Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm
by I am the void
Summary: I cant wait another 5 years for Legacy of the Void to come out so I thought I would let my imagination run wild about the events of Starcraft 2
1. IntroChapter 1

_**Starcraft 2: Heart of The Swarm**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Thank you, jim. For everything." Sarah whispered to him as she slowly started to elevate the from mengsk's ruined office.

"My pleasure, darling. Always was." Jim raynor said as he watched the love of his life slowly slip from him again.

That's when he realized that he didn't want to lose her again. He had fulfilled all his responsibilities to his men. He had kept his promise to give them a chance at a better life. Now it was his turn to be happy.

"Sarah! Wait!" His happiness stemmed from being with her. He would accept that. No matter where it would lead him.

The once Queen of blades turned when she heard him call her name. Even now whenever he even whispered her name it sent a tingle up her spine.

She floated back down to him to see what he wanted. She landed and looked him right in the eyes. Her knees went weak and she swore she could herself in his gaze.

"Do you love me?" Jim asked her. Kerrigan snapped out of her stare and tilted her head at him.

She smiled her special smile. It was the one she shared only with him. "I will always love you."

Jim studied her as she said that. He saw no doubt in her face. He only saw the same feelings that they had shared for so long. Even across the vastness of space their feelings for each other never dwindled.

"I want to come with you." He told her in a firm voice.

Sarah was taken completely off guard with what she had just heard. She thought she may have imagined what him said but the voice in Jim's communicator confirmed that she wasn't imagining it.

"Commander? You can't be serious. Jim?" Matt Horner was pleading with his friend not to go. Sarah could clearly hear the desperation in his voice. James Raynor had nearly given up everything for his love of kerrigan. Matt knew that he was about to do it again.

"You are a good friend, Matt. This is my choice." Jim said as he clicked off his communicator.

"You can't Jim. It's too dangerous." Sarah couldn't give him an opening to hold on to.

"So you don't love me?" Jim lowered his head. He was baiting her and they both knew it.

"You know I do." Sarah took the bait anyway even knowing what Jim was doing.

"Then I'm coming with you. You can either let me stay with you or I can follow. Either way nothing will stop me from being with you. I told you that I moved heaven and earth to bring you back. I can do it again. I can do whatever it takes as long I can stay beside you." Jim held up his arms and laid them gently across her arms. "I'm not as strong as your swarm but I believe I have proven that I won't roll over on the battlefield. Whatever danger you face I want to be right there with you."

Kerrigan couldn't explain it. Here she was, the queen of blades, probably the most powerful being in the sector and James raynor made her feel like she was riding the coattails of his greatness. She was infinitely more powerful than him but when she stood in front of him she wanted nothing more than to rush to the comfort of his embrace.

"Even when I look like this?" Sarah asked him. She knew what his answer would be even before she finished asking the question.

She may have been prepared for his answer but not how he delivered it to her. Without warning he pulled her close to him and locked his lips onto hers.

To tell the truth Jim was a little terrified of what it would be like to kiss Sarah in her Zerg form but that evaporated as soon as they made contact. Her kiss was everything he remembered it to be.

They continued the kiss and it was only after a moment that Raynor noticed that he was no longer on the ground. They were literally millions of Zerg floating around him. They were all returning to the leviathan.

Jim knew that humanity was safe for the time being. Being with Kerrigan gave him the chance to be happy and also the chance to steer the swarm away from Terran world.

Once inside the leviathan Jim was awestruck at what he was seeing. He was experiencing the Zerg in a way that no other human ever has, except for Sarah.

He was continuously amazed at how the Zerg so completely followed Sarah's orders. None of the Zerg questioned her, none of disobeyed. They all feared her. They all respected her but he was different. He loved her. Kerrigan had given up her humanity for hate swarm and for him. He would follow her into the darkness. They would hand in hand in shadow, forever. Thing ether they would face the legacy of the void.

**_A/N I'm not sure if there is a fan base for Starcraft. I don't know how many people will read except for you, Scott :) If people do then I will add the other chapters. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/NI would like to thank all of you who read the story. I am grateful for all the reviews. I was very pleasantly surprised to see that there is a nice fan base for Starcraft out there. As long as you guys keep reading and reviewing I will keep writing. The first part I had posted was more of an intro.I just want ti reming everyone that most of this will stem from my imagination. In no way do I have any insight of how Blizzard will finish out the story in legacy of the Void but I wanted to let my imagination run wild because if I don't I will go crazy waiting for the next expansion. In case anyone is curious I do play a lot of blizzard games but at this time I'm totally focused on Heart of the Swarm and DOTA. Feel free to message me If you ever want to play with me and my friends. **_

_**Please review **_

_**Heart of the Swarm **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jim Raynor had only been aboard the leviathan for a few hours but what he had witnessed so far had been nothing short of extraordinary. For the longest time he had only thought of the Zerg as a mindless brutal race. How could he think otherwise when they had destroyed planet after planet. The death toll had been in the billions. He had watched so many friends fall before the swarm's seemingly endless numbers. He had to endure the loss of so many of his men. The Zerg had taken so much from this sector. None the least was taking the only woman he had ever loved. When he thought about it now that was the reason he hated the Zerg. Yes he abhorred them for what they were doing to humanity but as a soldier it was a side of him which he could disconnect from. He could allow himself not to truly grasp what was happening so that he wouldn't truly face the pain of the people lost. They were husbands, fathers, brothers. Each was someone's family. Jim didn't truly comprehend the pain that losing family could cause. After all he had no one. Even as a Marshall on Mar Sara he had never truly connected with someone.

Then she came into his life. Her flaming red hair and emerald green eyes captured him from the moment he saw her. Sarah Kerrigan. Former ghost and assassin for the sons of Korhal.

She knew she had him instantly too. Her psychic abilities allowed her to see what he was thinking. She was so breathtaking that he couldn't help himself.

She called him a pig for what he was thinking but she eventually got over it. He supposed that she actually thought that the way he thought of her because try as he might he couldn't get any of those lustful thoughts out of his head. Anytime they were together, wether on a mission or just sitting back and passing time eventually his mind would wander back to how much he wanted her physically. Sarah must have realized that what Jim felt went deeper than physical attraction because despite sensing what he was thinking each time she never berated him about them again. Jim swore that he even saw her turn red from time to time when those thoughts entered his head.

He had Sarah had become so close. She was the only one he had ever really let into his life. It wasn't even a conscious decision to do so. It just happened. Once she came into his life she fit so perfectly that it seemed that she had always belonged there.  
Neither of them had ever been a hopeless romantic but all the cliches they had ever heard about love didn't seem so sappy anymore. Even in the middle of a war the days were suddenly brighter, the universe just a little clearer and even the missions made a little more sense. His resolve deepened after he met Sarah. The missions he was sent on became even more crucial because he wanted to protect Sarah. He wanted to keep her safe. She had told him more than one time that the white knight routine suited him and he wanted so much to be that for her.

Then just like that she was gone. The only one he had ever been close enough to call family was gone. Betrayed by the leader she respected and utterly destroyed by the Zerg. For Jim what they had done to her was worse than killing her. They changed her into something she was not. She had always been the best of what it is to be human. Caring, loyal to a fault. She fought for what she believed in fiercely but her ferocity in the field of battle never overwhelmed her from showing compassion when it was needed. A trait that Jim was happy to see again when she allowed the shuttles full of the injured to leave Char. She showed it again when she agreed to give Valerian the time to evacuate Korhal's capital. Then during the final assault she promised to avoid the city centers even if Mengsk night notice that and use it against her.

That's when Jim knew that the woman he loved was still in there. She may have changed her body back into the Queen of Blades in order to save him but inside she was still Sarah. Once he understood that then there was no way in hell she would allow her to face Mengsk alone. He joined her and they fought alongside each other once more. He was planning on going to help her alone but when his men saw what he was doing they quickly joined in. They saw that Jim would not abandon Sarah and they in turn would not abandon him. So Terran and Zerg fighting side by side to topple a regime that should never have risen in the first place.

After the final battle with Mengsk when Jim saw that he was about to lose her again he did the only thing he could. He chose to join her. He knew what she was about to face. Amon was a being that was wielded power unlike anything they had ever seen before. He was forced to leave her once already before just when she needed him the most, he would make sure it didn't happen again.

"Jim?" Sarah touched his shoulder. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that she moved to stand beside him.

Jim smiled and nodded. He studied her expression and marveled at what he saw. He saw her face laced with concern for him. This new Queen of Blades was a lot different from the one he had fighting. Yes, she was more powerful than ever before. He couldn't even comprehend the transformation that had taken place on Zerus. Her assimilation of the primal Zerg had turned into something no one has ever seen before. Yet that was not what he was focused on. She wasn't the queen of blades anymore but she wasn't Sarah Kerrigan either. Her transformation allowed her to be both. The new is greater than the sum of all its parts.

"I'm fine, Sarah. Just thinking." Jim assured her.

"About the millions I slaughtered?" Sarah asked hesitatingly.

"Of course not. That wasn't you." Jim walked closer to her to prove his point. He wanted to show her that he wasn't afraid of her.

"Can't you read my mind?" He teased her.

"Yes but I didn't want to that without your permission. I don't ever want you to think that you aren't free to make your own decisions." She wanted to given an open out in case he changed his mind about coming with her.

Jim saw what she was getting at. He didn't need psychic abilities to tell what Sarah was thinking. Their connection was such that he almost always understood what was going on in her head.

"I don't regret my decision. I'm not going to let you face Amon alone." He only knew a little about what was truly going on. He had heard bits here and there and pieced together the rest from listening in on her conversations with the others on board the Leviathan. He knew the Zerg weren't a threat to either of them but years of fighting the swarm had ingrained in him an instinct to watch every little movement a Zerg creature made.

"Amon is nothing like we have ever seen. He is older than the Zerg, more powerful than the Protoss. There is no telling what he can do. The only thing I know for certain is that if he is not stopped then he will bring about the end of all things." Sarah looked right in his eyes. She wanted to make sure he understood the danger he would be facing if he stayed.

"Exactly my point. Who knows maybe a little Terran like me can make the difference. I also have some connections with the Protoss. if what you say is true then this Amon will be their enemy as well. I maybe useful we encounter some if them. What's that old saying? A single grain of rice can tip the scale." He wasn't going to let her convince him otherwise. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Sarah was touched by what she was hearing. The swarm was bonded to her mostly because of their linked minds. They followed her out of fear and respect of her power but Jim was something else entirely. He was bonded to her out of his love for her. Of all the millions of around her, out of the countless hordes of the swarm Jim Raynor was the only one who always be truly loyal to her. She didn't even need to ask him. She knew that he would stand with her to the bitter end.

"You are the only one that could ever really hurt me." Sarah whispered to him. Her voice echoed the sincerity of what she was saying. It was strange that she could never admit her feelings for him while she was human but now as a Zerg she realized how easy it was to love him. It was a part of her, as easy as breathing."

"We are approaching the first planet that still has parts of the swarm." Izsha interrupted their conversation. Like the other Zerg in the room she had observed the conversation between the Terran and their queen in awe. No Zerg had ever expressed emotions the way their queen was. They didn't even know it was possible. All they knew was the purpose that they were instilled with.

Sarah looked in Izsha's direction and nodded. A planet appeared in front of them. Jim recognized the planet. He didn't remember the specific name but he knew it was a core world and that meant it was inhabited with people.

Jim looked at Sarah with a questioning look which she understood immediately. Like Jim she didn't need to use psychic abilities to know what he was thinking.

"We are collecting every Zerg in the sector. We will need all the help we can get. Soon this sector will be almost completely clear of Zerg. A very small contingent will remain on Char. If we fail then they will do what they can to stem the darkness from reaching Terran worlds." She didn't want to think that way but she had to prepare. If they Amon reached Char that would mean that the swarm had failed. It would mean she would have failed but worst of all that would mean that Jim would have fallen with her. She knew that he was determined to share her fate, no matter what it maybe.

"Have the Brood Mothers send their brood to the closest Leviathan." Sarah instructed Ishza.

"By your will." Izsha bowed and went about the task she was given.

Sarah turned back to Jim and saw him yawn. She had forgotten that he had not even sat down since he came aboard. He must be exhausted. She remembered the frailties of the human body.

She started walking and beckoned him to follow her. They hadn't gotten very far when Sarah led him to a large chamber. The wall seemed just to melt away when they approached then reformed after they entered the chamber.

"You can rest here if you like. It's not much but I will have some stuff brought on board from the planet to make you more comfortable." She moved aside to give him access to the room.

"It's a pretty big room. I don't want to inconvenience you with providing such a big space for me." Jim told her.

"It's fine Jim. I promise." Sarah was turning a bit red. Even now she was still capable of blushing.

It took Jim a moment longer but then he realized why she was blushing. "Is this-"

"My quarters." Sarah finished for him.

* * *

Far beyond the sector Amon watched the conversation between Jim Raynor and the Queen of blades. He listened with interest as they talked of their determination to stay together. He watched Kerrigan lead the Terran off to another part of the living transport ship. Through the eyes of his spy on board the leviathan he was able to determine the Queen's weakness. She would be defeated before ever being a threat to him. What she thought was her strength was actually her greatest weakness. Her humanity. The only thing greater than her rage, her hunger to defeat him was her love for this one man and it would prove to be her downfall. Amon laughed. His unholy laugh echoed through the void. It promised doom and suffering to all the creatures throughout the cosmos. He would destroy the Queen of Blades and when she was gone the universe itself would burn. The Zerg, the Terrans, and even the Protoss would fall before him and finally when the very light of the universe had dimmed and there was nothing left but ash then he would create a new species, a new race. It would be greater than anything ever created. A perfect creation sculpted in his image. They would be perfect and they would all worship him as a god.

_**A/N I hope the story will live up to the expectations of all those reading it. It has only been a few months since I started posting stories. I will try to post at least once a week. Sometimes I may post more than once in a week and others it may take a up to two weeks but I will try to update as much as I can. Like I said as long as people keep reading and reviewing I will keep writing and posting **__** Sorry if there was a lot of background in this chapter. I felt it was important to establish it before continuing on. **_

_**Scott, Brian, and Brad if you are reading this then go easy on the teasing and bashing lol.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Here is another chapter of my story. Please remember this is only my imagination and has no bearing on what possibly could happen in the Starcraft Universe. Thank you so much for all those who have been reading and reviewing. I appreciate that. Like I said if you keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing. **___

Heart of the Swarm

Chapter 3

Sarah Kerrigan entered her quarters quietly. It had been several hours since she had seen Jim. The extraction of the Zerg from the planet the Leviathan was orbiting was taking longer than she had thought. She had lost track of time and it wasn't until she felt some mental distress from Jim's mind did finally notice how long it had been since she saw him.

She told him that she would stay out of his mind unless he invited her but that didn't mean she couldn't keep tabs on him. She knew that he was feeling uncomfortable being around the Zerg even if he refused to admit it. She felt that a slight connection between their couldn't hurt. It was strong enough that she would sense if he was in distress but weak enough that she would not hear what he was thinking. Not that she wasn't tempted. She had to resist the urge to dive into the deepest recesses of his mind. She had so many questions she was afraid to ask him and looking into mind would solve that for her easily. Foremost were the ones that had been gnawing at her since she had recused him from the prison ship. How could he love her now? Could he accept who she had become? How could he even be attracted to her in this body?

She slowed her pace as she entered what once her quarters. The room she was standing in looked remarkably different from the one she had left Jim in. The Queen of Blades needed no human comforts but with Jim on board it was a completely different story. She wanted to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could be. The room now almost rivaled that of the Captain's quarters on the Hyperion. She also made sure that Jim would have the equipment he needed if he found himself in combat. Here he wouldn't have Swann and the other members of the raiders to continuously restock and repair his gear so she had her Zerg bring enough aboard that of something was damaged Jim could easily replace it.

She surveyed the room and found Jim sleeping on the newly acquired bed. Sarah supposed that she shouldn't have been surprised. He must be exhausted after all they had just dealt with.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. The reason she came to check on him was because she had sensed that he was in some distress. It wasn't much but it was there nonetheless. She looked around and saw nothing that would cause him any harm. She wondered then what she was sensing.

Out of the corner of eye saw him flinch slightly and suddenly start tossing and turning. Concern laced her features as she approached the bed.

She read the sadness that seemed to be permanently etched onto Jim's face. His lips moved and he mumbled something incoherent.

He's dreaming. Kerrigan thought to herself. She wondered what he could be dreaming about that would cause him so much distress. The answer came to her before she even finished asking herself the question.

He was probably having nightmares about the Queen of Blades. She couldn't really blame him. She had done so much to hurt him and his men. She couldn't even comprehend the horrors she must have unleashed on humanity.

She sat on the edge of the bed still watching him closely. She began to rethink her decision to allow him to come with her. She needed him, wanted him to be here but could she really ask more of him. He who had already done so much for her.

She couldn't resist any longer. She reached out with her mind slightly. She wanted to see what he was seeing. She wanted to understand how he could love her so fiercely and how he could just give up everything so easily for her time and time again.

It was easier than she thought, entering his mind. Once inside though it was a completely different story. So many thoughts and so many emotions thrown together in a whirlwind. It was vastly different from the minds she was so used to being linked to. The Zerg creatures she controlled were steadfast in their thoughts. They thought of nothing but completing the single over riding purpose that she had set them upon. The thoughts were organized and straight forward and not like the swirling mass of the thoughts of the man sleeping in front of her.

She was careful as she could be. She watched thought after thought race through his head. Slowly she began to better understand the man that was James Raynor.

She caught glimpses of an old life on a planet. A life that he had long left behind but Sarah could see that the memories there were an important part of who he was, of who he had become.

She recognized the planet. It Mar Sara, where Jim had served as a Marshall before joining the Sons of Korhal. He saw a woman in Jim's arms. She saw that they had once been married and even had a son. Kerrigan couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy at what she was being shown. She shouldn't have been surprised that he had a life before her and she knew she shouldn't have felt jealous but she could not help herself. Sarah saw that Jim's son was taken away for the ghost program and later on Jim and his wife learned that he had been killed in a shuttle crash. Jim watched his wife slip into an illness born out of depression and eventually died.

Sarah was stunned. She and Jim had never discussed their past before and she was astounded to discover the side of him that he kept hidden so well. She hesitated, knowing that she was now invading his privacy. These were his deepest thoughts but now that she had seen a glimpse she wanted, no, she needed to know more.

Later on Jim spent his days robing and pillaging trains with his friend Tychus. They had grown close, almost like brothers. It didn't last long. Eventually Tychus was caught and he took the fall for both lf them so that Jim could remain free. Kerrigan had never seen Tychus before but surmised that it was the same Tychus that Jim had killed to protect her.

This brought about a new sense of guilt in Kerrigan. It was just another example of all the things he had given up for her.

Suddenly the swirling mass of thoughts slowed. It was so abrupt that it caught her off guard. What she saw enter Jim's thoughts next was what she had been searching for her.

Sarah saw herself or rather the way Jim saw her. She felt what he felt when he first saw her. She felt his hesitation when they started to grow closer and she watched as he slowly gave in to what he was feeling for her. She saw his pain and horror as she was left behind on New Gettysburg. His rage grew and grew until she was sure that it was more than a match of any in her swarm. He felt a glimmer of hope when he had discovered that she was alive on Char. She was touched to see him so blindly rush off to try and save her. She always thought the knight in shining armor routine suited him well. His hope though turned Ito his greatest nightmare. Instead of finding the woman he loved he found instead the Queen of Blades.

He never gave up on her though. Even as she slaughtered countless millions there was a part in Jim that convinced himself that it wasn't really her that was wiping out planet after planet.

Sarah watched as Jim's rage slowly consumed him. It drove the humanity from him just as much as the Zerg DNA had done to hers. He felt nothing but the need to lash out at the man who had betrayed her. He made it his life's mission to destroy Mengsk and his Dominion. In her name he would burn Arcturus to the ground and he would not stop until all that was left were ashes. Then for good measure he wanted to piss on those ashes.

Sarah pulled back from Raynor's mind. She was ashamed of how deep she had delved into his mind but she now understood him.

She ran a finger through his hair as he continued to sleep. Time and time again Jim had lost all those who were important to him. Sarah had thought the reason he never acted on how he felt about her when they first me was because they were in the middle if a war but it went so much deeper than that.

She understood why he felt so betrayed when she chose to become the Queen of Blades again even though she had done it in part to save him. He felt that he was losing her all over again and when he found out that she had retained who she was amid her transformation he could not bring himself to let her go. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

Sarah took a deep breath. She was all wrong about Jim. She always saw him a the knight or brave hero that did whatever necessary to save the day but she now saw a while new side to him. He was alone and afraid. She thought that it was he who protected her, now she knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

Sarah laid down beside him. She was agile enough that believe that she hasn't disturbed him as she crept beside him but she was wrong. As soon as was close to him he immediately inched closer to her as if his body instinctively knew that she would be able to provide the comfort she was looking for. She wasn't the only one that had lost their identity, their humanity through this whole ordeal. She knew what she had to do. She knew he that he had to heal as well.

Sarah smiled and adjusted how she laid to allow him closer. She was afraid to admit that Jim might shy away from her new body. She was after all no longer human but the way he acted around her was the complete opposite. He still wanted her. Not just emotionally but physically as well and the growing bulge in his pants was proof of that.

It excited her at first but the smile slipped from her face almost immediately. Kerrigan wanted to be everything to Jim. She wanted to help him heal. She wanted to provide him with every comfort humanly possible. Therein lay her problem. She wasn't human. She remembered the physical needs of the human body and she knew that if she allowed Jim to stay then he eventually would want to consummate their relationship. How devastated would he be when he discovered that her body was no longer made for such things.

A voice echoed into the room, interrupting her thoughts. "My queen, a Terran vessel has warped in beside us. It is the Hyperion."

Jim stirred at the mention of his former ship. "Sarah?" He was pleasantly surprised to see her lying so close to him. He saw that she was trying to advert her eyes and Jim turned a deep crimson when he realized what she was trying not to look at.

"Huh? sorry." Jim laughed.

Sarah liked the sound of it. It had been so long since she had heard it.  
"You pig." Sarah told him in mock disgust.

Jim laughed even harder when she reminded him of their first conversation on Antiga Prime all those years ago.

She got caught up in his laughter and was startled in when he leaned into her. It took a moment but she wrapped him in an embrace. They both thought that the physical contact would be awkward or at the very least uncomfortable but they found that the difference in their bodies did not affect the calming effect they had on one another.

Kerrigan was reveling in the feeling when she remembered her last thought before Jim had woken up. She didn't want to give him false hope. She didn't want to string him along with what may never be possible.

"The Hyperion is trying to contact us." Kerrigan moved away from his embrace. She hoped that would give him enough of a distraction that he would not question her breaking their physical contact.

Jim nodded and followed Sarah out the door. He looked at his weapons and gear on the way out. Sarah followed his gaze and saw his stare linger at his weapons.

"You don't need them. I promise nothing here will harm you." She tried to reassure him.

He trusted Sarah but years of fighting the creatures on board had nurtured his need to always be prepared for the unexpected.

"Trust me. They all obey me." Sarah reached out her hand offering it to him.

"Always, darling." Jim took her hand.

They entered what Jim assumed was the control room of the Leviathan.

"The Terrans have sent a transport. They say they need to talk with your pet Terran." Za'gara informed them as they entered. She did not miss the fact that that they were maintaining physical contact and that they seemed to revel in it.

"Pet?" Jim turned to Sarah.

Sarah was way ahead of him. "Do not test me." She warned Za'gara. "Maybe you need another lesson in vision?"

"No my queen. My apologies." She bowed down but the lack of sincerity was evident.

"How goes the Zerg extraction. Is the surface clear?" Sarah asked her minions. Jim could not help but notice the regality of how she stood and asked questions.

"Nearly. We are gathering some extra minerals. Our reserves have been sorely depleted. We will be ready to depart in a few hours." Izsha answered her mistress.

"Very well. We are going to pay the Hyperion a visit." Kerrigan informed them.

"It's okay. It may be better if I go alone. They will likely try to convince me to stay and you being there might make things difficult for them. I will be back, I promise. I just need to say good bye. I owe them that much at least." Jim reassured her.

Sarah didn't want to be separated from him. Every time they were forced apart something always happened to keep them from each other. She didn't like it but he was probably right in his assessment. To most of humanity she was still the enemy. They stood with her forces in Korhal only because it was Jim that was leading them. For him his men would go to hell and back.

"Hurry back." Sarah whispered into his ear.

Jim laughed and touched her arm in assurance. "I will."

Sarah watched him go and observed as the shuttle left the Leviathan and made for the Hyperion.

No sooner than he had gone did Sarah find that she already felt a little hollow without him close by. She had kept their link intact so she could still feel him but it grew more faint the further apart they were.

She let her thoughts drift to the task she was faced with. To kill a being that had corrupted the Zerg and one that even seemed to transcend death. She needed more information about her enemy. They couldn't afford to go into battle blind.

She wished that she could interrogated Narud before killing him. Her anger had overwhelmed her in the heat of battle. She scowled when she remembered how he had shape shifted into various form to try and best her. He first used Jim the. He even turned into a human Sarah to mess with her thinking.

A human Sarah... The thought struck her like a bolt of lightning. Would such a thing be even possible. She walked quickly to the evolution pit. She needed answers and she needed it before Jim came back. She could just imagine the smile on his face of she could surprise him.

"Abathur." She demanded his attention.

"My queen." His acquiescence was immediate.

"Were you able to collect any genetic sample from the Narud?" She watched him carefully to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Yes. Sample unique. Very interesting but complex. Too complex for immediate assimilation into Zerg creatures." It told her.

"Would it be possible for me to assimilate his shape changing abilities? Not its full range but at least into the last form he ended with." Sarah could not refrain from hoping.

"Hmmmm yes. Possible, easier. Narud body found with DNA from last form. Limited change. Not optimal. Form would be weaker than your present body." It did not understand why she was asking for this.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion. Only if it was possible. How long before you will be able to accomplish this?" Sarah hissed at him. She didn't appreciate being questioned.

"For desired form. Not long. A few hours." It bowed as it responded. Abathur didn't want to incur anymore of the Queens wrath.

"Do it." She ordered him as she turned her back and left. The smile on her face was widening.

Perhaps there was a future for them after all. If she could accomplish this then it would be the first of many steps in healing Jim. He was broken in so many ways that he himself was in denial. He spent years trying to help her and now it would be her turn. She would give him something to live for aside from revenge and saving her. It wouldn't be easy, she was sure. Jim wouldn't open up so easily but she felt she could crack that shell he kept around him. She could finally try to make him understand that the re infestation was her choice and hers alone and the only reason she survived the process was because of him. He gave her something to fight for, a reason to hold onto her sanity. A small semblance of her humanity.  
She would offer him all the comfort and pleasure that he deserved.  
She-

SARAH! SARAH, HELP ME! IT'S-

A psychic force slammed into her so hard that she dropped to her knees. It was almost like she was hit by multiple marauder concussive shells at the same time. She recognized right away where it was coming from.  
It was her link with Jim. Someone or something was trying to forcibly severe it.

She doubled over again pain. She felt pain wracking all over her body. There were no physical wounds but the pain she was feeling was intensifying. It took all her will power just to stand.

Sarah took off in a run and reached the control room. "What's going on?"

"My queen!" Izsha yelled out pointing towards the Hyperion.

Sarah looked up just in time to see the Hyperion fire its Yamato cannon at the Leviathan. It was immediately followed by barrage after barrage of missile fire.

They found out belatedly that it was only a distraction. By the time the blasts had cleared there was only empty space where the Hyperion used to be. They used the confusion to warp jump out of there.

Sarah was furious. Why were fools always trying to get in between her and Jim. Hadn't she proved that is was utter folly to risk her wrath? If Mengsk's death wasn't enough of an example then she would one that would be. They would learn what it was like to cross the Queen of Blades. She would find them and line their corpses on her ship.

Jim regained consciousness slowly. His head was pounding but when he tried to reach to rub his head he found his hands and feet clamped down. His hands and feet were spread out almost in the same way a torture rack would do. His shirt was burned open from the fire fight. If it could even be called a fire fight. Without his suite or his weapons he wasn't able to offer too much resistance as they cornered him. Dominion soldiers attacked the shuttle as soon as it boarded the Hyperion. He lost consciousness as they pummeled him.

"Now what do we have here?" Came an all too familiar voice.

"It's not possible. I watched you die." Him just couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"I told Kerrigan that I had an insurance policy." Arcturus walked up to him slowly. "Now you are going to destroy Amon's enemy and when she is gone his reward to me will be this entire sector. A sector free of Zerg and free of you."

"Amon?" Jim didn't understand how Mengsk could have known about Amon.

Arcturus laughed, mocking him. "Who do you think told me of the Xel naga artifact? Who do you think I was creating hybrids for? Now no more questions. I believe I owe you some pain. Lets send a message to your dear Kerrigan."

Mengsk pulled out what looked like a psionic blade. "This will hurt a little."

Mengsk started tracing a thin red line on his open his chest. Once he got to his shoulder, Mengsk plunged into his flesh as deep as he could go.

Raynor screamed at the searing pain. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was if the blade itself was increasing what his body felt tenfold. Arcturus twisted the blade increasing the diameter of the wound and eliciting a fresh scream from Raynor.

Jim took a deep breath and looked directly at Arcturus. His eyes were filled with resolve. "No matter what you do I will never help you. I don't betray my friends."

Arcturus smiled at him and shook his head. "My dear commander what makes you think you will have a choice in the matter. Kerrigan foolishly connected her mind with yours. Amon has told me that what your mind feels hers will feel as well. Now you see why I am using this nifty little device."

Arcturus hadn't even finished speaking before plunging the blade back into Raynor. This time on his leg. Jim did his best not to yell out but the magnified signals his brain was receiving was unbearable.

Mengsk saw that the rebel in front of him was trying to control the pain. He was both trying to spare _**Kerrigan from what he was feeling and at the same time deny Mengsk from seeing prisoner wither in**_ front of him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are only making this harder." Arcturus plunged the blade into his prisoner over and over again until Jim's clothes were seeped in blood. Its color was almost a match of the psionic blade that Arcturus was wielding. He saw that his prisoner was starting to lose consciousness. "No. Mr. Raynor. We cant have any of that." He plunged a syringe into Jim's chest. Jim's eyes snapped open.

Arcturus couldn't help gloating at what he was doing. He was immensely satisfied with his well thought of plan. "Just a little adrenaline. We can't have you passing out now. If you are unconscious Kerrigan may not feel what I'm doing." With that redoubled his efforts at torturing Jim. Mengsk was doing this for Amon but he was feeling no shortage of pleasure at what he was doing. Here was the terrorist that had plagued his Dominion for so long. Raynor's was the banner that had rallied systems to defy him. With him gone the others would no longer pose a threat.

"I am going to bleed you dry!" Mengsk was gritting his teeth as he plunged the blade into Raynor's side. He made sure that he didn't go deep enough to kill him but he knew that raynor was now on the cusp on dying.

"very well. We will stop for now. I'm going to send for a medic and once you have been healed to a certain degree we can begin all over again." Arcturus laughed as he walked out the room.

"My friends will come for me. They will make you pay." Jim was barely conscious at this point.

"That Mr. Raynor is the plan. Your friends will come. Kerrigan WILL COME for you and I will be waiting." He turned back to look at Jim one more time. Jim couldn't tell for sure but it seemed that Arcturus' eyes were glowing a deep red. He wasn't sure anymore, all the blood was distorting his vision.

"Sarah…" Jim whispered before he faded into darkness.

_**A/N**_

_**I hope everyone liked it. Sorry if there was more fluff than people were expecting but I wanted to build up to the darker scenes. If you keep reading I promise a lot more of both.**_

_**Thanks to Ragnarok666 forhelping with facts about the Starcraft universe.**_

_**It maybe several days before I can post the next chapter. Thanks again and please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Sorry this is getting out so late. I got caught up in other things. I apologize if this isn't up to par, I basically typed in on the phone. Thanks to those who have been reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback. Keep them coming. **_

Heart of the Swarm Chapter 4

Raynor gasped for breath as Mengsk gloated above him. Jim had already lost count of how many times he had lost consciousness. He wasn't even sure how long he had been held captive. It couldn't have been more than several days but it was hard to keep track of time when he was unconscious for most of his stay. The times he was conscious he wished he wasn't. His waking hours were filled with so much terror that he could scarcely believe that he was awake. His captor took every opportunity to inflict as much pain as possible. He had even resorted to overloading his sensors. Raynor was subjected to every extreme imaginable. He was either exposed to either extreme heat or extreme cold. Then then pounded him with deafening noise that he could no longer think then they reversed it and made it so quiet that he thought he was going crazy. They blinded him with a light so bright that he could see it even if his eyes were closed then they pulled the light so he was left in such utter darkness that he felt he was floating in the endless void of space.

Despite all that he actually preferred that to what happened when the environment returned to normal. It was during those times that the nightmare truly began. That was when Mengsk came back in to continue torturing him with that damned blade.

Jim didn't know how he endured it. He didn't understand how he could stay sane through everything that he was going through. Time and time again he felt the blade pierce his flesh, rending and tearing until he thought that there was nothing left. Each time Mengsk ripped the flesh from him, Jim thought that it would finally be his last moment. Each time he thought that his suffering would finally end. Soon Jim was even wishing for it, wishing for Arcturus to let him go. If he wasn't so weak he would have begged his old rival to kill him.

It seemed though each time Arcturus was able to know when to stop. He knew which was the precise blow that would send Raynor to the afterlife. It was a talent Jim never knew that Arcturus had for Arcturus held him right at the brink. He kept Raynor at the cusp of death. He was so close to death's door but Mengsk knew how to keep him from walking through it. It was enough to drive any man insane.

"Ready to begin again, Mr. Raynor." Arcturus said as he entered the holding cell turned torture chamber.

Jim mumbled. He couldn't even form coherent sentences anymore.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Arcturus mocked him as he always did.

"Kill me... Please." Jim was finally able to spit out. "You owe me that much at least. You took everything from me. My son, my men, Tychus, Sarah..." Jim trailed off. He was so parched with thirst that just to say those few words burned his throat. Jim couldn't take anymore. He hoped that Arcturus would at least show some mercy. They had been enemies a long time and he knew Arcturus was ruthless as a leader but Jim had never known the man to revel in torture.

Arcturus howled in laughter. He plunged his blade into Jim's arm again. It went only deep enough so when Arcturus dragged it down the blade would rend flesh without hitting an artery.

"You still believe this is about you, don't you?" Arcturus shook his head, still mocking him. "So arrogant. You are a flea in the grand scheme of things. A means to an end."

Arcturus crept closer and whispered into Jim's ear as he found a new point in Jim's body to tear flesh from. "Haven't you wondered why I have been bombarding your senses? Aren't you curious why I am making sure that your mind has been magnifying the pain your body feels?"

Arcturus' words snapped Raynor back into focus. Arcturus had mentioned the one thing that Raynor cared for above all else, more than his own life. "Sarah." Jim whispered in fear.

"Two points for the Terran terrorist." Mengsk clapped his hands. "The Queen is the real prize. Isn't it curious despite all the I have done your mind is still intact when what you are going through would have driven any other insane?"

"No..." Jim felt as the words he was hearing was ripping through him as easily as the blade had been doing.

"At last you understand. Kerrigan has foolishly kept her link with you. What you feel, she feels. To a certain degree anyway. She could spare herself the pain but then she would lose her connection with you and with that any chance of ever locating you. This new Queen's humanity is her greatest weakness. For you she would surrender everything. Believe me Mr. Raynor she will." Mengsk knew what he was doing from the start. Jim knew what he was saying was the truth. Sarah loved him. She loved him and he would be the end of her. Then without Sarah, Zeratul's prophecy would come to pass. Armageddon, the end of all things.

"You're not human." Jim tried to spit at Arcturus.

"Just figuring that out now as well?" Arcturus's eyes started to glow red.  
"Understand that things have been set in motion that cannot be stopped. Lets send your beloved a message, shall we?"

Arcturus placed his fingers in Jim's head. He could feel the psychic connection between Jim and Sarah easily. He reached out with his own mind and tapped into it. He used his own powers to magnify it and sent Kerrigan an image that would drive her mad. He sent her a mental image of the man she loved. He was bloodied and broken, nearly an empty shell. Then he sent her an invitation. He sent her the face of Arcturus Mengsk.

"The dominion stands united against your swarm, even the Raiders rally to my standard and we will not stop until your Zerg is annihilated. We will start by purifying the body of James Raynor. He will be free of your corruption... Or he will die. Come get find us if you dare." Arcturus sent an image of the Hyperion orbiting Korhal and ensure the queens rage he plunged his blade back into Raynor over and over again.

Arcturus, satisfied, that his point had been proven started to walk away to give Raynor a chance to heal.

"You won't win. Sarah knows that the Raiders won't betray me." Jim scowled at him, barely able to lift his head.

"Oh I think she will. You under estimate her rage and lengths she would go through to save you. The Terrans and Zerg will decimate each other and finally when everything is ashes around them Amon will purge what is left of this sector." He couldn't help showing his pleasure at the well conceived plan.

"You're not Mengsk. He was a bastard but he was a bastard that loved his Dominion. He wanted a kingdom not a graveyard." Raynor hissed at him.

Arcturus did not give a response but Jim didn't fail the red glow in his eyes as he smugly walked away.

Jim could do nothing as the environment around him started to change again to bombard his senses. Even as he was assailed by his surroundings he thought of only one thing. He wished with all his heart that he could break his link with Sarah. He wished that she would forget about him, that she would him let him die. He wished for it but he knew Sarah would not give up on him. He told her once that he had moved heaven and earth to get her back. She would do the same for him. He loved her for it but dreaded it at the same time for if Sarah fell trying to save him then the universe might very well follow her into oblivion.

* * *

Sarah was furious at what was transpiring. She had been led on a wild goose chase. She thought it would be an easy task to catch up to those who taken Jim. Her psychic link with him allowed her to approximate his location bit every time she thought she had reached Jim she found nothing but empty space.

Concentrating was becoming extremely difficult for Sarah. Her link with Jim allowed her to feel the suffering that he was enduring but it was taking a toll on her psyche. It was mind wrenching for her brain to be perceiving pain but her body telling her that there is none.

If that wasn't enough she also felt another presence in her link with Jim. She thought at first that it was just a by product of the growing physical distance between them but as time wore on she felt that presence more and more.

It was toying with her. Moving in and out of focus, never allowing her a true image of who or what she was seeing. It continuously taunted her. It fed her fury more and more. Stoking her rage until Sarah felt like she had to lash out. She wanted to lash out, to hurt, to kill. Someone, anyone.

She used her thoughts of Jim to keep herself grounded as much as she could. She could feel him slipping away mentally. Her link allowed her to feel somewhat of what he was going through but it was still only a link. It blunted the full effects of what she experienced but even that was enough hardly bearable. Sarah knew that for Jim it would be so bad that he would end his own life if he could.

She felt him heading in that direction. She could feel his despair growing until that was all she could feel from him. Despair wound tightly in a ball of fear, festered by the constant pain until he would realize death would preferable. It was more than a single person could handle even one as strong as Jim. She would have done anything to spare him from it and so she did. She fed the link to Jim and increased its intensity as much as she could. It allowed her to share more of what he was going through so that his mind would be spared. At least a little bit anyway. There were limits to what even she, the Queen of Blades, could do.

She had to find him before it was too late. It was like the universe conspired against them. When they first met they fought their attraction because they were in the middle of war. They lost each other before even admitting what they felt. Then they lost again when Jim was taken prisoner by Nova.

Now when Sarah had found a way that they could be together even though she had reverted physically back into the Queen of Blades, fate found another way to tear them apart.

She was tired of being everyone's pawn. Everyone was trying to use her. The Overmind, Terrans, and even Zeratul and the Protoss. They were all the same. Only Jim wanted her to be whoever she wanted to be and right now all she wanted to be was his.

She had enough. Sarah felt her powers rushing out from with in. Her skeletal wings spread wide and the very air around her seemed to crackle with energy.

She would destroy whoever had taken Jim. There was no place in the universe that would be able to escape to and no place they could hide. She would lay waste to entire planets if she had to. She would unleash the full fury of the swarm to dispatch her enemies. She would have her vengeance.

Just then her mind seemed to lose all focus. Her head throbbed with the bombardment of images coming from her link with Jim. Images rushed forth so fast that she couldn't make them out. She was desperate to see them. She wanted a clue, any clue to who had taken Jim.

Then just like that the images became clear. She Mengks' face and the message he had for her.

Sarah screamed in fury. Would she never be rid of him? She heard his challenge and accepted. She would teach him what it meant to cross her and her swarm.

Sarah saw where Mengsk was hiding, where they were holding Jim.  
Korhal...

How dare they move against her after she helped the get rid of a tyrant. How dare they to conspire with Mengsk after she had taken the effort to avoid civilian casualties in the final battle.

She wouldn't make the same mistake this time. There would be no holding back. Mengsk and everyone on Korhal would pay the ultimate price for hurting Jim. She will overrun their cities. The people of Char Will contribute to a graveyard of bones. She would turn the planet into a floating piece of ash.

Unless Jim was returned to her she will destroy every last Terran on Korhal.

_**A/N I hope you guys liked that. Is everyone enjoying the games being played with Sarah's psyche as much as I am? I didn't really Beta read this so sorry again of its not up to par.**_

_**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**_

_**For those waiting for the epic conclusion of my other story, it will be just a little bit longer. I'm messing with different ideas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters (though I wish I did.)**_

_**A/N I was going to post this last night but I kept adding to it. I hope you guys like it. I appreciate the reviews. It really helps me with my writing. Keep them coming.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm chapter 5**_

It was a strange time for the Terrans. Recent years had been dogged by so much conflict that finding themselves without an enemy seemed almost unnerving.

Theirs had been a history of conflict and violence. Their governments were always at war both with each other and with the aliens that invaded their sector. Between The confederacy, the U.E.D, the Dominion, the Zerg, and the Protoss most had their fill of battles. They had families, homes, and friends.

With Mengsk's fall from power and the Zerg's departure from Korhal the people of the Dominion had finally started to hope. The Queen of Blades departed Korhal relatively peacefully.

Valerian went out of his way to point out that the leader of the swarm had gone out of her way to avoid civilians during her invasion of Korhal. In fact more people had been killed by the nukes his father had dropped than by the Zerg forces.

The Terrans seemed to recognize how different Valerian was from his father. His willingness to join forces with the so-called terrorist James Raynor to save the planets that Arcturus had abandoned had only proved the point even more.

The people pushed for Valerian to fill the void in leadership. They hoped that he could lead them all on the path of recovery.

This was a responsibility that he was glad to accept. He approached power differently than his father. Arcturus felt that it was his right to rule while Valerian felt that it was an honor and responsibly that the people would entrust their safety to him.

The Dominion's forces were scattered and fractured and Valerian had quite a task in front of him if he wanted to reform some semblance of a government. It was a task that he did not want to take on alone.

Valerian entered the bridge of the Hyperion. He looked around for the man he was looking for. He saw Matt Horner going over some star maps with a navigator.

The crew acknowledged him as he waited for Matt to finish. Ever since the battle with the Dominion the Hyperion had become Valerian's unofficial flagship. It was not something he claimed or desired but just seemed to happen that way. Whenever someone needed to find him they knew the first place to look was the Hyperion.

"Valerian." Matt looked in his direction.

"Good morning. I was hoping I could have a word." Valerian offered his hand as a greeting.

Matt nodded to signal the crew that he would be back and moved to the side so that he and the prince could speak.

"Are you going somewhere?" Valerian phrased it as a question but he already knew the answer before he asked it.

Matt shrugged. "The crew and I have talked it over and we decided to go after Jim."

"He does not wish to come back." Valerian knew as well as anyone that Jim and Sarah would die before being separated again.

Matt shook his head. Valerian was not a Raider so he didn't understand. No one who wasn't a part of their little family would understand the decision they were making. "We aren't trying to bring him back. The commander still has a war to fight. Zeratul showed him that there is another enemy out there and if he is right then Sarah is the only one who can stop Armageddon."

"You would believe a vision from a Protoss crystal?" Valerian almost laughed but held it in when he saw how serious Matt was.

"To tell the truth, no. I don't trust the Protoss or the Zerg but Jim does and we trust him. Raiders don't abandon each other." Matt said the last part like Valerian should have known that without it being explained.

"I could really use you here. The military is in disarray and I need people who I can count on to lead. Think about it, Matt. You would head an entire army not just a few ship. You could help rebuild the sector. Be a part of that better future that you always wanted." He was trying to make it as tempting as possible because Valerian was finally beginning to understand that for these men there were very few things in life that outweighed James Raynor. They would lay down their lives for Jim with very little hesitation. They followed him when he rebelled against the Dominion. Out gunned and out manned, still they prevailed. They followed him time and time again against the Zerg. Even though their chances were absurd they followed him to the very mouth of hell. Against all odds the Raiders endured.

That was the kind of loyalty that Valerian craved. He wanted to inspire people to follow him. He had always disliked how is father used intimidation and manipulation to subvert the people of the Dominion.

Matt thought about Valerian's offer and he even considered it for a half a second before shaking his head. "We are Raynor's Raiders and he needs us."

"I can accept that, Matt. All of you will have a place here when you come back."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "If we come back. You never know with, Jim. He will probably have is back in battle before we know it."

Valerian smiled. "But still you will follow him. I hope I can even be half the man he is in the future."

Matt placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "That is what makes you different from your father. Never forget the people who died for all this to come about."

"I won't. Good lu-" Valerian reached out to shake his hand again but was interrupted by the blaring of an alarm.

"Zerg incoming!" One of the crew shouted.

"Zerg? Here? Now?" Valerian and Matt gave each other a grim look as they ran towards the monitors.

What was empty space just moments before was filled by hordes of Zerg.

"Distress signals are coming in from the ground. Zerg are appearing out of nowhere. They are massing for an attack." The communications officer announced.

"This doesn't make any sense. Jim would never have allowed this." Matt rubbed his head.

"It will be a slaughter. The planets defenses are barely operational. Our forces are scattered. Everyone had been celebrating the victory. We aren't prepared!" Valerian slammed his fist down.

"How many casualties?" Matt asked his first officer.

The man squinted as he listened to the reports coming in. "None, sir."

"Give me that." Matt took the headset from the man.

He listen carefully to all the panicked reports conning in.

He furrowed his eyes at Valerian. "Reports from orbit are the same as the ones on the surface. The Zerg have our battle group surrounded. They are also massed outside of all major cities but age holding their positions. They haven't attacked, not a single life has been lost."

"Send the word out to all available personnel to report to their posts. I want all Dominion soldiers at the ready but make sure no one opens fire unless attacked first." He faced Matt. "Let's not provoke them."

"That's very wise of you." They turned at the sound of the voice that had terrorized their sector for almost half a decade.

The door to the bridge seemed to grunt as something threw its weight against it.

It flew off and crashed in a corner amid a blinding light. Before any of them could react the bridge was full of Zerg with Kerrigan at their center.

"Kerrigan what the hell are you doing?" Valerian stepped forward to question her. The hydralisks near him hissed at his approach.

Kerringan acknowledged him by using her powers to choke the air out of him. It was something she thought he should be familiar with by now.

All her attention was focused on the man Jim had introduced to her as Matt Horner, his second in command. Jim had told her that among his men he trusted no one more than Matt.

"I am going to ask Matt here a few questions. If anyone moves, if anyone so much as looks at their weapon and I will snatch the life right out of you. Understand?" Sarah looked around to make sure that all the crew present on the bridge understood her warning.

She turned back to Matt. "Where's Jim?"

Matt looked at her angrily. "You would no better than me. He left with you, remember?"

Sarah did not miss the bitterness that escaped Matt's mouth as he said that Jim left with her. She felt something was amiss here.

Matt's tone expressed someone who missed his friend not one who would have his friend tortured.

She looked at him thoughtfully. There was indeed something off with everything that was happening. Her instincts told her that she should have attacked the planet as soon as she arrived, overwhelm them all before they could respond. The Queen of Blades wanted to destroy them all for their betrayal but Sarah Kerrigan saw something else entirely.

She saw defenses were barely occupied and that even some bases lay abandoned. Everywhere images of Arcturus had been torn down or vandalized. People filled the streets. It looked to her like they were in open celebration.

This wasn't the look of a people that would take Jim from her. They would have been better prepared for a fight if they did. The only fight the soldiers on the ground would have been good for was a bar fight. The amount of celebratory liquor that was going around was insane.

Sarah released her psychic grip on Valerian. She closed her eyes and issued a mental order to the swarm.

"All Zerg forces are standing down." She tilted her head to the creatures that came aboard with her and they slowly filed out.

"Clear the bridge." Matt ordered, following Kerrigan's lead.

Only when every had gone did Matt talk again. "What's going on, Sarah? Where's Jim?"

Sarah swallowed to stop her voice from breaking. It was for her to not show any weakness when rage was flowing through her but in front of Jim's friend she was having difficulty not letting her emotions get out of control.

"Jim was taken." She said quietly.

"Taken by who?" Matt demanded.

"I don't know. The link said her was here. I felt so much pain. Then he told me that you betrayed him." Sarah was starting to panic.

This was a new thing for Matt and Valerian witness. They knew Sarah Kerrigan as the Queen of Blades, ruthless leader of the swarm. She killed innocents by the millions but that was not who was standing in front of them.

This was Sarah Kerrigan, the woman who loved James Raynor. This was the person who had given up her humanity to acquire the power she needed to avenge Jim when she thought that he had been executed and then did everything in her power to rescue him when she found out that he was still alive. She didn't look like someone consumed by bloodlust but someone that was desperate. Desperate to find the man she loved before it was too late.

Matt approached her albeit hesitantly. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Sarah. You're not making any sense. Start from the beginning."

Sarah took a deep breath to relax. It was harder to do than she thought. She told them then what had happened. Se explained to them all that she felt and saw thought the link.

Matt looked pale after she finished her story. The idea of Jim being tortured like that was inconceivable.

"It cant be my father. it just can't." Valerian had already accepted his father was dead.

"You have his body then?" Sarah asked him.

"We have the pieces. You left mostly ash so we buried what we could. So you never really saw the ship or the shuttle? You never spoke to any of the crew of the Hyperion." Valerian asked her.

"No. They identified themselves as the Hyperion. Jim and I just assumed that it was you. He figured you would come after him." Sarah realized how stupid she had been. She accepted everything that she was being shown without hesitation. Whoever was manipulating her was counting on her being so enraged that she would act without thinking. This whole thing was never about Jim. It was about her. That realization didn't make her feel any better. He was always suffering because of her.

"We were going to come after him." Matt held up his hands before Sarah's anger could rise again. "Not to stop or bring him back. We want to go with him."

This shocked Sarah completely. That Jim would go with her was unbelievable enough but that his men would follow them into the Void was incomprehensible. "You would go with the Zerg? After all we've done? You would trust is?"

Matt looked her sympathetically. "I- we trust Jim. Besides you know Jim. He can barely look after himself. He would forget to breath if I didn't remind him to."

Sarah smiled her appreciation. Jim had told her that Matt was stubborn. She believed him then but even more so now. "I know Jim is close by. We need to find him. I need him."

"I believe I can help." Sarah immediately turned defensive at hearing a voice she didn't recognize.

"Easy." Valerian got in front of Sarah. "This is Nova."

Nova lowered her cloaking field. "Pleasure."

Sarah unfurled her bone wings. "I'm sure it is. Just like it was when you hunted me and took Jim prisoner."

"Just following orders." Nova's disregard of the impact of her actions on Jim and Sarah's lives increased her dislike of the ghost.

"We tracked a ship not far from here. We picked up some unusual psionic emanations coming from it so I had it tailed. You should know that it bears some similarities to the Hyperion but it seems older, outdated. This is its current position." Nova pointed to a cluster of asteroids not far from Korhal.

Valerian was listening to Nova when it suddenly clicked. "The Hyperion had a prototype in storage. It ad so many flaws that it was never allowed into the fleet. This whole thing was a set up."

They could finally see the pieces of the puzzle falling into place and if it one was one thing that Terrans and Zerg had in common is that they hated being manipulated.

Kerrigan memorized the location and started to walk away.

"Wait Kerrigan. We want to help." Matt stopped her from even taking a few steps.

"There is no 'we'." Sarah reminded him.

Matt stubbornly stood in front of her.

Sarah's bone wing snapped forward aimed right at Matt's chest. Still he refused to move.

"Jim talked a lot about you. You're not going to hurt me." Matt grinned at calling her bluff which of course annoyed her greatly.

"Jim said you were stubbornly righteous." Kerrigan didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cut him to pieces.

"What was your plan exactly? Whoever took Jim obviously knows about your connection. You rush in their with the entire swarm behind you and he will kill Jim before you can reach him." Matt crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fine what do you suppose we do?" Sarah retracted her wing.

"They were expecting you to slaughter us. I say we give them exactly that." Matt told her with a straight face.

* * *

Arcturus entered Jim's holding cell but instead just stood over his prisoner.

Jim spat at him. "Either get on with torturing me or get the hell out."

"You should take care in how you talk to me. There is about to be so few of you left that I would hate to kill you. Well, I would hate to kill you quickly anyway."

Arcturus threw a switch on the wall and the room was suddenly filled with sounds of battle. People were screaming, terrified. Jim could hear the constant gunfire of marines and the loud echo of a siege tank blast. Then he heard a sound he knew all too well. The room was filled with the sound of hundreds, if not thousands of Zerg rushing into the gunfire.

Jim then heard a familiar voice. "This is Matt Horner. Everyone pullback. The Zerg have over taken out defenses. The Queen of Blades is here- NO! SARAH DON'T! Arghhh."

"Horner is down. Pull back, pullback dammit! All forces converge on the city center." The was the last Jim heard before the gut wrenching sound of static.

"Looks like you don't know the Queen as much as you think." Arcturus was laughing again.

"Sarah..." Jim lowered his head. He just couldn't believe that Sarah would kill Matt.

"I really have to thank you. None of this would be possible with out you." Mengsk reach for his blade. The hilt still had Jim's blood on it not that Mengsk had bothered to clean it.

"Just kill me." Jim told him.

"In due time." Arcturus raised the blade but before he could bring it down an explosion rocked the ship.

Arcturus struggled to keep his balance. He flipped another switch on the wall and yelled at the speaker. "What happened?"

"A group of ghosts and Zerg have breached the hull. Their heading straight for the holding cells." A voice responded back.

"Clever little bitch isn't she. Well she find what's left of you." Arcturus pulled the blade to deliver the killing blow. He knew his ploy had failed but he could still deny Kerrigan the one thing she was after.

Another series of explosions vibrated across the walls. It was closer this time. Jim ears still rang with echoes of the blast.

"Another time then." Arcturus took off in a sprint.

It was just in time to as another explosion went off. The door leading into the holding cells few off its hinges and landed right where Mengsk had been standing only seconds ago.

"Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Raynor." Jim barely had any strength left. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Nova appearing out of thin air.

"What's taking them so long. They should have been back by now." Sarah didn't mean to yell at Matt but the wait was frustrating her to no end.

Matt understood what she was going through. "Nova said she had him. They will be back any second."

No sooner had he finished his statement a blimp went off on the monitor. "Nova's drop ship is incoming." One of the crew yelled out.

Sarah didn't wait for the others. She sprinted off the bridge of the Hyperion and headed to the landing bay. The crew she encountered took off in the opposite direction she was going. They had been told that she was an ally now but that didn't mean they wanted her close to them. They gave her a wide berth.

The drop ship had just landed when Sarah reached the bay. She waited impatiently as the doors opened.

When they did open Sarah almost wished they hadn't. Nova came into view with one arm holding Jim's arm which was around her neck and the other what's around his wait. She was doing everything she could to just hold him up.

Sarah ignored the pang of jealousy she felt when she saw another woman's arm, a ghost no less, around Jim. She pushed those heads out quickly. Jim's condition was all that mattered.

She thought her heart broke when she saw him being tortured through the link but it shattered now. She rushed forward with inhuman speed to reach him. His body was broken. He was bleeding through dozens of wounds both shallow and deep. The parts that were not covered in blood had scars that looked freshly healed. One of his eyes was swollen shut and it looked like that his left arm was out of its socket.

She gently took Jim from Nova's arms. She did her best to ignore that Nova was still staring at Jim.

"Sarah." Jim whispered to her. It was barely audible. "I got into a bit of trouble. I didn't die though. You said I would only be in trouble if I got myself killed."

Sarah nodded as she wrapped him in her arms and wings. "You're not in trouble. Just stay with me."

Jim said something but the words were already incoherent. He was fading fast.

She could try to heal him. She didn't know if she was strong enough. She had never healed anyone or anything that was so grievously wounded. He was already almost gone.

Kerrigan wrapped him tightly, her wings encircled him. "Please let me be strong enough. I have lost so much already, I have given up so much. He shouldn't have to be a part of it." She didn't know if there was a higher power out there but she prayed anyway. She reached out with her mind and tapped into all the power she may or may not possess.

Valerian and Matt reached just in time. They stood beside Nova in shock as they saw the form of Sarah and Jim start to emit an eerie glow. It was faint at first but it grew in intensity until none of them could look at it directly.

_**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be particularly interesting for Jim and Sarah's relationship. **_

_**For some reason I can't see my story stats so let me know if you guys like the story and if I should keep going. Please review **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I wasn't going to post until Sunday or Monday but I love writing this as much as I hope you like reading it so I decided to type through the night. Please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: This chapter is one of the many reasons that this story is rated M. I was actually going to make it more visual but I wanted to get some feedback first. Maybe in some future chapters. I do not own Starcraft or any of their characters.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 6**_

Sarah watched Jim sleep peacefully on the bed that had been brought onto the Leviathan. It was large and lavish enough that she could sit on the bed without creating enough movement to wake him. It was the first time in days that she had seen him sleep peacefully.

She had grown accustomed to him waking at strange hours with a panicked look on his face, always searching and fearing an enemy that was not there. Sometimes he talked in his sleep, giving voice to his dreams. From what Sarah heard they were more like nightmares that dreams. Sometimes he would mumble incoherent words but mostly he called for her. Even in his sleep he called for her.

It was strange for Sarah to someone as strong as Jim so frail and vulnerable. She had healed his body and he should have no lingering physical trauma but his mind was another thing altogether. Torture such as Jim experienced could leave scars worse than what could be found on the body. She didn't know how deeply his psyche had been scarred. For sometime he could barely stand for her to touch him. She wanted to be there for him, to soothe and comfort him but as soon as she made contact he would flinch away from her. It was as if his body automatically expected some pain from just physical contact. The medics left several syringes for her to use in case Jim would get agitated. She used them more than she wanted to. There were times she would fine him trashing about in bed yelling, begging to be released. She tried to calm him down. She held onto his limbs as she whispered soothing words into his hear. Sometimes it worked but others she had no choice but to use the sedatives.

It occurred to her that she could have probed his mind but she wanted to talk it out with him first. He had already been through so much that she didn't know how an unwelcome intrusion would affect him. It would be days before he regained his strength. She waited patiently by his side.

She was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief after a few days. For the first time since he had been rescued he opened his eyes and recognized her. He immediately tried to get up and rush to her that he was barely able to sit up.

She sat by him instead, offering what she could to help him recover. While Sarah felt helpless to help his scarred mind, Jim felt the complete opposite. Her presence was what he needed for him to regain his grip on reality. Sarah had no idea how much she helped him by simply being there to hold his hand when he needed her.

She had to argue with Matt about where Jim should stay to heal. She, of course, wanted Jim to stay with her on the Leviathan but the other argued that he would be better off on the Hyperion where the medics would have free access to him.

Knowing that neither would back down they both eventually compromised. Jim would stay aboard the leviathan and Sarah would ensure that the medics would have free access to Jim. Sarah would also have to ensure that visitors would be allowed to see him if they wished. She agreed to this and went further to promise that if any Terrans came aboard the Leviathan they would encounter no Zerg creatures.

For the days to come a steady stream of shuttles went back and forth from the Leviathan. The symbolism that provided was not lost to those who watched it happen but it was still going to be a long road before any of Terrans would accept the Zerg. They had suffered too many losses, too many casualties. Several days was not enough to bridge the gap that years of warfare and genocide had created. For now a common goal would be enough.

It didn't surprise Sarah that most of the crew of the Hyperion came to see how he was doing. After seeing Matt's stubborn loyalty to Jim she knew that they would come. Their concern for their commander out weighed the hesitation they felt coming aboard a Zerg Leviathan. They were experiencing something no other Terrans ever had. There was only one person that Sarah did not allow aboard and that was Nova.  
They argued that since Nova rescued Jim that she should be allowed to at least see him but Sarah dismissed those arguments by saying that she was still furious at Nova for locking Jim up. While it was true she was still furious at Nova, Sarah real reason for not wanting Nova aboard was far different. Sarah was jealous.

Jim coughed heavily, snapping Sarah out of her train of thought. He opened his eyes slowly. She watched him carefully ready to provide comfort or space if that was what he needed.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

She returned the gesture. She would give anything to keep that smile on his face.

"How long have I been out this time?" Jim sat up on the bed.

"Just a few hours. The medics just left. I told them you were fine but the brunette one insisted on checking you over anyway." Sarah didn't even bother to hide her distaste.

Jim had to stop himself from smiling. He had never known Sarah to be the jealous type but then again they never really had the chance to go through relationship issues before.

He slowly moved to get out of bed but Sarah stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jim's lifted an eyebrow at her. "Just to get a drink of water. I would look for some brandy but I doubt you have any here."

"I actually did have some but Matt told me about some... issues you are having so I got rid of it." Sarah crossed her arms and frowned at him.

Jim held up his hands. "Wait a minute. Are you lecturing me?"

Sarah was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Well someone has to. You obviously can't even take care of yourself. You would probably forget to breath if you weren't reminded to."

Jim rubbed his forehead. "You are spending way too much time with Matt."

Sarah placed her hands on his shoulders to show him that she was being serious. "You know I don't blame you for the Zerg taking me right? I know you weren't the one who left me behind or Tarsonis."

"But.." Jim was ready to argue with her.

"But nothing. On Zerus it was my choice to allow the transformation. My choice, no one else's. Don't you understand Jim? You are blaming yourself for what happened to me but you are the only reason I survived any of it."

Jim nodded but didn't say anything.

Sarah placed her hand under his chin and lifted it up so he would look at her. "I love you, Jim. Never forget that. No more feeling sorry okay? We've lost so much time already..."

Jim nodded again, genuinely this time. The conversation they were having parched his throat even more. He looked over at the pitcher of water but Sarah stopped him again.

"I said I would get it for you." She kissed his forehead before turning around.

Sarah made her way over to the stand that held a pitcher of water. She didn't realize the pleasure she would get from doing such a simple thing as getting him a glass if water. She liked looking after him.

"That's it. No more hanging out with Matt." Jim joked with her.

"Jealous?" Sarah asked him when he he stopped talking.

She turned to look at him when he didn't respond and found him staring at her behind.

"Jim!" She feigned shock.

He realized belatedly that she had caught him looking and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

Sarah laughed as she walked back to stand in front of him. She extended her hand to give him the cup but Jim wasn't moving.

"Ummm Sarah..." Jim was stuttering now.

Sarah was confused. That was until she realized that with him sitting and her standing right in front of him that he had a nice close up view of her chest.

"Pig." Sarah gently smacked him on the shoulder. "You are lucky that I'm gentle now or I might have been offended."

"You are gentle now are you?" Jim asked playfully.

Sarah nodded whole heartedly. "Completely domesticated." Sarah was having more fun than she had in a long time. She had almost forgotten the simple joy of playful banter.

"Well in that case I feel totally safe doing this." Jim suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the waist and wrestled her onto the bed.

Sarah shrieked in surprise. She fought down the instinct to protect herself. Once on the bed she realized that Jim's face was only inches from hers and that Jim's hands were close to touching her in an inappropriate place if she was still human.

Not being human did not prevent Sarah from feeling the thrill crawl up her spine at having Jim so close to her. She had been denied so many things in life and finding that she could still feel this way was exhilarating. Her breath became shallow as he stared at her.

Sarah was not the only one who surprised by what was happening. Jim was taken off guard by what was transpiring but he could not help himself. Deep down he knew what he was getting into when he chose to go with Sarah. He knew that eventually the physical attraction that had always been between them would overtake them. He didn't know how he would feel about that.

His feelings for her hadn't changed, he was sure of that but she wasn't physically the Sarah he remembered either. He tried to convince himself that he could still be attracted to her but he had his doubts.

Laying on the bed with her now all those misgivings had been forgotten. The fact that he couldn't even keep his eyes of her was a testament that he still wanted her in every way possible.

"Jim..." Sarah breathed heavily. She put her hand on his chest to slow him down. "This is crazy. You don't want this. Look at me."

Jim looked at her sympathetically. He was so focused on his own issues he hadn't taken into account what Sarah may have been feeling.

Doubt in herself was a trait that Jim was not used to seeing in her wether she was Sarah Kerrigan or the Queen of Blades. In either life Sarah had been confident and deadly. She had hardened herself to withstand whatever hardships her missions required.

"I AM looking at you." Jim whispered to her as he trailed his hand over her body. He didn't care if parts of her were encased in a carapace. He reveled in feeling her wherever his hands went.

Sarah shivered at his touch. Her body was designed to protect her almost anything but not this. There was no armor is the galaxy that could protect her from Jim's touch. She closed her eyes at the sensations running through her. She was feeling things that she had given up on feeling long before the Zerg had taken her.

She gasped and her eyes snapped open when she felt Jim's lips brush against hers. She hasn't expected the contact and it literally and figuratively took her breath away.  
She looked in Jim's eyes and saw the same need that was rising in her.

That look strengthened her resolve to follow through with what she had been planning.

She gently pushed him away. Jim was already apologizing to her, thinking that he had gone to far. She was already begging her not to make him stop.

"Are you sure you want this Jim? Are you sure you want me?" Sarah did her best to put up a brave front but she was dreading his answer.

"Of course I'm sure darling." Jim wondered what was going through her head.

"I'm not, i mean I can't..." She didn't know how to phrase what she wanted to ask him.

"What is it Sarah?" He didn't like how uncomfortable she had become.

Sarah decided to just blurt it out. If she didn't then she would never be able to say what she needed to. "I'm not human anymore, Jim. I can't give you the life you want. I can't give you a family. I'm not Liddy."

Sarah was on the verge of tears. Jim understood what she was getting at. He had never talked about his past with her but he supposed that she could have picked it up from their link.

"I didn't mean to probe so deeply but-" Sarah was apologizing again but Jim stopped her.

"It's okay, Sarah. I want to be an open book to you." He tried to reassure her but she still look flustered. "You don't have to compare yourself with anyone from my past. You are my life now."

She smiled at him gently as she released herself from his embrace.  
"I have a surprise for you."

Jim was confused as he watched her get off the bed. She was already further from him than he wanted.

Sarah steeled herself for what she about to do. She had so little experience in what she was about to do. Sarah almost laughed at herself. Here she was, probably the most intimidating and terrifying force in the galaxy, trembling in front of one man. She commanded millions but at this moment she belonged to Jim Raynor.

She took another deep breath and willed the transformation that she had been practicing in the days that Jim was unconscious.

Jim's jaw dropped as Sarah's body slowly changed in front of him. It was almost as her form was melting away. He couldn't quite see what was replacing her body. It was almost like looking at something through moving water, distorted just enough that he couldn't see it clearly.

He could hear Sarah groaning as if the transformation was hurting her. "Sarah!" He tried to reach out to her but she stopped him.

"Jim... Watch." Sarah told him softly as her body materialized in front of him.

Jim was in complete shock at what he was seeing. In front of him was Sarah Kerrigan, not the Queen of Blades. She was human. Human and completely naked.

He traced his eyes over her perfect figure, taking in every curve and contour. Her full lips were tightly curled in a small, sheepish smile. Her green eyes shone with a brightness that he had almost forgotten. And her hair... Her fiery red hair flowed freely to her shoulders. He longed to touch it, to run his fingers through it. He wanted to explore every inch of her. He thought he had lost this opportunity forever and then just like that it presented itself again.  
He was stunned into silence.

Sarah though mistook his silence for something else entirely. She watched him take in her form quietly. She saw him roam his eyes through every part of her body but after that Jim gave no reaction. He simply stared at her.

She was not prepared for this. She had imagined this moment countless times before. It always started with Jim marveling at her body and then sweeping her off her feet and laying her gently on the bed. She had not expected rejection. Sarah panicked.

Her insecurities about her feelings surfaced. "You don't like it? I understand. I can be whoever you want me to be Jim. I want to be anyone you need."

Her form shifted again so suddenly that Jim didn't have time to object. She stayed human but her features changed drastically. Her eyes were still green but they were no longer Sarah's. Her red hair faded, replaced by long blonde hair tied in a pony tail.  
Jim was now looking at Nova.

"No, Sarah." Jim didn't wasn't Nova he wanted Sarah. He berated himself for his reaction. "Change back."

"But-" Sarah had a hundred thoughts running through her head.

"Change back!" Jim averted his eyes until she complied with his request.

Sarah looked for any doubt lingering in him but found none and before Jim could blink she had revered back to Sarah.

This time Jim wasted no time. He scooped up Sarah in his arms and swung her onto the bed. Both of them felt their bodies tingle with electricity as he made contact with her bare flesh.

"How could you think I would want anyone else but you?" Jim scolded her but instead of waiting for her reply he crushed his lips onto hers.

Sarah's mind went blank as sensations she never thought she would get to experiences overwhelmed her senses.

They forgot everything else as they made love for the first time. They reveled in each other. Each touch and each kiss brought offered promises of more to come. They fit together so seamlessly, like pieces of a puzzle. Their bodies moved so fluidly together that it felt as natural as could be. They belonged together completely now and for the first time in years nothing stood in their way.

Less than an hour later they were laying in a tangled together. They were both breathing heavily as they held each other. Jim ran his fingers through a Sarah's sweat matted hair. She had laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

It was beating fast, its sound soothing. Sarah was starting to relax when her mind screamed at her that there was something wrong with what she was hearing.

She tried to focus to figure out what was amiss but before she could she felt her body shifting. She didn't have time to warn Jim has her body shifted back to the Queen of Blades.

"I guess it's not permanent." Jim whispered.

"No. It takes a lot of energy just to change. Maintaining it drains me quickly." Sarah was embarrassed that her hardened body was now laying next to Jim's. She tried to separate herself from him but he held her fast.

"Stay." Jim mumbled to her. He was already falling asleep.

Sarah nestles herself closely to him. Reassured that he wanted this form close to him. She felt herself drifting off to sleep. The transformation had taken a toll on her. Add the coupling to that and she felt drained all over. For the first time in years she felt herself peacefully allow sleep to claim her. There would be no more nightmares, Jim was here to protect her.

No, Sarah thought finally before she faded completely. We would protect each other.

* * *

Farther than either Jim or Sarah could imagine Amon was howling in rage. He had given his servant the perfect plan and all he needed to execute it and he still failed.

The shape shifter begged and pleaded with his master through their psychic connection but Amon had no use for failure. The shape shifters eyes turned a bright red as searing pain filled it.

By the time Amon finished with him, the shape shifter was on his knees gasping for breath. Red smoke trailed from his eyes.

"Master." A voice echoed through the emptiness.

"Report. What transpires aboard the Leviathan." Amon demanded from his spy.

The spy told him everything. There was nothing aboard the Leviathan that the spy could not see.

"Interesting turn of events." A new plan churned in Amon's mind. "They are not aware of what is happening "

"No, master." The spy replied.

Amon nodded his approval. "Keep me informed." The spy retreated from the link.

Amon understood now. To reclaim the Zerg he though he had to kill The Queen of Blades but now he knew he had been using the wrong approach. He simply had to corrupt the heart of the swarm. Corrupted or in ashes. Either would would fulfill his plans. Soon the end of all things would begin.

_**A/N I hope that was okay. I know it was a little fluffy but I thought it might be an interesting side of Kerrigan to write about. Please review.I really appreciate the feedback. Helps know that people are reading and also helps me improve my writing but if you don't like what I'm no need to be rude just don't read it. I will do my best to make this story enjoyable for everyone. If ts really bad then I guess people won't read and when people stop reading then I will stop writing but for those who want me to continue let me know and I will keep going.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters. **_

_**A/N Please remember that this is fan fiction. I said at the start of the story that I was writing this so I could let my imagination run wild and hopefully gave everyone an enjoyable story in the process so I'm sorry if it doesn't measure up to everyone standards. I will try do my best but If you don't like it then don't read it. Plenty of fluff again in this one. I will get to darker scenes again to all those who have offered reviewed or offered suggestions.  
**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 7**_

It was an interning time for Jim to say the least. He had faced hordes of Zerg in combat, battled the Dominion in countless occasions but never had the odds been so stacked against him. He was used to fighting but this was a different type of battle altogether. Not only was he dealing with his rekindled relationship with Sarah but he also was no faced with finding a way for the Zerg to accept him. If that wasn't enough, he also had the lives of his Raiders to think about as they followed him against an enemy they knew nothing about. An enemy that had shown that he would stop at anything to destroy them.

He was in a precarious situation. Sarah had told him that she had ordered the Zerg to follow his commands as if they were her own. While he wanted to believe her that they would obey him, she had also told him that the Zerg forces had more autonomy than ever before. She encouraged them to think for themselves. If this was true then he had to win them over on his own especially given the proximity of his battle group to the swarm. The Terrans would only be able to offer minimal resistance should the Zerg suddenly decide to attack. They were already risking too much, he needed to do more for them.

He and Matt spoke to the crew before leaving Korhal's orbit. They offered any man or woman the chance to leave and join up with Valerian's forces.

Valerian had a task almost as difficult. The Dominion was fractured. He knew if the Terrans could not band together and form a fighting force of significance then they were all doomed. Jim had told Valerian of the vision he shared with Zeratul. In that final battle all the Terran worlds had already fallen, their cities and armies burned and their race driven to extinction. It maybe true that Sarah was the key to their survival but he would be damned if they laid down without a fight. If the end was indeed coming then they would make their enemy earn every inch of the sector.

Valerian was not his father. He would not abandon the fringe worlds to protect the core ones. They would stand together or fall.

The problem was convincing the rest of the sector to follow him. He had never been taken with using the media the way his father did so to the masses he was a relative unknown. He had to find a way to convince them. Hopefully if they fought as one they would make a difference, hopefully it would allow a few of them to survive.

Only months before his only concern was proving that he would be a better emperor than his father and now all he could think about was the survival of his people.

Jim had thought that more of his Raiders would leave given the opportunity. He had assured them that he would think no less of them if they left. Of those under his command less than a hundred left. Matt had warned him that it would be so. They might not understand why he had allied himself with the Zerg but they were willing to trust him. He had always come through for them before. That they trusted him so much was exactly why he was so afraid. He was doing what he thought was necessary but what if he was wrong, what if his decisions cost them their lives.

He would have succumbed to depression again if not for Sarah. Matt had recognized the signs and told her discretely what might happen next. He wasn't wrong either. Sarah had caught Jim trying to sneak a few flasks back onto the Leviathan after a routine visit to the Hyperion. Of the Raiders, Matt was one of the few who dared challenge Jim when he retreated into himself but even then Matt was careful in what he said. He was still their leader and Matt wanted him to lead.

Sarah however had no qualms about confronting Jim. Especially since she knew that it was she who drove him to drink in the first place.

"The Dominion battle group has contacted us. They will meet us at the rendezvous as previously agreed upon. The ghost Nova is in command." Za'gara informed Jim, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He nodded to her to acknowledge what she had said. Jim was uncomfortable being in what he assumed was the Leviathan's control room but Sarah had insisted that he spend some time there without her. She wanted the Zerg and Jim to get accustomed to one another. It was easier said than done.

Jim did not mistake Za'gara's tone every time she spoke to him. He could almost hear what she was thinking. She thought of how weak he was, of how easy it would be to rip the flesh from his bones.

Jim had over heard her questioning Sarah about him already once before. Only when Sarah had told her that it was another lesson that she needed to learn did Za'gara tone down her disapproval.

Izsha and Stukov were a little easier to win over. Their Terran backgrounds made their acceptance of him a little more bearable to handle.

Izsha was loyal to Sarah to a fault. If her Queen told her that Jim was vital to the Swarm's survival then it was so. Jim supposed that he should be grateful for that. He would be able to trust Izsha was telling him the truth.

Stukov was a different story. He almost seemed pleased that Jim was aboard. He supposed that Stukov missed the company of Terrans. He went out of his way to make conversation with Jim. Something that Jim was grateful for. Stukov regaled him with stories of Earth. He spoke of its vast oceans and its rolling hills. He spoke of a glorious people extending their reach into vastness of space. A sparkling jewel in the heavens Stukov called it. Jim could see the heartache in his features. He missed the home he could never return to. Jim felt that he count on Stukov when the time came.

"Interesting that the Dominion chose Nova to command the battle group they are sending with you, yes?" Stukov knew of Sarah's orders to not allow Nova on board and had guessed the reason for it. He took the opportunity to tease Jim about it.

"Interesting indeed. As if I needed any more problems." Jim scratched his chin in annoyance.

"A little competition never hurt anyone." Stukov continued to try and goad him.

"It is when there are more pressing issues to deal with and especially when dealing with women as powerful as these." Jim tried to remind him.

Stukov smiled evilly. He had gotten the response he wanted. He pressed on with his playful assault. "So there IS a competition then?"

Jim sighed at himself for taking the bait. "No, there is not. There never has been and there never will be."

Amused at the result of his little game Stukov turned to the chart he was looking at. "The rendezvous point is close to Protoss space. A dangerous place to go uninvited."

"Yes but we have no clues where to start. We need help." Jim explained.

"They might not be so eager. They paid a heavy price in opposing the swarm." Stukov had his doubts about the help they were seeking.

"I've had dealings with the Protoss. Maybe I will be able to convince them." Jim hoped what he was saying was true but he had his own doubts.

"Yes. I heard stories that you helped them defend Aiur before it fell. You were helping them again when your friend Fenix fell." Stukov tried to remember the stories he heard.

"Fenix..." Jim had not thought about Fenix in a few days. His Protoss friend that had been trapped in the shell of a dragoon. A friend that he had sworn to avenge. His friend that fell at the hands of the Queen of Blades, the woman that was at this very moment waiting for Jim to return to her bed. Life and its ironies.

"Let me know when we are a few hours from the rendezvous point." He nodded to Stukov before heading off. He needed a drink. He was glad that he was able to sneak a few bottles on board while Matt was not looking.

He reached Sarah's quarters and found it empty. Any other time this would have wished it otherwise but he had heavy thoughts on his mind. He went straight for the chest that he had hidden the whiskey in. He flipped it open and started rummaging through but could not find what he was searching for.

"Looking for something?" Sarah said behind him.

Jim turned to find Sarah leaning against the far wall. An empty bottle in her hand.

Sarah was checking on various things when she felt Jim's mind suddenly distressed. She finished quickly and headed back to her quarters.

Jim didn't know what to say so he tried to lighten the mood. "Finished it without me? I would have shared."

Sarah curled her lip. "Talk to me." She walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You have less gray hair than I remember." Sarah noticed as she looked at him.

"Yeah well I wish could say the same for the Zerg in you." Jim snapped at her.

Sarah's eyes were filled with pain but she said nothing to defend herself. She deserved that and infinitely more.

"I'm sorry I don't mean that." Jim regretted what he had said almost immediately.

"You should." Sarah said to him sadly.

"What? No." Jim tried to hug her but Sarah pushed him away.

She took a few steps back. "I did so many unspeakable things that I don't ever deserve to be forgiven."

"That wasn't you Sarah. It couldn't have been you. You didn't kill him."Jim said more than he was going to.

Sarah nodded, understanding now what caused his distress. She should have figured it our sooner. She should have thought of it when she had a course plotted to Protoss space.

"Fenix." She whispered.

Jim couldn't stop himself. "Yeah. Fenix, remember him or was he just another life trampled beneath the feet of your swarm."

"I'm sorry, Jim. Others had to explain to me what happened. I told you I have no memory of being the Queen of Blades." She wanted to reach out to him but the last thing she deserved was to be comforted by him.

"You betrayed him, you betrayed us. You mocked him after his death. We were friends. I swore to avenge him." Jim sank to the floor.

"And now you feel like you are betraying his memory even more by being with me." Sarah clutched at her abdomen feeling fear rise up through it. She was sure she was about to lose him.

Jim looked at her. "I want to yes but I don't, Sarah. I just don't."

Sarah didn't understand what he was saying so she remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"I love you, Sarah, and more than anything in this life I want to be with you. What does that say about me? That I could throw away a promise to a friend just like that. Did his friendship mean that little to me?" Jim's conflicting emotions raged in his heart and mind.

Sarah kneeled in front of him so that she could look him in the eyes. "It says that you anyone would value your friendship knowing that even in their darkest moments you can see goodness in them."

She stood and pulled him up with her. "I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done. I truly don't and if I was in your place I'm not sure I would be able to. But I'm asking anyway. I'm so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me. I will spend forever making it up to you."

Jim swallowed hard. "It wasn't you. It never was."

Sarah leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her. "You still shouldn't have messed with my liquor." He smiled at her.

"Well then I guess you will have to find something else to distract yourself with." Sarah said seductively.

"I'm open to suggestions." Jim eyes turned dark with need.

Sarah's response was turning her back to him and walking slowly to the bed.

She never made it there. Before she could go more than a few steps she felt Jim roughly grab her and move her to the closest wall.

Sarah knew what he intended and shifted her form before they got to the wall.

"Looks like shifting is getting easier for you." Jim kissed her neck and shoulders as he undid his trousers.

"Easier when motivated." Sarah said under her breath. She always had trouble breathing when Jim was starting up like this. Sarah arched her back to allow him the leverage he sought. She might not have much experience but she was a fast learner.

Jim thanked her by reaching around and grabbing her breasts as he took her from behind. They lost themselves in each other just as they had every chance they got.

They eventually collapsed into the bed. They cuddled together as they caught their breath.

Sarah kissed him tenderly as he resumed stroking her red hair as he did so often.

Jim looked at her playfully. "You know that there are still plenty of things you have to be sorry for."

Sarah suddenly got nervous but smiled when she saw that he was teasing her. That was a battle she knew she could win. "Then I look forward to making it up to you."

She straddled him to resume their coupling. "I'm afraid that I have a lot more stamina than you"

"I will enjoy making you prove it." Jim pulled her down into his embrace.

Sarah willingly complied. She hoped now Jim can start to truly forgive her and more importantly, himself.

_**A/N Wow. Two updates in one day. I hope this one was okay. Do you want to see darker scenes again? Let me know but be nice. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N This was actually a little bit longer but I had to cut in in half because of time constraints. I will try to post again soon. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 8**_

"They're late." Matt announced the obvious.

Matt and several other Raiders had cone aboard the Leviathan to check on Jim. They had planned on leaving quickly but Jim had insisted they stay for a little but to discuss their plans.

They had been waiting impatiently for Nova's battle group to join them at the appointed rendezvous point. Matt had sent out several scout teams to scour the area for any sign of them but had found nothing.

"Sarah sent out some overlords but they didn't pick up anything either."Jim frowned suspiciously. He was contemplating their next move but out of the corner of his eye he was also watching his Raiders.

It took a lot of convincing on his part for the Matt and the Raiders to stay on the Leviathan longer than they had planned, let alone come onto the bridge.

Jim could see them look around nervously at the creatures around them. Jim had assured them several times that the Zerg would not harm them but they had fought the Zerg for so long that to see them as anything but heartless monstrosities seemed a betrayal to those friends and family that they had lost to the Swarm.

Jim could not blame them for being on their guard, he had his own misgivings. Every time one of the Zerg in the room would move at least one of the Raiders' hands went straight for their weapons. Jim eyes them carefully and shook his head when they made eye contact with him. He reprimanded them silently and they would slowly take their fingers of the trigger. Jim understood his men but if they were to survive what is to come then they had to learn to work together.

And that right there was another of Jim's problems. He had explained Zeratul's prophecy to them but while Jim knew better than to disregard a warning from Zeratul most of his men felt otherwise.

It wasn't that they didn't believe that a force existed that threatened to extinguish all life, they just believed that if anything was capable of destroying everything they knew then it was the Queen of Blades and her Swarm.

"Nothing more we can do now. We'll wait awhile then send out more patrols. Keep trying to reach them and get a message out back to Korhal as well. Someone's got to know where they are." Jim had decided that they had spent enough time team building for today.

"Yes, sir." Matt said as Jim walked them back to their drop pod.

"Leave the weapons in the Drop pod next time. Don't want any accidents. We need to learn to work together." Jim patted Matt on the back as they started to board.

Matt was about to respond when one of the marines beat him to it.

"Easy for you to say when you're sleeping with the enemy." One of the marines blurted out.

Matt turned to the insubordinate marine but Jim held his shoulder tight.

"What's on your mind soldier." Jim tried to sound as easy going as possible. He knew that more than a few of his men were thinking along the same lines.

"We've always followed you, sir. We followed you against Mengsk, we followed you in Char but you here, with the Zerg? with her? It's just not right? What about all if the men that we've lost to the Zerg. My own brother died at her hands. The Queen ripped him into so many pieces that all I could send back home were his dog tags!" Jim could tell that the man had this bottled up for quote some time now.

"I know how you feel, son. We've all lost something to Zerg, some more than others but what do you think will happen if we don't stand together now? If we don't put the past aside then we've lost before we've even began." Jim knew he had a lot if work to convince his crew but all it took was one match to start a flame.

"I can't forgive her. I just can't." The marine held fast.

"I'm not asking you to forgive. I can't forgive all that they have done either. All I'm asking is that you put aside what you are feeling to get the job done." Jim waited while he thought things the through.

The marine shrugged. "Well I've followed you this far, might as well find out what's on the end of the galaxy."

"Good man." Jim patted him on his back.

"All this you're doing for her." The marine shot his commander a smirk. "She must be great in bed."

Jim laughed. "You have no idea."

Matt groaned at what he heard. He had always been a little less comfortable than his men when talking about sex. He ushered the rest of the men back onto the drop ship and waved a quick gods bye to Jim.

Matt smiled when Jim could no longer see him. He was glad to see Jim happy. He had given up much in this life, if there was one man that deserved some measure of happiness then it was Jim. Even if it was only for a time.

Matt knew that he would have to talk to Jim if they survived all of this. Jim couldn't possibly think that he had a future with Sarah. He may love her but that would only take them so far. They were just to different. The question was that when the time came would Sarah let him go.

"Ready for take off." The pilot announced.

"Set course for the Hyperion." Matt cleared his head of such thoughts. It was another problem for another day. First they had to survive Armageddon.

* * *

Jim thought that the day had as good as could be expected. The fact that there was no killing could be considered a victory. Only Dehaka had refused any sort of interaction . He claimed that the Terrans did not possess any meaningful essence for them to be interesting. He supposed he should have been grateful, he didn't want Dehaka going on a killing spree looking for essence.

He walked silently back to the room he shared with Sarah, still thinking of his last conversation. He had never spoken about sex with Sarah to anyone before and it had unexpectedly gotten him worked up.

He just hoped Sarah would be in an agreeable mood. He found her sitting on the bed. "Hey, darling."

Sarah smiled weakly when he entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Jim could tell immediately that something was up. He sat beside her.

"I caught your last conversation." Sarah said softly.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Jim was surprised that she had listened in.

"Didn't mean to." She reached out and tapped a finger on his head.

"The link is still getting stronger?" Jim was asking her the obvious but he wanted to hear her say it anyway.

Sarah nodded. "No matter what I've tried I can't seem to disconnect our minds. The most I can do is tune out your mind but even that is getting more difficult."

Her tone told Jim that she was sorry for what she thought was an invasion of his mind but he didn't feel that way. He was glad they were connected. After what he had been through lately it offered him no small relief that Sarah would always be with him in one form or another. He just wished that he could feel her mind just like she could feel his.

Then Jim remembered that Sarah had just told him that she had heard his last conversation. Sarah had just heard him talk about having sex with her with someone she didn't even know.

"I'm sorry about talking about you in bed. I was trying to lighten the mood." He hoped that he hadn't offended her too much.

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry I think you are great in bed too. I was talking about when you said that you couldn't forgive the Zerg. Does that include me?"

Jim didn't even realize the implications of what he had just said. "It's a lot to deal with Sarah. Humanity has suffered a lot because of you"

Sarah looked him in the eyes. "I'm not talking about humanity. I'm talking about James Raynor. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Jim had been trying to avoid this topic since their conversation about Fenix. He would have killed for a bottle of cognac right now but Sarah would never let him have one.

Jim sighed heavily. If Sarah was eventually going to be in his mind all the time then he supposed he had better learn to always tell the truth. "Will you be mad if I said I needed more time?"

Sarah shook her head to say no. Jim hated himself for not just saying he forgave her completely but it would take a lot for her to prove herself. Not just to him but to everyone else. The best he could do was give her that chance.

"I'll take that chance." Sarah answered his thoughts as she often did lately. She didn't stop there either. "Yes, Jim. I wasn't kidding that I think you are great in bed and no I'm not just say that."

"Think you're pretty funny don't you?" Jim smirked at her.

"Just a little a bit. I was told I wasn't much fun when I became the Queen of Blades so I thought it would just be one more perception about me that I can change." Sarah did her best to look innocent.

Jim wasn't going to back down. "You weren't funny even before you became the Queen of Blades."

"That's not funny." Sarah knocked him on the head.

"See? I told you. Still no sense of humor." Jim faked a look of exasperation.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.

"We need a break. One of your overlords picked up some hot springs when it scouted a near by planet." Jim was hoping that it would be temptation enough for her to agree to.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. What if the missing battle group tries to contact us? What if-?" Jim placed a finger on her lips.

"We'll take my ship. We won't be gone for more than a few hours and we can leave instructions for us to be contacted should Nova show up." Jim assured her.

Sarah didn't disguise her displeasure at hearing Jim say Nova's name. Sarah didn't know if she what she was feeling really hatred for Nova or some weird female jealousy thing that was being magnified by being a Zerg but hearing Nova's name was more than enough for to do whatever she could to make Jim forget about the ghost completely.

Sarah also knew that Jim had gotten worked up a little from all this talk about sex and she had learned that once Jim got worked up he would never leave her alone until she gave in.

It wasn't like she didn't want the same thing. They had lost so much time together that they deserved a little indulgence every now and then.

"Fine." Sarah caved "but we come back at any hint if trouble."

"You are just worried because everyone will know what we are doing down there." Him teased her again but when Sarah lifted her hand to smack him on the back of his head  
Jim held up his hand in a mock sign of surrender.

"Okay, okay I promise." Jim was looking rather smug with his ability to elicit a response from her which of course made Sarah want to hit him again. She refrained herself. She would find a more interesting way to get back at him.

They left instructions where they were needed and quickly boarded Jim's shuttle. Jim set it for auto pilot and plotted the course for the Hot springs that the overlord detected.

Jim was so preoccupied about what was about to happen that he failed to notice the distortion in the space around his ship as they sped toward their destination. The observer followed them closely reporting what it was seeing to the Protoss army that was waiting patiently.

Most had waited lifetime to exact their vengeance on the Zerg. Fate it seemed was kind this day for Zerg Queen was about to be handed to them on a silver platter.

_**A/N Sorry for cutting it short and the cliffhanger. I will try to post again soon. I hope everyone liked the chapter. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I hope this chapter is okay. I feel like I may have forced it a little bit. Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. It continues on a after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 9**_

Jim guided his drop to the coordinates the Overlord had provided. He circled a few times to make sure there were no indigenous life forms or other threats.

"All clear." Jim announced after his 3rd circle. He looked at Sarah and she smiled at him. He suddenly felt foolish for searching for danger. He was with probably the most powerful creature in the sector, if not the galaxy. If there were any indigenous life forms here then they had more to fear from her than she did from them.

Jim landed the ship not far from a small lake. Steam rose steadily from its surface. Scanners had indicated that while hotter than most the temperature was not high enough to be harmful.

They disembarked and they walked side by side towards their felt strange for Jim to be doing so simple as relaxing with his-

He didn't even know what Sarah was to him. Was she his girlfriend? We're they dating? Do Zerg even have girlfriends or do they just choose a mate? He supposed they didn't since all the creatures come from the hatchery larvae? So what did that make him? He hoped he wasn't in a situation like a mantis would find itself in where after mating the female would bite off the male's -

Jim propelled forward nearly losing his balance as Sarah gave him his customary smack in the head.

"If you finish that thought then I promise you will never get anything from me ever again." Sarah continued walking, fuming.

"The things that go on in your head, I swear." Sarah was still mumbling as she stormed off.

Jim smiled. He had better try to reign in his thoughts a little more. He couldn't help himself though. Could she really blame him? How could he think about anything else with her showing off her ass like she was when walking.

"I can still hear you!" Sarah yelled at him.

Jim walked faster to catch up with Sarah. The link between them was growing even stronger if she couldn't hear his thoughts so clearly even though he was not near her.

Jim reached the lake. Pockets of steam rose out of the area. The warm air was a nice change from the coldness of space that he had grown accustomed to.

He searched around but could find no trace of Sarah. This normally would have panicked him but something inside told him not to worry, that Sarah was close by.

Just then Jim caught some movement in the water. He walked over to the edge and arrived just in time to see Sarah rise beneath the water's surface. Jim had to catch his breath.

Sarah slowly walked to him from where she had risen. The water slowly retreated from her body. The moisture left a hint of gloss on her body. He marveled at what he was seeing.

He had never seen her more beautiful than she was now. She was everything and so much more. She was beautiful yet deadly. She looked both regal and sinister at the same time. She looked every bit the name she had given herself, the Queen of Blades.

Sarah suppressed a smile as she strode towards him, amazed at how he was looking at her. "It wasn't so long ago that this form was revolting to you."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Things change."

Sarah eyed him carefully. She saw what he was thinking but seeing did not exactly mean understanding. That he felt so strongly for her thrilled her and terrified her at the same time. She knew that he would literally jump through rings of fire for her and because of who she and what she was destined for that was exactly what Jim maybe in store for.

"How 'bout u? Think the most powerful woman in the galaxy can settle for a washed up Marshall, turned wayward freedom fighter?" Jim meant to tease her but Sarah was taking him very seriously.

"You mean can I settle for a man who stopped at nothing to get me back even when he thought that I was beyond redemption? The same man who sparked a rebellion to bring down a tyrant? Who risks everything to save people he has never met." Sarah didn't like how he thought so little of his actions. She knew she probably had herself to blame for that. Her turning into the Queen, betraying Fenix, slaughtering millions. Jim thought so little of himself because he wasn't able to save any of them, especially her.

She wished she could show him that he had saved her. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his head.

"Do you trust me?" Sarah asked him.

Jim looked at her questioningly but nodded a yes.

Sarah reached out with her mind into his. It was easier to enter his mind than ever before. It was as if his mind was use to the intrusion. She concentrated on their link. She felt the connection flow between but only this time she stretched it out so that it flowed both ways.

It was painful for the both of them for a moment. Sarah's built in mental defenses fought aggressively to keep Jim out but Sarah persisted. He needed to see what she did.

Jim was confused at what was happening at first. He was seeing images in his head they were blurry and difficult to focus on. Gradually they cleared and he was able to grasp images. They came and went in a flurry, appearing and disappearing as quickly as they came. He felt her anger, her fury. Jim felt for the first time the full might of the rage she felt inside. He felt her need to fulfill the purpose she was created for and at the same time her mind struggling to be her own person, to forge her own path.

She felt sorrow for all the misery she had caused even though she didn't remember causing it. She felt betrayed and used by everyone. The Zerg, Terrans, and Protoss they all used her for their own agendas.

Then in the midst of all that rage and despair. He saw himself as she saw him. She used him as a ship would an anchor. She was tethered to him in a way that until now he couldn't believe possible. In the midst of the whirlwind she called her life he stood as the one thing that gave her the strength to endure. He saw her unreachable dream to give him a normal life without pain or suffering. Then there was her overwhelming bitterness in the realization that she would never be able to give him that. Bitterness of a life that was denied and stolen from her, of a future that could never possibly be.

Jim opened his eyes to see Sarah sadly looking at him. "You did save me, Jim."

He was at a loss at what to say. "Sarah-I-"

That was all Jim was able to get out before the world around them exploded in brilliance. The very air seemed to crackle with energy as blasts went off around them.

The Protoss surrounded their targets as their Templar bombarded them with the fury of a psionic storm.

* * *

"We have to help them!" Matt yelled to his monitor. "There are too many Protoss for us to handle on our own."

Za'gara ignored him as she thought about what was occurring. Scouts from both the Swarm and the Terrans had reported the sudden appearance of a number of Protoss ships. It wasn't a terribly large number but enough that they would be hard pressed to win an engagement.

Instinct dictated that she avoid the battle altogether. The Protoss could provide the perfect excuse for her to take over. The Protoss would destroy her Queen and the foolish Terrans who would rush head long to their rescue while she gathered the Zerg from Aiur and other scattered pockets throughout the galaxy. With the Swarm's full might beneath her she would rule unchallenged.

"We will join you." Za'gara said after a few more moments of silence. Za'gara couldn't believe what she had just said. She had just committed herself to a foolhardy rescue attempt. One that would probably end badly for all of them.

Matt breathed out a sigh of relief upon hearing that the Zerg would help them. Jim had told him that of all of Sarah's Zerg queens, Za'gara was the most ambitious and has designs to one day rule the swarm. Matt could almost see the thoughts swirling in her head. If she wanted to rule then this would be her chance to rid herself of several obstacles at the same time.

Matt ordered his battle group to assume battle stations. More than one man had muttered a complaint that the Zerg could not be trusted in battle, that they would betray the Terrans the first chance they got. They knew the Swarm as a vicious lot that showed no mercy to their enemies. How could they possibly be expected to fight side by side.

But even all their misgivings did not stop them from realizing that if the Zerg did not help them then there would be no way they would be able to defeat the Protoss on their own. These were not the Protoss that they were used to working with. They were fanatics, a splinter group that was hell bent on vengeance. They did not care about prophecies. They had felt the sting of Kerrigan's swarm and betrayals too many times.

Matt had tried to contact them and reason with them. He tried to explain that she was no longer the enemy they thought her to be. She was an ally and that James Raynor could attest to that. They didn't believe him, of course. The Queen of Blades could not be trusted, they insisted. If the Terran warrior had to be under some sort mind manipulation. After Fenix's and Raszagal's death they could accept no less, honor dictated that Sarah Kerrigan had to die. They had given the Terrans a fair warning out of respect of what they had done to help the Protoss years ago but that was as far as they were willing to go. Any interference on their part to aid Kerrigan would be considered an act of war. The Protoss would annihilate them along with the Zerg.

* * *

Sarah slumped onto the ground, exhausted. She had been on the run for hours now, half-carrying, half dragging Jim with her. It was a miracle that she had been able to lose the Protoss chasing after them but she didn't know how much longer she would be able to elude them. She was powerful, yes but even she had her limits. She had expended much of her strength protecting Jim from the psionic storms. It was sheer luck he had survived. If their minds had not been linked so completely when the assault started she doubted that he would be anything but a shriveling corpse right now. Their linked minds allowed her to spare Jim from the brunt of the damage and instead she was able to take most of into herself.

This, of course, compounded her injuries. She wasn't invulnerable, even she lacked the power to stand against so many. Her injuries would heal eventually but she doubted those searching for her would allow her the time to recover.

Right now she was more concerned for Jim. While she had saved him from taking the full force of the assault he had yet regained consciousness. She had no way of telling what kind of damage his mind may have suffered. She had to get him some help.

She caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. Her left wing shot out immediately, seemingly aimed at nothing. The pierced flesh she felt at the tip told her otherwise. She lifted her wing up in the air as a cloaked Dark Templar materialized. It's blood ran down her wing as he trashed around trying to free himself.

Suddenly Sarah was knocked back by a blast from a stalker's particle disruptor and her would be prisoner was able to wiggle free. More and more Protoss stalkers blinked into view and before she knew it she was surrounded. She looked around for a gap in their lines large enough for her and Jim to get through but the Protoss it seemed were way ahead of her. She found the path around her blocked by multiple force fields. She belatedly saw the sentries enter the fray.

"Cast the psionic storms while she is still trapped!" Sarah saw the one she had stabbed with her wing giving orders to the others.

She looked around, terrified. Not for herself but for Jim. There was no way he would survive another round of storms.

Sarah knew that she only one choice left to her. "Wait, I would like to negotiate."

The Templar that she had injured stepped forward and confronted her. "You are in no position to negotiate, Kerrigan."

Sarah noticed that he remained far enough beyond the force fields that she could not reach him. She may not be able to reach him with her wing but she had other weapons to employ. She would save that as a last resort. She was sure that any attempt on her part to assault any of the Protoss would result in them blasting her with everything they had. Jim would be caught in the cross-fire.

"James Raynor is here with me. He is injured." Sarah hoped that Jim's name would at least give them pause.

"His survival does not out-weigh our need to end yours." He said simply.

"Attack now and I will decimate your forces. If you so much as move forward I will not stop until your race is extinct. Every planet, every colony I will burn in your name." Sarah said this with absolute conviction. They would not pause for anything else. They had to believe that she would follow through with her threats.

"But if you give me the time to heal and find help for Jim, I will give up without a fight. I will submit to whatever you deem I deserve." Sarah could see that they were all shocked by what she had said.

"A trick." She heard one of them whisper.

"No tricks. Let me save the man I love and I will come along willingly. I will not shed a drop of Protoss of blood." Her eyes did not leave Jim's body. She hoped he would be able to forgive her for what she was doing.

"Love? You? The Queen of Blades? You would sacrifice yourself for this one man" They whispered incredulously among themselves.

"Yes, even I can love. I would do anything to ensure his survival just as he has done many times for me." She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his chest to check his breathing.

There was more muttering in the Protoss ranks at her show of affection to the man laying beneath her. They had thought Sarah Kerrigan beyond redemption. Had James Raynor done the impossible? Had he reached Sarah Kerrigan's humanity?

The Protoss had no chance to act on Sarah's bargain. The ground around her exploded into a scene of chaos. Dust and dirt lifted into the air obstructing her view of what was unfolding. She could, however, hear the sounds of battle rage around her. She could sense her Swarm descend on the unsuspecting Protoss warriors.

She heard more explosions. She looked overhead to see Vikings engaging Protoss ships. The Raiders would good but they were no that good. In the air there were none that could match a Protoss fleet head to head. They would be able to buy a few minutes at most.

She had to make the most of this opportunity. As soon as she them Kerrigan released what energy she had left at the sentries. One by one they crumpled before her , the force fields following soon after. She grabbed Jim's limped form and placed his hand around her shoulder. She dragged him past the conflict as quickly as she could. Around her the Protoss battle lines were in complete disarray. Banelings exploded across the Protoss lines preventing them from massing. Burrowed roaches sprang up to engage some stalkers but were immediately annihilated by some Templar. A few hydralisks rushed in to engage the Templar but were stopped in their tracks by the stalkers. This gave the time for the Templar merge into the massive and foreboding archons.

Once the archons were formed the battle quickly turned south for the Zerg. The archons went from creature to creature systematically obliterating all the Zerg that dared to confront them. The Zerg did not have numbers to overwhelm the Protoss and were driven back. Slowly the Zerg pulled back but in a more organized fashion than the Protoss were used to seeing. They pulled back in groups each covering for another, giving ground to the Protoss as slow as possible. It was almost like they had formed into squadron like the Terrans did. They were pulling back slowly but it was only a matter of time before retreat would turn into a full blown were buying Kerrigan as much time as they could.

A drop ship landed a yards from Sarah and Jim. She made a bee line straight for it. The door opened to a sight Sarah would never imagined seeing. Matt and Za'gara were standing side by side waiting for them. Once Sarah and Jim were in the safety of their own lines Matt and Za'gara ordered their respective forces to pull back.

* * *

Hours later on the Leviathan Sarah surveyed the damage. The losses had been greatest among the Zerg but the Raiders had suffered their share of casualties. They had been prepared for a Protoss counter-attack but it never came. The waited anxiously but there was no sign of even a single Protoss ship. Matt even ordered scanner sweeps around them at random intervals to make sure there were no cloaked ships or observers following. There was nothing but empty space.

"Still all clear. How's Jim?" Matt had just received reports from the latest sweep.

"Resting now. Physically he's okay but he still hasn't regained consciousness. The medics are running more thorough tests now." Matt could tell that Sarah didn't want to be anywhere else but by Jim's side.

Sarah could tell that he saw the pained expression on her face so she changed the subject. "I was surprised to see you aboard Matt's ship." Sarah turned to Za'gara.

Za'gara lett out a sound which could be described as a chuckle. "I was surrounded by the Protoss. The Terran drove them off. He saved me" Za'gara was still in disbelief that she had been rescued by a Terran.

This was the first time Sarah had ever heard Za'gara utter the word Terran without a hint of malice or disgust in her voice.

Matt shrugged. Za'gara was not the only who couldn't believe that Matt rescued her. He was having trouble with it himself. "Don't get used to it. You helped us save Jim so I returned the favor."

Za'gara looked at him for a moment and turned her attention elsewhere. The conversation it seemed was over.

* * *

"Are you seeing this?" Amon whispered angrily to Arcturus. They were watching the events on the Leviathan through their spy as they always did.

"They were lucky. The Protoss would have destroyed them." Arcturus hissed at the missed opportunity.

"Fool. This is why you failed. You are a fool." His servants could not see it but Amon certainly could. The interactions of the Terrans with his Zerg were affecting them. First Za'gara let a chance to take over the Swarm slip by then against all reason and instinct she joined the lowly Terrans in mounting a suicidal rescue attempt. As a result their forces were now drastically depleted. All that to save two individuals. Now it seemed Za'gara was grateful to a Terran that had helped her. This confirmed Amon's suspicions. The Queen of Blades was not the only one who had to meet her demise. James Raynor must die as well and with him all that his relationship with Sarah Kerrigan symbolized would perish. He would not risk the creatures of the galaxy uniting under one banner. He would crush them all, one way or another he would see his plans fulfilled.

_**A/N I hope that this wasn't too bad. I was stuck on this chapter for several hours today. **_

_**P.S. I was reading through the old chapters and noticed all the typos and sentences with missing words. Sorry. I will try to proof read more before posting.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Just a short chapter today. Sorry. I hope this helps answer questions from last chapter.**_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. It continues on a after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 9**_

Sarah waited patiently at the appointed coordinates. She had come alone as was discussed despite arguments from both Za'gara and Matt.

She thought back to their last ditch attempt to dissuade her from her decided course.

"Jim would never forgive me if I let something happen to you while he was unconscious." Matt was demanding she at least take a token force with her if not their whole battle group.

Sarah shook her head. "He's has to learn that it isn't his job to save me. Besides if I don't stick with the bargain the Protoss will just attack on sight anyway."

"Let them. We will annihilate them." Za'gara insisted as usual in direct action.

"No, Za'gara. We barely survived the last encounter. They were barely even a fist of the golden armada. If they were to bring their full night down on us it would be over in a matter of minutes. We cannot fight a war on two fronts. Amon is the enemy not the Protoss. I have shed enough Protoss blood to last me an eternity." She said the last part almost to herself. Za'gara would not understand her desire to stop the bloodshed.

"They just might attack anyway. You would have done the same once upon a time." Za'gara still didn't understand why she was trying to change her Queen's mind. If she fell to the Protoss then the Zerg would be hers and she would not have to feel guilty about it because she had been ordered to stay behind. Guilty? Za'gara fumed at herself. When did she ever start feeling guilty about anything?

"Just come back okay?" Matt gave up.

"Since when did you care?" Sarah asked amused.

Matt frowned at her. "Since I saw how different Jim is when he has you."

"Jim." Sarah said to herself as her mind returned to the present. "Forgive me."

"I'm surprised you came alone, Kerrigan." Zeratul materialized not far from her. Behind him a legion of Protoss came into view.

"I said I would." Sarah spread her arms and wings to show that she meant no hostility.

"Previous actions have veiled any promises you could ever make." Another Protoss came into view.

"Artanis." Kerrigan acknowledged. "They attacked me. I had no wish to draw Protoss blood."

"They were a splinter force. They went against command to hunt you though we could see the logic in their thinking. There are those among us who would rather take out chances than risk putting our faith in one such as you." Artanis did not mask his disgust for the creature in front of him.

"You need me." Sarah insisted. "I had no wish to draw Protoss blood."

"You mean more than what you have already drawn?" Artanis said sarcastically. "Our worlds burned at your command, by your will do our people face oblivion."

"I did not lead you to Zerus so you could take more Protoss lives." Zeratul hissed at her.

"I know I have committed unspeakable crimes against your people." Sarah did not come to argue in her defense.

"You would submit to our judgement then" Artanis asked incredulously.

"I would." Sarah told him. "After Amon is defeated and under one condition."

"Lies! No conditions. You would seek a loop hole to spare yourself from the flame. We should destroy her now." Artanis turned to his brethren. "We would avenge our people!"

The legion behind them yelled their approval. Blood demanded blood.

Zeratul though remained silent and it was to him that Sarah turned.

"The condition is not for me but for one whose life I hold above all else." Sarah hoped he would listen.

"Raynor." Zeratul whispered. He said it as a statement rather than as a question. "What would you have of us?"

"Control your people, keep them away. I will take the Zerg back from Aiur and you can reclaim the Protoss home world. Then I will go after Amon." Sarah presented her plan to them.

"The condition you spoke of?" Zeratul asked.

"That Jim not be told of our agreement. He is not to be harmed. I would not see him risk his life yet again in a foolish attempt to save me." She was determined that Jim not be a part of her end.

"She cannot be trusted. She would use your misguided feelings of brotherhood with the Terrans to mask her true agenda." For Artanis and many of his brethren there was only one course of action available here.

"Silence." Zeratul commanded as he thought through what Kerrigan was offering.

"You cannot be seriously thinking about bargaining with this viper." Artanis fumed.

Zeratul raised his hand to stop him from speaking. "You would submit to whatever judgement I would see fit, no matter how unfair or unjust you deem it to be as long as we keep Jim in the dark?" He chose his words very carefully.

Artanis' eyes gleamed at hearing Zeratul's words. They promised eternal torment to their most hated foe.

"Yes." Sarah was fighting back the tears. She was still proud, they would not see her break before her time came.

"Very well. Do not make me regret this decision. The prophecy says you may bring salvation to the galaxy but it does not say how. Maybe your death is a banner that our forces could rally and from that launch ourselves to defeat the fallen one." Zeratul wanted to leave her with no doubt of what would happen should she go back on her word.

Sarah stood silently and waited. Artanis and Zeratul nodded to one another and slowly the Protoss forces departed.

They left no evidence that they had even been there. Just like that they were gone until only Zeratul was left.

They stared at each other neither saying anything until at last Zeratul broke the silence. "He will never forgive you. Or himself."

Sarah was fighting with everything she had to not break. "He has to learn that some people are beyond salvation. You will keep him from doing anything foolish when the time comes?"

The dark Templar nodded his head before blinking away from her sight.

"Forgive me, Jim." She whispered to the empty air in front of her.

_**A/N sorry again for the really short chapter today maybe we should start a petition that I not be subjected to any surprise tests or inspections especially while writing a chapter **__** You guys still like the story? Keep going?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N I wrote this one while in serious sleep deprivation. So I apologize for all the mushiness. I will get back to the action soon. If its too mushy let me know I will get rid of the chapter and try to replace it with something better. **_

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_Heart of the Swarm Chapter 11_

Sarah was a complete wreck during the ride back to the Leviathan. She laid her head down onto her hands and fought back the tears that threatened to spill out.

She was being torn in different directions. All she wanted to do was get back to the Leviathan and spend as much time with Jim as possible. She would do everything with him. Anything he wanted she would give. She would start by fulfilling his fantasies about her that he had when he asked her to go to the springs with him.

She shook head. Then what would she do? Give in to his every desire, fulfill his dreams and in the next moment shatter them. She would turn his dreams back into the nightmare that had plagued him for so long. It wasn't fair for her to string him along with false hope with a life that could never be.

It wasn't just the bargain that she had struck with the Protoss. That was just one of the numerous challenges that their complicated relationship faced. Even if all the chips were seemingly stacked against them neither of them could seem to let go. It was like an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they not discuss the obstacles that their relationship faced. They had both given up much in this life, did they not deserve some sliver of happiness no matter how brief?

She knew they would have to talk about their relationship eventually. There had been many times that she wanted to broach the topic with him but the look in Jim's eyes always prevented her from doing so. How could she deny him any happiness when all it took for him to be happy was for her to be with him.

Her heart started breaking even more when she thought about the future. He would be devastated when he found out that had given herself to the Protoss. She had to find a way so that he wouldn't succumb to drinking again or be so mad with grief that he would do something horrible to avenge her. She hoped that Jim was rational enough that he would realize that it was what she wanted. She shook her head at herself. After Mengsk betrayed her and left her to the Zerg, Jim did everything he could to try and avenge her. He started a rebellion for her. Yes, it was also to create a better future that free of Mengsk's tyrannical reign but those closest to Jim knew what was in his heart.

He didn't give up on her even when she gave him every reason to do so. It wasn't until she had betrayed Fenix did he actually think she was beyond saving but even then when Valerian gave him the chance to save her he took it anyway.

He did that when they were only friends, not yet having admitted their feelings for one another. How would he act now that they were in a relationship? Would he be able to let go now that he had a sample of what it was like to have her mind, body, and soul?

Her thoughts had consumed her longer than she had thought. Before she knew it she had arrived back at the Leviathan. Everything seemed as it should be. It looks like the Protoss would keep their end of the bargain.

After disembarking she headed straight for the control. She had left instructions that while she was gone Jim was to be in charge. They were all to follow his orders once he had awaken.

"Jim?" She called out immediately once she got to the control room. She looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

"My Queen, I am glad to see you returned unharmed." Za'gara said upon seeing her.

Sarah ignored her. "Where's Jim?"

They all looked at each other curiously but it was Stukov who spoke. "He is still in your chambers. He has not yet awakened."

Sarah took off, heading straight for their room. She entered to see the medics still looking him over. The forlorn look on the medic's face was terrifying to Sarah.

"How is he?" Sarah asked urgently.

The medic open and closed her mouth several times to respond but no sound came out.

Sarah knew what the problem. She did her best to relax her features. "Lisa isn't it?"

"Yes, your majesty." Lisa responded nervously. She looked she wanted to bow but was unsure of protocol.

"My name is Sarah, Lisa. I don't mean to frighten you I was just concerned about him. Will you please tell me?" Sarah hoped showing the girl that she was clam would relax her. The medic was obviously terrified of the repercussion of giving the Queen of the Zerg bad news.

"Please, Lisa. I love him so much." Sarah pleaded.

The frightened girl finally nodded. "Jim, I mean, the commander, I meant your-he-"

"We're losing him." Someone said behind her.

Sarah turned to see a haggard looking Matt enter her chambers. "That can't be." Sarah was disbelieving what she was hearing. " shielded him."

Matt looked from her to his friend and back to her again. "Physically he's fine. Better than fine in fact. If I didn't know Jim so well I would have said that his body is that of a man in his mid twenties."

"Then what is going on?" Sarah demanded. The medic jumped at the rise in Sarah's tone but she was done being concerned about the girl.

"We don't know. It's like nothing we have ever seen before. It's almost like he wants to give up" Matt said defeated. The man he had known was never one to go quietly into the night.

In all of Sarah plans and scheming about what would happen to her and Jim, she had never in her darkest nightmare imagined a future where he did not wake up.

James Raynor drifted alone in darkness. He was strangely at ease with the emptiness of it all. His thoughts swam with endless visions that were both vague and clear at the same time. He tried to grasp them, to connect with them but they faded as quickly as they would come. He wasn't sure what they were. Memories? Dreams? His hopes of what could have been and what may be? He didn't understand them but he knew they were important and that they were trying to tell him something. The problem for Jim was that he was having trouble caring. He knew he should but the dull emptiness was such a welcome release from his constant pain and heart ache. It was soothing to drift alone and in doing so not allow himself to hurt anymore. He thought to himself that this is better, it's better the pain and sadness that was waiting for him. Slowly the visions faded becoming more ethereal and harder for him to understand. His mind clinging more and more to that eternal emptiness that promised him peace. Finally, he would be able to let go, he thought. That's when he started hearing voices. Distant at first, more like echoes in a canyon. They reverberated in his mind, still incoherent. He wanted to ignore them but with every voice and whisper came a pulling sensation that threatened to collapse his blissful sleep. He groaned. Why did this have to happen? Why can't everyone just leave him alone? He worked harder to shut out the voices he heard and instead tried to focus on the never ending peace he wanted so badly.

The monitors beeped and pulsed as the medics worked feverishly on Jim. His heart had given out and he was slipping away. They needed to revive him quickly or this would be the end. The medics ushered out his friends who had to see him, yelling that they needed room to work. They had been filing in all day from the Hyperion and other ships. Matt had made it a priority to keep Jim's condition a secret so naturally every single Raider knew what was going on. If Sarah was not so focused on Jim she would have been amazed at the emotion being displayed. Even the hardiest of the Raiders had trouble not breaking. Here was the leader that had led through the impossible. It was inconceivable to some of them that they could actually lose him. The medics continued to shove them out. They eventually consented slowly filing out with only Sarah refusing to budge an inch. She glared at them with eyes that were on fire. Her stare could have burned right through the wall. The determination was evident there so they backed off. None of them were willing to challenge her anyway.

"No." Sarah said softly. The others were working feverishly on Jim but to no avail. He was slipping away.

"No!" Sarah yelled this time causing everyone around her to jump. She pushed them aside to reach Jim. She placed her hands on his head and closed her eyes. She reached out with her mind and joined it with his.

"I'm not going to let you give up. You can't get rid of me that easily." Sarah whispered to him.

Through the drumming of voices in his head he had heard a voice whisper something about not giving up. He didn't understand but that thought suddenly stopped his drifting allowing himself the time to think. As he did the haziness of the eternal emptiness he had been floating through seemed to recede. He started to feel the pain again, the pain, the heartache, the loss, and the inadequateness of always being too late or weak to help.

Sarah waded through his mind, feeling the walls he had confined himself in. She understood better than most the need to cut yourself from everything around you. Sometimes it seemed better than facing reality.

"That's the easy way out, Jim. You've never choose the easy way." Sarah let her thoughts slip into his mind.

For the first time Sarah got a response. "I chose to love you."

"My point exactly. Of all the women in the galaxy you chose the most unavailable one out there. You never gave up on me so I'm not going to give up on you." Sarah told him.

"You should. I'm just going to get you killed. I will let you down eventually do. I always do." Sarah could feel him retreating further into his mind. She knew now what was driving him.

"Why do you keep blaming yourself for those around you. Our choices are own. Mine, Fenix, and all those who stood with you. We all did what we had to do." Sarah thought he had worked through his guilt but it was deeper than she knew.

"If I-"

"If you what? Made different choices? Where would any of us be now if you had? Stop blaming yourself for our failures and cherish in the victories that you helped bring about.."

Through the walls he put up Jim then felt some one clutch his hand in theirs. The hands were soft and soothing even through the hardened carapace, their warmth vibrated on his skin and radiated throughout his body. Her touch was as familiar to him as his own shadow. He felt her fingers slide seamlessly into his as if they had always belonged there. The hands tightened their grip on his hand. He heard her voice and the reassurance in them. The voice told him to fight for her. Even though Jim was tired of the constant failure he suddenly knew that he had to fight for her. That by not doing so would her hurt her more than anything. The very thought of hurting her seemed like blasphemy. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, not after everyone that he had already pained. That one thought set his mind on fire. Memories blazed from where he has them buried and threatened to drown him in their significance. He saw Sarah's face breach the shadows. He knew it better than he knew his own. Her smile drawing him and helping him get lost in its warmth and love. He saw their hopes and dreams cascading together in an avalanche of visions. He saw their life together so clearly, that he didn't know how he could have ever survived without her.

Jim squinted as the light blinded his eyes. They had been closed for so long that his eyes were having a hard time adjusting. He heard someone sobbing on his side and he felt warm tears drip onto his shoulder.

"I won't give up if you don't." Jim said weakly.

Sarah wanted to say yes so badly but she could not bring herself to do so. She leaned her head into his shoulder and nodded softly. Lying yet again to the man she loved.

_**A/N Like I said sorry for the mushiness. I was actually thinking of not posting this one but I thought you guys would let me know anyway if I should get rid of this chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Still a little light hearted but moving on with the story after this one._

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter12**_

"So what happened while I was out?" Jim questioned Sarah.

It had only been a few hours since Jim had regained consciousness but he questioned her non stop about what had occurred on the planet.

Sarah had refused to answer questions at first, claiming that he needed to rest but the constant badgering eventually wore her down.

Sarah sighed, giving in. "Not much. After we escaped the Protoss we have been laying low. I've been sending out small parties to gather resources where they could. We lost quite a bit trying to escape."

"How dead?" Jim looked down at his feet.

This was a question that Sarah had already told herself that she would not answer. "Don't do that to yourself. This wasn't your fault."

"My head says the same thing but my heart says something completely different." He knew that he couldn't have known the Protoss would attack but it didn't keep the burden off being responsible for losing his men.

"Well your heart was never that reliable anyway." Sarah teased him.

Jim rolled his eyes at her but was not baited in by her teasing.

"You would think it would be easier by now." His words were barely audible.

"What would be easier?" Sarah tried to look at his eyes but he kept avoiding her.

"Knowing that people died for me." He hung his further.

"Again with the guilt? It was their choice." Sarah rubbed his arm soothingly. "It's not supposed to get easier, Jim. If it did then you would be no better than Mengsk."

"I know." Jim was weary of it all. He wanted something to distract himself.

He just didn't know how to ask her for it. "Sarah?"

"Hmmm?" She was leaning against his shoulder.

"Can we- umm like before?" He didn't know if it was something she would be open to doing.

Sarah smiled at his nervousness. She was surprised that he was asking for her permission. Whenever he wanted to sleep with her before he had just acted. She wondered what had changed.

She shifted her form and snuggled close to Jim. "You don't have to ask. Anytime you want."

Jim's eyes went wide at seeing Nd feeling Sarah's naked body against his. She had misunderstood what he was asking of her.

"Sarah, that's not what I meant." Jim said shocked.

Sarah did not what to do. She had never experienced Jim rejecting her before. She reached for the blanket and covered herself up, embarrassed.

Jim regretted his words instantly. "I'm sorry. It's not that i don't want that. Believe me I do but what I was asking was if we could link minds again. Like we did before."

Sarah froze instantly. As much as she wanted to let him inside her mind she couldn't. She had a secret to keep.

"Your mind is still a little weak from everything you went through. Lets give it a little while okay?" Sarah hated lying to him but she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I feel fine. Just try?" Jim didn't understand why he was being persistent. Being in her mind, so completely linked gave him a sense of peace he had not known in a long time. It was like a drug, once sampled you had to have more or go insane with need.

Sarah shook her head in sadness and fake distress. She knew Jim very well.

Jim stopped his pressing once he saw that look on Sarah's face. The last thing he wanted was to make her sad.

Sarah stood and shifted her form back to it's natural state. "We should go check to see if the scouts sent out collect resources have returned."

Jim reluctantly agreed. He dressed and walked with her silently to the control room.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. I hope our Queen gave you a proper welcome." Stukov sneered at Jim.

That remark earned stern state for Sarah while Jim rolled his eyes at his friend. Stukov certainly was getting bolder with his jokes. This was the first time he had dared say something like that in front of Sarah.

Jim watched Stukov returned to what he was doing and was about to whisper to his friend that Sarah had yet to give him the proper welcome back but he expected it a bit later when Sarah's hand made contact with the back of his head.

Sarah was grinning. "I know what you were thinking but don't."

Jim dropped and stared forward at nothing.

"We are almost finished collecting the resources we need. The Terran Matt Horner has said that they are almost finished re supplying as well." Za'gara interrupted them.

Sarah nodded but her focus was on Jim. His mood had shifted completely. She didn't think she had hit him that hard. The blow to the back of his head was no harder than the ones she had given him before. She reached out with her mind and tried to see what was bothering him.

Sarah had only started to enter his mind when Jim turned around stalked out of the room without a word to anyone else.

She gave instructions to come get her when the combined forces were ready to move on. Once she felt everything was in place Sarah went off after Jim.

Jim was not that familiar with the ship. Sarah knew that the only place he would go was to their room. She found him sitting on the bed , starring at nothing.

"Jim?" She was concerned with his sudden shift in attitude.

"What are you hiding from me?" Jim snapped at her.

Sarah stopped midway to the bed. "N-nothing. What do you mean?"

Jim leaned his head back in mock laughter. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"I would never think that of you." Sarah whispered to him.

"Really? Did you not just say earlier that my mind was too weak right now to sustain a link?" Jim stared at get coldly.

Sarah berated herself internally for slipping up.

"So one minute I need more time to recover and in the next I feel you inside my mind. I felt the link. It's still there, you were masking it. What are hiding from me? What don't you want me to see?" Jim watched her accusingly.

"It's nothing I swear. I have just been thinking about our future a lot while you were out and I didn't want you to see any of my depressing thoughts. Sarah gritted her teeth. Her lies were getting bigger and bigger.

"I can handle it." Jim said softly.

"I know but is it so bad of me to want to shield you?" Sarah was desperate to change the topic before she said something she didn't want to. "I think I owe you, how did Stukov put it, a proper welcome?"

"It was just playful banter. You don't have to." Jim laughed lightly.

Sarah's eyes went wide, faking shock. "You are going to turn me down again? That's twice in one day"

Sarah hoped that he would forget about their discussion if she gave him something else to focus on.

"How dumb of me?" Jim joked.

"Very." Sarah walked seductively towards him but instead of getting on the bed as Jim expected, Sarah settled on the floor in front of Jim.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked her. The answer became obvious as she started undoing his trousers.

"Sarah..." Jim cautioned her.

"No more talking, Jim. I've never done this before. I'm already nervous." She started to shift forms again but Jim stopped her.

"Can you stay in that form?" Jim asked her.

Sarah wasn't quite sure she heard him right. She had never expected him to say that to her. She studied him for a moment to make sure that it was really what he wanted.

Sarah was thrilled. To know that he was attracted to her even in the form she was currently in. It gave her the confidence to continue in with what she was planning.

Sarah took him in her mouth. It was a sensation she had yet to experience but even that was not simple between. The link between them had grown and while Sarah did her best to mask it, it allowed her to share in the pleasure that she was giving Jim.

For Jim it was doubly so. Not only was Sarah physically pleasuring him but he could also feel the pleasure that Sarah was receiving from the link. His senses were overwhelmed with what was happening.

Sarah's plan worked. For the moment Jim had forgotten his questions as he basked in what they were doing.

"Are you ready?" Amon asked his newest slave through a mental link.

"Yes, master." Nova's eyes were a deep crimson.

Amon smiled. The Terran was difficult to break. Her mind was stronger than most he had ever encountered. Her mind was strong but the body can only endure so much.  
"Keep them occupied as long as you can while my hybrid gathers the Zerg presence there. Where the Zerg Queen expects help she will find only oblivion. It is not only she that must die, her Terran must also be made an example of."

_**A/N Okay. Enough of the mushy stuff, Aiur is up next.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Update this morning was a little short so I thought I would post another. Enjoy. Happy Easter.**_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 13**_

It was a sight that any would have marveled at. An assortment of Zerg and Terran ships gliding side by side through empty space. If that wasn't strange enough the way they were in formation made in extremely baffling. Any military mind would have been amazed at the arrangement. The Hyperion was in the center accompanied by the massive Leviathan. Around them sailed an assortment of smaller ships arranged in a way that one covered for another's weaknesses. Patrols of Vikings circled and an assortment of Zerg fliers circled in the opposite direction leaving no gaps in the perimeter. The Terran ships were able to conserve on their energy because overlords had been placed in strategic locations to avoid any more cloaked surprises.

It had taken a while but it seemed that the two races were starting to finally work together. At first patrols had to be arranged in such a way that the Terrans and Zerg never crossed paths with one another but now it was not uncommon to see a patrol of mutalisks escorting a drop ship going from ship to ship. Several Vikings had even gone out of their way to tow an overlord in when it had gotten injured by running into a rogue asteroid.

It wasn't an easy alliance. The Raiders still sped up their vehicles when the Zerg came in too close but at least they no longer kept their fingers on the triggers of their weapons. The Zerg were starting to get accustomed to the Terrans as well. They learned to recognize the markings on the Raiders' ships so that just in case they were set upon they would be able to tell friend from foe.

"Have the overlords picked up any cloaked ships?" Jim was still wary of the Protoss since the ambush while at the springs.

"No sign of anything around us." Stukov shifted his feet uneasily. Sarah had never given any of the Zerg a direct order not to tell Jim that the Protoss had agreed to leave them be but Stukov did not want to be the one stir up a hornet's nest. He figured Matt or one of the other Terrans would bring it up eventually. He sighed at himself. Just another disadvantage of being an infested Terran. He thought that now that the Zerg and Terrans were working together he wouldn't have to worry about being conflicted about being on one side or another. It seemed he would always be forced to choose.

"You okay?" Jim asked him. He noticed the nervousness in Stukov.

"Fine." He lied. "We are only a few hours from Aiur."

Jim scratched his head. "Still no sign of the Protoss. I would have thought they would try and retake the planet. I need to have a talk with Matt to discuss strategy in case we encounter any hostilities."

"I will go." Za'gara offered. Even though her Queen had not told her to keep the Protoss meeting a secret, Za'gara was smart enough and free enough to know when her Queen needed her to act without being told to.

"You're willing to go to the Hyperion?" Jim was immediately suspicious. First Stukov was nervous and then now Za'gara wanted to go to the Hyperion in his place. Granted Za'gara was more comfortable with the Terrans now but not to the extent she was displaying. Something was up, he just needed to figure out what.

"Yes. Your Terran Raiders have said that if I tell them more about the Zerg and how we behave then would let me play with those ince- insesdiary things."

"Insesdiary things?" Jim thought carefully. "Incendiary? You mean the grenades?"

"Yes. I believe that is the word they used." Za'gara was eager to test a weapon that had been used on the swarm so many times.

"And Sarah thought cooperation was a good idea. Going to end up blowing all of us up." Jim was exasperated.

"Why don't you go with her. Make sure she doesn't destroy anything to important." Jim pointed to Stukov.

"I don't want to go." Stukov said defiantly.

"C'mon that's an order. You do remember what an order is dont you?" Jim eyed him warily.

"Fine. I'll go." Stukov made his way out of the room. He wasn't, however, willing to let Jim get the best of him. "I'm sure the Raiders will be interested to hear about what I heard going on in the landing bay last night."

Jim was confused. There was nothing going on in the landing bay last night. That was the reason he and Sarah had decided to have some fun in his shuttle-

Jim turned at Stukov. "Don't you dare tell them anything about what Sarah and I did."

"Sorry, free will is a bitch ain't it." Stukov snickered as he walked out.

Jim rolled his eyes. He could hear all the gossip now. The raiders were such a tight community that when one person said something interesting it wasn't long before everyone knew. "Maybe I better have a talk with Sarah about giving you guys autonomy."

"What about the Zerg's autonomy? I think that's its a good idea for them to think for themselves." Sarah said as she entered the room.

"You might change your mind. Our friend Stukov is on the way to the Hyperion to spread some gossip about what happened in the landing bay last night." Thinking of Sarah like that immediately had Jim turned on.

"Oh." Sarah didn't understand Jim's problem. Maybe he was ashamed for his men to know that he was sleeping with an Terran/Zerg hybrid.

She was about to say something else but the monitor interrupted her.

Matt's face appeared on the screen. "We are getting a distress call from Aiur. It says that Nova's battle group in under attack on the surface by the Zerg on Aiur. They say that they are surrounded and need immediate assistance."

"I have sent the coordinates to all ships and I will have a rescue party assembled by the time we get there." Matt told them and when Jim nodded his consent Matt disappeared from the screen to issue orders to the Raiders.

Sarah tugged on Jim's sleeve. "We don't want a fight with these Zerg. We need them"

Jim placed his hand over hers to reassure her. "I agree. It's not like we have the fire power to stop them anyway. You think you can control the Zerg on Aiur?"

"I believe so. Maybe we should split out forces then. I will go with the Raiders to help Nova while you try and assert your control over the Zerg." Jim knew Sarah would object to them separating.

He knew Sarah better than he thought. "Every time we separate we always end up in a lot if trouble. You are staying where you belong. No more than 10 feet from where ever I am."

"Nova needs help, Sarah." Jim insisted.

Sarah knew that he was right but she was not about to give in. Sarah did not want to give Nova another reason to admire Jim. Saving a damsel in distress would do just that even if Nova was no damsel.

Sarah hated feeling jealous but she was anyway. He's my knight in shining armor, Sarah thought to herself.

"We don't have the numbers to split up. Lets secure Nova's base and then we can move on from there." Sarah offered a compromise.

Jim nodded in agreement. "I'll suit up. What the hell is Nova doing on Aiur anyway." He mumbled to himself as he stalked off to prepare for battle.

What indeed. Sarah thought to herself. Why ere they so far from the rendezvous point. Something felt wrong here. She was determined to find out what before Jim was put in harm's way again.

* * *

Nova inspected the ambush that she was preparing. Everything was set up flawlessly. Amon's hybrid had slaughtered the surviving men in her battle group. Now their bodies littered Nova's base camp. They arranged the bodies so that it looked like a battle had been fought. The hybrid and Zerg concealed themselves in strategic locations so when the rescue came they would all be surrounded.

The hybrid had his doubts that Raynor would come but Nova eased his fears. James Raynor could never restrain himself from helping someone that needed saving.

The hybrid smiled, pleased at the chance to serve its outcome, however, would be different this time. There would be no prisoners, no torture, no gathering of information. There would only be slaughter.

Nova saw the hybrid's thoughts. Her mind yelled and screamed at what was happening but her body did not imitate those actions. Her body stood quietly, waiting for all the death it would deal in Amon's name.

_**A/N Hope that was okay.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Wow three updates in one day **__** I recorded the Walking Dead and Gmae of tThrones so I could write this. So I hope its good enough and you guys like it.**_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm chapter 14**_

"Cant you just control them?" Matt asked Sarah hopefully.

"It doesn't work like that. we have to find whoever is controlling the Zerg here and make them accept me as their Queen. Only then will they obey me." Sarah knew that it was easier said than done. Many would not simply surrender their power to her. Za'gara, for, example, had fought until she had no choice but to surrender.

"There are just too many." Jim said as he studied the map in front of him. "We will be overrun before we could get a foothold."

Za'gara hissed at her disapproval. She did not like the way these Terrans fought their wars. For her a battle is won or lost on the front lines. A direct approach was always the best. "I still think we should attack them directly. With the Terrans siege weapons helping us we could get to the base."

Matt war irritated. It was as if life meant nothing to Za'gara she was willing to risk the Raiders lives as well as that of her Zerg. "We could reach the base but our casualties would be staggering."

"So what do you suggest? We turn and run? The Zerg will get our Queen to where she wishes to go." Za'gara turned to Sarah for support but the Queen of Blades instead turned to Jim.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked him.

"No more of the Terran schemes. We should attack before they detect our presence." Za'gara had enough of the planning. It was time for action.

Jim shook his head at Za'gara. "We have been through many battles where we were inferior in numbers. We have always take pride that while always out-numbered and out matched we have survived while our enemies have not."

Za'gara couldn't deny the truth of what he was saying. The Terrans were beyond resourceful. During the fullness of their war, the Zerg would throw their countless numbers at the Terrans but here they were now the Terrans victorious while the Swarm was scattered and broken.

"Listen to him, Za'gara. Think of it as another lesson, if you must."

Za'gara nodded. They were trying to teach her something and she knew better than to slap away a helping hand. "How would you attack then?"

"We've learned many hard lessons in the past, haven't we Matt?" Jim looked at Matt and saw his eyes downcast, remembering all the friends the Raiders had lost thought the years.

"I offer one of them to you now. Never settle for a stationary defense where superior numbers would over whelm you." Jim drew a line across the map where the Zerg on Aiur had massed.

"Set a defensive line as if you were trying to hold a out position. Set a group of shifting fronts pulling the enemy first one way then another." Jim pointed at the place on the map where he was indicating they would place their battle lines.

Za'gara looked at him like he was crazy. "Then you neither gain or lose ground. It's a pointless tactic."

"After a while, give way. Appear to break and retreat. Let the enemy through the gap. Give them a squad or a rabbit, if you will, to chase. Draw them deep into our position and when they have thinned out their ranks attack them from both sides and close in on them like so." Jim slammed his hands together in a pincer like motion.

Za'gara studied carefully what she was hearing. She was openly amazed at the ingenuity of Jim's battle plan. "Our Zerg would have to be at the front lines. If the enemy is allowed into our lines I doubt your men would be able to tell the difference between us. If we are all at the front then they would be free to blast all the Zerg that cross the threshold."

Jim nodded in agreement. "So we are agreed on the plan for battle?"

Za'gara muttered a yes.

Sarah smiled at seeing the cooperation unfolding in front of her. "Excellent, let us make sure it succeeds." They all turned back to the map to hammer out the details of their plan.

* * *

The Zerg on Aiur were victorious. They had utterly decimated the Terrans that were led by the ghost Nova.

They now surrounded the last of the survivors. The Zerg could almost taste the fear in the air as the Terrans huddled in their last remaining base. The land around was littered with the wreckage of their ships and vehicles, preventing escape. Soon the rest of the Terrans would fall before them.

Suddenly the night sky turned bright as rockets rained down from the skies, catching the unsuspecting Zerg of guard. Blast after blast went off along the Zerg's rear battalions.

The Zerg were thrown into chaos. They rushed over one another in attempt to change positions to attack this foe, who dared to assault them cowardly from behind.

This was a tactic common to Terrans. They had always enjoyed bombarding the Zerg from a distance. Once the distance was closed, however, the Zerg would crush any opposition.

Once the Zerg had reversed positions they charged headlong into the direction of the blasts. The ground thundered and shook as thousands upon thousands of Zerg descended upon the hapless Terrans.

Finally the Terran battle lines came into view. From behind the lines the cursed siege tanks rained fire upon the charging Zerg. Even the hardiest among them eventually succumbed to the constant blasts of the shock cannons.

The tanks, however, were in siege mode. If they could only get closer then the tanks would fall before their fury. Hundreds died in that initial rush as the Zerg fought to close in on their enemy. The ground, once filled with soft grass and soil, was now torn asunder by the siege tanks. The craters created could not be counted. In those craters lay parts and pieces of the fallen Zerg.

But the Zerg's numbers were beyond reckoning. The slithering mass that followed filled the craters and trampled on the bodies of their dead. Their eyes gleamed in hunger as they eyed the unprotected tanks.

The roaches were the first to reach the tanks. Being able to move while burrowed gave them some measure of protection from the tanks but still they had not escaped unscathed. Their numbers had been dwindled by the sheer amount of the hit the ground. Acid dripped from their mouths as they prepared to retaliate.

They never got the chance to. From behind the siege tank lines banelings suddenly emerged. They rolled quickly into the roaches. Dozens exploded in a shower of acid and guts. The roaches were decimated even before they knew what was happening. The attack stalled as the Zerg in front were caught in between the banelings and the siege tanks, who were still blasting them from a distance. They were unable to retreat, the mass of bodies that were coming from behind pushed those in front into the kill zone.

A new group of roaches emerged from the ground but instead of attacking the Terrans, these new roaches tore into the front lines of the Zerg with an unmatched frenzy. Hydralisks emerged as well, slithering into the fray. The lack of creep slowed their advance but there was no need to hurry as the Zerg from Aiur lay trapped in the choke point that had been created.

While the front lines were filled with confused battle, the Zerg that followed still pressed on. Carefully managed tactics were still no match for the horde that would not stop coming.

The Zerg, still fresh from not being at the front, pushed their way into the battle lines. In a mad dash to get at their enemies they killed their brethren who got in their way.

The Zerg on the Terran's side could not hold against the fresh onslaught and their center seemingly gave way. The Aiur Zerg howled in delight as they saw their enemies' lines break. They ran forward in an attempt to overwhelm the filthy Terrans and the traitorous Zerg that sided with them.

They breached the center in triumph. That triumph though was short lived as squadrons of marines and hellions pelted them with bullets and flame. Before the Zerg knew it the Terrans had retreated, disappearing as fast as they had appeared.

The Zerg furiously gave chase. They thought about nothing except ripping apart those who had attacked them.

Suddenly those that had they had been chasing turned and barred their path forward. From their sides marines and marauders appeared and blasted into their flanks. Medics rushed everywhere lending support where injuries were most abundant.

The Zerg howled and hissed at seeing what was done to them. Their numbers were spread out across hundreds of yards.

A wall of siege tank fire had closed the gap in the front lines preventing those beyond from assisting those that were trapped. The Terrans hammered into the Zerg. The marauders concussive shells slowed them even further, not allowing them to consolidate their numbers.

The Terrans did not stop until every last Zerg that had breached the line was destroyed. When they were done the ground was stained with the blood and blackened, broken bodies of hundreds of Zerg. The cry went out and the Terrans cheered at the victory.

For hours on hours the scene repeated itself. The Zerg and Terrans held their lines until it seemed one of the flanks or center would buckle under pressure. The Aiur Zerg that poured into the breaches were always set upon squadrons of Terrans that baited them into chase. Always the Zerg would find themselves trapped as the fire power around them closed in.

Thousands died in that battle. While the number was greatest among the Aiur Zerg, the allied Raiders and Zerg were not without their losses. The sheer number of their enemy was awe-inspiring. The allies were pulled from the safety of their lines and were ripped apart. By claw or acid they died in agony.

Slowly but surely the perfectly executed strategy paid off as the enemy gave ground bit by bit. Until at last the allied forces were able to push towards Nova's surrounded base.

The few surviving Terrans in the base cheered wildly at the salvation. The only things more surprising than finding that salvation had come was finding out who had brought it to them.

It was a sight to beholden as Zerg and Terran fought side by side to save them. They covered for each other, protected one another. They had found trust in one another in battle that they could not discover in peace.

Jim and Sarah had fought as hard as their followers did. They were everywhere at once. Always together, always where the fighting was hardest. Wherever they went the rally cry went up. Time and again the enemy tried to pull them down, realizing that they were the heart of the forces that assaulted them. Many tried to reach them. Zerg that crawled, Zerg that burrowed, Zerg that flew. They all tried and they all died.

Once inside the base's perimeter they were able to finally breathe a sigh of relief. It was a hard fought battle.

Sarah eyed Jim carefully. His battle suite was covered in holes. There almost wasn't a part on it that was not covered in blood. She hoped that none of it was his.

Before she could speak the air was filled with shrieks as thousands of Zerg emerged from around the base.

Jim and Sarah looked at each other in understanding. They had been so stupid. They thought that they had out-smarted their enemy. They believed themselves to be more clever and now they were paying for their arrogance.

The Zerg were countless in number. They had no need to defeat the allied Zerg and Terran forces. They had simply let them trap themselves. There was simply too many of the enemy for them to overcome.

The ground exploded in a cloud of dirt and gravel as the Hybrid appeared out of the ground.

Sarah immediately engaged the hybrid. They struggled back and forth as they shot blasts of pure energy at one another. This hybrid was different than the ones she had fought in Narud's lab. They were stronger, more focused.

"Jim, I can't hold him off. Grab Nova and the survivors and call for a pick up. We need to get out of here." Sarah yelled at him.

Jim nodded and ran into the communications building. That was where Nova was most likely to be.

After the constant bright flashes of explosions during the battle. The darkness in the building was blinding to Jim.

"Jim?" He heard someone speak weakly.

Jim squinted his eyes in an effort to adjust to the darkness. He walked forward slowly. His gun trained forward, ready for any threats.

He was deep into the building when he heard a voice that he had hoped to never hear again. "Hello, Raynor."

"Arcturus." Jim hissed under his breath. "Is that even your name ?"

Jim could see his red eyes clearly. Aside from the light coming from Jim's suit it was the only light in the room.

"I am whoever my master needs me to be but my identity is not important. I have someone who wants to say hello." Arcturus pointed to something beside him.

Jim trained his lights onto what Arcturus was pointing at. Nova was pinned down against a metal slab not unlike the one Arcturus had held him in.

"Can you guess what I want, Mr. Raynor." Arcturus said menacingly.

"A trade is it?" Jim was furious at Arcturus, at this thing that pretended to be a man. It, whatever it was delighted in torture.

"A life for a life. Yours for hers." Arcturus smiled at him.

Jim didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure he could trust this shape shifter to release Nova if he surrenedered.

"Jim, please help me. It hurts so much." Nova weakly whispered. She was in terrible agony.

"She saved you, Raynor. Are you really going to leave her here to die?" The shape shifter knew his opponent well.

"It hurts so much." Nova groaned again.

He had no choice. Jim gritted his teeth as he lowered his gun.

_**A/N I hope that was good. Please review and let me know.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N I told myself that I wasn't going to post for a few days but im already having a crappy start of the week so I thought I would write a short one to get rid of some of my frustration. Hope it's a decent chapter. We will start seeing more of the Protoss soon. Please review.**_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 15**_

Nova railed inside her head. She fought a hopeless battle to rid herself of Amon's influence. His will was too strong and as long as his hybrid lived, his control over Nova was absolute.

She screamed and fought with everything she had to make her body respond. She wanted to do something, anything to stop the scene unfolding in front of her.

The shape shifter, in the guise of Arcturs Mengsk, had Jim backed into a corner. He had offered her life in exchange for Raynor's.

To Nova's surprise Jim was actually lowering his weapon. He was going to sacrifice himself to save her. He was going to save the one who had hunted him and the one he loved. She who had captured him and threw him into a dungeon and in so doing forced Kerrigan's hand into becoming the Queen of Blades again.

In essence, Nova had robbed him of a future that was all but gone now. Yet sa here he was, willing to make the sacrifice for her.

Nova realized belatedly that this was not the terrorist that the late emperor had claimed him to be. There were too many people willing to give up everything and follow him. What did it say about the man when three distinct species, Terrans, Protoss, and now the Zerg had so often allied themselves with him.

Jim dropped his gun, giving in to Arcturus' demands. Nova felt guilty beyond measure for what she had done to Raynor and those he cared about. It was easy to sacrifice yourself for a friend or loved one but to sacrifice yourself to save someone, who had been just weeks earlier, an enemy was something else entirely. Nova would have given anything at that point to be able to tell Raynor to just go and leave her to her fate but from what she had just seen Raynor would probably still do the exact opposite. Something stirred in Nova that she had not felt in a long time. She had almost forgotten that such a thing ever existed.

Suddenly there was a thunderous explosion as the wall behind Jim crumpled in a heap of rubble. Debris and dust filled the air as it blinded and choked those within. An explosion from beyond the room deafened them as the hybrid flew threw the air. Smoke was rising from its body, evidence of an psionic blast that it had just been hit with.

It crashed onto the ground beside the shape shifter. It, along with the shape shifter and everything near them cascaded in an avalanche of bodies and rubble.

Sarah rushed in afterwards and looked around for Jim. When she saw him point at Nova, Sarah nodded in understanding. She assumes her position in between Jim and Amon's servants. Jim wasted no time in freeing Nova.

The battered hybrid lost its concentration during the battle. Sarah Kerrigan was stronger that he believed. He had to relinquish control of Nova in an effort to shield itself from Kerrigan's assault.

Nova eyes snapped wide as soon as she felt the hybrid's control over her break. Unfortunately it was also that control the had held her up. Without it the pain of the injuries she had sustained caused her to crumple down.

Jim worked furiously to remove her restraints. He cursed under his breath until finally he was able to break Nova free.

It was not soon enough as Arcturus and the Hybrid began picking themselves up.

Sarah yelled at Jim to run. There was no way she would be able to hold ground against both the hybrid and shape shifter.

They ran as fast as they could while carrying the half conscious Nova with them. Around them the ground exploded as the Hybrid through what ever energy he could muster to prevent them from escaping.

Once outside they thought they would be greeted by some form of relief. Instead they were greeted by fresh sounds of battle as the allies fought desperately to fend off the overwhelming number of enemies that bore down on them.

Jim knew that it was only a matter of time before they would be defeated. He sounded the general call to retreat. He had thought about calling the drop ships to pick them up right at their position but realized that would only serve their enemies. As the allies numbers escaped onto the drop ships the Zerg would annihilate them.

Jim knew that there only chance for safety was to reach their previously held position and from there make their escape.

The trek back to the established landing zone was treacherous. It turned from an orderly retreat to a full on rout. It was very close into turning into a blood bath.

In the end it was Za'gara who saved them. She took an assortment of Zerg and Terran forces and formed a rear guard. She continuously led them in harassing the horde that followed the larger group. Za'gara led them in attack after attack, always retreating before the enemy could bring their forces to bear. the zerg from Aiur hissed their frustration at always finding their enemy just beyond their reach. She slowed the enemy long enough for the vast majority to reach the landing zone.

They breathed a sigh of relief as their ships came into sight. The Terrans cheered Za'gara as she rejoined her allies. Jim, however, was not as elated. They had paid a heavy price as the force Za'gara had assembled had been utterly broken. Less than 1 in 3 had come back.  
There was no time for an orderly climb into their designated transports. The allies climbed aboard whatever ship they could find. If it wasn't such a disaster Jim would have been astounded at what he was seeing. Zerg and Terrans helping each other to board their ships. Overlords picking up whoever they could of both races. The remainder of Nova's forces scattered into any transport that was available, desperate to get off the planet.

Jim and Sarah carried Nova to Jim's own drop ship. As soon as it was filled to the capacity, Jim ordered the pilot to take off and head straight for the Leviathan.

The pilot relayed all the information he was receiving through his com link. Most of the ships had been able to escape the ground. The unlucky few stragglers had been set upon by the horde. Jim cringed at the screams that echoed through the speaker. Za'gara had ordered some of the Zerg to stay behind to cover the evacuation but those did not last long.

Jim had almost forgotten to breathe. So many lives had been lost that day. He felt the full weight of that burden weigh down on him. Sarah had her eyes closed as she leaned onto the side of the ship. Jim was thankful that she was too tired to look into his mind to see all the guilt he had tried to bury start bubbling to the surface once again.

Nova stirred in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"So that's what it feels like." She whispered weakly.

Jim didn't understand what she was saying. "Thats what what feels like?"

"Being rescued by the notorious James Raynor." Nova smiled weakly before passing out.

_**A/N What did you guys think? I know it's a little short. Please review. If you think I'm going too fast let me know and I will try to slow down.  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N I thought a lighter chapter would be in order after all that battle. I really appreciate the reviews and I will try to add more detail into the story especially the battles. Keep them coming.**_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 16**_

_Jim moaned in excited approval as the girl in front worked diligently to pleasure him._

"I've never felt anything like this before." Jim gasped.

The girl only nodded slightly, unwilling to break the contact.

Jim had enough. He wanted to return the favor. He lifted up the beauty that was kneeling in front of him and gently laid her down in the bed. He marveled at the perfect and athletic form beneath him.

He started kissing her softly. He began at her neck and trailed it down to her firm breasts. He roughly handled one breast while kissing the other.

He eventually continues down to her flat stomach and then settled in between her legs. The girl gasped at what she felt. She struggled not to close her legs but the contact was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Come here." She whispered. Her breathing was quick and filled with need.

Jim was quick to comply. He looked into her eyes and kissed her as he settled in between her legs, preparing for what was going to happen.

"I love you." Jim said to her softly as he pushed away the blonde hair from her face.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you picked me over Sarah." Nova smiled beautifully at him.

Sarah woke up from the dream in a cold sweat. The room was dark and quiet. For a moment she didn't know where she was. She felt something move beside her.

She looked in that direction and on w her eyes adjusted she saw Jim sleeping peacefully. He stirred every now and then but only to move closer to her side of the bed. Even in his sleep he was looking for her.

She studied his bare chest carefully. She reached out and traced her fingers over the scars. Newly healed ones had been added to his collection. The scars on his body almost seemed like they belonged there. They were a reminder of all the things he had been through, all the challenges he had faced to bring her back to him.

The sight of him filled her with need but the nightmare she had just had was still fresh in her mind. It seemed so real. She could almost smell and feel the sweat the dripped from Nova's body. She could see clearly Jim's hand tracing over Nova's flesh, all the while whispering his love for her.

Sarah cringed at what she remembered. She knew that it was only a dream and that Jim would never betray her jealousy and insecurity was also evident. Her subconscious was playing out her fears no matter how deep she tried to bury them.

Sarah could still hear Nova's words to Jim. "So that's what it felt like to be saved by James Raynor." Even in her weakened state there was no mistaking the adoration and gratitude that lined Nova's voice.

Sarah could almost laugh at she was lying next to the man she loved and all she could do was act like a jealous girlfriend. Wondering if Jim would fall for a younger woman. Sarah was still technically only 26 years old since she stopped aging after her original infestation but Nova was younger still, only 20 years old if Sarah remembered correctly. And jim did seem to have a thing for ghosts...

Sarah berated herself for even thinking that way. She knew Jim better than that. She had spent so much time in his head lately and she did not even find a hint or trace of those kind of thoughts but the very fact that Sarah searched his head for those thoughts spoke volumes about her jealousy. She wished she had more experience with matters such this. It wasn't as if there was person she could turn to for advice. Their situation was unique is so many ways. Unique and improbable.

Sarah knew that there were more important things to worry about than competition for Jim's affections and she was wasting what little time they had together by being jealous. One way or another she and Jim were going to be torn apart anyway and there was nothing she could do about it.

She wanted to try and enjoy what time they had left. But how could she when war consumed everything around them.

They had just been completely routed by the Zerg on Aiur. It was a miracle that the Zerg had not chased them into orbit. It seemed the Aiur Zerg were not yet ready to expand their reach into space. Wether that was by design or because they lacked the ability to do so, Sarah didn't know. The former seemed to be more practical. The hybrid that led these Zerg was very devious, he always seemed to be one step ahead of them. He had been prepared precisely for Jim's battle plan, it was as if he knew what that plan was ahead of time.

"Jim? Sarah?" The communicator in Jim's pocket buzzed with Matt's voice.

Jim grunted in answer. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep and now he was being forced awake again. He reached around, searching for her. "Sarah?"

"Right here." She placed her hand on his.

"How long have I been asleep?" Him squeezed her hand.

"Only a few hours. You were so tired I had to pull you out of your suit." Given the choice Sarah would have let him sleep longer but she knew that he would not appreciate it if she let him sleep in.

Jim searched his pockets for the communicator and fumbled with it when he had found it. The sleep had done little to assuage the weariness that weighed down on him. "What is it, Matt?"

Sarah stroked his hair in understanding. She knew the heaviness in his heart. The weight of leadership was an awful burden for Jim to carry. But carry it he must. He had started a rebellion for vengeance but now so many relied on his leadership. In his own eyes Jim was nothing but a backwater Marshall but to others he was a standard they could rally to. It was a quality that Sarah admired in Jim. People just seemed to revolve to him, they were just drawn to him. She certainly had been, even if she had caught him thinking dirty thoughts about her on their first meeting.

"You wanted to know when we had an accurate count of dead and wounded." Matt sounded as tired as the rest of them.

"On my way." Jim said wearily. Sarah had to help him get dressed. His body was still stiff from all his recent injuries.

"Must be nice to have a super strong, fast healing body." Jim was mumbling as Sarah helped slide on his shirt.

"My poor Jim. Was the battle too difficult? Would you like me to scour the galaxy for a easier life ending catastrophe?" Sarah teased him.

"No need. Knowing you, you would probably find one." Jim teased back. Once he was fully dressed Jim grabbed Sarah's hand before she could guide him out the room. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Sarah smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "You could stand to say it more. Now lets go before Matt sends out a search party to look for us."

Jim didn't stop her as she guided him through the halls and corridors until they reached the control room.

They entered to find Matt speaking to a few medics on the Hyperion. Matt had opted to remain on the Leviathan while they went about counting those who had fallen.

"How bad is it?" Jim didn't really want to know.

"Real bad." Matt was watching him carefully. He knew the news he was about to share would hit Jim hard.

"I counted about 1200 survivors." Matt whispered.

"Only 1500?" It was worse than he Jim expected. "What about those who came with Nova. Those we rescued."

Matt closed his eyes. "That includes those we rescued and out of those probably a third will never be able to see combat again."

Jim felt dizzy. So many lives were lost. Sacrificing men had always been the Dominions approach, never his.

"It would have been worse if Za'gara had not covered the retreat." Matt was thankful that the Queen had been quick to attack.

They all turned to Za'gara. They had yet to thank her for actions. She dismissed them before they could even utter a word of praise. "You Terrans are so soft and seem incapable of looking after yourselves. So I decided to do it for you. You should hear our count before you start singing songs about how great I was."

"How many?" Sarah demanded of her queen.

"We lost about half." Za'gara was emotionless as she gave the count but after rage filled her voice. "We should go back."

The others were surprised to hear her words. "We should teach these Zerg which of us is the true swarm."

Sarah gave her a stern warning. "These Zerg are different. It was as if they are over run by complete bloodlust. They trampled over their own forces to get at us."

Za'gara scoffed. "They can still die as of other things of flesh and blood."

"Just like us? Just like the Terrans? These Zerg are maddened beyond reason. So much so that dying no longer means anything. Can we say the same?" Sarah asked of her.

Za'gara's response was too quietly seethe. She had no answer.

"Where's Nova?" Sarah asked.

"Still asleep on the Hyperion. Out med bay was full so we put her in Jim's old room." Matt announced nonchalantly.

"Did you have to put her there?" Jim beat Sarah to the question.

Matt shook his apologetically. "Everywhere else is full. We have so many wounded."

"Can we call for help?" Sarah asked Matt, changing the subject.

"Nova's men had indicated that they sent out several distress signals with no replies. We could send a messenger to Vaerian but I'm not sure how much help he could be. Last reports from the Dominion was that their forces were scattered. Most acquiesced control to their local or planetary leaders, some of which have yet to recognize Valerian as the new emperor. There are those who would place is father's sins on Valerian's shoulders." Matt wanted to say that it was a backwards way of thinking but when they first met Valerian did they not all think about him the same way.

"If the father was evil then his must must be the same. God forbid that if I ever have children they will be blamed for my crimes." Sarah whispered without thinking.

Everyone, especially Jim, turned to look at Kerrigan. They knew she was just pointing out that most would never forgive for the atrocities she had committed but it was also a reminder of a life that she could never have.

It wasn't until she noticed that everyone was looking at her and Jim did she realize what she said.

"Pull back our forces. Scout about for nearby planets so we can gather some resources and rebuild." Sarah issued her orders and without another word stepped out of the room.

Jim nodded to Matt indicating his agreement to Kerrigan's orders then he left quickly to follow her.

He searched for in the hanger, their room, and any other place he could think of. He found no sign of her.

By sheer luck he decided to check the storage area where he kept gear for himself. He was relieved to find her there, checking his equipment.

"Sarah..." Jim began.

"All your gear seems fine. You should probably take your suit back to the Hyperion so that they can properly look it over and make any repairs." She busied herself checking other gear, avoiding eye contact.

"Talk to me darling." Jim held on to her arm.

"Stop calling me that!" Sarah snapped at him. "I'm not your 'darling' don't you understand that? I can never be what you need!"

"All that matters is you and me." He repeated what he had said to her while Valerian was running his tests.

"You say that now but I've been inside your head. I know how you felt about your son. I can never give you a family." Her tone changed. It was soft, almost defeated.

Jim had not thought about John in a long time. It brought back the sting of old memories that he thought he had buried in the deepest reaches of his mind. He supposed it was a drawback of giving her full access to his mind. What he hoped she knew was that for him the rewards of being with her far out weighed the drawbacks.

"Those things mattered to me once-"

"Jim." Matt spoke to him through the communicator.

Jim cursed under his breath. There seemed to be no end to the interruptions. He couldn't even finish a conversation with Sarah.

"Jim." Matt repeated. "Nova wants to speak to you in person."

Before he could tell Matt to pass the message that he was a little to busy to meet with Nova right now, Sarah grabbed the communicator.

"Jim's on his way." She told Matt then turned to Jim. "Just go. We can finish another time."

Jim studied her briefly then turned to leave. "I love you." He whispered as he walked out.

"I love you too. Never forget that." She replied when he was out of ear shot. She repeated what she had told him when he discovered that she had chosen to become the Queen of Blades again.

She told Jim that they would finish another time but Sarah knew in heart that time was running out for her. For all of them.

_**A/N I hope that was okay. Hope that dream wasn't too graphic. It was a little more "vivid" but I edited it down a little **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N I understand that there are some reviewers/readers who think that the plot of this story is completely stupid and makes no sense. I apologize if this does not live up to everyone's standards. I tried to explore multiple facets of Kerrigan and Raynor. I wanted to see if she could show a little humanity and not just be the heart less monster she has always been. There will be enough blood and gore in future chapters. As for Raynor, I wanted to show his guilt at all the things he had been unable to prevent in his life. I also wanted to show the difficulty he has had to go through accepting his "girlfriend" is basically a mass murderer. No one acts the same way all the time. If they did then where would be the fun in using our imagination. Its called fanfiction for a reason….. I said at the start that I have only been writing for a few months and am very inexperienced when it comes to writing such stories. I will do the best I can to improve it as I go along but if the story is too horrible please let me know and I can stop writing it. I don't want to put something horrible out there. **_

_**FYI: I may erase this chapter and replace it with something else**_

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_Heart of the Swarm chapter 17_

"Where is the Terran now?" Za'gara whispered to those she was meeting.

"He has gone aboard the Hyperion to meet with the ghost Nova." Ishza did not like Za'gara's tone.

"And the Queen?" Za'gara pressed.

"In her chambers." Ishza replied.

"Moping?" Za'gara hissed.

"What business is that of yours?" Stukov shot at her.

"The Zerg is my business." Za'gara had enough.

"As it is hers." Ishza replied.

"Is it? Is this the Queen that ruled the Zerg? The Queen that had this galaxy quaking in fear?" Za'gara turned to look at those she had come to speak to. "I see an empty shell. A shadow of who she once was."

"Our place is not to question." Ishza answered coldly.

"Is it not? Does she not want us to think for ourselves?" Za'gara demanded. "Her thoughts should be filled with rebuilding the Swarm but her days are occupied by doing what she believes that Terran wants her to do."

Za'gara pressed on. "You can't even deny it. We lost a great deal of our numbers trying to rescue the Terrans trapped on Aiur. We sacrifice many to save a few. It defied reason!"

The others remained silent. So Za'gara turned to Stukov. "Even you must see her madness. You told me of how our once glorious Queen now seems a slave to this single Terran."

"It is true." Stukov's eyes gleamed at what Za'gara was saying. "What does this one have to say?" He tilted his head towards the ever silent Dehaka. Stukov had not failed to notice that the primal Zerg had been quiet since leaving Korhal.

"I take no sides. I follow the Zerg Queen for essence." His words were slow but filled with menace.

"And when was the last time you even came to essence that you crave so desperately?" Za'gara knew that the primal Zerg were single minded in their pursuit of evolution. Just as the Zerg once were.

Dehaka hissed. "No essence for some time now." He wanted to say he wouldn't mind taking Za'gara's essence right then and there but he remained silent instead.

This was easier than he thought. All he had to do was set up this meeting, say a few words to start the fire and the fools did the rest. Stukov smiled.

It was a smile that Za'gara misinterpreted.

"I had believed you had taken a liking to this James Raynor." Za'gara had believed Stukov would be the last to rally to her cause so she was surprised when Stukov voiced the very concerns she was having.

"Liking him is one thing. Following him into oblivion is something else all together. I have seen humans do insane things in the name of love." Stukov stoked the flame that was already burning. It was child's play. He should have done this much sooner.

"Love? Only Terrans could conceive of something so pathetic." Za'gara scoffed. "The galaxy would be better off without them."

"Then why did you save them on the surface?" Sarah's eyes were glowing as she entered the room.

Kerrigan glanced silently at Stukov. She had to thank him later for telling her about this meeting.

"I-" Za'gara didn't know why she had saved them. She cold have left them all for dead but instead she formed the rear guard to cover the retreat.

"I should gut you for your insolence." Sarah traced the tip if her bone wing across Za'gara's neck.

"There was a time when you would have done so without hesitation." Za'gara didn't back down. She wanted to prove her point.

"Do not think me so far from who I was. I may yet find pleasure is spilling your insides." Sarah's wing dug deeper drawing blood.

Za'gara stood her ground silently.

"My queen perhaps our energy would be better suited replenishing out resource supply." Stukov gently placed his hand on her wing. There will be a time for killing but not yet. Soon all the pieces on the board would be set.

Sarah glared at Za'gara but retracted her wing. She turned her attention to the screens and to Ishza. They spoke of the drones sent out to gather the needed materials to help rebuild the army that had just been decimated.

Stukov watched quietly as Kerrigan, Dehaka, and Za'gara all seethed at each other. He could already see the doubts and schemes working its way through their heads.

Amon will be pleased, Stukov thought. Once his master had all he desired then Stukov would receive all that he had promised. He thought greedily of his prize. How did he explain it to Raynor? A blue jewel in the cosmos. Stukov's smile widened. It would his, as was promised.

Jim walked through the halls of the Hyperion. He had almost forgotten the comfort the walls of this ship had provided for him the past few years. This ship had been more than a flagship for him. It had been his home. Just as it had been the home for so many of those who had followed him.

Jim entered the bridge. It just seemed like yesterday when he spent all his time here. Well either on the bridge or on the bar. Speaking of the bar he wondered if there was the possibility of him sneaking a bottle out of here but he decided not to chance it. Sarah was mad enough already.

"So where is our guest?" Jim announced loudly as he entered.

Matt walked over to him but Jim noticed the surprise of everyone else that he was actually aboard.

"Waiting where we put her, in your old room." Matt answered.

"Bring her here." Jim ordered.

"She has asked to speak to you alone." Matt closed the distance between them and spoke silently. "What's wrong? Why not just go see her?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jim placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Relationship problems." Jim could almost chuckle at himself. There was a time not so long ago when such thoughts was the farthest thing on his mind. A future with Sarah had been so distant then. They had come so far.

If she could only see, Jim thought.

"Try me." Matt whispered so no one could hear. "How bad could it be?"

Jim's lip curled. He could always count on Matt to lend him an ear. Even when Jim wasn't sober Matt listened to him. He listened to Jim about Mengsk, about Fenix, about Kerrigan but he had never in his wildest dreams thought that he would be listening to Jim tell him about Sarah's jealousy issues. Matt was almost amused. Sarah was more human than he thought possible.

"And I thought I had it bad with Mira." Matt scratched his head. "I'll send for Nova."

Nova waited patiently for Jim Raynor to arrive. Matt had informed her that he was willing to meet with her. All she had to do now was wait for the perfect opportunity.

Opportunity for what? She wondered. She clutched at her head, confused. It was hard for her to concentrate. It was as if thoughts were flowing throwing her head. Whose thoughts? Hers?

She looked around at where the Raiders had placed her. They had told her it was Raynor's old room. The room of the terrorist that Arcturus had hated so much.

Nova was no longer sure that Arcturus had told her the truth of who Raynor was. Jim's actions didn't fit those of a terrorist. First he helps her against Tosh and then he saved her from the Zerg on Aiur. She had thrown him into a dungeon and in return he had saved her life.

Nova grabbed her head. Something was definitely wrong. She couldn't even what made her take her battle group to Aiur in the first place.

A knock came at the door. At last, Nova thought.

"Enter." She announced. Nova took her position, preparing for what she had to do.

The door opened and a marine entered. His visor was up, revealing a young man. Obviously not Jim.

Nova relaxed a bit. "Where's Raynor?"

"On the bridge. He has asked to meet you there." The marine have her the message.

"But I must talk to him here!" Nova yelled. She didn't know for the life of her why she had just said that. What did it matter where she spoke to Raynor?

"I'm sorry ma'am. He said that if you want to speak to him then you could do it on the bridge." The marine shrugged.

"It's okay." Nova told him as he turned and walked out. "I will get my chance."

A chance for what she wasn't exactly sure.

The hybrids head and eyes glowed a dim red. It took a lot for him to extend his reach out into space. The longer her kept it up, the harder it would be. No matter. Amon's agent on the Leviathan and the slave on the Hyperion would soon make their moves.

The hybrid had argued the absurdity of allowing Nova to escape but his master had eons of experience. He had told his hybrid that the most dangerous enemy was who did not know she was an enemy.

He knew that Kerrigan was too powerful to defeat in a straight up battle but there are other ways in which an enemy could be beaten. Destroying her from the inside would put her on the path to oblivion before she could ever reach Amon.

_**A/N I hope that was okay, next chapter may be a little dark since I was already having a bad week to begin with. I will try to improve the story as much as I can. I will try to update again soon. Not sure when, like I said I don't want to put a stupid plot out there so i will try and think it through more. **_

_**Thanks to those who have been really supportive and those who have helped me with starcraft facts.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N Sorry this one took a while to come out. I hope it is okay and that it makes up for my poor portrayal of the Protoss in previous chapters. **_

_**I would like to thank all those who have offered their support in the reviews and PMs. I appreciate that very much. Even those who don't like the story I appreciate what you have said. I don't mind criticism. It is only the rude ones that bother me. So I hope that I am able to make the story more enjoyable. **_

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 18**_

Artanis stared at his defiled home world. Aiur, the Protoss home world had been such a beacon of strength for his people. Even now as the moon, Saalok, orbited the planet he could almost imagine the Protoss reclaiming their world. He could see the white circle of night once again gleaming against rebuilt Protoss strongholds, made stronger by the blood of their fallen brethren.

"Blood." Artanis mused. Aiur's vast jungles and seas were stained with Protoss blood. Their dead screamed their yearning for vengeance and those who survived would have given their all to end the corruption that now covered the planet. Overwhelming sadness at what had been done to his people and unyielding rage at his inability to extract vengeance filled his heart.

"One day the golden armada will return to Aiur. Even the blackest of nights will retreat in the wake of the sun reflecting upon our great fleet." Artanis spoke to no one. He imagined their return like that of Aiur's raging seas and storms. They would wash away the Zerg and any trace of their infestation.

One day, Artanis thought. For now they had to be patient, plan, and wait for there too few of them. Too few to take back there home. Too few to break the billions of Zerg that inhabited their once glorious home.

The Zerg would have been difficult enough to deal with as they were, scattered and wandering but if they became a cohesive fighting force again then the Protoss may never again be able to call Aiur home.

That is why he had decided to call this meeting. He had not done so lightly, knowing the momentous opposition he would be faced with. What he saw during the Terrans battle with Zerg on the surface had been enough for him to cast aside his misgivings for a greater purpose.

One by one the monitors in front of him blinked and hummed to life. Several Protoss appeared on the screens, covering the view he had been starring at for hours.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting." Artanis addressed the Protoss hierarchy. Ever since the fall of the Protoss conclave it was they who were now the ruling body of the Protoss race. Unlike the conclave those now gathered formed a council. A council that represented the six largest tribes of Protoss. The drawback of this council was the same one that plagued any council ever created. There were almost always slow to act. Each member had their own point of view and so a consensus was always difficult to reach.

"How goes your observation of the Queen of Blades?" Nahaan was the first to speak, as was often the case when the hierarchy gathered.

"The situation here is dire."  
Artanis acknowledged the leader of the Ara tribe. He had always disliked the air of arrogance Nahaan carried. Artanis was not alone in this. The other members shared their disdain for the Ara. They felt that the Ara had ruled for too long. They believed that it was their stubbornness to back down when the Dark Templar were offering their that led to Aiur's fall.

"Then it is as we suspect. The Queen of Blades is indeed our enemy." Nahaan announced the fact as though it was predetermined.

Artanis wanted to yell out to the stubborn fool. "That has yet to be determined. It is not of Sarah Kerrigan that I speak of but a greater threat."

Artanis had been observing Kerrigan for sometime. While the Queen of Blades was a monster that needed to be destroyed. James Raynor's Sarah Kerrigan was something different altogether. What that was, Artanis was still unsure.

"There is no great than the Queen of Blades." The elderly leader of the Nerazim announced. Mohander's disdain for Kerrigan following the death of the dark Templar matriarch had grown considerably.

Some of the other members if the hierarchy voiced their agreement. Others remained silent.

"Sarah Kerrigan is not the immediate threat." Artanis' blue eyes gleamed. He needed them to heed his warning.

"Sarah Kerrigan. Do not think we have failed to notice that you call her by name instead of her self styled title. You believe that monstrosity has changed but is yet another of tricks or schemes." Mohander berated the young Templar of believing Kerrigan.

Artanis saw Nahaan nod in agreement. He could usually count on the two to disagree but when it came to Sarah they were of like mind.  
"Her actions point to the fact that she has. She has risked her life time and again for the Terran James Raynor."

"Again with this Raynor. It would not be the first time she has fooled him." Nahaan had never approved with the Protoss alliance with the Terran. He felt that Raynor's bond with the Protoss' greatest enemy could only lead to one outcome. Raynor betraying them to side with the woman he loves.

"I believe it to be different. She truly does love him. It appears that she has taken him as a mate. Together they risked their lives to rescue other Terrans that had been trapped by the Zerg on Aiur." The Akilae tribe leader knew the difference when someone was fighting for others or for themselves.

"You are young Artanis." Nahaan scoffed at the Templar. While it was true that Artanis was young for the position he held, he believed he had proven himself time and again. Nahaan's statement spoke of his indignation and contempt at the very idea of Artanis leading or even knowing what he was doing.

"Is this possible?" Mohander turned now to Tabrenus. His tribe, the Khalai Furinax, had the most experience with infestation due to the experiments they carried out.

Tabrenus thought carefully and chose his words even more so. "It is possible. We do not know what effects her infestation on Zerus has had. It may even go beyond infestation. Evolution, perhaps. If what Zeratul has told us is accurate then the power she attained on Zerus is free of the Fallen One's taint."

Mohander listened carefully to what he was being told. He hated Kerrigan but he was not stupid. If Raynor had turned her from darkness-

"The Furinax are new to politics. They have not the experience for their voice to be heard here. " Nahaan could always be counted upon to interrupt. His years as a leader had left him feeling entitled to be obeyed. "We will not be subjected to the Kerrigan's schemes."

"You do not rule here." Artanis reminded him. "We are not the conclave. No one voice will speak above the rest."

Nahaan seethed at their idiocy but held his voice. He knew of the resentment the others felt for his tribe.

"I have seen evidence that the Queen of Blades is no longer a threat. Her bond with the Terran James Raynor is stronger than ever." Artanis announced boldly to the rest of the hierarchy.

"So you are saying that it is her love for Raynor that has changed her?" Nahaan watched Artanis nod as his answer.

Nahaan sneered. "Then you argue against your own case. Have you all forgotten? When the Terran leader falsely announced the death of her mate, the Queen of Blades went on a rampage for revenge. Eventually ending up reinvesting herself and destroying the Terran capital."

"Would we not do the same to avenge those we lost? Even in her rage Sarah Kerrigan went out of her way to avoid civilians and even spared those who fought against her and were too injured." Artanis wondered why Nahaan always had to choose the stubborn path.

"Even if she has changed we know nothing of Kerrigan before she was infested. The female Terrans seem to be manipulate their males quite easily. At but a single request a Ariel Hanson was able to convince Raynor to attack your own student, Selendis." Nahaan did not disappoint Artanis' expectations.

Nahaan saw that Artanis had no answer so he pressed his issue. "  
And what will happen when Raynor dies? Because he will. Wether by the Zerg, Terrans, Protoss, or the slow hands of time eventually James Raynor will perish."

"The Terrans have such short life spans." Zekrath spoke for the first time.

"Now you are charging the Protoss with the safety of James Raynor." Nahaan continued. "Even if she has changed if Raynor dies then so does this Sarah Kerrigan. She has already shown that grief and anger can consume her and when they do the Queen of Blades will ensure that the galaxy will pay the price."

Artanis hated to admit it but Nahaan did have a point. Artanis did not know how Sarah would react in the eventually of Raynor's death. "I only know what I have observed. I believe when or if that happens Sarah would grieve as we all would for the passing of a friend but she would not act as she once would. She would not insult his memory and his love for her. You can argue all you want Nahaan but it all comes down to the fact the Sarah Kerrigan loves James Raynor and I believe that she can help restore Aiur to the Protoss."

Artanis knew his last statement would get a reaction from those gathered, especially from Urun of the Khalai Auriga. It had been through Urun's efforts that the Protoss fleet is once more a force to be reckoned with in the stars. Urun dreams of a triumphant Protoss return to Aiur was no secret to the others. "We all wish Aiur be returned to the Protoss but you cannot believe the Queen would just hand Aiur back to us once she has it."

Artanis had been counting on Urun's support. "I believe she will for her goal is not Aiur but to destroy the Dark one and in so doing free the Zerg from Amon's influence."

"Free to attack us once more!" Nahaan was furious now.

"I think we have heard enough of the Zerg Queen. You spoke of another threat young Templar?" Mohander asked Artanis. "We can speak more of her at later time."

"We cannot speak of her at a later time. For she is the answer to this threat." Artanis yelled out to the members of the hierarchy. "The Zerg on Aiur are not leaderless and wandering as we once believed them to be."

This brought about a new wave of murmuring and whispering from the members of the council.

"Enough!" Artanis needed them to act. "I have seen Amon's agents gather the Zerg to them. Already they have led some into battle against Sarah and James. Every day that passes their control over the Zerg will grow. When the Swarm is completely under their control then they destroy Sarah and her allies. Amon will be unstoppable. The Zerg will run rampant through the stars, extinguishing life where they find it. Just like he had planned so long ago."

The others were quiet now, realizing the gravity of what Artanis was telling them.

"Either we help Sarah reclaim the Swarm or Amon will grind us beneath his heel."

"How is the competition going?" Stukov greeted Jim as his shuttle boarded the Leviathan.

"Not in the mood, Alexei." Jim said softly.

Stukov snapped his mouth shut. Not because Jim said he was in a bad mood but because it was the first time in a long while that someone had called him by his first name. It took a moment for Stukov to recover.

Jim took Stukov's silence as a sign that he had offended his friend. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired."

Stukov smiled his understanding. "Maybe you should have your girlfriend take away our autonomy so that I will stop teasing you."

Jim laughed with him. "I don't recall you ever being controlled but even of you were I would not have you relinquish your autonomy. I never thought I would say this but I value your friendship. Aside from Sarah you are the only I can trust not to gut me."

Stukov watched carefully as Jim walked away. He almost wished that Raynor had not just said what he had. "Why do you have to make this difficult for me?" Stukov's voice was so low that no one could hear.

"What did Nova want with you?" Sarah asked Jim as he entered their room.

So much for his hope that Sarah would be in a better mood.

"She wanted to thank me for the rescue. I told her that it is you that they should be thanking." Jim sat beside her."

"She couldn't do that through a communicator?" Sarah asked sarcastically. "I needed you here. Za'gara is starting to doubt me. I sent her to the surface with a scout party to gather some minerals."

Jim laughed out loud but closed his mouth shut when he saw Sarah coldly looking at him. She thought he was laughing at her.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you." Jim explained himself. "Did you really expect it to be easy? The Queens, all the Zerg, all they have ever known is death and destruction. I see the way they look at me and sometimes how they look at you."

Jim stood and paced the room, searching for the words he needed. "They don't understand. They see what we have and think it a weakness."

Sarah shook her head. "So much to do when we should be focusing on Amon."

"But that's what you wanted yes? A Zerg free of Amon's influence. Able to make their own decisions. It will take time. Za'gara looks to you for leadership. You have to teach her."

"Like the way you taught me?" Sarah asked him. She looked back and realized that Jim had spent the better part of a decade teaching her to live again. First when she was a ghost under Mengsk and then again after her de-infestation.

"Yeah but hopefully without the sex." Jim joked with her. He was hoping that if he lightened the mood a little she would be willing to talk about what else was bothering her.

Jim traced his hand over the hardened surface of her body. He memorized every curve and jagged edge. He guided his hand until he reached the crook of her wing and then guided her closer to him.

She put up some resistance but gradually relented as he pulled her into his arms. "We shouldn't be doing this. We should be focusing on the-"

Jim silenced her with a kiss. Sarah could almost feel the emotions he tried to convey in that kiss. It was almost a silent agreement between them that make use of every moment they had together because it maybe their last. The galaxy it seemed always had other plans.

Not this time. If there time together was limited then she would take what pleasure she could from it. Her rage boiled up again inside her, remembering how happiness had always been denied her. This time however it was not killing, or retribution, or vengeance that was on her mind. She had a need that had to be satiated. The rage and need twisted together as the her instincts took over. Jim could see clearly the lust that covered her glowing purple eyes.

She reached out her hand and traced the tip of her finger across Jim's shirt. She let her finger rip the cloth from seam to seam until she was able to pull the halves away from him.

There was a time when Sarah thought that the very sight if her would be repulsive to Jim. When he had told her they were done after she had rescued him from the prison ship, Sarah could read clearly that revulsion he felt at seeing her as the Queen of Blades. That disgust she found out was not due to her physical appearance but because of all the atrocities she had committed. They scarred her more than any physical transformation ever could.

When she stood in front of him in the prison ship she had asked him if he still believed in her. He had a gun to her head and although a single bullet may not have killed her, she had put her life in his hands. She was a threat to all of existence yet he chose to see past that to who she was, not who she had been. That is what she wanted Za'gara and the Zerg to feel. It wasn't love or humanity but it was the ability to choose and that their choices could affect those around them. Not everything is as black and what as they had been created to believe, they had to learn to look deeper than what was on the surface.

Sarah was about to shift form and allow Jim a 'deeper' look when she felt a mind reaching out to her.

"Artanis." Sarah whispered.

"Really? Artanis you had to bring him up now?" Jim was annoyed at the interruption.

"No. He is here." Sarah was terrified at what that meant. She didn't know if he had come alone. If he had not then there were not enough Terran and Zerg to fend them off.

Jim quickly dressed and the pair made for the control room. Sarah stopped them midway. Jim tried to catch his breath while he watched Sarah's frown darken as she concentrated.

"Artanis wants to speak with us alone." Though Sarah knew that Artanis considered Jim a friend she did not want to chance it and place him in harm's way."

"We should go. We need help." Jim caught his second wind. It seemed that his stamina had been recovering faster the last few days.

Sarah nodded. She couldn't ask him not to go without revealing to him why she didn't want him there.

Sarah and Jim entered the hanger and waited. Sarah ordered everything else to leave the room.  
Sarah leaned against a bunch of crates while Jim sat on the floor beside her. Jim scratched his head. He hadn't seen Artanis for several years. It was strange that the youngTemplar would show up here, now, and on the exact ship where Jim was staying. Jim felt Sarah subconsciously lower her hand towards him. Jim reached out and took her hand in his own. The contact provided them with a calming sense of peace.

They didn't have to wait long. A Protoss shuttle came into view. It moved slowly, constantly checking and scanning for any threats or hostilities.

Sarah took that as a good sign. If Artanis had brought a large enough attack force then he would not have been acting so cautiously.

The shuttle entered the hanger but instead of landing it hovered just above the ground. Artanis emerged from the shuttle and made his way towards the waiting couple. He noticed immediately that they were holding their hands together tightly as if reassuring the other than they would never be alone.

En Taro Tassadar." The Templar announced to his hosts. Sarah and Jim acknowledged him in a similar fashion.

"Seems like only yesterday that we watched Tassadar sacrifice himself to destroy the Overmind." Jim thought that a shared memory might ease the awkward silence.

"More so for me. I have lived over two of your centuries. A few years are nothing to the Protoss." Artanis told him.

Jim nodded in understanding. His bones will have been ground to dust before Artanis is even considered old to the Protoss. "How did you knew where we would be?"

"Kerrigan told me where she had intended to go." Artanis said slowly.

"Sarah?" Jim was confused. She did she have time to meet with the Protoss.

"Artanis..." Sarah whispered in warning.

The Protoss held his hand up. "We do not come here as enemies. We would be your allies in this endeavor."

"What endeavor is that?" Sarah knew Jim was still looking at her questioningly but she avoided eye contact with him.

"The re-taking of Aiur." Artanis announced easily.

"You do know that there are around five billion Zerg on that planet right?" Jim thought that Zeratul had gone insane. It was a battle that they could not hope to win.

"We need not fight all of them if she can regain control of the Swarm." Artanis pointed at Kerrigan.

"I can't control them. I've already tried. I can barely keep order in my own forces." Sarah thought about how Za'gara questioned her.

"We will help you. Together we can eliminate those who fight you for control of the Zerg. But before that you must first help yourself." Artanis continued speaking before they could interrupt him.

"I have been watching you for some time now and now I see your inner turmoil clearly." Artanis eyes were glowing bright yellow.

"You love this man." Artanis pointed at Raynor. "For him you reinfested yourself and for him you changed. You are now something we have never seen before."

Sarah wanted to speak but Artanis kept going. "Your love for James Raynor is your strength but it is also your weakness. You hide behind it out of fear of losing him. You cling to your humanity even though you are no longer human. You are not sure who you are."

"Now wait just one minute-" Jim had enough of Artanis' rant.

"No, friend Raynor. This must be heard. Sarah Kerrigan, though valiant, was too weak and so is gone. The Queen of Blades was maddened beyond reason and is gone as well. Neither could have stood against the Dark One and prevailed. The two parts in you must reconcile. You must learn to let go. James Raynor will be with you no matter what. Is this not true?"

Sarah looked at Jim for the first time since the meeting had started. She was afraid what she would see there. She was afraid he would look upon her and see a monster just as he had when she rescued him from the prison ship.

Artanis was right. She saw no malice, no more regret, no disgust. Only love. He would not leave her. He would follow her into the void, no matter what the future held or how fleeting it could be.

Artanis reached out his hands and clasped them both on the shoulder. He looked at Kerrigan intently. "One day who you were and who you were meant to be will meet. Only then will you be able to face your destiny."

_**A/N I hope that was decent.I wasnt sure about that last part but i left it in anyway.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N This one turned out longer than I expected. It's a little dark towards the end. **_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 19**_

Jim sat silently, staring at the empty bottle in front of him. Several more lay scattered around the floor of his table. The bar was filled with the sharp scent of liquor. Jim thought it fortunate that he had been able to sneak in with anyone barely noticing his arrival.

Artanis and Sarah were still aboard the Leviathan discussing on how best to proceed with their plans. They had been going back and forth for hours on end, weighing pros and cons of each strategy. They were so preoccupied with their discussions that they didn't question him when he slipped away under the pretense of getting some sleep.

Instead of heading for his and Sarah's room Jim found himself on his shuttle en route to the Hyperion. He knew at this time most of the crew would be asleep and those who were not would not question his arrival. Though he spent all his time on the Leviathan Jim was still their commander. It would only be natural that he visit the ship every so often. Who were they to question the hour that he chose to make the visit. He acknowledged those he passed only long enough to confirm his suspicions that Matt was asleep. He couldn't have him telling Sarah what he was doing. Besides if Sarah didn't tell him what she did then Jim so no reason that he had to.

One drink turned to two, two turned into a bottle and before he knew it Jim had gone through a few of them. He would probably regret it later on especially when Sarah found but right now the drinks were helping him cope with what has happening around him. Or at least that's what he told himself.

He told himself that he needed the drinks. How could anyone begrudge him that after everything he has been through. His wife and son were long dead, he had been betrayed and hunted by two sets of Terran governments, he shot his oldest friend to save his Zerg/Terran girlfriend who by the way had the blood of millions on her hands including Fenix's. Then he was stabbed, blasted, and tortured until he could barely form a coherent thought. If that wasn't enough he and his allies were faced with the insurmountable of defeating someone who presumably was one of the most powerful beings to have existed. His life was one tragic event. It was enough to drive any normal person completely insane.

Then again he had never been that fond of normal. The only real thing was that the woman who supposedly loved him was willing to give up her so quickly. Jim was infuriated even though he knew that she was just trying to protect him. After all that he had sacrificed for her the least she could do was respect his decisions. If he wanted to follower into danger then that was his choice to make. He didn't have any psychic abilities or weapons, he wasn't special but he could still hold his own in combat.

Perhaps that was the problem, he thought to himself. Maybe he was a hindrance to her and she loved him too much to tell him so. After all, since he had decided to follow Sarah, he had already needed to be rescued twice. She had used so much of her strength to heal him and protect him that she left herself vulnerable. James Raynor had wished for many things in life but this was the first time he wished for power, real power. Enough to make a difference, enough to stay at her side.

Jim felt a sensation rush through his head and out of the shadows of the bar he heard someone call his name.  
He knew immediately what was happening, Sarah was searching for him. In his stupor he had almost forgotten about the link they shared. She could sense when he was in distress wether it was physical or not. She must have sensed him and then started reaching out with her mind.

Jim did not want her to see him like this. He closed eyes and felt the link like he always did but this instead of letting it flow freely into himself he denied it entry. He didn't know how he could do it, he just knew. It was almost like closing a door. Once it was done he regretted it almost immediately. It was the first time he had closed his mind to her since the link was established. He supposed that she could force her way into his mind but he knew Sarah would not do that unless it was absolutely necessary. He wasn't prepared to speak with Sarah just yet but he knew that he had better send a message to the Leviathan to let them know he was alright.

He stood from the chair he had been occupying for the last few hours. He stretched his limbs in an effort to remove the stiffness there. He made his way to the bridge. It was still early enough that only a skeleton crew would be manning it.

The minute the doors slid open in front of him he realized just how wrong he was. Men were rushing about and others were on the communicators barking out orders. In the middle of it all Matt watching a holographic projection if the Hyperion and its allies. Nova was standing next to him dressed in her typical ghost outfit. They were speaking about something they were seeing on the projection but their bodies obstructed his view.

"What's going on?" Jim announced without thinking.

Matt and Nova turned to look in his direction. They were staring at him.

Matt rushed over to him. "Jim? What are you doing here? You look awful."

Jim just shrugged off his question. "I need a drink."

Matt knew he was lying. He could always tell when his commander went off on a binge. The strong pungent smell of alcohol the emanated from his clothes also told Matt that Jim was lying. "You know better than to lie to me. You reek."

Jim ignored him. "I asked you a question. Why all the commotion?"

Matt was ready to dole out another biting reprimand so it was Nova who answered his question. "A large Dominion battle group has just entered our perimeter. Their weapons are active and trained on our forces."

"Their weapons have us targeted but they haven't yet opened fire. I was about to call you on the Leviathan." Matt continued for her. The frown was still planted on face.

"My men had sent out a distress signal back to the Dominion requesting aid but are unsure if it was ever received." Nova added.

Jim saw the problem. If these men were from the Dominion and responding to a call for help then they would have been prepared for a firefight. The first thing they would have seen was a small Terran force surrounded by Zerg. There was a time when that they would have opened fire at the Zerg immediately. The fact that they hadn't yet spoke to the probability that they had received orders not to. That didn't mean they wouldn't be prepared for a battle.

A buzz went off on one of the communication screens. Matt nodded to the man working the console to allow the line to be established.

A young man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties appeared on the screen. "Commander Horner. I am glad to see you unharmed. I am Colonel Hastings of the newly formed 7th battle group of the Terran Dominion."

"Commander?" Both Jim and Matt asked at the same time.

"Commander Raynor." The colonel acknowledged him. "Prince Valerian received a distress call from agent X41822N also known as the ghost Nova. Our orders were to then report directly to Commander Horner."

"So would you mind pointing your guns elsewhere now?" Jim asked the colonel.

"I think we will leave them for now. We followed orders by coming here but with all due respect you are flying side by side with Zerg." The Colonel made it clear that he trusted neither the raiders nor the Zerg.

"Commander Horner?" The man clearly was told to take orders only from Matt.

Matt was uncomfortable with being called a commander but nodded his approval anyway. "They are our allies. For future reference, Colonel, Commander Raynor is in charge here. Not me."

"Inviting a fox to the hen house." the colonel made no move to hide what he had said. He then turned to someone not on the screen. "Power down the weapons. Tell all ships to stand down."

"So when did you put in for a promotion?" Jim was relatively sober now.

"You tell me." Matt was still scratching his head with everything he just heard.

"Everything okay over there?" Sarah appeared on the screen as well. "Jim? What where have you been? I couldn't reach you."

"Not a word." Jim warned Matt.

"You can't give me orders. I got promoted remember?" Matt whispered to his friend. He was t going to let him off the hook so easily.

"Valerian sent them to help us out. They have powered down their weapons." Matt told her. She nodded and told them that she would tell the Zerg to back down. "I'm glad you're here colonel. We could really use the help."

The colonel stood open mouthed at what he just heard. He always known to be heartless and vicious creatures. He was shocked at hearing one of them, the Queen of Blades no less, act so...so cordial. He wiped the shock of his face. He would not be taken off guard. It had to be some sort of ruse.

Sarah could see the surprise in the Terrans face. She supposed that she deserved that and more. She may never escape the notoriety she made for herself as the Queen of Blades. "I still have matters to discuss with Artanis."

They watched Sarah's eyes linger on Jim as if asking him silently of we was coming back on board the Leviathan.

Jim only nodded in response.

"We'll bring the colonel and his men up to speed." Nova told Sarah.

They didn't miss Sarah's cold stare as she noticed for the first time that Nova was present. It lasted only a second before her face disappeared from the screen.

"This is excellent news." Artanis announced. "The Terrans will be able to better assist us now that they will be able to replenish their numbers."

Sarah didn't even hear him. She was still staring at the blank monitor.

Artanis was amused by what he was seeing. If only the others could see what he saw. "I told them Raynor has changed you."

Sarah realized that Artanis had been studying her. "Is it so strange to see me in such a state."

Artanis shook his head. "Such thing gladdens me. It proves yet that you cling to humanity."

"He is angry with me." Sarah told him. They both knew who Sarah was talking about.

"I have fought beside James Raynor. I have never known him to surrender to anyone. Except to perhaps you. I saw how he fought for you. He has sacrificed much in this life. He deserves some happiness no matter how brief it may be." Artanis said softly.

"And now he is angry because he thinks I have given up." Sarah stated it as a fact.

Artanis drew closer. "You are the Queen of Blades. Show him that you have not. Fight for him. Just as he has done for you all these years."

Sarah stood, her wings unfurled. "By Protoss standards you are young Artanis yet you are wise beyond your years. Only if the council would glean but a fraction of that wisdom."

"Such are my dreams, along with our return to Aiur. Something you may help bring to fruition." Artanis eyes were glowing but they had a faraway look. "We will talk of this again but for now speak to Raynor. He needs you just as much as you need him."

"Not many understand what we share." Sarah whispered.

"No. Not yet. They have heard tales of you, the Queen of Blades, of how worlds cowered at the very mention of your name. They have heard tales of Raynor as well. Tales of his exploits on behalf of both Terrans and of the Protoss. A time will come when they galaxy will hear stories of what you have accomplished together." Artanis' words were filled fervor.

"Accomplished?" Kerrigan did not understand.

"We have glimpses already. Look where we are now. High above Aiur the armies of the Zerg, Protoss, and Terrans gather around you and Raynor. It wasn't the Overmind that brought this about, or the Dominion, or the Conclave. The shackles fall around the people of this sector." Artanis was saying something Kerrigan had never heard before.

Sarah understood what he was saying but it was difficult for her to come to terms with it.

Artanis looked her in the eyes. "I know you regret all that has happened. Strife and death filled our galaxy but we cannot know what the future holds, we must focus on the present. If all this had not come about who then would stand against Amon?"

Sarah just stared at him. She had never thought about things the way Artanis had just put it. She didn't know how he was able to see past all the blood and horror but he saw something that no one else did.

"But what do I know. I'm only still only 268 years old." Sarah had never heard a Protoss crack a joke.

* * *

Sarah glided her shuttle down to the surface of Aiur. The coordinates Matt had given her seemed a safe distance from any Zerg hive clusters but she didn't take any chances. She kept her open for any incoming threats.

Her entrance into the planet's atmosphere was relatively in uneventful except for the harsh weather that assailed her craft. Lightning flashed around her and the booming thunder echoed throughout the sky. The rain was strong and unforgiving as it slammed into her shuttle's hull. She wouldn't have minded so much except the rain and darkened sky made it even more difficult to watch for looming dangers.

She guided the craft until she saw the large plateau that Matt had told her about. According to Matt, Jim had taken a small contingent to this area. They had spotted a small patch of minerals and were eager to replenish their supplies. Since this area was quite a distance from any of large Zerg groups they had to take advantage of whatever resources they could find.

At least that's what he told everyone. Everyone except her that is. He never went back aboard the Leviathan or even sent word that he was going to the surface. Only when she felt the link start to weaken a bit did Sarah realize that he was moving further away from her. The link was still there but every time she tried to use it to contact Jim she felt him resisting. She didn't want to force her way into his mind so he thought that they had better talk face to face. It was almost ironic that given all their problems and physical differences that communication would be their biggest issue.

She circled twice to make sure those on the ground knew she wasn't a hostile. The ship vibrated slightly as she landed right at the edge if their base camp.

Sarah was surprised that Jim had brought such a small force to the planet then she realized the reasoning behind it. The mineral patch they had located was small. It would not even be close to what they needed. Sarah searched for Jim but all she saw were SCVs harvesting what they needed. She was starting to get frustrated until she saw him leaning against a bunker. He had a bottle clutched in his hand. He was completely drenched from the down pour. She could see the water dripping off his hair and clothes.

"Hi." Sarah walked over to him. She thought about shifting form but she doubted he was in the mood for any illusions.

"Hey." He answered back.

Concern laced her features as she approached him. The planet was swarming with Zerg that would love nothing more than to tear him to pieces and he was out here without his combat suit, drinking a bottle of brandy. "Where's your combat suit?"

Jim shrugged. "Why are you worried you will have to save me again?"

Sarah sat on the ground in front of him, touching her feet with his. "We need to talk."

"So NOW you want to talk." Jim leaned his head back on the bunker. The metal was cool from the rain and helped soothe the migraine that was forming.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I wasn't thinking straight." Sarah wanted to lean into to him to keep him warm but she held her ground.

"What would have happened if Artanis didn't show up?" Jim scolded her.

Sarah wanted to say that she would have come to her senses, that she would have stayed with no matter what but she didn't know if that would be the truth. "I would do anything to protect you, Jim."

"What if I don't want to be protected?!" Jim raised his voice. He didn't plan on yelling but his restraint was dampened by the alcohol. "You think I came all this way just to give up when we are finally together?"

Sarah remained silent, letting him vent.

"I already lost you once. I shouldn't have to go through that again." Jim voice was soft now.

Sarah didn't know what to say. This was the first time she had seen him like this. It was like he was retreating inside to spare himself from anymore pain. It was so quiet now that they could hear the rain hit the ground.

Sarah new the dangers first hand of retreating inside yourself. It would spare you the pain but eventually you convince that there is nothing left to feel. Then all that would matter is the mission, all that was left was an empty shell.

"C'mon." Sarah stood and grabbed his arm to bring him with her. Jim had taught her more than once that is was alright to live, that there was more to life than the mission and killing. She was determined to return the favor.

"I can't go anywhere. The SCVs-"  
Jim began.

"Will be fine without you. I think they know how to gather minerals." Sarah said sarcastically.

Jim wanted to say no but he knew Sarah well enough that she would not be dissuaded.

She held onto his hand tightly as she led him to a clearing past the base. The rain had lessened a bit but the ground had been thoroughly soaked and the soil had turned to mud. It was perfect for Sarah's plan.

"What are we doing here?" Jim wasn't did not enjoy the mud seeping onto his boots and pants.

Sarah did not answer his question. Instead she waited patiently, for what Jim did not know.

The ground started rumbling and shifting beneath their feet. Jim's eyes went wide. He knew what what the signs meant. He grabbed his gun and tried to pull Sarah into cover. He wasn't able to get vey far, Sarah held firm to where she stood.

"Nydus worm!" Jim yelled at her.

Sarah smiled at him in reassurance and pulled him back to her. "It's okay. It's one of mine. I called it."

Jim looked at her in disbelief but moved back to stand beside her. He expected the worm to emerge from the ground around them.

He was shocked when the soil beneath them gave way. Jim held as hard as he could as the worm surfaced beneath them. Sarah grabbed the worm and pulled Jim with as it rose from the ground. It lifted high into the air. Jim could feel the cold air and rain plaster on his face.

Just as quickly as it lifted into the air, the worm started falling back to the ground. Jim felt his stomach rise from his stomach, a feeling he felt constantly when he rode drop ships into a planet's atmosphere.

The nydus worm landed in the soft mud, sending huge patches flying around them. Jim was no covered in it. He didn't have time to feel cold however because instead of burrowing back under the soft earth it quickly rose back into the air. If Jim had not been used to sudden shifts in movement he was sure the ride would have made him nauseas.

Jim wondered what possible reason Sarah had for subjecting him to this experience. He pulled himself up closer to her. It was a struggle to do so since the constant shifts in momentum kept him from putting his full weight into what he was doing.

Once he got beside her, Jim saw the answer to his question. Sarah had a look of pure joy on her face. She was enjoying this. He could have counted on one hand the times he had seen Sarah in this manner. She looked at him and smiled. He could not help but return the gesture. They laughed as they rode the worm up and down, completely giving into the moment.

After a few minutes the worm at last settled on ground. It wriggled and slithered only slightly as Sarah guided it to a complete stop.

"That was something I never thought I would experience." Jim was out of breath. "When did you start doing this?"

Sarah shook her shoulders. She wiped the mud from her body. "When I fought Narud. I thought we could try it together before you took it out on your own?"

Jim thought that Sarah surely had to be joking but the look on her face told him otherwise. "No. Absolutely not."

Sarah leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes you can. Just one try. It will be fun. You do remember what fun is don't you?"

"I can't control this thing." Jim warned her.

"I will do all the work. You just have to enjoy the ride." Sarah smiled at him, amused at his hesitation.

Jim had his doubts but Sarah goaded him into submitting. Sarah climbed off the worm and watched as Jim held on tightly.

Sarah had to restrain her laughter as Jim body went flailing in the air. He bounced up and down the worms body as Sarah guided the worm to each location.

Jim was glad that Sarah couldn't see his face. He knew what she was doing, trying to make him feel alive. While he appreciated the sentiment his thoughts stayed on a darker course. He had never been this close to a nydus worm before. He was supposed to be enjoying the ride but in reality all he could think about was how best to kill the creature beneath him. Did it have weak points? Would it die eventually no matter where he shot it? Was there a more efficient way to kill it? That was the law of the universe was it not? Kill or be killed. Destroy those who would harm those he cared about. He only lacked the strength to do so.

Suddenly he lost his grip on the worm while it was soaring through the air. At least he thought he lost his grip. Did I let go? He felt strange as he fell, wondering if he was strong enough to avoid any damage to his body when he hit the ground. He knew that the fall wouldn't kill him, he wasn't high enough and the already churned mud would break his fall.

He never got to find out. Sarah was beneath him in an instant, snatching him right out of the air.

She landed gracefully on the ground, still carrying Jim in both arms. Sarah gently helped him back into his feet.

"Thank you." Jim thought it best to fake a smile. "That was quite an experience. Good thing you caught me."

She saved me again. Jim thought to himself.

Sarah was glad to see him smile although it was muted quite a bit.  
She was about to ask him if he was okay when he pointed to something glistening that caught his eye on the ground.

Jim moved closer and was completely surprised at what he found. The already soft ground had broken apart upon the constant impacts of the nydus worm. Around them were huge patches of yellow mineral, resources they desperately needed.

Jim reached for his communicator and was about to radio for the SCVs to transfer their base camp to this location when all hell broke lose.

The nydus worm's head exploded in a flash of red light. Jim was thrown several feet in one direction with dust, mud, and parts of the worm scattering around him.

"Jim!" Sarah was yelling out for him but she could not see him with all the blasts going off around them. She could smell the burned flesh of the nydus worm as its body writhed in pain a few more times before falling still.

She turned just in time to see a bolt of red energy streaking towards her. She was barely able to throw up her defenses and a blast of purple energy streaked from clawed hand. Blast met blast in mid air as the sparks flew around them, setting fire to any plant life not drenched enough.

Sarah felt herself being pushed back and through the light of the energy bolts she could see the sneering form of Arcturus approaching her.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity. Not only do I get to destroy you and Raynor but you provided us with a nice supply of this mineral." He crooked his head in the direction of the crystals. "It will be more than enough to help us get the Zerg on this planet to start breeding again."

Sarah felt the pressure against her increase as she fought against Arcturus. She lost her balance as the muddy ground beneath her gave way to her weight.

She dropped to one knew as Arcturus closed the distance between them. In a matter moments he was standing only a few feet from her.

With one hand still focusing the blast of energy that radiated from it, the shapeshifter reached into his belt and produced a red blade.

"Recognize this? If you don't Raynor will. He and this blade have become very... Intimate but you know that don't you since you were linked as I plunged into his body again and again. Did you know that he screamed your name? No one else's. he screamed your name until he didn't even know his name but he always knew yours. It gave him strength, I think, to endure more. Just think of it, I was able to hurt him more than any other all because he loved you." The shapeshifter laugh was filled with insanity.

Sarah screamed in anger and unleashed everything that she had. She slowly regained her balance as she fought with all her might at the thing that had tortured Jim.

"You won't win. There's no one to save you." Arcturus pushed his way towards Kerrigan and raised the blade to deliver a killing blow.

There was a loud thud and Sarah felt the power feeding the energy bolt fighting against her ebb.

Arcturus groaned in pain. Jim stood behind him, still holding the arm that held Arcturus' blade.

Sarah guessed what had happened as her own bolt of energy dissipated. Jim must have snuck up on Arcturus while he was completely focused on her. He had grabbed Arcturus' arm and used the shapeshifter's own momentum to plunge the red blade into Arcturus' chest.

Blood gushed out from his mouth, as he convulsed in pain. The blade was amplifying the pain he was receiving, telling his mind that the pain was ten times worse than it was. Just as he had to Raynor when he held him prisoner. Arcturus collapsed to the ground as Jim freed the blade from his chest. Blood was rushing out of the gaping wound. It was still clinging to life but just barely.

"I didn't come alone." Arcturus hissed at the two standing in front of him.

"I know." Jim whispered back as he released his gun from the holster. He cocked open the gun to reveal the fully spent ammo. "You should have brought more."

* * *

Later that night on the newly established base on the plateau everything was quiet. The Terrans and Zerg had agreed that this would be as good as a place any to establish a forward base. The yellow mineral would provide at least some relief as they moved ahead with their plans to gain control over the Zerg on Aiur before the hybrids did. The plateau was high enough that it provided them with a good vantage point to be able to search for incoming threats. There were also multiple choke points that the allies could use to defend their base if ever threatened. It seemed as good a place to start as any.

There was enough mineral patches that the Zerg and and newly arrived Terran forces would be able to harvest what they need without coming into contact with each other.

In the middle of the two bases were multiple buildings. Several that served as quarters for the off duty crew along with accommodations for Jim and Sarah. There was also a newly set up lab for Stetmann. Stetmann had been reluctant to leave the Hyperion but for some reason Jim had been insistent that he was needed close by. The only other building that stood out was the bland building that was used to house their prisoner.

Inside Arcturus lay shackled against the wall. His arms and legs were pinned tightly with multiple restraints adding strength to the bindings. On his head was a modified psi dampener. Under Raynor's request Stetmann had been working on it diligently. It seemed to work well enough since their prisoner had yet to break out. Jim took no chances though a group of Zerg and Terrans always maintained a position right outside the building with a few more right outside Arcturus' cell. Jim had hand picked those who stood outside the cell himself. He would need soldiers he could rely on when the time came.

Sarah lay sleeping in Jim's arms, quietly holding him close to her. The day's events had tired them out and they retired early to their room. Sarah was glad that date seemed to favor them yet again as they were still alive. Relief turned into passion as they yet again made love, making the most of the time they had together.

While Sarah slept Jim laid awake starting at the dark ceiling, his mind still racing with darker thoughts. He waited until Sarah was comfortable enough and he slowly parted from her embrace. She stirred slightly but quickly fell asleep again with Jim's reassurance that he would be right back.

He slipped on his clothes and boots and crept from the room. He walked slowly to the lab while inspecting the surroundings. After all the rain earlier the sky now seemed content as the starts were clearly visible in Saalok's light. Sentries that passed him quietly sell ledges him as they went about their rounds. Every seemed to be as it should be.

He arrived at the entrance of the lab. Stetmann was already waiting for him.

"Well?" Jim asked impatiently.

"Your were right about the weapon. It amplifies any pain the mind feels and increases it. The amplification is dependent on the user's psionic abilities." He handed Jim back the weapon he had taken from Mengsk.

Jim took the weapon and inspected it in his hands. "So I can't use it?"

"Oh you can use it. Any person can it would just have limited capabilities. As for you I'm not sure how strong it will be. I don't exactly have a way to test the psychic link that you said you share with Kerrigan."

Jim nodded. "Thank you. Continue with your experiments. See if you can replicate this."

Stetmann shook his head. "I'm not sure I will be able to. This technology is far above me."

"Just do what you can." Jim added. "If need be will go to Abathur or Artanis for help."

Stetmann nodded and reached for the blade but Jim shook his head. "No I need this tonight."

"O-o-Kay." Stetmann said. He was nervous on why the commander would need the blade at this time of the night but he was not one to argue.

Jim was glad that the scientist was wise enough not to ask questions. He would hate to lie to the young man.

Jim watched him retreat back to his lab and when he was out of sight Jim made his way to his next destination.

The Zerg he passed only glanced at him before returning to their positions. The Terrans nodded in greeting and he waved in response giving no indication of his intent.

He entered the dimly lit building and walked with a purpose to his destination. He only stopped when he reached the soldiers he had chosen to guard his prisoner.

"Commander?" They asked curiously.

"Step aside." Jim told them.

"Our orders were to let no one in." They told him, confused.

"I'm giving you new orders. Stay out here. No matter what you may hear you are to stand your ground." Jim knew them well enough that they would obey, albeit reluctantly.

"Yes, sir." They answered together.

Jim nodded in approval as they unlocked the cell and allowed him inside.

"Arcturus." Jim stared at his prisoner. "Or do you have a different name?"

Arcturus spat in his direction. "I have already told you many times that I will not give you any information."

Jim's lips curled slightly. "I'm not here for information."

"Revenge is it then? You will find that your weapons do little damage to me." He scoffed.

"I figured that." Jim pulled up a chair and placed it in front of Arcturus. "Which is why I brought this."

Jim reveled in the fear he saw in Mengsk's eyes as Jim produced the blade that had been used on him so many times.

"You cannot use it." He sneered but Raynor saw the doubt in his eyes.

"You say that but I want to test this theory I have." Jim sat in the chair. "I want to see if this link that Sarah and I share will allow me to bring out this toy's capabilities. Even if it does not the I can always compensate with the number of times I use it."

Arcturus struggled mightily against his bonds and the dampener but it was no use. He was already weak from his earlier injury. "If I didn't have this dampener on you would not be feeling so arrogant."

Jim started tracing the blade on Arcturus leg. He had many days to see how it was done properly. "That's another thing I was curious about. See, I've heard all this talk of Amon but I've yet to see him but yet you somehow still know how to do his bidding. It stands to reason then that he shares a link with you and the hybrids just like the one Sarah and I have. I know that I can't kill him or even hurt him but I would like to send a message."

Jim ran the knife deeper. "A message has to be clear and concise, don't you agree?"

When Arcturus didn't respond Jim twisted the blade. "Don't you agree? He repeated.

"Yes." He moaned in pain.

"Good. So now if you would please oblige me and scream as much as you can. I would hate for my message not to be heard. I will not allow those I care about to be harmed. I will show him what will happen to those he sends against us."

Jim began what he hoped would be a long night.

Sarah woke with a start. She looked around with the feeling that something was wrong. She felt Jim tugging on her mind, on the link. She had never felt him so aggressively trying to access the link. She obliged him and reached out with her mind as well. What she felt their startled her. She felt hate, anger, and a burning need. She jumped of her bed and raced off to find Jim.

It took her awhile to find him. The thoughts in his head were so chaotic that she had trouble focusing on his location. She was surprised to see all the soldiers that had gathered where she presumed Jim was.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked one of the marines.

He turned to answer her but words left him as he found himself face to face with the Queen of blades.

She was about to repeat the question but a piercing scream. She moved past the tongue twisted marine but several more barred her forward. On orders, she supposed, from Jim not to let anyone in.

Another scream filled the air. She noticed that those who barred her way were as pale as ghosts.

"You've done enough. I'll find someone to relieve you." Sarah eyes them intently. If they did not move Sarah would make them move.

They were torn between doing what Jim told them to do and doing what the Queen of Blades requested. More screams were let out and that was enough for these young men. They opened the cell and moved out of the way.

Sarah entered and was speechless at what she saw. Jim stood in the shadows covered in blood. The blade was gleaming red in one hand. On the other was the head of Arcturus.

_**A/N I told you it was a little dark but how can there be healing without the hurt first besides I kinda want to see Sarah and jim's roles reversed for a little while. Also, I'm not sure if Kerrigan actually does sleep but I will just assume so since I already wrote it in. Hopefully that wasn't too much and you want me to keep going.  
**_

_**I'm open to suggestions if you guys have any. just don't be rude :) Thanks**_

_**Thanks to Ragnarok for coming up with the idea for the Nydus Worm surfing part **__**. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been extremely busy. I have finished most obligations for a little while so I should be able to bust out more chapters at a better pace. I posted yesterday but belatedly realized that it wasn't good enough so here is the replacement.  
**_

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 20**_

Jim cursed under his breath as he watched the scanners in front of him. "Get everyone into position. As soon as the tanks are in range start the bombardment."

The marine on the communicator grunted his understanding and started issuing commands through the communicator.

"Try not to hit Za'gara and her brood while you are at it." Jim reminded him. He knew some of the men would resent that they now had to watch their fire to avoid hitting Za'gara's forces. This was one of those times that he almost agreed with them.

Against his orders Za'gara had taken a vast majority of the Zerg and rushed off to take the closest hive cluster. Jim had advised caution but that was a trait that was not very common among the Zerg. When the Queens were created Sarah had used herself as a template. So essentially the Queens served as a living extension of her will. They were cocky, arrogant, and almost blind to the fact they could be defeated. They lacked the understanding of complicated tactics and tended to stick with their favorite adage: attack, attack, attack and when that fails attack some more.

It was that temperament that now forced them into the situation they were in.

As soon as Jim found out that Za'gara had left he marshaled his forces to go after her but by the time his forces were ready The Zerg already had a large head start. He would have to order a forced march just to reach her in time and if his suspicions were correct she would be needing him and his soldiers.

He left the Protoss in charge if the base since they would have the most success holding it with limited numbers. This was the very thing Jim was trying to avoid in the first place. Splitting what few numbers they had was an enormous mistake.

They had already been extremely lucky to have found that massive yellow mineral patch to help bolster their rebuilding but in one move Za'gara threatened to destroy that one advantage.

"Well it looks like you are right." Nova whispered as she studied what she was seeing in front of her.

Jim nodded but avoided eye contact. He was still annoyed when she had unsurreptitiously announced that she was coming along. He had seen Sarah frown when Nova said she was coming along, something that Nova herself seemed oblivious to.

"I don't sense any hybrids. That's good news." Sarah told him. She had not left Jim's side the entire trek to the hive cluster. In fact Jim noticed that every time Nova seemed to be around Sarah rarely broke physical contact with him. He supposed that he should have been worried about the possessiveness that Sarah was exhibiting but to tell the truth he was thrilled by it. He wanted nothing more than Sarah to mark him as hers so to speak. Besides it wasn't as if Sarah's concerns were unfounded. Even someone as sense as he was could see that Nova was starting to show some misguided affection. Sooner or later Jim would run out of battles and life threatening scenarios to avoid having to deal with it.

"Good news." Jim repeated. "So now we only have to deal with the Zerg that massively outnumber us and have Za'gara surrounded."

"Since there isn't a hybrid around can't you just assume control of the Zerg here?" Nova asked.

"Doesn't work that way." Jim and Sarah answered in unison but it was to Jim that Nova turned for further explanation.

Jim sighed. He wondered what cruel higher power had decided to put him in that situation. He would rather face a galaxy wide threats. "The Zerg here are not feral. They are not just idly wandering about. They are spawning again. Something is controlling them even if we do not see it. It was a trap. They know that we cannot retake the planet without first turning the Zerg to our cause."

"A ghost should know enough that just because you do not see something with your eyes that does not mean it doesn't exist." Sarah chastised the young ghost.

Nova, however, ignored her. "So what's the plan?"

Jim shrugged. "Simple. We blast our way into one of the flanks until we get to our Zerg."

Jim thought about what he had just said. "That's something I never thought I would say."

"We are in position." The communications officer announced.

"Begin." Jim said silently.

Za'gara hissed at what was happening. She and her forces were completely surrounded. In her arrogance she drove her brood into the heart of the hive cluster. The lack of resistance had only served to embolden her. She was right, she thought to herself. The Terrans would now accept that her way of doing things was better. She was so caught up in congratulating herself that she didn't even notice the peculiar way the Zerg were moving until it was too late.

Absolute hell broke out as the idle Zerg suddenly sprang to renewed purpose. They tore into her brood with the speed and ferocity the Swarm was known for. She ordered her brood to fall back immediately but she had pushed them so deep into the hive that they were now completely surrounded.

The only thing that saved them was that this hive cluster was mostly composed of weaker creatures. Mostly zerglings and roaches. she dod not know where the stronger ones were or if there were any at all.

She rearranged her forces so that they were in a tightly packed group. Those with the stronger carapace in the exterior while those with ranged attacks were in the interior. It provided some measure of relief as they slowly moved out of the hive. Even the creep was of no help to them since the weaker creatures that surrounded were almost all naturally faster than hers.

She knew that she was only prolonging the inevitable. Even with the Terrans she would have been out numbered. She was counting on these Zerg already being under something's control. Za'gara was furious, she was completely trapped. She was already dead, the Zerg would cut into her with deadly efficiency until nothing remained.

Without warning the air was filled with a whistling sound that Za'gara was all too familiar with, Terran siege weapons. She was torn between appreciation that they had come after her even after defying Jim and the humiliation of needing rescue. She pulled all those left in her brood into a tight formation and it wasn't a moment too soon. The ground around them erupted in a series of explosions. , the force was strong enough that the concussive force nearly blasted Za'gara off her feet.

Once the smoke cleared she saw what was happening. The Terrans were desperately fighting their way to her. She realized in an instant the they would not survive the gauntlet to her and her brood would not be able to endure the pressure from being surrounded.

They all only had one chance, she had to put everything she had left into meeting then Terrans halfway. It meant that she would be exposing her flanks and rear to the enemy but she did not have another choice open to her.

Za'gara and her brood fought their way forward. They pushed forward with everything they had. They did what they could to prevent their flanks from collapsing but the losses they suffered were mounting. Again the only reason they survived was that the fact that this particular hive lacked creatures other zerglings and roaches. If she survived she would have to ponder the oddity of this since on the way in she had seen baneling nests, hydralisk dens, infestor pits, and even an Ultralisk cavern. The only structure that she didn't really see were any evidence of spires.

The fighting was furious she was about to give in to despair that she would not make it to the Terrans when a group of them came into view. She recognized the one leading them, the newly arrived Colonel Hastings.

She didn't even get to express her gratitude in coming to her rescue. As soon as he recognized her he started yelling. "You stupid bitch. Your idiocy is costing me the lives of my men!"

Before the Colonel knew it one of Za'gara claws sprang right for him. I knew it, he thought. All the Zerg were the same. He closed his eyes waiting for the claw to pierce his suit and rip into his flesh.

The impact never came. The colonel heard the air whistle beside him and he opened his eyes just in time to see Za'gara's claw stab a zergling in mid air. It's jaws were mere inches away from him when the claw stopped it right where it was.

Za'gara tossed the lifeless carcass to the ground sped her way to the Colonel. "Feel free to berate me but I prefer to do it back at the base."

"Jim get back here!" Sarah yelled out to him. She regretted her decision to agree with Jim that she remain behind the lines in case anything surfaced that no one else could battle. She belatedly found out what he was trying to do. He was keeping her from danger even though she was the strongest one among them. She wanted to be angry with him for what he did but it was no different from what she had tried to do.

Jim fought ferociously. He never strayed from the front lines. His rifle emptied cartridge after cartridge as he mercilessly attacked the Zerg.

Sarah was surprised to see Jim suddenly produce the red psi blade he had used to behead the shapeshifter once the Zerg had gotten too close. She was shocked at his ferocity. She had never seen Jim in hand to hand combat. He was single minded in his need to destroy his enemy, ignoring the claws and acid that scraped and singed his armor.

The whole time, Nova fought with him. Never leaving his side no matter how surrounded they seemed. She used her sniper rifle to pick off her enemies when she could and turned to her AGR-14 assault rifle when she needed to. Finally after over an hour of fighting Nova ran out of ammunition.

Seeing Nova surrounded by Zerg and out of ammunition brought back unpleasant memories of when she was abandoned on Tarsonis. Unlike what happened to her though, Sarah saw Jim come to Nova's rescue. Psi blade in one hand and a rifle in the other. This gave Nova the chance to locate another weapon. She picked up a C-14 lying next to the lifeless body of a marine.

Seeing that brought out another wave of jealousy in Sarah. She had enough of staying behind the lines. She was just picking out a target when a wave of yelling broke her concentration. A section of the enemy Zerg parted as Za'gara and Hasting's forces pushed their way to safety.

As soon as Jim saw them he ordered an immediate retreat. They took turns falling back squad after squad, each covering for the others until at last they were in a full rout.

Predictably the Zerglings and roaches chased after them. Maddened beyond reason they rushed forward not noticing the change in texture of the ground beneath them.

Jim gave the signal and several hellions ignited their flamethrowers. The ground in front of the chasing Zerg erupted in a massive wall of fire. It didn't, however, stop there. Before the battle Jim had ordered the ground behind their lines soaked in oil. He knew that they would need to buy some time to escape and this would give them that time.

The fire spread quickly, engulfing the entire area in a blaze. The air started to fill with the smell of burning flesh as the Zerg chasing them screamed in pain as they were roasted alive.

The allies turned back to watch in elation as those who chased them  
burned but Jim knew better. There was enough of Zerg that not all of them would be consumed by the fire. It would only be a matter of time before the majority of them skirted the fire. They had to be as far as away as they could before that happened.

It was only a few miles later that Jim ordered everyone to take a few minutes rest. In the mad dash for safety squads had gotten separated from one another. They took this chance to reform.

It only took a moment for Sarah to find Jim. She knew he was safe from the link they shares but it was the first time since the fire she had actually physically seen him. She threw caution to the wind and jumped forward and grabbed his suit by the collar and pulled him down for a long, hard kiss.

The Dominion forces were shocked at first at what they were seeing. They had heard that the Queen of Blades had taken a Terran as a mate but to see it first hand was something different altogether. They were surprised by the raw emotion they witnessed as the two lovers reveled in the fact that both had survived.

Several pockets of cheers and whistles erupted as the enormity of what they had accomplished seeped in. Zerg and Dominion alike had just seen Raynor's ability to snatch victory from a seemingly inevitable defeat. Again Za'gara was surprised to see that Sarah's boasts that Jim was an excellent strategist and had plenty to teach them were not empty ones.

The Dominion forces while acting under command were soon swept up in the ferocity of how Jim fought. They began to see how different he was from the what Mengsk had described him to be for so many years. This was hard for them to grasp, the propaganda of the notoriety of Raynor and his Raiders had been so firmly ingrained in their minds. If Raynor was as their emperor had described for so long then why were so many, Terran and alien, willing to follow him. Why were their so many worlds that cheered for him if he was the terrorist that they all feared. They had so many questions and so little answers.

Their celebration was short lived as Jim's communication officer ran towards him, panting. Sarah and Jim were forced to separate as they were given the bad news.

"I'm sorry sir. I've been trying to reach you." He struggled to catch his breath.

"Slow down man. What's wrong?" Jim asked him.

Instead of responding the officer hit the playback button of the message he had recorded.

Artanis' voice filled the air but it was not alone. Jim could hear yelling and explosions in the background as Artanis yelled out his message. "If any Terran or Zerg allies are out still out there we are in need of immediate assistance. The base is surrounded by the Zerg. I don't know how many. Zerglings, roaches, hydralisks are everywhere with Ultralisks at their center. Banelings have continuously round out perimeter. We don't know how much longer we can hold out."

The rest of the message faded as explosions echoed through the communicator.

"Impossible." Jim whispered as he grasped his head in frustration. "It was a trap. The whole thing was a trap."

"We know the hive should not have been under Hybrid control." Colonel Hastings said as he pulled out a claw that was imbedded in his suit.

"No the whole thing was a set up. I thought it strange that the Zerg at the hive were only made up of Zerglings and roaches when intial scouts had indicated they had the structures to produce more." Jim slammed his fist into a small tree, sending splinters flying.

"You mean-" Hastings could not believe that the Zerg here were capable of such a plan.

"They were waiting for us to leave the base. While we engaged those at the hive, the stronger army would destroy out foothold on this planet and at the same time acquire a massive load of minerals to start producing Zerg at a large scale." Jim hated what he was saying. "It also means that someone had to have had told the Zerg that we were gone and that the base was open to attack."

They all looked at him now , concerned. They realized what he was about to say.

"We have a traitor." Jim growled.

**_A/N Hope that was okay. _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N Typed this one on the phone so it's a little short. I will update again soon. **_

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_Heart of the Swarm Chapter 21_

This was not how Artanis imagined the campaign to retake Aiur would begin. The allied forces were separated and cut off from one another and now a massive Zerg army was bearing down on them. Once the Zerg were sighted gathering in the woods below the plateau . Artanis had rushed to the communications building and sent out a call for help. There had to be thousands of them, even the dense forest could not hide them all. The ones that had been spotted were only a handful.

He was unsure, however, if anyone had received the transmission. Before he could very that that his message had been received all the equipment started to go haywire. Both Protoss and Terran communication equipment seemed physically intact but he could not produce anything but static no matter how much he tried.

He only understood enough of Terran technology from what they had shown him before the others departed. Logic suggested that communications were being jammed but he had never heard of the Zerg doing such a thing. He slammed his hand sown in frustration, destroying several of the useless machines.

He had no way of telling if Raynor and Kerrigan had even made it through their rescue attempt and if they had he wasn't sure how far they were from his position. If they had received his message he had no doubt whatsoever that they would come to his aid. The question is how many of them would be left alive when Kerrigan and Raynor reached them.

He walked to the highest point of the plateau and looked at the forest below. Like many of Aiur's forest it was thick and dense. It provided him with a vantage point to observe the daunting task that he was faced with. It occurred to Artanis that he and whatever forces were left in the base could abandon it but immediately scrubbed that plan. If the Zerg saw them retreating then they would attack en masse and overwhelm them before the majority could be loaded onto the ships. He also was hesitant to leave the massive mineral cache they discovered. Not only was it their foothold for retaking the planet but if the Zerg took it then they would have plenty of resources to restart all the hives.

No, he told himself mentally. The Protoss and the few others that were left would make their stand here and now. He had discussed the plateau's defense with Raynor before he had left. They had a few surprises of their own to dish out. If this was to be his end then he was determined to take as many of the enemy as he could.

* * *

Jim and Sarah's allied army slowly gathered back together after their flight from the Zerg hive. The location wasn't a preordained meeting point but a place where everyone simply collapsed in exhaustion. The retreat was not the organized fallback that they had planned. Not only did they have to outrun the Zerg but it seemed Aiur's weather had a temper of its own. The strong wind increased the rate of which the fire had spread until it was bearing down on them. Added to that was the direness of Artanis' plight and the army simply ran as fast as they could in the direction of their base. It was only when fatigue took over and the weather turned favorable were they able to catch their second wind.

Sarah observed as Za'gara organized the remainder of her brood into a fighting force. They were pleased to discover that while their losses were significant they were actually less than what they feared. Combined with the Zerg that Sarah had brought , they still had decent enough numbers that they could be effective.

She was only waiting for an exact count before returning to Jim so that they could discuss a plan of attack.

"Our forces are recovering nicely. All the injured should be mostly healed by the time we reach the base." Za'gara informed her. Jim had advised that both Zerg and Terran and recover their strength while they discussed strategy. Their combined forces would be of no help to Artanis if they were too exhausted and injured to fight.

He had asked Sarah to oversee the Zerg while Nova assisted Hastings with the Dominion soldiers and he would handle the Raiders. The medics worked diligently healing the wounded and the SCVs they brought along worked non stop to repair the damaged equipment. It was a fine line they walked. If they spent too much time repairing and recovering then Artanis would be overrun but if they they pushed too quickly then they would be in no condition for open combat.

Za'gara was eager to push back to the base to help rectify the situation she had caused but after the day's events she knew better than to question Raynor's thinking when it came to battle. She realized how right Sarah had been about her. She did have a lot to learn. Not just from Sarah but from Raynor and the Terrans as well.

Za'gara was just giving Sarah the last of the reports when Nova came barreling into view. Sweat lined her brow as she came to a stop in front of Sarah, still laboring to catch her breath.

At Nova's disheveled appearance Sarah feared the worst. She thought that maybe the Zerg they had escaped from earlier had caught up to them or maybe that the base had been overrun and Artanis had been lost.

The words that came out of Nova's mouth were the last things Sarah expected to hear.

"Jim left." She managed to get out.

"What?" Sarah tried to reach Jim through the link. What she felt confirmed what Nova had just told her. The physical distance between them was growing.

"What's going on? Where's he going?" Sarah had directed her question to Nova but it was someone else that answered.

Colonel Hastings approached them. He was flanked with a few marines, bodyguards no doubt. "I'm sorry I tried to convince him otherwise but Commander Raynor insisted."

"Insisted on what?! Where is he?!" Sarah was yelling now.

"He said he and the Raiders would buy us some time." Hastings said reverently. It took Sarah a minute to recognize the look in Hastings' eyes. It was admiration.

Hastings continued. "He said Artanis could not survive without reinforcements but that the rest of us needed a few extra hours to get ready so he would do what he could to give us that time."

Sarah could not mistake the look she saw in the eyes of Hastings and the men he brought with him as he spoke. It was clear as day. Raynors' actions inspired these men. His actions put to lie the years of propaganda Mengsk had subjected Jim too. He was willing to give everything of himself to help those who fought with him without any promise of reward or even a chance of victory. It was such a different cry from those who had previously led the soldiers of the Dominion. They were used to those being in power hardly caring about their forces. They were used and then cast aside, they thought that itwas just the way things were.

Raynor was just so different, with barely a word he and his men rushed off to save as many lives as they could. Human or not, Raynor would fight for what he believed in and the Raiders would follow him to whatever end. Hastings now understood why, despite the former emperor's best efforts, entire planets cheered at Raynor's approach.

Sarah had already known this, she already believed in Jim. To see someone grasp it for the first time was truly awe inspiring. It did nothing but increase the love she felt for the man.

Then Sarah heard something else she never thought she would hear.

"We have to help him." Za'gara joined the conversation. She had said it with an equal amount of reverence and urgency.

Sarah agreed with her whole heartedly but to hear Za'gara say it out loud almost shocked her in place.

Za'gara saw Sarah studying her. "He would- DID do the same for me."

She looked at all those gathered around her, leaders of both Terran and Zerg races were now willing to follow Jim into the very jaws of hell. Along with Artanis and the Protoss at the base, they unknowingly flocked to Jim's banner. One by one he won them over through his deeds and actions. Wether it was by design or not he was slowly uniting the sector. Sarah did not know if she was proud of him or terrified for him.

_**A/N That was okay? I was feeling a little inspirational towards the end there **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N This was longer but I decided to separate it into two parts. **_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 22**_

Selendis watched the flickering light from the bridge of her mothership. Even after all the years in space it's vastness still shocked her. It was strange to her that even all that empty space around them she and her people still felt a crushing weight bearing down on them, on her.

It had been hours since she had last been able to communicate with Artanis. Concern laced her features as she pondered the possible reason her teacher would not have contacted her and none of them were good. First, the Terrans could have disrupted their communications which meant that Artanis had placed his trust on Jim Raynor. The only experience she had with this Terran was when he prevented her from purifying the infested colonists on Haven. It was hard to argue that the Terran had exceptional battle prowess but she questioned his logic at defending the colonists simply because a female Terran had asked him to.

The second scenario she thought was even worse than the first. The Zerg had simply overran and killed them all. The odds were staggering. Artanis but had a few ships with him. Even if he added that Raynor and Kerrigan's they would still be I'll equipped to battle the billions of Zerg on Aiur especially if the hybrids had taken control. She knew about the newly established base camp and that they were scouting the closest hive cluster but that was the last she had heard from him.

"Executor, the council has requested an audience with you." One of her Templar snapped her out of her reverie.

"Very well. Put them on the monitor." Selendis was confused why did the council want to meet with her. She hoped nothing had happened to Artanis.

"En taro Tassadar, executor." Nahaan and the other council members appeared in the screens in front of her.

She nodded and returned the greeting to each of the council members.

She thought that maybe they had come to her for a report. It had been a while since Artanis sent a report to them even before she had lost communication with him. "I have not heard from Artanis for some time. I was about to send an attack group to see if he was in need of any assistance."

"That is no longer part of your directive." It was Nahaan that spoke up.

"I do do not understand." She looked at one member of the hierarchy to the other but their faces were nothing but impassive masks.

"You are hereby ordered to return your ships to Shakuras." Mohander informed her.

"But Artanis is still-?" Selendis shook her head. They were asking her to abandon her teacher and friend.

"Are you refusing this command?" Nahaan snapped at her.

"No, great one but-" Selendis tried to get her point across but then it became clear that they had no intention of listening. "Yes. I am refusing this command. I refuse to abandon Artanis."

"Executor Selendis you are hereby stripped of your command. You are to return immediately where we will decide your fate." Nahaan had been waiting for the oppurtunity to remove Selendis from command. Along with those of the Ara tribe he held on to old traditions regarding female Protoss. Even in the face of extinction he held onto his failing beliefs.

"I will decide my own fate, Nahaan." Selendis terminated the communications feed from the hierarchy.

All those in the room were staring at her, startled. She had just refused to obey the ruling council of their race.

"Open communications to all ships." Se ordered.

One of the Protoss hurried to do her bidding. "It is done, executor."

"This is Executor, Selendis. You are all no doubt receiving orders from the council that I have been stripped of command. The fleet has been ordered to return to Shakuras immediately. I refused. I intend to stand with Artanis. Everyone is free to make their own decision in this matter." Selendis sighed before continuing. "I will not think any less of those who decide to return to Shakuras but as for me I will stand for what I believe in and I believe in Artanis."

She nodded to her communications officer to end the transmission. She watched the enormous screen in front of her to see how many ships would leave them to their fate.

* * *

"Most of the Zerg are in the forest just north of the plateau." The reaper informed him.

"Good man. And the flanks?" Jim slapped in the shoulder. They were just east of the gathered Zerg army. He had a few reapers to scout the area. He hoped their mobility would allow them to evade detection.

The man shook his head. "They have patrols at regular intervals but it looks like the Zerg plan to rush everything have up the front."

"Has to be suicide." One of the Raiders chimed in. "The defenses we placed-"

Jim showed him a schematic of the plateau and forest around it. "Won't be enough. Artanis will be able to slow them at most." Jim drew a line at the mouth of the plateau's main pathway up.

"Then the Zerg will have two choices." The reaper who had given the report pointed to a fork. "If they turn east then they have to follow a really small path that wraps around the plateau. The path is so narrow that they will never be able to get any sustained attack through. That leaves the west path. It's still a choke point but it leads straight into our defenses."

"That's the one they will choose." Raynor announced simply.

"You're sure?" They all looked to him for confirmation. The Raiders had been through fire and blood for him. They would have believed him if he said it was daytime in the middle of the night.

"These Zerg, they feel nothing. All that matters to them is the purpose they have been set to. They will choose the west path." Jim reiterated.

"What does that mean to us?" A man Jim recognized as Michaelson asked him.

"Artanis only chance is of the Zerg is not allowed to put the full weight of their numbers to bear. He will do what he can at his end. What we need to do is buy time for Sarah and others to join with us. There are plenty of enemy Zerg here but if they get caught on the ramp onto the plateau in between two armies I believe we can wipe them out." Jim drew what he meant on the schematic.

"Easier said than done..." They looked at one another. Even when chances of success were slim they trusted Raynor enough to follow him into battle no matter the odds.

"There's one more thing." Jim made sure than they were all listening to him carefully. "It's possible that there is a hybrid here. If there is I want you all to leave it to me."

"But sir," they all knew what he was doing. He had done it so many times before. It was one of the reasons they followed him no matter what. He would risk his life to spare the lives of his men. "You can't possibly take it on alone."

"This isn't up for a debate. None of our weapons can hurt the damn things. At least with this I may be able to buy some time. Hold it off." Jim showed them the psyblade.

They remained silent. None of them could deny his way of thinking even though they didn't like it.

"Sir, many of us here owe you something. You saved my life a few years back. Mine and my brother's. Please let me stand with you, give me the chance to return the favor." Michaelson begged him.

"That you would offer is thanks enough. Now here is what we are going to do." Jim drew on the schematic to show his Raiders what he had planned.

The sun was beginning to set when the attack finally came. The Protoss had been preparing all day for its eventuality but even knowing that it was coming could not prepare them for the scene that developed in front of them. It started slowly at first. Using the fading light as cover the Zerg at the edges of the forest started moving cautiously from the position they had entrenched themselves in. Shadows and shapes became difficult to differentiate as the fluidly darted between their chosen positions.

* * *

"It begins, my warriors. Gird yourselves for battle most glorious." Artanis yelled out to those who were with him. They were not many left to stand with him. He had at most two battalions of Zealots, two companies of stalkers and immortals , and a handful of Templar. There where a few scattered squads of Zerg and Terran forces as well but nothing that would change the tide of the battle. They had been working non stop since the Zerg had been sighted. The Terrans produced as much tech as they could but they lacked the manpower that was needed to utilize the equipment. The Zerg as well were diligently producing creatures to aid in their defense. Artanis was relying on them for some of his surprises. They had a few defensive structures as well but he had them pulled closer to the main Zerg hive on the plateau. While he thought they would have been useful in their defense the creep they were built in would only aid the advancing enemy Zerg. He could not afford to have the enemy moving around at an increased pace because of the creep.

The plan that he and Jim had discussed was a simple one. He would cordon off the natural choke points as long as he possibly could. He would create a wall of zealots with a mix of immortals and stalkers directly behind. From the peaks of the plateau the few siege tanks left would rain down hell directly behind the front lines of the enemy attack waves. By firing directly behind the front lines they would avoid any friendly fire and at the same time prevent the Zerg from utilizing the full weight of their numbers.

Artanis ran through the other details of the plan. It's conception was ingenuity personified. Again Raynor proved that his battle prowess was extra ordinary. Artanis only wished that the man himself were here to lead their defense. He wondered if the Protoss had been willing to adapt and adjust the way Raynor seemed to be able in any battle then maybe Aiur would have never fallen, maybe they would not be on the verge of extinction. Artanis mused at how some scoffed at how he was too young to be a leader, too young to be at the head of the Protoss armada. If the others could only see what he saw then maybe things would be different. Raynor was less than four decades old and he had shown more wisdom, courage, and ingenuity than many Protoss he knew that were close to a thousand years old. Perhaps it was that frailty that have Raynor his strengths. Their lives seemed so brutal and abrupt that he was forced to learn or be destroyed.

Artanis never got to finish his train of thought. The sun's light faded from the sky and in a massive howl the Zerg army moved forward. Whoever or whatever was controlling these Zerg was smart. They were using the darkness as a cover to reach the plateau. Without light the siege tanks would not be able to choose their targets as carefully as they thought. The best they could do was fire at the black mass that surges forward and pray that they killed as much as many as they could.

Artanis watched solemnly as the Zerg reached the first of the choke points and the fighting began. He could hear the terrifying clash that erupted when thousands of bodies clashed against one another. Before the night was over the ground would be littered with the blood of the dead and dying.

_**A/N Ready for the battle to start? I don't know too much about Selendis so I hope I got at least part of her personality right. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_Heart of the Swarm Chapter 23_

The night was eerily silent as Artanis watched the black mass of break the cover of the forest. Piercing shrieks and howls lifted into the night sky and the ground literally shook from the thousands rampaging below.

The sea of bodies raced up the first of the ramps towards the waiting Protoss defenders. The deafening sound of clashing bodies could be heard all the way to the top of the plateau, signaling the beginning of the battle. The first wave of Zerg broke against the Protoss lines, nearly buckling against the pressure. The zealots held their ground and suddenly night turned into day. Right on cue the siege tanks began their bombardment of the Zerg. Just as planned they aimed not for the foremost Zerg but at those just behind them, essentially trapping the foremost Zerg between the zealots and a wall of cannon fire. The immortals behind the zealots joined the fray, their phase disrupters pelted the Zerg as much as they could.

Once the front lines of the Zerg were thinned out Artanis gave the signal and a group of stalkers blinked in front of the zealots and engaged their hated enemies. This gave the zealots time to rearrange their lines and time for them to send back those too wounded to continue. Once the lines were reformed the zealots once again pushed their way to the front. Their blue psi blades became nothing more than a blur as the zealots closed the distance between and the Zerg quickly, not allowing them the time to rest and regroup.

Artanis again marveled at the ingenuity of Raynor's planned defense as the rotating groups of zealots, stalkers, and immortals pushed the Zerg off the ramp. The rotations allowed the Protoss to have constantly fresh shields at the forefront of their lines, minimizing the lives lost.

A weaker enemy would have succumbed against the onslaught of firepower displayed but these were Zerg. Dying meant nothing to them. They scraped and clawed over their fallen brethren in a frenzied attempt to get to the Protoss.

Thousands died in that initial rush as the Zerg spent their lives carelessly against the Protoss' carefully selected positions and strategy. The Zerg, however, seemed endless in number. Where one fell, three more would take its place. But now the Protoss were dying as well. By claw,acid, or spikes one by one they were slain. Those who were injured or too those just half a second too slow were pulled from the safety of their brethren and torn to pieces. It was inevitable that the Protoss lines would give way against their onslaught.

When the fighting finally became too intense and it was clear that the defenders were going to be overwhelmed Artanis gave the signal and the few Templar he had with him unleashed their psionic storms. It was a fearsome sight as the very air crackled with energy. Those Zerg caught in its embrace shrieked in pain and misery. They dropped to the ground in shriveled masses and the Protoss took provided to fall back.

The Templar stood alone defiantly while the other Protoss retreated. The Zerg behind the storm hissed and snapped their jaws, frustrated that their hated enemies were yet again just beyond their reach. The closest of the Zerg broke from their ranks and sped through the storm. Their rage enabled them to ignore the searing pain. The Templar had been expecting this and a secondary storm appeared, charring the Zerg and the ground they tread upon.

The Templar, with their energy expended, raced back to the safety of their own ranks. The Zerg fumed and foamed as they chased after them. The laggards screamed in horror as the Zerg dragged them down. Their dying cries echoed to those unable to offer aid.

* * *

Jim Raynor watched solemnly as his allies fought valiantly too hold the plateau. It was killing him to hold his position while those he had left behind at the base defended it at his command. It still did not sit well with him, people dying because of the commands he had issued. He was never one to proclaim himself a leader and he felt ill suited to bear its burdens. No more did it weigh more heavily than when he had to watch those who believed in him fall.

He resisted the urge to order the Raiders into combat before it was time. He reminded himself that they would accomplish nothing but join the Protoss in oblivion if they attacked preemptively.

He saw the Protoss masterfully execute the battle plan he and Artanis had come up with. The rotating squads did their best in holding off the Zerg as long as they could but superior tactics could do nothing but buy time against such odds.

He must have placed and removed his finger off the trigger hundreds of times. Finally he saw the night turn to day like brilliance when the Templars unleashed their storms on the Zerg. Jim gave the signal and his Raiders launched their attack.

Conventional wisdom suggested that since the Raiders were so few in number that they group together and attack the flanks or the rear of their enemy but Jim knew that the size of the Zerg army made any such move pointless. Instead he chose to try and use their sheer size against themselves. It was a risky move, one that would leave them all slaughtered if the Zerg did not take the bait but it was also their only chance.

He had already faced these Zerg before. Their weakness was that they were riddled in complete fury, absolute rampage. Once they caught sight of their enemy they would attack without thought or mercy, ignoring everything else.

What he suggested instead was that the few hundred Raiders split themselves into groups of no more that twenty. They would each attack in sequence, doing as much damage as they possibly could before retreating to a secondary position. The next group would then launch an assault at a completely different location before pulling back as well. They had already accepted not many if not all of them would survive to see the dawn. The chances of them escaping so many were just so slim.

Those odds though did not stop the Raiders when their commander gave them the order to begin. He had led them into situations like this before and while they always seemed to be out numbered, they were the ones still alive.

They followed the plan flawlessly, pouring on firepower when they could and disappearing when it was time. Jim smiled as he continued to fire his weapon. From what he was seeing and the reports that he was getting, the Zerg were falling for his scheme.

The multiple and continuous strikes against the Zerg made it seem like they were being attacked from all sides. The Zerg howled and hissed in fury at those who would dare to attack them. The dead Zerg were a testament to the fact that they were being attacked but try as they might they could not find their attackers. It was as if they were chasing ghosts. The enemy was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Maddened beyond reason they tore at the ground, scrambling to chase down any shadow or trace of the enemy.

* * *

Artanis could not believe what he was seeing. Just when he thought that the Zerg would overwhelm them the assault slowed substantially. Their attack became disoriented as if though they were distracted. The foremost Zerg were still battering at the Protoss lines but the innumerable mass that followed failed to continuously supply the front with reinforcements. Unbelievably the swarm started to give ground.

Artanis focused all of his attention onto the swarm. Only when his swept the edges of the Zerg army did he understand what was happening. Pockets of light and fire were erupting around the Zerg. Those caught in it furiously gave chase, abandoning their original objective of attacking the plateau.

"Raynor." Artanis said in disbelief. Zeratul had told him all those years ago not to underestimate the Terrans and it seemed that faith was rewarded yet again.

With the Zerg distracted Artanis knew it was the time to strike back. He called out to the Zerg reserves he had waiting and groups of banelings started rolling between the Protoss warriors. They exploded in a shower of acid, further disrupting the Zerg attack. Artanis never gave them a chance to recover. He then ordered the few colossi he had waiting to join the fray.

They unleashed their thermal lances on the Zerg, turning the closest to smoldering remains. The Zerg frantically tried to reach the colossi but the remaining Zealots, stalkers, and immortals held their ground. The night was washed away with the multitude of blasts of energy. The red light from the thermal lances mixed with the blue from the particle and phase disrupters of the stalkers and immortals. The symphony of light dancing together would have been a sight to be beholden if not for the sea of destruction that was also occurring.

* * *

Raynor observed the battle carefully and adjusted his Raiders accordingly. It would only take one mistake for them to be obliterated. No sooner had he finished that thought did his fears come true.

Raynor's head seemed to explode in pain. He did his best to compose himself because he knew what was coming next. he recognized the feeling of his mind being probed forcefully. The Zerg in front of Raynor parted ranks and a hybrid emerged. It's glowing form headed straight for Raynor and his men as if it knew exactly where they were. It had legs but to Jim it seemed like it was floating in mid air rather than walking.

The raiders near Jim immediately opened fire. They threw everything they had at the hybrid. They emptied entire ammunition cases and a belt of grenades but the hybrid shrugged it off like a gentle spring shower.

It approached Jim, towering over the Terran. Even through those haunting blue alien eyes Jim could see the deadly intent of the hybrid. Jim saw that he was nothing but an ant to the hybrid, an insignificant spec in the enormity of the universe. The hybrid wanted nothing more to than to stomp him into oblivion.

Raynor grabbed the man closest to him. "Remember what I said. Fight only those you can kill. GO!"

The raiders looked at each other. An unspoken agreement was reached between them and they resumed attacking the hybrid, ignoring Raynor's command.

The Dominion and Sarah's Zerg army rushed as much as they could to reach the battle. Even when they were miles away they could hear the thundering blasts and see the faint light of explosions in the distance. Now that they were closer the sounds were becoming deafening and the explosions and blasts kept them on high alert, knowing that they could reach the battle any moment.

Sarah and Hastings had decided to keep the Zerg and Dominion forces separate to avoid any confusion in the battle. Sarah would have acquiesced to any of his decisions all that mattered to her was that the Terrans were willing to fight so that she could reach Jim.

She and her Zerg cleared the final patch of dense forest to reach the combat lines. As soon as she saw the battle she knew she was mistaken to even search for combat lines to join. Protoss,Zerg, and Terran forces were scattered in a wide area at the base of the plateau. It was if all pretense of strategy had been abandoned. This was nothing more than a street fight now. A fight where each side knew that the penalty of losing was death.

It didn't take long for Sarah to pick out her target. Even in the mass confusion the hybrid was easy to spot. She and the Zerg with her went straight for the hybrid, only engaging those who got in her way.

She got to the hybrid just in time to see it rip the front plate of a battle suit. Jim's battle suit. Jim was hanging for dear life, his blade was imbedded deed into the shoulderof the Hybrid. Jim used his free hand to continuously blast the Hybrid with his gun.

The hybrid was seething in fury at the pain the lowly Terran was inflicting on it. Until now it had been all but sure that none of the Terran weapons could harm it. It's free hand grasped Raynor's arm and with a yank it dislodged the blade from its body.

It held Raynor mid air to prevent him from stabbing it again. Jim screamed as the vice like grip tightened even more. He could hear his bones breaking at the pressure but still Jim refused to let go of the blade.

Out of nowhere Nova appeared. Without any regard for her safety she jumped onto the hybrids back, her hands latching themselves into its head. She yelled and let loose every ounce of psionic energy.

The hybrid hissed at the interruption and with its mind simultaneously threw Nova and Jim through the air. It raised its clawed hand and it started crackling and sizzling as it gathered energy. It would finally be rid of these Terrance.

This gave Kerrigan her chance. Her bone wings lashed out with so much force that the air whistled at their passing. They impaled the hybrid so completely that the tips of the wing protruded from the opposite side of the Hybrid's body. It struggled futilely to dislodge itself but it was no use Kerrigan was not going to let go until it was dead. The hybrid realized this and in one last desperate, defiant act unleashed a fiery bolt of energy at James Raynor.

The area exploded in a shower of gravel and sparks. The air was filled with dust and smoke. Sarah screamed in fury. With all her might she pulled her bone wings in opposite directions, severing the hybrid in half. The halves fell to the ground, spraying blood at whoever was misfortunate enough to be too close to the scene.

With the hybrid's death the Zerg fighting against the allies lost all direction. The few that were close to the Protoss and Terrans still fought furiously but the vast majority of the Zerg had turned feral and scattered in every direction possible.

All of this was lost on Sarah as she raced to Jim. The smoke was slow to clear. It wasn't until she got closer did she that Jim was alright. He was leaning over a smoldering body of a marine. Sarah stood behind Jim as He reached into the suit to pull out the dog tags.

"M. Michaelson." Jim whispered.

"Jim, are you hurt?" Sarah reached around and gently clasped his shoulder.

He looked up at her and the sight broke her heart. His eyes were full of sorrow and guilt.

"He jumped in front of me." He said softly.

Sarah finally comprehended what must have happened. The corpse inside the suit was completely burnt beyond recognition.

Jim saw Sarah watching him and suddenly his composure changed completely. The sorrow and guilt were replaced with cold and unfeeling resolve.

"I'm fine." He told her before turning to assess the situation. "Can you control the Zerg that is left?"

She closed her eyes in concentration and let her will spill out to all the Zerg still on the battlefield. "I can control the ones here but the ones that fled are already under another's control."

"More hybrids." Jim cursed. "Pull everyone back into the base!"

* * *

Several hours later Jim met with the leaders of their small band. Despite Sarah's pleas for him to rest and speak to her Jim kept himself busy reorganizing their defenses. He suit was torn and shattered but he carried on like their was nothing wrong. Everyone who saw him knew that Jim was anything but alright.

His bandaged, broken hand constantly clutched at the bloody gash on the center of his chest. That, however, was not was concerned those who knew him best. The way he talked and moved seemed so cold and impassive.

"That's all that's left?" Jim ask, displeased at what he was hearing.

Artanis nodded. He wished he could have given a different answer but that Zerg attack took its toll. The vast majority of their army were now Zerg that had been converted after the battle. Terrans and Protoss were in short supply. "We would have lost more if not for your bravery."

"Bravery..." Jim repeated. His hand when to his pocket and fingered the dog tag that he kept there. It was only one but he knew there were hundreds more that he should be carrying.

"Commander, we are receiving a transmission from a Protoss mothership that just entered orbit."  
One of the officers interrupted the meeting.

"Finally, the armada has arrived." Artanis was relieved. His finest student, Selendis, led the Protoss fleet. They would provide the reinforcements that were sorely needed.

"En Taro Tassadar." Selendis appeared on the monitor.

Before Artanis could reply Jim cut in. "How many ships slid you bring with you?"

Selendis was offended by the interruption of the Terran but Artanis nodded to her to respond.

"The mothership and three carriers." Selendis answered.

"Three carriers..." Jim trailed off.

"When can we expect the rest of the Armada?" Artanis asked her but it was Jim who answered.

"They aren't coming." What he said shocked everyone is the room.

"The council has decided that Kerrigan is not to be trusted and that her influence on the Terran James Raynor has corrupted him and everyone on this expedition." Selendis said without emotion.

"Fools." Artanis whispered.

Jim was seething inside. So many had died following his commands and now it seemed that it was all for nothing.  
"We don't have a choice then. We will not survive another assault. Give the order to gather as much of the minerals as we can and then prepare to withdraw from Aiur." Jim turned to Hastings. "Send word to Valerian. Tell him that there has been a change of plans and that I will need to speak to him soon."

Hastings nodded his understand and rushed off to do what he was told.

"You expected this?" Matt asked him before leaving to issue orders of his own.

"Of course. I learned a long time ago that everyone can betray you." Jim said quietly.

His words stung Sarah's heart. She was the cause of a lot of his suffering.

Artanis did not need telepathy to know that the two needed some time to speak. "I will prepare the Protoss."

Once they were alone Sarah tried to wrap her arms around Jim but he moved away from her. "I have things I need to do."

"You don't need to be alone. The Jim I know would never have pushed me away." Sarah tried to pull him back to her.

"I love you, Sarah but the Jim knew died." He touched his hand onto her face.

"When?" Sarah was afraid of what she was hearing.

"When you decided to reinfest yourself." Jim turned and left the room.

Sarah stood silently, Jim's cutting words echoing over and over in her head. She wiped a tear from her eye before following him out.

_**A/N Next chapter will be primarily focused on Sarah and Jim's relationship. Ragnarok and I have come up with some very interesting ideas that hopefully everyone will enjoy.**_

_**p.s. Zeratul will be making a dramtic appearance a few chapters from now**_


	24. Chapter 24

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_Heart of the Swarm Chapter 24_

It was frightening to for Sarah Kerrigan to see the man she loved acting in this manner. It was difficult for her to explain the changes she saw in him. To those around him Jim stayed the same calculating strategist that had proven himself over and over again throughout the years but to those closest to him the changes stood out like a sore thumb. It was as if he was closing himself to everything around him except for the missions. Despite his claims to the contrary Jim Raynor was an excellent leader and strategist but now he was taking it to a whole new level. He became cold and unfeeling as his lack of empathy increased his skill as a strategist.

He was tested over and over again as the small fleet made their frantic escape from Aiur. Even with the new additions to the Sarah's swarm they were impossibly outnumbered by the Aiur Zerg. The Zerg and the Hybrids harassed them constantly and it was only because of Jim Raynor that they survived. He constantly out maneuvered and out thought them. They could almost hear the hybrids howl in frustration. Every time they believed they had cornered their elusive prey, they would find nothing but empty space. Jim and his mismatched fleet always seemed to always be half a step ahead of them. As the deadly game of cat and mouse continued across the galaxy those in the fleet knew how all of this must eventually end.

Jim often had to lead small groups to attack the hybrids and their army to delay or distract them from the main. This gave them a chance to ponder on their next moves. Sarah made no secret of her disdain that Jim led the diversionary army himself. His safety was not her only reason for not wanting him to go on those missions. She had noticed a growing ruthlessness in how he dealt with his enemies. Often Jim would put himself at unnecessary risk just so he could make a few more enemy kills.

Sarah had taken to walking around the interior of the Leviathan, absent-mindedly inspecting everything she saw. She was passing the time more than anything else. Due to the watch that Jim kept in their room she was probably the only one on the Leviathan that kept track of time. It was, according to that watch, the middle of the night. She laid awake in their room wondering if Jim was as restless as she was at that moment.

In the end she couldn't take the silence of laying alone in the room and decided to go for a walk. The walk, however, did not help as her thought continuously wandered towards Jim and what he was doing.

It had only been several days since the frantic escape from Aiur. Jim had decided to keep their fleet in constant motion while they decided on their next course of action. To her chagrin, Jim had suggested that she, Artanis, and himself take personal command of their particular battle groups. In retrospect his decision made sense. She faced plenty of arguments from the other Zerg in regards to their withdrawal. He had said that it was to prevent any confusion should they be attacked but Sarah couldn't help but wonder if he was avoiding spending time with her. She could still hear the scathing words he had said to her when they left Aiur.

"The old Jim Raynor had died when she had decided to reinfest herself." Was what he told her. It had pierced her heart more than any weapon ever could.

She wanted him to speak to her, to open up to her. In the past whenever they had issues to deal with she could at least count on some time alone with him at night so she could comfort him or the other way around. She knew that time was different, he was slipping into some place dark and she did not not know how to reach him.

It brought back memories of how she had treated Jim when she was first deinfested. She coldly told him that there could never be anything between them while Mengsk was still alive. She remembered how cold and empty she felt when she thought that Jim had been executed while she had been so focused on vengeance.

That was only one of the things they needed to talk about. She was also desperate to speak to him about how willing he seemed to throw away his life during battles. The gambles he took was frightening to Sarah. She knew and had accepted that such gambles were necessary from her time with the Sons of Korhal but it was different now. She wished that he could see how important he was too her.

The night continued uneventfully. She almost dreaded returning to the room she shared with Jim, knowing that it would be empty when she reached it. It would have been a wonder for anyone else to see the woman who committed mass genocide long for the company of one man. Even the Queen of Blades gets lonely.

"Sarah?" Someone called out from behind her.

She was so deep in thought the voice completely startled her. Instincts took over and she crunched low, prepared to fight back against any assailant.

Matt stepped back sharply at seeing Sarah crouched low and prepared to attack.

Sarah, though, relaxed her position when she recognized him. "Matt? What are you doing here? Isn't it in the middle of the night?" She thought that maybe she had lost track of time.

Matt took a moment to compose himself. Like all Terrans not named Jim Raynor, Matt's first instinct when seeing the Queen of Blades in a crouched position was to flee.  
According to Jim, though, Sarah was awesome in several different positions.

"Matt?" Sarah repeated, taking a step closer.

Matt started to blush and turn red a little as he wiped those thoughts from his head. He wasn't sure how Sarah would react of she knew that Jim was telling his closest friend about his sexual experiences with Sarah.

"Ummm yeah. It's still the middle of the night but I needed to talk to you and this was the only time I could get here without Jim knowing." He tried to seem as relaxed as he could.

Sarah's heart fell at his words. She had been hoping that Jim had sent Matt with a message for her or to ask her to come aboard the Hyperion.

The disappointment must have been obvious on her face. "Is this a bad time?" Matt asked.

"Umm no..." Sarah struggled to find the words. She didn't mind opening up to Jim about what she was feeling but talking to his friend was something else altogether. In the end her need to talk to someone won out. It wasn't like she could speak to Za'gara or any of the other Zerg about what was going through her head and her heart. " I miss him, Matt."

Matt had rehearsed this conversation in his head so many times before coming aboard the Leviathan. Of all the possible things Sarah could have said to him , her missing Jim was not something he had expected.

He studied her intently as Sarah eased herself onto the wall, putting her weight against it. She had a forlorn look on her face.

"You really do, don't you." Matt was unable to hide his surprise.

Sarah closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall. "Yeah. I do. Is that so strange?"

The concept of the Queen of Blades loving anyone seemed so foreign and so alien to Matt but he chose to keep that to himself. Especially since it was about that very topic he had come to speak to her about.

Sarah opened her eyes when Matt didn't respond. "I do love him, Matt."

"I-I hope so." Matt stuttered.

"But you're still not sure about me, are you?" Sarah smiled at him weakly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Matt nodded apologetically. "Most of the men know you are not the enemy but they acknowledge it mostly because of how much respect they have for the commander."

"And you?" She pressed. There was a time she would have killed this man on the spot but now she found herself craving for his approval simply because he was one of Jim's closest friends.

"I want to give Jim the benefit of the doubt but he doesn't exactly think clearly when it comes to you." Matt confessed.

Sarah almost smiled again at the thought of Jim still a thinking the best of her even when she was at her worst. "Must have been hard for you and the Raiders to know that he was in love with me even while I was going on a rampage."

Matt wanted to tell her that he didn't completely believe that she had slaughtered so many people only because she was under the influence of the Zerg and that he didn't believe in the prophecy that seemed to have Jim, Valerian, and several Protoss scrambling to her. He wanted to tell her that she was a monster and more but again he kept silent. Jim was in love with this woman and Jim was his friend. He owed them at least a fair chance no matter how undeserving he thought Kerrigan was.

"Jim is my friend." Matt offered to her.

Sarah accepted that it was the most she was going to get from. She supposed she should be grateful just for the opportunity to prove herself.  
"So why did you need to see me?"

Matt was glad that she did not press the issue. When the war was over this was going to be quite a story for him to tell. He was having a heart felt conversation with Sarah Kerrigan about the man she loved. "It's about Jim."

Sarah suddenly straightened her posture. "Is he okay?"

Matt was startled at her sudden movement. He had to stop himself from taking a step back. "Physically yes."

Sarah frowned at him. "What do you mean physically he is fine?"

Matt shook his head, trying to form the forms he wanted to use. "His injuries are healing pretty rapidly despite his refusal to accept any medical treatment."

"Then what's wrong?" Sarah asked, not comprehending.

"While you were infested the first time you never saw Jim outside of battle?" He asked curiously.

Sarah shook her head. "I saw glimpses of the drinking and rumors of the brooding. Are you saying he is reverting to that again?"

Matt's eyes were downcast. "That was nothing compared to what we are seeing on the Hyperion now."

Matt continued before Sarah could ask any questions. "The drinking and brooding are there but there is more too. He's becoming cold and unfeeling. It's as if the only the thing he cares about are the missions and the men. The problem is that he and the men are not mutually exclusive. The Raiders need their commander. You've seen the way he has been lately, haven't you? He's acting as if his own life is meaningless and once he starts down that road how long before other people's lives becomes meaninglessly. You should know better than most what happens when you shut down your humanity. He returned from the last mission almost completely covered in blood, Kerrigan. The men thought he had gone insane with blood lust. They said that he wields that red blade of his like nothing they have ever seen before. Do you understand, Sarah? He is starting to enjoy the kill."

Matt shuddered as he caught his breath. He didn't mean to end up ranting but everything he had been observing for the last few days had been building into a well of emotion that would have exploded if he didn't release it. Sarah was the first one he could talk to openly about Jim. He didn't want to undermine Jim's authority by speaking about him to any of the Raiders. He was especially cautious around Hastings and the Dominion soldiers. They may be following Jim and Matt's orders from now but they Matt had the feeling they still did not believe in the Raiders. The Dominion had been subjected to years of propaganda against Raynor's Raiders and it would take time to change that. It also didn't help that they were allied with some of the Zerg. Some understood the necessity of being allied to the Swarm but many of them had lost family and friends as Sarah rampaged through the sector, decimating Dominion bases.

"I wish he would talk to me but as you can probably tell he has been avoiding me a bit." Sarah said reluctantly. It was still strange for her to admit she was having relationship problems.

Matt suddenly grew angry at Sarah. It was the first time she had seen him that way. "Unbelievable!"

"What?" Sarah wondered what she could have said to warrant such a sudden shift in his demeanor.

"Do you even know what the Commander went through for you? And here you are ready to give up at the slightest difficulty." Matt was seething. For years he had endured Jim's constant brooding. He had listened like a good friend on how wonderful Sarah Kerrigan was. He talked of her character, her strength of will and determination. Matt did not see it.

Matt was right of course. Sarah was about to tell him so before she was interrupted.

"I do not think we need to bore Sarah with details about me." They had been so engrossed in their conversation that did not even notice Jim approach them.

Matt opened his mouth to explain himself but he wasn't sure how much Jim had actually heard.

Jim, however, stopped him before he could formulate any words. "Our casualties are mounting."

Mat nodded. "I know but-"

Jim stopped him again. "I need you to speak with Hastings and the Dominion soldiers. We are going to need them in this."

"Need them in what?" Sarah absolutely had no idea what Jim was planning.

"I had a long discussion with Artanis earlier. We have decided to call a gathering." Jim knew what he was about to tell them was going to sound absurd. "We are going to ask that the leaders of all three races come together to discuss how to deal with the Hybrids."

"That's your plan?" Matt asked incredulously. "You are going to ask for help from three races that have been at war with each other for the better part of a decade."

"What choice do we have? We cannot defeat Amon on our own. We were run out of Aiur in less than a week." Sarah defended what Jim was suggesting.

Matt had to admit they were right. This idea was a long shot at best but what other option did they have?

_**A/N Double post today.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the stHeart of the Swarm Chapter 25_

_**Heart of the Swarm chapter 25**_

"Jim, why don't you come back with me?" Sarah asked him.

They had spent the day on the Hyperion, making final preparations for the upcoming summit. The leaders of Zerg, Protoss, and Terran forces had finally agreed to meet with them. It was a painstaking task. Each decision was scrutinized beyond reason that each step to longer than any of them anticipated.

Time wasted that would have been better used to stem the hybrid advance.

Jim knew he had more preparations to make but the allure of spending time with Sarah was too much for him to resist. When the leaders of the other races started arriving they would likely not have any chance to be alone together.

This was not lost on Sarah as she whispered seductively into his ear. "Come with me."

"We can carry on without you for an hour or so, Commander." Matt recognized the look on Sarah and Jim.

Jim finally relented as Sarah pulled him by the arm into the direction of his room. "Probably going to need more than hour. Call me if anyone arrives."

"I always do." Matt rolled his eyes but he was glad Sarah was able to convince Jim to go with her. The. commander needed to be reminded that there was more to life than just war.

Sarah pulled Jim along the corridor towards his room, ignoring the smiles and winks from the Raiders. They knew full well what the couple was up to. She had discovered early on the it was pointless to try and hide anything from the men under Jim's command. They always seemed to  
know what was going on so Sarah simply stopped trying.

Jim on the other hand did not even see the men they passed. He had been so focused on the war effort that he forgot he had one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen willing to please him. No sooner had they entered the room Jim twirled Sarah in his arms and locked his lips onto hers.

Sarah saw Jim's eyes grow dark with lust as she surrendered herself to him. Jim ran his hands over her wings and back, exploring the body he desired so much. He wondered to himself how her body could feel so hard and so soft at the same time. His hands reached her sides and suddenly the carapace was replaced by the softness of human skin.

Sarah moaned at his touch. Everywhere his fingers traced left a tingling sensation that seemed to radiate all the way to the her stomach. She tugged on his shirt, urging him to remove it. She enjoyed feeling the touch of his body just as much as he enjoyed hers.

She gasped as Jim spun her around until her back was to him. He grasped her exposed breasts, kneading them roughly.

He leaned into Sarah more, putting pressure on the small of her back.  
She knew what he wanted and she obliged willingly.

Sarah slid off Jim, still panting from exhaustion. Sweat glistened her body and matted red hair. Their lovemaking had always left her exhausted but this was the first time she was truly breathless. He had always been cautious and gentle when they were together but this time it was different. He ravaged her like never before, he held nothing back. It was thrilling for Sarah to say the least, that she elicited such an intense physical reaction from the man she loved.

As Jim continued running his hands around her body, Sarah couldn't help but ponder if his aggressiveness in bed had something to do with his attitude of late. It was hard to focus on that train of thought since Jim had started touching her most sensitive areas again. She had made a mental note to remind herself to tell Jim how much she enjoyed his aggressiveness in bed.

"Commander? Sarah?" Jim hissed at the communicator as Matt's annoying voice interrupted him when he was about to go another round with Sarah.

Sarah smiled at his reaction but grabbed the device before Jim could shut it off or tell Matt to leave them alone. "What is it?"

"We've entered Agria's orbit. We've also received word that the Dominion and Protoss delegations will be arriving shortly." They couldn't help but notice Matt's stressed voice. She knew he had reservations about coming to this meeting with only a single ship but the Protoss and Dominion leaders would never agree to a meeting if she showed up with a large force.

"Prep my drop ship and pick out am escort. We will be ready soon." Jim said while grabbing the communicator from Sarah. He clicked the off switch and quickly positioned himself in between her legs. "We have time for one more, don't we?"

"For you, Jim, we will make time." She grasped his hair and pulled him closer.

* * *

Agria was once a beautiful Dominion farming colony. It's lush fields and plains provided plenty of sustenance for the colonists and the Dominion garrison stationed there. At least that's the way it was before the Zerg came. Like many worlds before it the swarm descended on the unsuspecting planet and left nothing but ruin in its wake. After being abandoned by the Dominion the colonists turned to Raynor and his Raiders for aid. Jim and his men successfully held off the Zerg until the colonists were able to get to their transports.

Now Agria was but a shell of itself. There was no Zerg or Terran presence until Jim's ship touched down on Larks' Crossing. It was this place that Jim had chosen as a location for this galactic summit. It had taken days of deliberation just to agree on a simple location. Jim hoped that the threat that looked over their galaxy would be enough for all of them to put aside old Jarred's and bigotries to work together. It was a fool's hope at best.

Along with Jim and Sarah came a select few others. Artanis and Selendis stood directly beside Jim. Matt and Colonel Hastings stood at his left. Jim could not see Nova at the moment but knew she was here somewhere, probably scouting the area.

To their right stood Za'gara, Naktul, and Niadra. These were the broodmothers that Sarah had chosen to lead directly beneath her.

In front of them two other areas were set aside for the Protoss and Dominion delegations. Everything had to be perfect for this meeting. Everything was thought through perfectly down to the the seats that were provided. He made sure that they were all at the same height. He didn't anyone to mistake that they stood above the rest.

Jim always knew that he disliked politics but it wasn't until now that he started to hate it. For someone like him, who was accustomed to fighting on the field, the intricacies and positioning of leaders was shallow and pathetic.

They didn't have to wait long. The area was filled with the sound of an engine as a large drop ship came into view. Unlike Jim's own drop ship the one they watched was state of the art and elaborately decorated which marked it as a ship for the Dominion leaders.

The ships rockets created an uncomfortable gust of wind as it slowly leveled itself for landing. The landing bay opened and a group of men stepped out, decked in full battle gear. Accompanying them was a full complement of marines despite the fact that only days earlier an agreement had been set in place that there would be no show of military force on the ground.

"I hate politics." Jim whispered to Sarah. "This is already off to a bad start."

She tripped closer to him to offer her reassurance but stayed silent.

In true Dominion fashion, the marines escorted the men who him presumed were the Generals of the Dominion. They marched directly to the area that had been indicated for them. A burly faced man that looked to be in his mid thirties sat in the chair that had been clearly reserved for Valerian.

In fact now that Jim saw them clearly none of them seemed to be older than the mid thirties at concerned Jim more than anything else. He knew that the Dominion only appointed the older more experienced soldiers, like Warfield, as Generals. Where was Valerian and why had he not come himself. Matt had assured Jim that he had spoken to Valerian directly and the importance of this meeting was clearly stressed.

"Where is Valerian?" Jim asked the man sitting in Valerian's chair.

He stood angrily. "That is Prince Valerian to you, Raynor." The man clearly did not like Jim.

Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and Jim bit his tongue to prevent himself from uttering words he would regret. This meeting was more than important than his pride. "Where is Prince Valerian?"

"The Prince and the Generals have decided that they can determine the extent of the threat to Dominion worlds it would be best if they not endanger themselves needlessly. I have been sent in their stead. I am Brigadier General Hastings."

Jim was barely able to control his anger. He and those with him had been fighting with everything they had to stem the Hybrid threat and the Dominion leadership refused to even acknowledge the threat.

Jim was so focused on his fury that it took him a few minutes recognize the name the Brigadier General gave him. "Hastings?" Jim looked at the man standing near him.

The Colonel nodded at Jim. "Older brother."

Jim was about to ask another question when a familiar hum echoed in between those gathered. A faint blue light started to emanate. It grew steadily brighter until a single Templar stood before them.

"En Tarro Tassadar." Jim greeted him. "We have space reserved here for the Protoss Hierarchy."

"En Taro Tassadar." The Templar greeted in return but with a solemn and grave voice. Despite the fact that he was facing Raynor the Templar's telepathic voice could be clearly heard by everyone there. "The Protoss Hierarchy does not recognize your authority to call this meeting. They have deemed you and all those with you as corrupted by the Queen of Blades. You are not to be trusted."

The Templar then turned to Artanis and Selendis. "You are in violation of the directives set by the council. You are to return to Shakuras at once. We will asses the situation from there. If the Hybrids threaten us then the Protoss will deal with them without the influence of these outsiders."

Jim could not believe that this was happening. All the men he had lost in attempting to retake Aiur meant nothing to the Protoss.

"You are all fools." Jim hissed at him.

They could all hear the Templar scoff smirk at Jim's statement. "You call us fools yet you are the one standing beside the Queen of blades. She is treachery personified."

"The Dominion agrees. We will only act if these Hybrids, if they even exist, threaten our worlds. We do not need your help." Brig. General Hastings added. "We cannot send you additional forces while still rebuilding the Dominion that your savages destroyed."

Za'gara hissed at that remark. "Savages? You Terrans were doing a fine job of destroying yourselves before you even heard of the Zerg. You slaughter each other over greed, lust, and power. Even without the Zerg you would have driven yourselves to the brink of extinction just as the Protoss have done. They believe themselves to be so much better than all the species around them. You call yourselves first born of the gods but you are just as petty as everyone else."

"That is enough from you. Only the Zerg commit planetary genocide." The Templar fought back.

"You are one to speak. How many Terran worlds did the Protoss burn to stop the Zerg. You have those planets no warning, no chance to flee. You Protoss have as much blood on your hands as the Zerg." Brig. General Hastings shouted at the Templar.

"Why should we? You Terrans are untrustworthy. You even brought an armed escort to this gathering when everyone agreed that no military force was to be present." The Templar pointed at the marines angrily.

All those gathered started screaming and blaming each other at once. Jim's hopes were crumbling down around him. The only thing that the three races could agree in was that they hated one another.

Jim took out his gun and shot a round into the air. Stunned silence filled the area. All eyes were now on him. "The Hybrid threat is real. If it is not stopped they will take the Zerg on Aiur and burn this sector to ashes. I have already been shown the prophecy. The Terran worlds will be the first to fall. All of existence then will turn to the Protoss to defend them. The Protoss will stand valiantly but you will perish. Join Us and we can save out people."

It wasn't the most eloquent of speeches but Jim hoped he got his point across.

"The Hierarchy has made their decision." The Templar said. As it always was for most Protoss, he was stubborn to the end. He warped away without saying another word.

"To hell with saving the other races. They have been killing us for years and now that some wannabe mystic says they are all doomed we should come running to them for help? No, the Dominion and it's leaders must take care of our own. For years they have burned our worlds. We have lost fathers, sons, and brothers. Entire families and bloodlines have been lost. The Protoss and Zerg have already cost us billions of Terran lives and you want us to add to that by coming to their defense? Let them save themselves. I will convey what you have said to Prince Valerian. Have you noticed, Raynor that your so called prophecy makes no mention of us Terrans? So even if we did believe it, it does not say the bitch standing next to you will be the key to saving humanity." With one final glance at his brother he flicked his hand at those with him to indicate that they were returning to their drop ship.

Jim could only watch as the gathering he had planned failed miserably. None of those left knew what to say.

The Dominion drop ship was well out of view before Jim spoke again. "I want our fleet prepared to move out within the hour. Send word to the fringe world to expect an attack soon. Tell them we are recruiting if they wish to fight for their homes. Do not linger on any one world longer than necessary. If they refuse then move on." If he could ask for an army then he would raise one on his own.

He looked at Artanis and Selendis carefully. "If you are still with us the send the same message to any of the outlying Protoss colonies. The easiest way for the Hybrids to destroy the Dominion and Protoss races would be be to start with the outer worlds and work their way inwards. That way when they get to the core worlds there will not be enough to resist them."

"And what of the core worlds and the others that refuse to join us?" Matt asked him.

"Tell them that no aid will be offered to them after this. Tell those who refuse to join us, to fight for themselves that I will do to them the worst possible thing I can think off. I will leave them to their fate." Jim knew he had no other choice. His decision will stain his hands red with the blood of billions but his enemy was ruthless and to win he had to be every bit as ruthless as them.

_**A/N This should have been a triple post but I ran out of time today. The third one would have been focused on Sarah and Jim including a really cool scene that Ragnarok and I came up with. I will try to write again soon but this week looks to be a busy one. I didn't have time to beta read these yet for errors.**_

_**I hope these chapters are okay.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N **__I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_Thanks to Antioch for volunteering to go through the older chapters and pointing out the typos. As everyone can probably tell I'm not fond of beta reading once I've finished a chapter._

_**Heart of the Swarm chapter 26**_

Jim rubbed his eyes as he wearily stared at the holographic star chart on front of him. It had been a week since his ill-fated attempt to unsure the sector and if anything his fleet was in worse shape than before.

Not only did he fail to procure any allies but he was lucky that the majority of his fleet stayed with him. Artanis stayed with him of course but Jim had the distinct impression that a majority of the few Protoss remaining, including Selendis, wanted to return to Shakuras as ordered. Only their loyalty to Artanis and unwillingness to leave him kept them from abandoning Jim and Sarah.

Jim had thought the Dominion would leave as well especially with Colonel Hastings brother leading the delegation. Surprisingly the colonel and his men stayed but when Jim asked him why the man simply shrugged and gave no answer. Jim surmised that he had Matt to thank for convincing the Colonel to stay but at this point Jim would take what he could get.

Here is the great James Raynor, he thought to himself sarcastically. He had been relegated to the role of a beggar by the very galaxy he was trying to save. For years he had been reviled, hunted but yet when the time came he always ended up fighting injustice to save lives. He wondered what would happen if he finally turned his back onto everyone that had turned theirs on him and his men. He was beyond frustrated now. He was angry. The red psy blade was nothing but a blur as it flew out of the sheath he kept at his belt. Jim slammed it into metal table next to him, causing almost everyone in the room to jump un surprise. Small sparks flew from the impact point as the table groaned beneath the force that was exerted against it.

From the other corner of the Hyperion's bridge Sarah watched Jim as he slid the red blade from its sheath he kept at his belt and slam into the table next to him. She found it somewhat disturbing that he now kept that blade of his near him at all times. Jim seemed to revel in it, to take comfort in tracing his fingers over the deadly edges. The way the blade glided through his hands made it seem like it was a part of him, like it had always been a part of him. Sarah couldn't help but remember Matt's warning to her.

"He is starting to enjoy the kill." Matt had told her. She couldn't help but cringe at the deepening madness she saw.

A blaring alarm broke her train of thought. The sound was deafening as men raced to their positions.

Matt was about to give orders but Jim beat him to it. "Someone turn that blasted alarm off! Report!"

Matt pointed to several areas on the holographic start chart that had turned red. "We have lost contact with several Protoss observers in these areas. Before we lost contact they detected several Zerg bio signatures and since none of Sarah's Zerg are in that area..."

"The hybrids are beginning their advance." Jim finished for him.

"Are there any Terran inhabited worlds in those general area?" Jim hoped he had more time to gather more men. He did not want to risk his fleet by putting them in front of the Hybrid army if there were no immediate worlds in danger.

Matt immediately dashed Jim's hopes of avoiding a confrontation "There are two settled worlds close by. Pike's peak has the greater population and is closer to us. It's a mining planet so the Dominion has a military presence there. The other world is Shiloh, a farming planet. They have their own militia but the Dominion has no garrison there. Most of the settlements are underground but I doubt that will help them when the a hybrids attack."

Jim should have known better than to hope for the best. He did not know how he was expected to evacuate two worlds when he had so little men to help him.

He had no choice but to ask the Zerg and Protoss to help with the evacuations. The problem was with the people of those worlds. Would they even accept his reassurances that the Zerg and Protoss, like the Raiders were there to help them? Jim nodded his head optimistically. They had no choice but to accept his help. They couldn't deny the threat the Hybrids posed.

"Set course for Pike's Peak. Get the transports ready to help with mass evacuation. Once we get into orbit open a channel to the Dominion garrison." Jim instructed the flight crew.

"Are you forgetting you are a terrorist, Raynor?" Colonel Hastings face appeared on the screen in front of him.

Jim hated being called a terrorist. Luckily for the Colonel, Sarah was there to explain before Jim could lose control of his anger. "He means what if the Dominion doesn't listen to us?"

"We will have the Colonel here to help convince them. What other choice do they have but to accept our help?" Jim wanted to reassure them but his heart was filled with doubt.

* * *

"You pig headed moron!" Jim was yelling at the man on the monitor. Jim and his fleet had arrived Pike's Peak hours ago intending to immediately help the evacuation. Instead of being a welcome sight the Dominion had refused to even open a line of communication until recently and the only message that was sent was that under no circumstances would they be willing to ally themselves with a terrorist and his alien buddies. Their response to Jim's warning that they were in danger was to arm every single weapon they had. The people made it clear on the surface that should any of member of Jim's fleet touch down then they would immediately fired upon.

"Unbelievable." Jim muttered out loud. Even Colonel Hasting's warnings that the Hybrid threat was real and more than they can handle fell on deaf ears.

"Maybe if you had come without me and the Zerg?" Sarah feared that the overwhelming fear that her very name inspired would undermine and rescue operation the Raiders would undertake.

"I don't think so. These men seem to be extraordinarily exposed to propaganda against the Raiders. It's as if Mengsk wanted to make sure that there was no chance for you to ever rip this planet from his grasp." Matt too was amazed at how quickly these foolish people dismissed Jim and the others.

Jim scrunched up his face at what Matt said. It dawned on him why the name of this planet seemed so familiar. "Of course..."

"What?" Matt asked him.

"Pike's Peak. Mengsk basically ran this planet's mining operation. From what I hear there are huge mineral troves beneath the ground. He would have gone out of his way to make sure that no one would be able to turn the people on the planet against him." Again Jim was backed into a corner. Again he could not convince people to save themselves because of the misplaced fear and hatred of him.

"It's no use. We've already wasted too much time here. We have to move on to Shiloh." Jim said what everyone else was thinking but afraid to voice out. None wanted to be the first to say that they would leave these people to die but the people of Pike's Peak were arrogant. They had spent too many years under the fallen emperor and his brash attitude had rubbed off on them. They considered themselves essential to the Dominion. They believed that should any threat arise against them then the Dominion military would send their full might to aid them.

"Sarah, I need you and Matt head to Shiloh. Hastings and I will keep trying to convince these idiots that to stay here will mean their deaths." Jim hated begging but what choice did he have. The mass majority may have been idiots but there were still innocent among them. Women, children, and others that did not deserve the fate their leaders were condemning them to.

"Are you sure its wise to split up?" Sarah did not like the idea of leaving Jim. Every time the two had been separated they were met with some sort of disaster. "If you could not convince the people here then what chance do matt and I have on Shiloh?"

"We've got no choice. I know the mayor on Shiloh. He will accept your help once I've spoken to him." He left out that the mayor, Myles Hammond, was more than an acquaintance to him. Jim owed him a great deal, not least was setting him on the path which eventually led him to meeting Sarah.

Sarah was dubious at what he said but acquiesced to his decision. "Don't linger too long." She whispered as she she embraces him.

"I promise." Jim hoped that the people on the planet below would not cause him to break his word.

* * *

"I can't believe how different these people are from the ones on Pike's Peak. It was so easy for them to accept when Jim told them that I was here to help." Sarah was surprised at how genuinely grateful they are for her assistance. Being one of the most reviled beings in the galaxy, it was not a feeling she was used to.

Sarah stared at the deepening night through the ceiling of one of the underground farming buildings. The planet itself experienced extreme temperaments forcing the majority of homes and farming buildings to be built underground. She marveled at the ability of the people on this planet to adapt to the conditions around them. They created the ceilings out of a panel that absorbed sunlight a sponge so that they could grow their crops no matter what the weather was like on the surface.

The man beside her smiled. "I've known James Raynor a long time. He was born on this planet. In fact I helped get his job as a Marshall on Mar Sara.

Sarah was startled at the revelation. "He had told me that he was a farm boy but I never knew where from."

She thought back to her time together with Jim with a pang of regret. Most of their time together was consumed by war and various conflicts. They had never taken the time to really find about each others pasts. Most of all she regretted not being able to live a normal life with him.

"Jim's lucky to have you." Those words snapped Sarah out of her thoughts.

She studied him intently, searching for any hint of cynicism or sarcasm but she found none. He truly meant what he had just said to her. She liked Myles Hammond the minute she met him. Unlike the vast majority of Terran politicians he seemed to genuinely care about the well being of his people but to her he was just the mayor of a colony nothing more. She saw him differently now. He had a connection to Jim's past, a connection she desperately sought.

"What was he like?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

Myles looked up from the paper he was reading. "What who was like?"

Then he saw the longing look in her eyes. "Oh. Jim was quite a character even then. Even then he was a little rebellious."

"Just a little rebellious?" Sarah mused. They were talking about the man who defied the Dominion and its Emperor at every turn.

Myles turned serious. "I know what they say about Jim. I've heard the lies Mengsk spread about him. Jim may have had a rebellious streak but it was everyone else that betrayed him at every turn."

Sarah could see that he wanted to say something else but he was hesitating. It wasn't hard for her to guess what. Sarah was on the list of people who had betrayed Jim.

Myles chose another way to broach the issue. "There was always a reason behind everything he did. If anything he is loyal to a fault."

"That part I know." Sarah whispered. "I may never be able to forgive myself for the part I played in hurting him."

"And yet he still loves you." Myles smiled.

Sarah nodded yes. "Only the spirits know why he does. I don't deserve him but even if it takes a life time I will repay him for everything he has done for me."

Myles nodded at what Kerrigan said. Unlike so many in the Dominion he knew how the Queen of Blades came to be and why Jim fought so furiously against Arcturus. "Maybe it's him you should be telling this too, hmmm?"

She was about to tell him that it was a little difficult to speak with Jim when one of her overlords caught her attention. She closed her eyes to focus on what it was seeing.

Myles fell silent as he watched Sarah. He didn't understand what was happening but was old and wise enough not to waste time with questions.

When she finally did open her eyes Myles knew that there could only be one reason for the panic he could in them.

"How much time do we have?" Myles was not concerned himself but more time was needed to finish evacuation.

"Not enough." Sarah said as she reached for her communicator to call for help.

* * *

The battle to save the people of Shiloh did not turn out as bad as they thought it could be. Jim and Colonel Hastings, having completely given up on Pike's Peak, were already close by when Sarah's distress signal reached them.

The combined fleet was able to stave the invasion force just long enough for the evacuation to be completed.

Fortunately for them the Hybrids and their army did not give chase once the people were clear of the planet. It seems they were more interested in slaughter than an actual fight.

Sarah and Jim were aboard the bridge of the Hyperion with Matt. They were in the process of getting a tally of the people they had evacuated. They breathed a sigh of relief that they were able to save so many but all could feel the burden of the families that were lost.

Among those that were lost were Myles Hammond and Colonel Hastings. Myles had refused to leave until the last ship of evacuees had left the surface. Hastings and a contingent did their best to protect them but there was so many...

The count was just beginning when Matt announced that they had a transmission coming from the surface of Shiloh.

"Survivors?" Jim asked hopefully

Static and garbled voices filled the screen in front of them.

"Not sure." Matt and the communications officers worked furiously to clear up the signal.

Slowly the image cleared. A collective intake of breath could be heard in the room as Colonel Hastings and Myles Hammond appeared on the screen. They were surrounded by dozens if hybrids.

The two men were bound and bleeding. Around them were bodies of those final evacuees that they were trying to save.

One of the Hybrids spoke through the communicator but no one on the Hyperion could tell which one. "Another brave attempt, Commander Raynor but as you will come to realize futile."

"You son of a-" Jim shouted.

The Hybrid continued speaking as if Jim's insults meant nothing to it. "You are indeed quite remarkable, Raynor. Without you and your Queen the Terran worlds would have fallen before anyone could have realized what had occurred but now they suspect out coming."

Jim laughed. "Suspect? They will be prepared for you."

"Insignificant and utter folly. Yet we realized that our master would be better served if the Terran worlds saw a nightmare that they were more familiar with. It is what you Terrans call a distraction, I believe."

One of the Hybrids, they assumed the one who was speaking, walked in between Hastings and Hammond. The two men had been forced onto their knees. "After we killed all the others we asked these two to send a message out to the rest of the Terran worlds that their great terrorist James Raynor had turned to planetary genocide. He, along with his abomination for a Queen, had slaughtered the population of Shiloh.

Jim bared his teeth at the hybrid. If the Terrans thought he had turned to slaughter then they would never join his cause.

The hybrid was amused at Raynor's reaction. "Don't worry these poor excuses for life forms refused our request. So we thought they would make a fine example of what happens to those that oppose us."

The Hybrid placed a clawed hand in each the head of their prisoners. "Last chance?"

"We would rather die." Myles spat at the hybrid. Hastings also reiterated his convictions.

The hybrid's hand started glowing blue. The very air around them heated until those on the Hyperion could see the air sizzle.

Myles looked directly at the monitor, at Jim. "I was proud to have known you my boy. Your parents would have been proud at how you turned out."

Hastings gritted his teeth at the searing pain coursing through his body. "Mengsk was wrong about you, Raynor. Avenge me and my men. Tell my brother-"

His words were cut off with a blood curling scream as the hybrid unleashed the full ferocity of his power at the helpless Terrans. Those who had escaped could only watched helplessly as two men who had been instrumental in saving them were slowly burned alive.

They could hear the sickening sound of human flesh as their bodies turned black and crisp. Smoke rose from their eyes as the hybrid burned them from the top down. When the two men were nothing but smoldering corpses the hybrid finally released them. The bodies fell to the ground but to everyone's horror they had not yet stopped screaming in agony.

"Why are they doing that?" One of the crew members tried to cover her ears. It was clear that the Hybrid was getting its message through. The men and women in Raynor's fleet were afraid.

They could almost hear the hybrid laugh. "It's a new trick we learned will killing you Terrans. You see I burned everything except the muscles needed for their voices. I psychically locked their mind and body so that as they died they could feel every single exquisite pain I could deliver. They are dead but their bodies will continue like this a while longer. A reminder to those that believe that Amon can be opposed. This is only the beginning."

The screen blacked out and a deadly silence filled the bridge. They were all in shock at what they had witnessed. It wasn't until a moment later that they perceived the strange red glow emanating from Raynor's belt.

Jim was not even touching the blade but its pulsating light could not be ignored. It's intensity was steadily growing and until they could literally see sparks crackle around the belt and blade.

Sarah knew how shocked everyone must be at what they were seeing but that wasn't the least of it. The floodgates between their links opened and Sarah could feel the psionic energy flowing through her. She didn't know how it was possible but Jim was tapping into her. She felt everything he did, the absolute rage, absolute fury. Hate.

Jim was in a world if his own. His eyes were wide open but all he could see in front of him were the burning bodies Hastings and Hammond. Jim had felt fury before but it consumed him like nothing else. He let it envelope him, embrace him. He sought comfort in that rage as a child would in its mother. He stoked the fire that rage instilled in him until he felt like he was feeling the very heat that burnt his friends.

Everyone was still staring at Jim when suddenly the communicator buzzed again.

Matt looked at the monitors. "It's from Pike's Peak." He placed it on the speaker without being asked to.

"Any station please respond. Any station, we are under attack by large numbers of Zerg. They are being led by- something. A hybrid I guess. If there's anyone out there we need immediate assistance. Help us please."

Matt turned to the helmsman. "Set course for Pike's Peak. Maximum output on the engines."

"Belay that order. We are getting out of here. Helmsman take us out of orbit." Jim hissed.

"Jim, don't do this." Matt began. "Those men-"

"It's done." Jim finished for him. "Those men are to blame for this. If we hadn't wasted precious time trying to convince them to listen to us then Myles and the Colonel may be still be alive."

"Jim..." Sarah tried to reach for him but he shrugged off her hand and walked towards the speaker.

The message was being repeated. "Any station-" The speaker clicked as Jim hit the off switch.

"Let them die." Jim made sure that their course was set away from Pike's Peak before walking out without saying a word to anyone else.

Everyone left was still at shocked at what Jim said but none more so than Matt. The last Matt Horner heard those words uttered the Confederate home world fell victim to planetary genocide.

_**A/N Hope that last reference wasn't too vague. Let me know what you guys think. i'm in the middle of the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be as long before I finish and post.  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry its been awhile. I caught a horrible bug and it took me 2 weeks to recover. By that time I was behind with everything in my life including this story. I hope this one make up for the hiatus a bit. i wish had a way for me to let everyone know that I hadn't abandoned the story. Hope this one was okay.  
**_

_**Also as a heads up I will be replacing some of the older chapters with the ones Antinoch as edited. Would you guys prefer that I keep the old ones and just create new chapters that say edited or just replace them altogether?**_

**_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._**

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 27**_

Jim walked quietly along the hollow interior of the Leviathan. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he first entered the great beast. He found it nerve racking at first, walking and living inside something alive. Now it was barely an after thought. In fact he found it almost strangely comforting. After a few days on the Hyperion he found himself missing the warmth and comfort of being surrounded by the living tissue. He longed to feel its warmth and constant pulsating as he made his plans.

Those plans were a mystery to all but himself. It was yet another reason he sought the isolation of the Leviathan instead of staying with the men that had lived and fought with him. He did not want to burden them with the decision that was his alone to make. He doubted even Sarah had any idea of the depravity of what he had decided. How could she? He never in a million years thought he would be walking the path that was now being forced upon him. In truth, the thoughts had already started forming in his head while witnessing the council he called fall apart but even then he wailed against such a notion. It wasn't until the fall of Shiloh and the ruthless execution of Hastings and Myles Hammond that the cold chill of conviction really started to wash through him. In the galaxy's current state, there was no chance for them to stand against the hybrids and the Zerg armies under their command. Even if by some miracle they were able to beat back the hybrids they still had the great her threat of Amon to deal with. Until Amon was destroyed the sector would never truly be safe.

Jim stopped at an empty corridor. He liked this particular part of the Leviathan. It afforded him a glimpse out of the ship without being in the control room. He still didn't quite fully understand how the vacuum of space was separated from where he was. He wasn't sure how the room was even stayed pressurized where there was no physical barrier between where he was standing and the empty space beyond but then again there were many things about the Zerg he didn't understand. He only hoped he would have the time to explore their mysteries.

He closed his eyes but opened his mind. Through the link he saw more than his naked eyes ever could. He tapped into the link and let the emotions he felt was through him. It was exhilarating to say the least the least to feel the freedom of completely letting go. He let the rage and anger that he had suffered through the years completely wash over him. It ran through his mind and body, seething with unbridled fury. It longed to set loose, to let those who had wronged him feel the vengeance that had been long in coming.

Jim smiled as he felt the link and his own emotions power the blade at his side. It's cold surface was a constant reminder of the blood that would soon be flowing. He could almost taste its hunger, its need to taste life. Deep down he knew he should be concerned about his growing need but he could not bring himself to care. He marveled at being able to let his emotions dominate him. It would make him stronger, he knew. Consequences no longer mattered. He enemies had no boundaries to their ruthlessness and to win he had to be that and more. He wondered if what was coursing through him now was even close to what Sarah felt at her height as the Queen of Blades.

While Jim was making plans on the Leviathan, Sarah was on the Hyperion,at a loss on what to do about what she had just seen and heard. She could not even remember the last she felt emotionally helpless. In her life she had never allowed herself to be vulnerable in that way. She did not know if it was a conscious effort not to get hurt or if the opportunity never presented itself before Jim came into her life.

Whatever the case was, she knew it was her turn to help Jim. He was in a dark place that she knew well better than most. During her time as the Queen of Blades, Sarah had let those very same thoughts consume her. She let the hate and rage overwhelm her until there was nothing left. It burned her soul until life meant nothing to her. Jim had always insisted that it wasn't her, that it was the Zerg influence. She did not argue with him every time he told her this but she had her doubts. She knew that he was hanging on to the hope that she was not the monster that the rest of the sector thought she was.

Even now she felt him strongly through the link. Before she barely felt him. It only allowed her to locate him and tell if he was in any distress but now the link was something else altogether. Ever since his little display on the bridge he had remained tapped into it, almost as if he was now addicted to it. She didn't know for sure, of course, and she was not sure if Jim would answer her truthfully now. He had never lied to her to in the past but then again he probably felt the same way before she had become infested. If he was losing himself and becoming what she was then lying to suit his needs would be the least of her worries. That thought terrified her. She did not want Jim to become even anything remotely close to the hateful being she had been. She had to know the truth and there was only one way she would be able to get it out of him.

When Jim did not return to the Hyperion she assumed he had decided to spend the night on the Leviathan. She waited until it was the dead of night before she made her way back to the Leviathan and the room she had shared with Jim. She listened intently as she got closer. There was no sign of movement and the only sound she heard was Jim's steady breathing and the rustle of the sheets when he shifted position. She entered the room silently, her steps were small and deliberate.

Jim's constant movements on the bed did not deter Sarah. His restless nights were not new to her. She had spent many evenings watching him shift and turn uncomfortably as his subconsciousness subjected to one nightmare or another. When they first started sharing a room his restlessness would worry her to no end but whenever she would wake him Jim would have no memory of what he was dreaming about. She eventually got used to him but she never stopped worrying.

She finally stopped when she got to the edge of the bed. The light was low but her keen eye sight could make out his face clearly. His face was creased with lines from an unseen concern. His breathing was still even but slowly each intake of breath was beginning to deepen.

Sarah wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to protect him from whatever nightmare was taking hold but comfort was not her purpose this night.

She touched her hand against his soft head and closed her eyes in concentration. She had never attempted what she was about to do but circumstances dictated that she must. Ordinarily she would never invade Jim's mind in this way but it was the only way to see what was happening to him. With his guard down his mind and soul would be life bare to her.

Sarah took one last gasp of air before forcing herself into Jim mind and whatever dream he was having. Only what she discovered was not a dream but a nightmare of her own making.

Of all the things Sarah expected to see, Char was not high on her list. At least she thought it was Char. The landscape was the same yet there was an eerie chill in the air that had never been present on the world she had used as her base of operations.

The light seemed wrong as well. In Char the molten rock that flowed always provided an intense light no matter the time of day. In this dream world the light seemed forced somehow, as if all intensity and vividness was forcibly being removed. She couldn't quite explain it but she knew everything was being distorted. It shouldn't have surprised her because she was in a dream but for some reason she thought Jim's dreams would match how she saw him in reality.

How naive she must have been. Jim Raynor was and always has been her knight in shining armor and she was foolish not to realize that his dreams could be as dark as anyone else's.

Not knowing what else to do or what other form Jim's dream might take, Sarah started walking. While remarkably similar to Char, Jim's dream world had some differences. One of the most noticeable was the cold air that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was a stark contrast to the fumes that steadily rose from the heated ground. The blasts of cold air penetrated even her hard armor and traveled up her spine.

The ground around her shifted constantly. First starting out as molten lava and turning to solid rock and back again. It was only a few minutes later that she realized that there was a pattern in the shifting. It was forming a path for her to follow. Seeing no choice in the matter she followed the solid ground as it formed around her. She had to constantly watch her steps as the path weaved around in no coherent direction. Sarah was unsure if stepping onto molten lava in a dream would hurt her but she had no intention of finding out.

She was so focused on where she was going that she almost didn't see the two figures that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She recognized Jim immediately. He was kneeling on the ground, his heads and limbs hanging limply. Standing in front of him was someone dressed in the suit of a ghost. Whoever it was had their back turned to her and for whatever reason the shadows hit the ghost just perfectly that she could not make out any features.

What Sarah did not miss was the glint of a rifle that was trained right at Jim's head.

Without a second thought Sarah raced ahead, forgetting where she was. She could feel the liquid fire she was stepping on scorch her feet but it didn't even slow her.

As fast as Sarah was she could not move faster than a finger already on a trigger. She could her the click on the trigger and the sound of the round snapping into the barrel. The air hissed as it left the rifle. Everything seemed to be happening at a crawl. Impossibly, Sarah could see the round spin towards Jim. The impact was sickening as the force of it threw Jim backwards.

Sarah howled in fury as time seemed to resume its normal flow. Her wings snapped up and pierced the ghost at both shoulders. She didn't stop running, however, she carried the struggling ghost on her wings until Sarah stood next to Jim.

Surprisingly, Jim was not dead though the was a clear and visible entry wound on his head. A small trail of smoke still rose from it.

"Jim?" Sarah questioned him.

He didn't even see her. Jim was still staring at the ghost Sarah had lodged on her wings.

"Look at you. So pathetic. Did you honestly think I could love someone like you?" A familiar voice spoke.

Sarah felt the cold air hit her again as she looked up to see a familiar face on the ghost that she had impaled. It was her, or at least her before the Zerg had taken her. Jim and the ghost version of herself seemed oblivious to her. They just stared at each other for the longest time.

It was Jim who broke the silence. "I do love you, Sarah. I know you feel the same way about deep down."

Sarah's cold laughter echoed through the shadows. "Love? You were part of the mission, that's all. The mission is all that matters."

Jim shook his head. "I know you care for me as much as I do for you."

The ghost version of herself that was on her wing evaporated in mist. Another voice, but just as familiar, came from the nothingness. It was nowhere and everywhere at once.

"You never care for me. You left me to die!" The voice screamed around them.

Jim looked like he was about was about to have a nervous breakdown. "No. I swear it wasn't me. It was Mengsk. I tried to come back for you."

Suddenly the Queen of Blades appeared in front of Jim. She was bathed in all of her infernal glory. She bent down until her face was only inches away from his. "I was nothing to you. You couldn't even avenge me so I avenged myself! I will slaughter this entire sector!"

"This isn't you-" he was cut off as blood came frothing from his mouth. He was lifted off the ground as the Queen of Blades impaled him on her wings.

"Of course it is me. Every decision, every life I took was because I chose to. All life is in my hands and I will snuff it out just like I will do yours." The Queen hissed as she she trailed her clawed hand at his midsection.

Sarah could not watch it any longer. She reached and tried to grab the Queen of Blades. Another hands grasped hers before she could even reach them. Sarah barely turned when another Queen of Blades slammed into her side, sending her sprawling into the dirt.

She was barely able to catch her breath as a large shadow fell on her. Sarah ducked to the side barely on time as even yet another Queen of Blades slammed onto the ground where she had been but moments before.

Sarah was going to retaliate when one of them grabbed her from behind. She tried desperately to free herself but the other two grabbed her wings. Together they dragged her to her knees.

Sarah could see the very first Queen pull Raynor to his feet using her wings. Jim grunted in pain as his bones snapped under the pressure.

She pulled him until he was kneeling right in front of Sarah. The other copies held her fast, making sure she could not help Jim.

The first queen spoke again. "See how weak you are James Raynor. You are pathetic. You will never be able to save those around you."

She walked around Sarah until she was standing right behind Sarah. The Queen of Blades used her legs to straddle Sarah and gained enough leverage as she placed her clawed hands on the top and bottom of Sarah's head.

Jim knew what was coming. He knew what the Queen was planning to do in that position. "Why would I ever give up this kind of power to be with some one like you. You are even weaker than the other Terrans. You cannot even save those you love."

Jim was clutching at his open wounds as he struggled to reach them. Every inch he moved was an agony.

Sarah's heart was breaking at the sight of Jim. Even broken and wounded he would not stop trying to help her. She wished nothing more than to tell him it was alright, that this was nothing more than a dream but Sarah was no longer in control. She had stepped into a dream but now the nightmare was in control. She could not stop it if she wanted to. She had to see it to the end.

The Queen of Blades spoke again. "Everyone you ever love will die because you, James Raynor, are weak."

Jim raised his hand frailly. "Please no. Don't hurt her. I love-"

Again Jim was not given time to finish. Jim's eyes went wide as the Queen if Blades twisted her hands, effectively snapping Sarah's neck.

The other copies released her limp for as she fell to the ground. Although her neck was snapped, her eyes were still wide open as she hit the ground.

Sarah watched helplessly as sorrow and guilt filled Jim's face. She could see the pain turn to sorrow and the sorrow turn to rage. The rage boiled through him. Sarah could see his entire form shiver and them she saw it. His eyes spoke volumes to her that his voice never would. The rage turned to hatred, hatred for anything and everything around him. Anyone that would or ever have a chance to hurt him or those he cared about would feel the cold fury of his hatred.

Even in the dream Sarah could feel the Psy Blade stirring. Jim's emotions fueled it without him even touching it. It was as if it was responding to a threat to its master.

Char growled in response to what was happening. The ground gave way as lava exploded into the air. Geysers erupted everywhere spraying whatever near them with heated rocks. The entire world echoed Jim's mind, groaned and began splitting apart. Everything exploded in a sea of red. Sarah was blinded and deafened but through it all she could hear Jim's piercing scream.

Sarah was knocked back from her position on the bed. She hit the wall hard, knocking the breath from her. It took her a few moments to regain her senses and composure. She looked around to make sure that she was back in reality and not the nightmare she had just escaped from. It may have been a dream but to the mind it was almost real. Her sore head and neck were a testament to that.

Jim was still laying on the bed, his constant shifting position was the only outward evidence of the turmoil that was going on inside head.

Sarah took a deep breath and made her way back to the bed. She laid down next to him, choosing the opposite side of where his blade lay on his belt. She scooted as close to him as possible and shifted her form to that of a human. She wrapped her naked body around his, allowing to melt into the softness of her skin. Once she had placed her head on his shoulder, Jim seemed to visible calm down. His constant movements ceased except to struggle to get as close to her as possible.

Sarah wanted nothing more than to wake him and tell him that she was there for him. She wanted to make love to him but she also knew that this was the first time he had slept in a while. She contended herself with knowing that her presence soothed him even in his sleep. As she watched him sleep she vowed that she would not allow him to lose himself as she had done but even as she made that promise she could feel Jim absent mindlessly clutch at the blade to make sure that it was constantly at his side. Sarah could feel the blade respond to Jim's touch, it's power flaring slightly before fading again.

_**A/N **__**Thanks for reading even though I have been gone for a while.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N I hope this one was good. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for being patient with me when there are times I am not able to update right away.**_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 28**_

Despite everything she tried Sarah Kerrigan could not simply fall asleep. What she saw in Jim's head kept replaying over and over. She wasn't sure which troubled her more, the overwhelming rage she saw him display or the fact that his subconscious chose to use an image of her to display all the pain and grief that he had been experiencing. She wanted to stay beside him, to provide what comfort she could but after a few hours she finally gave in and stood from the bed. She was uncomfortable to say the least and needed some time alone to think. She was thankful that Jim was so exhausted that he did not wake when she left the bed. A pang of regret did hit her heart when she saw him absent-mindedly reach out of her. How could she honestly possibly provide him with comfort when she was the cause of so much of his pain and heartache. Jim would never admit that, she knew but what she saw in his dream was unmistakable. How could she get past who she was if the man she loved could not?

"Do you love me, Jim? Or are you in love with who I used to be?" Sarah whispered at his sleeping form. He did not answer, of course, and she didn't expect an answer. She just looked down at him sadly. What did anything else matter if the one person that meant most to her in the galaxy could not let go of her past.

She slipped from the room without even making the slightest of sounds. At least her transformation was good for that much at least. Now that she was out of their room, Sarah had absolutely no idea where to go next. There was no where she could possibly go that would help her with her problems with Jim. It wasn't like she could pull aside one of her brood mothers to ask for their opinion.

Her lip curled slightly at the thought on where that type of conversation would lead. Most of them would probably give her the same answer, that killing Jim would solve her problems. It was pathetic now that she thought back to it. She had given them more autonomy than any of the other Zerg but their one track minds was still a testament of how much a monster she had been. No wonder Jim still saw her as much. She couldn't fault his reasoning.

Sarah felt like screaming. No matter how much she tried or how much she fought her world kept constantly falling apart. Was this to be her destiny? Was her existence simply moving from one struggle to another? Would there ever be an end to it? Would she find peace when all her enemies lay dead at her feet or would more simply rise to take their place? She had so many questions and no one to give her answers. She cursed fate for the cards she was dealt.

Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder. Grief and instinct took over as she twisted into a crouch and in less time than it took to take a breath she her clawed hand on the throat of the Terran foolish enough to attack her from behind.

"Sarah,! I can't breath…." The Terran in front of her was desperately trying to pry her claws from his throat.

Sarah blinked at the sound of her name. The haze of anger pulled back and she saw matt struggling to breath in her hand. She was holding him by the throat several inches of the ground.

Sarah gasped and released her grasp on him immediately. Matt crumpled to ground, his breaths were short and labored.

She knelt down beside to try and help him but Matt crawled quickly away from her until he hit the back wall.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to." That was the last straw for Sarah. Her instincts proved that she was a monster and that she always will be.

Matt was frantically waving his hand but not at her. It was only then that Sarah saw the other Terrans behind her. She recognized one, Swann, she thought his name was but the others she did not recognize. They seemed torn between their fear of her and their need to help the captain of the Hyperion.

"Stand down!" Matt coughed in between his words.

They relaxed one by one but none took their eyes of Sarah.

"It's not like there is much we can do since you convinced us to come unarmed." Swann muttered under his breath.

"They are not our enemies." Matt said as he picked himself up slowly.

"How can you still defend her? She just tried to kill you!" One of the other Terrans spoke out.

"I didn't mean-" Sarah wanted to say that she didn't mean to hurt Matt, that she wouldn't have killed him but she wasn't completely sure of that.

"Tell me you don't see it now, Matt?" Swann pointed at Kerrigan with his good hand furiously.

Matt was silent as he looked at Sarah. She could not decipher the look on his face.

Sarah looked from the blank expression on Matt to the angry stares of the others. "What?"

"We are in this mess because of you." Swann finally spoke.

Before they could say anymore Matt stopped him. "We need to talk, Sarah.'

Sarah nodded and started walking in the other direction. Matt turned to those that came with him.

"Alone." He looked each one in the eye to make sure they understood not to follow. And when he was sure that his point had been made, Matt rushed to catch up with Sarah.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I was feeling so frustrated and then you were there all of a sudden." Matt was Jim's closest friend among the raiders and she did not want him to turn against her.

"That's not important. We need to talk about something else." Sarah did not miss the fact that he did not say that he had accepted her apology. "You see what's happening to Jim, don't you?"

"Yes." Sarah did not want to help him that it was actually worse than what Matt had suspected.

"There are some among the raiders that believe that you are responsible for changing Jim. They believe that you have seduced him and that your influence is making him into something more like you than us." Matt hoped his confidence that Sarah would not kill him for what he had just said was justified.

She had been expecting the Terrans to say something like this eventually but to hear the words still unnerved her. "I did not seduce him."

"I know but not everyone knows the truth." Matt couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman in front of him. Life seemed to consistently deal her into no win situations and he did not think anyone could have fared any better than she was. "I think it best if you and Jim take some time from each other."

Matt watched those few words tear through Sarah like nothing he had ever seen before. He saw anger at first but that barely lasted. What he saw registered in her face was pure fear and panic.

"No-no I can't. You can't ask this. I need him, I love him." Sarah was on the verge of breaking down. She had already learned that things worked out the worst possible way when they were separated.

Without even thinking of the last time he did it, Matt placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder to calm her. "I'm not asking you to stay away from him indefinitely. Maybe a few days at most. You can't deny that the rage he has been displaying is not unlike what you yourself put out. He needs to learn to deal with his emotions or we may lose him entirely. He can't do that if you and your link are readily accessible."

"So you just want me to disappear for a few days?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"No not disappear. You have a chance here to show the men that you are not the same Queen that was hell bent on destroying the sector." Matt had thought about this carefully. He knew he would eventually incur his commander's ire but he had no reservations about doing what was best for his friend wvwn if it meant disobeying orders.

"And how exactly would I be doing that?" Sarah asked him.

"We just received a coded Dominion distress call from Pike's Peak. It seems there are a few survivors." Matt hoped she understood what he was asking her to do.

"So you want me to go save them even after they spurned Jim and indirectly caused the death of Hastings and Hammond? They don't deserve to be saved." Sarah stated harshly. She echoed Jim's feelings on this matter.

"Just as they believe you are unworthy of what Jim is doing for you?" Matt pointed at his fellow Raiders.

She looked past Matt and into the eyes of Swann and the others. Matt was right. If she hoped that others would give her a chance to do the right thing then how could she deny the same to those on Pike's Peak.

"While you are gone I'm going to suggest to Jim that he get some further training in close quarters combat. Since he seems to be oddly fond of his new weapon, he should know at least how to use it right." Matt continued.

"Artanis?" Sarah suggested. The Protoss warriors were extremely proficient in hand to hand combat.

"Perhaps in the future but I have asked Artanis and the Protoss to go with you. Terrans are not the only ones who need to learn that you and your Zerg are not the enemy in this war." Matt hoped that this one excursion could solve several problems at once. "I asked Nova to give Jim a few pointers. She was after all, one of the Dominion's best assassin."

"Nova?" Sarah couldn't help showing that she was not thrilled with the idea of Nova having Not only that but Nova would be training Jim in hand to hand combat. Nova would have to be physically close, touching…..

"Sarah?" Matt's voice snapped Sarah out her worries. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Sarah was glad that Matt seemed oblivious to her worries.

"I said Artanis is already waiting for you. Remember this is a rescue mission. Under no circumstances are you to engage the hybrids. It also may be easier for the people you are rescuing if you arrive in some Terran shuttles so I found some volunteer pilots to go with you. The sooner you leave the better chance you will have of getting to the survivors." Matt suggested.

"You mean the sooner I leave then the better chance we have of Jim not finding out and killing you?" Sarah raised an eye at him.

"Exactly." Matt smiled.

Jim may not be the only one who wants to kill you if I find out that Nova found a way onto Jim's bed. Sarah thought to herself.

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day Jim found himself thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He was slow to get up. Even with the beating he was taking Jim was unsure which was hurting more, his body or his ego.

When he was finally able to get back on his feet Jim saw something that seemed to irritate him even further. Nova was standing smugly across the room from him. Her arms were folded across her chest and not a single piece of blonde hair seemed out of place. Jim had been attacking her relentlessly but Nova seemed to not even break a sweat.

"Relax Jim. Concentrate." Nova tried to reassure him.

Jim cursed at her in his head. Concentrating was easier said than done. How was he supposed to concentrate when Sarah and Matt had gone behind his back with this foolhardy scheme.

Jim ran at Nova again. He had learned the hard way that attacking Nova from the front would gain him nothing but more bruises. As he got closer he launched himself into a series of feints before lunging to his left to deliver the killing blow through the opening in her defense.

Only there was no opening. Quicker than what Jim thought was humanly possible Nova sidestepped his attack. Without the impact of hitting his expected target, Jim's momentum carried him past Nova. By the time he had realized what was happening it was already too late.

Nova had yet again anticipated his attack and decided to use Jim's own strength against him. With all of his weight and strength going into his lunge, Jim could not switch directions quick enough. He flew right by her and instead of delivering the killing bow, he got one himself. Nova twirled effortlessly and struck Jim on the back of his head. Jim's own movements multiplied the strength of her blow by several times.

Jim crumpled down to the ground face first. The last thing Jim saw before blacking out was Nova kneeling right above him. "We'll start again when you wake up."

Nova pulled Jim into the corner of the room so that she could lean him against the wall. Once they got there, however, Nova couldn't help but sit beside him. Their shoulders were only touching slightly but that was more than she could have ever expected.

The last few days of training were gruel to say the least. Despite her growing attraction to the man sitting beside her, Nova did show him an ounce of leniency. She was ruthless in teaching in what he needed to know. The last thing she wanted was for him to fall in combat because she took it easy on him.

Nova was not surprised to learn that despite being such a great commander, Jim had very poor hand to hand combat skills. Too many people relied too heavily on long ranged weapons that they let other skills deteriorate or even worse never developed them at all.

Jim proved her suspicions right on their very first training session. Like a novice in combat he put everything he had in his assault. Predictably, his goal was to defeat her with one strike. He believed that strength was everything. He was lucky that all he ended up with was a bunch of bruises and cuts.

Nova thought the succeeding days would be no different but she was happy to say that Jim surprised her yet again. He seemed to learn his lessons quickly. His reflexes were still slow but his mind more than compensated for it and what a brilliant mind it was. He started controlling his movements more and more and even started attacking her from different angles.

His mind moved at an excellent pace but his body struggled to keep up. She could see that he was grasping he moves she was making but he simply needed more time to develop his body and reflexes.

"Not that there is anything wrong with the way it is." Nova looked at him admiringly as he slept. She could still literally feel the heat radiating from him as his body tried to cool off. This was one of the rare times they were able to be alone.

Matt seemed to be a constant presence during their training sessions. He always gave some lame excuse for being present. Either he just wanted to see Jim's progress or he was curious to see how ghosts fought in close quarters but she knew the real reason. She could feel his eyes watching her at all times, as if scrutinizing her every move. What Nova wasn't sure about was if Matt was doing that on his own or if he was under orders from Sarah to make sure Nova didn't try anything.

Nova leaned her head to rest it on Jim's. Before she closed her eyes told herself that Sarah was right to be on her guard.

* * *

Pike's Peak had once been a great source of resources for the Dominion. The planet had basically been one large mining operation, stretching as far as anyone could see. The workers were always supplied with the best mining technology out there. For years it had been lauded as one of the Dominion's favorite fringe worlds.

None of that helped them once the Hybrids came. They came like a plague, rampaging and destroying anything in their path. The populace cried to the Dominion garrison for help. They reminded the garrison leaders that it was they who had urged the population to ignore Jim Raynor's warning.

"There is no threat out there aside from the terrorist Raiders and their alien allies. We will keep you from any harm." The garrison captain told them and like hapless fools they listened to the Dominion soldiers.

It was those same soldiers who now barricaded themselves inside their garrison while leaving the population to be slaughtered by the hybrid and their armies. There was nothing the people could do but flee before the onslaught. Those of them that did have weapons tried their best to stem the advance but the hybrids and their army were endless in number. The ground literally darkened with the with the advancing army. It was as if they swallowed anything they came into contact with.

It was over in a few hours. The hybrids saved the garrison for last. This would be the first time they would be able to test themselves on a large scale against an armed garrison. Like the fools they were the dominion soldiers thought they had bravely fought off the Zerg when the creatures suddenly pulled back. They cheered and congratulated themselves as they watched all manner of Zerg move away from their garrison.

Their celebration was short-lived. From the snarling and twisting bodies came creatures the soldiers had never seen before. They stood upright like the Protoss but had multiple limbs and tentacles. The psionic energy some of these new creatures emitted could be felt even through the solid walls of the garrison. They had legs but their feet never touched the ground. They seemed to be encased in a pure blue light, as they glided their way towards the entrenched dominion soldiers. The gate to the garrison creaked and groaned then buckled under the pressure that was set against it. The battle was over quickly. The Dominion soldiers quickly abandoned their lines and posts.

It was easier than the hybrids had expected. The Terran worlds will fall and burn before them. With such paltry defenses no Terran army would ever be able to stand against them. They hybrids moved threw the shattered gates and then soon the bloodshed began again.

* * *

The coordinates Matt had provided to Sarah and Artanis led them to a desolate area of the planet. It was nothing more than a combination of cliffs and crevices. Upon scanning the area the small rescue party could see why the survivors had chosen this area to seek solace in. Many of the crevices and caves were interconnected by subterranean tunnels. It provieded them a multitude of places to hide.

It was a futile effort. Sarah knew that eventually the hybrids and their army would find the survivors no matter where they chose to hide. It was a miracle that they had lasted as long as they did.

The terran pilots landed their shuttles behind a dense patch of rocks and pillars. They hoped that it would provide them with enough cover long enough to locate and evacuate the survivors. It was a calculated risk even landing on the surface but they had no other way to find those who had sent the distress signal.

Sarah and Artanis were the first to disembark the shuttle. They were accompanied by several zealots and a few hydralisks. The terran pilots had insisted on bringing more with them but if they had then they would exponentially increase their risk of discovery. In the ended Artanis and Sarah decided that they would be better of with a handful.

"If we are discovered it wouldn't matter if we bring a hundred or a thousand. No army we could muster would be enough to save us from the hybrids tearing us apart." Sarah told them. It was a harsh reality that they were faced and ignoring it would only lead to a larger massacre.

The only others that were allowed to come on the mission were a group of medics from Shiloh. Sarah had insisted that they come along to better provide thebsurvivors with a sense of security. The medics from Shiloh could argue on behalf of Artanis and Sarah if the people of Pike's Peak still would not accept their assistance.

Leading the medics were Michelle and Richard Mae, a couple that had been married just months before. They were young to lead, only in their mid-twenties, but their skills had gained them some reknown on Shiloh. With the absescence of any other forms of leadership the people that had fled Shiloh turned to them.

"Have our warriors stay to the back." Artanis instructed the zealots with him.  
They looked at him hesitatingly but complied with his orders. The hydrlisks were at the back of the group and they were not keen on being so close to them.

"The hydrlisks have been ordered not to harm any Protoss." Sarah told Artanis as she searched for any signs of life. "Remeber, except for a select few the Zerg have no free will."

"They know that but it will take more than promises of non-agression to forget years of blood shed." Artanis told her calmly.

"There." Michelle pointed to a small out cropping of rocks.

They all turned to the direction was pointing at. There were so many rocks, boulders, and other formations that it took the others to see what Michelle saw. There was a small amount of movement at the edge of one of the larger boulders.

All at once the small group started moving swiftly in the direction of the movement. They could make out several figures watching them but once they got closer there was some frenzied movement and the figures disappeared.

"Wait! Come back we're here to help!" Sarah shouted. The others repeated her statement but still there was no response.

All of a sudden a piercing scream filled the air. Before they knew it the small group heard screams of fear echo the first one.

Sarah and the others rushed to the source and found a hydralisk in front of a few terrified Terrans. The Hydralisk was not poised to attack but it had effectively backed them into a large boulder so that they could not escape. These, however, were not the Terrans she had expected to see. She called out to the others as she looked at each Terran carefully. They were all so young, some barely in their teens. Aside from being scared these kids looked haggard and starving. Most of their clothes had burnt or torn patches. They were huddled closely together as if trying to shield themselves from a threat.

It was then that Sarah realized that she was the threat. She quickly ordered the hydralisk back and raised her hands to show that she meant no harm. Their response was to huddle together even more. The fear was evident in their tear stricken faces. The youngest children at the center let out small whimpers. It had been a long time since Sarah felt heartache for anyone besides herself and Jim. She felt it now….

The others rushed in but Sarah waved them back and ushered Michelle and Richard forward. The medics moved forward cautiously while Sarah, the Zerg, and the Protoss moved back. They knew that the children were a breath from running.

"It's okay. It's okay." Michelle whispered in a soothing voice. These children were so scared that even the sight of a medic made them back up even more. They pushed their backs into the boulder even more, desperately trying to put more distance between themselves and those who had discovered them.

"We aren't here to hurt you. This is my husband, Richard. We're medics." Michelle made a slow gesture toward the man beside her.

"Hey, kids. My wife says that I've been gaining some weight since we got married so I was wondering if some of you would help me eat this bar of chocolate." He held out a large bar.

They children looked like they were hungry enough to eat anything but the aliens behind the medics kept them rooted in place.

Michelle followed their gaze and understood what she had to do. "These aliens aren't the same ones that attacked your planet. They are harmless, I promise."

Sarah and Artanis watched in fascination as Michelle walked back to the hydralisk and patted it on the head. Artanis was sure she had to be frightened out of her mind but unlike so many of the Dominion soldiers he had encountered this medic, someone who until recently had never seen Zerg slaughter a planet's population, get over her blind fear of the alien species.

"See. They are the good aliens. They saved me and my planet from the bad ones. They want to help you too." Michelle leaned closer to the hydralisk to prove her point.

"Please trust us." Richard begged them. He held out both his hands in an invitation. There was silence at first and Richard thought the children would never come to them when one of the smallest girls broke from the group. The others tried to pull her back but she slipped from their grasp and with small, hesitant steps moved towards Richard.

Richard widened his warm smile and extended his arms even further until eventually the little girl reached him. She just stood in front him so Richard moved his hand with the chocolate closer to her hand. Not taking her eyes off the man, the girl gingerly reached for the food. Once she had a firm grasp on it Richard let go, making sure she felt no resistance from him.

Once the chocolate was in her hand, the hunger was too much for the little one to resist any further. She tore into it like she hadn't eaten in days, she probably hadn't. Richard slowly wrapped the girl in his arms while offering soothing words of comfort.

That was when the dam broke. Seeing Richard comfort the girl was enough for the rest of them. They rushed towards him seeking the shelter of caring arms. Many of them were wailing in agony, finally expressing the pain and fear of having their world and family destroyed around them.

Michelle moved toward to join her husband as they passed around the supplies that they had prepared. The other medics soon joined them as the children finally felt comfortable enough for them to administer medications and wrap bandages. Michelle asked the older one questions about what had happened but only a few were willing to speak.

After a few minutes Michelle walked back to Sarah and Artanis to tell them what she had learned.

"They are kids from miners of an expeditionary group. They were miles away from any large population centers when the attack came. They say they could hear the screams of battle even when there was no physical way for them to do so." The young medic informed them.

"Hybrids." Sarah voiced what they were all thinking. "They must have broadcasted the screams of the dying telepathically. They were hoping that fear of what was happening would greatly reduce any resistance."

"It seemed it worked because once it began the Dominion garrison blockaded itself in their compound. They refused to let anyone in." Michelle had no problem showing her anger of what she had learned. She wanted to say that such a thing surprised her but the soldiers of the Dominion had shown time and again that they were willing to sacrifice the population of any planet if it served their purposes.

"Cowards." Artanis hissed. "Their parents?"

Michelle shook her head sadly. "When it became clear that the soldiers would not help them adults gathered their children and sent them off into hiding."

"And the others stayed behind to cover their escape." Artanis asked.

Michelle clenched her fists in anger. "By that time the hybrids were already too close to their position. If they went with their children then the hybrids would not stop hunting them but these people were miners and not soldiers. They gathered what drilling equipment they had and used them as weapons. They had some pretty sophisticated drilling lasers that could cut through almost any known substance. They held told their children that they would send out a distress signal and that they should wait here for help to arrive. The adults would hold the hybrids as long as they could."

Michelle fought back her tears. "They haven't heard from their parents since then."

Artanis marveled at what he had heard. Despite so many deficiencies as a species there were some among the Terrans who were capable of such great and selfless acts. Some displayed courage that rivaled even the Protoss warriors.

Sarah was about to suggest that they head start making their way back to the shuttles when the roar of an engine. The fact that the hybrids and zerg did not use machines did not stop those in the small group from assuming a defensive position. They arranged themselves in a widening circle with the children and the medics in the center. Artanis and Sarah Kerrigan stood side by side, hydralisks and zealots guarded each other's back. It would have been a sight to beholden if the situation was no so desperate.

It seemed like no one moved a muscle until the first vehicle came into view. It was clearly an armored Dominion troop carrier. Behind it was a large carrier that was probably used to haul minerals from the dig sites to the shuttles. Instead of minerals theses carriers were now full of people. Several more vehicles came stuttered to a stop behind the first one.

One by one the passengers disembarked and studied the curious sight before them. A small group of Zerg and Protoss formed a protective circle around some medics and children. At the forefront of the aliens was the Queen of Blades. This was everything the Dominion had taught them to fear.

"I knew it!" A burly faced man exclaimed. He was the last to step out of the vehicle. "I knew this was some sort of trap. The Queen of Blades is here to finish what her Zerg army started."

Sarah assumed that the man speaking was the head of the Dominion garrison. No other person would have been so idiotic and stubborn.

"If I were here to kill you then you would be dead already." In truth Sarah wanted nothing more than to rip out his heart but she could not save the others if she showed that kind of aggression.

The burly man scoffed at her. "You see how she talks to me? I am the Captain of the garrison. I am the representative of the dominion on this planet and she threatens my life. How can any of you look to her for aid?"

"Because you left us to die. My entire family died at the gates of your garrison." An elderly man pushed his way forward. "You told us you would protect us from any threat!"

"Lies, my sister was killed!"

"And my uncle!"

"I came out for you, didn't I?" the captain hissed at those who dared side with the aliens.

One of the men in the crown strode forward and placed his finger on the arrogant man's chest. "You came out only when your precious garrison had fallen. Not only that you and your personal bodyguards here went out a back entrance, leaving your men to die. You only took us in because you needed more bodies between you and the hybrids!"

One by one the people behind the captain shouted him down. His arguments made him no allies. "We did what we had to do to protect our military structures. If we all died tried to save your families then the planet will fall."

"If that's what you believe then this planet fell before the battle even began. I'm going to take these children to safety.' Sarah hissed at him.

"That is not your decision to make. These children are Terrans and will stay with their people even if it to the death." The captain stuck his chest out as if proud of his loyalty or patriotism to The terran people.

Artanis couldn't believe the absurdity of this Terran. His arguments were shallow and conceited to say the least. He was about to tell this captain to be silent when a small voice beat him to it.

"You are the monster. I'm going with them." The little who had first approached Richard spoke up. The majority voiced their agreement with the little girl.

The captain saw that he had lost the people but still he would not back down from his stance. "Fine! Take refuge with these aliens and the traitorous raiders. My men and I will come along and wait for you to come crawling back to us."

He walked forward and stared down Sarah. "You and your terrorist of a boyfriend will die for your crimes."

Sarah ignored him and ordered everyone else to start moving towards the shuttles. She promised them that they would be given food once they had boarded. It would be a tight fit but Sarah prayed that they would all fit inside the shuttles. They were more survivors than they anticipated.

The walk towards the shuttles was quiet. No one wanted to risk increasing the volatility of the situation they were in by speaking. Artanis and Sarah were at the front of the column. To the either flank of the group were hydralisks and zealots. Their numbers were spread thin to be able to cover as many of the civilians as they could but that left them even more vulnerable if they were attacked so Sarah urged everyone to move as fast as they could.

"You know you don't have to take such abuse from men like the captain." Artanis told her, breaking the awkward silence.

Sarah sighed heavily. "It's okay. I deserve it." Sarah felt a tug on her clawed hand. She looked down to see the little girl holding her arms up to Sarah.

"I'm tired." She begged.

Sarah was completely taken aback. She had never in her human life held a child but here was one now asking to be carried. Sarah looked around, not sure what to do.

Michelle caught her eye and nodded to the beleaguered Queen. Carefully Sarah reached down and picked up the child until she could comfortably rest her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving us." The child whispered before instantly falling asleep.

"You deserve that too." Artanis told her. "I know you have been confused of late but consider this. We all start as something else but it is our choices that eventually define us."

"But I've killed so many." Sarah wanted to believe but how could she.

Artanis moved closer to her so that he could emphasize his point. "Did you know Kerrigan, that Tassadar was not always the great Protoss hero we tell in our stories. We glorify him, turn him into a legend but even he started as something else. Before he became executor Tassadar was a skilled member of the sargas tribe. Now you know each of our tribes specialize in something. Do you happen to know what the specialty of the Sargas tribe was?"

Sarah was intrigued. She shook her head, albeit gently to not wake the sleeping girl.

"The Sargas tribe were great warriors but they were also the Protoss' finest assassins." Artanis left the conversation at that. He stepped away from Kerrigan to check on his zealots.

Sarah had that conversation in her head during the long trek back to the shuttle and the ride back to the main battle group.

* * *

"Must we do this now? Sarah and the others are due back any minute." Jim asked Nova as he parried one of her attacks with a wooden sword.

"having blind luck at hand to hand combat does not make you ready." Nova recovered from her attack and sidestepped Jim's counter thrust.

"I told you it's not blind luck. Learning close quarters combat is no different from learning combat tactics. You see what does and does not work and eventually you will find your opponent's weak spot." Jim was indeed getting better at fighting but Nova suspected that there was more to it than one Jim was telling her.

"Your mind may know what to do but it doesn't explain how your reflexes developed so quickly." Nova did not expect Jim to be prepared for her side step. He quickly shifted his movement until his momentum carried him to her side. He twisted quickly and Nova found his fake blade at her neck.

"I surrender." She whispered heavily as she marveled at how well he moved. He was almost graceful in the way he had been fighting lately. She inhaled heavily again. She had indeed exerted herself during their latest fight but Nova wondered if the proximity of his face to the back of her neck had anything to do with her quickened breaths.

Jim let her go and turned his back to her to retrieve his cantina. In past years it would have definitely contained some brandy or at least some expensive port wine that he liberated from a bar on a planet they had passed by. Now it contained only water.

"I don't know how to explain it. The longer we fought the more my link with Sarah started acting up. It was somehow telling my body how to act before I could. After a while it became natural to me. If I had to guess then I would say that I was drawing on Sarah's past combat experience." Jim took a big drink of water.

Nova took that opportunity to move until she was standing right in front of him. She placed a hand on his chest. "We were supposed to be trying to get you to stop relying on that link."

"Some things are just better for you than others." She told him suggestively.

She doubt Jim heard her. His eyes seemed to glaze over and Sarah could feel that link of his start to get stronger again. That could only mean one thing.

"Sarah's back." Jim shoved the wooden sword into Nova's hand and raced off to his own drop ship so he could meet her at least part of the way.

"Yes, Sarah is back. How wonderful." Nova said with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

* * *

Jim impatiently guided his drop ship towards the shuttle Sarah had been traveling in. When she found out that he intended to come aboard the shuttle Sarah asked him to first pick up Richard and a few others from a different shuttle since they were filled beyond capacity.

Although Jim told Sarah that he would do as she asked his impatience got the better of him. Jim ordered another drop ship to take off and pick up Richard and the others. Jim wanted to head straight for Sarah's shuttle and surprise her.

"We're almost back." Sarah told Michelle while she distributed the last of the supplies.

"It's about time." Michelle laughed.

"Miss your husband?" Sarah asked.

Michelle smiled and nodded. "Just as much as you miss Jim."

"A drop ship has just attached itself to the other shuttle." The pilot announced to them.

"Good tell Jim to hurry up, will you?" Sarah half joked with the pilot.

But before the pilot could speak into his headset there was a brilliant explosion.

"What was that?" Sarah ran towards the cockpit as the children started screaming again. They thought they were past any possible danger.

"The other shuttle….." the pilot said, horrified. "As soon as the drop ship docked with it I heard gunfire and then…." He could not finish what he needed to say.

"No….." Sarah was in a state of shock for absolutely half a second before whirling around. She was nothing but a blur as she went straight for the dominion captain. His men were the only ones who had guns aboard that ship. She had thought about taking their weapons but she didn't want to leave them defenseless if they were attacked. She belatedly realized that it was the wrong move. Her decision had cost Jim and Richard their lives.

Sarah grabbed by the throat and hoisted the man into the air. "Why?" she hissed at him.

"Because the dominion is better off without that blasted terrorist always trying to undermine the government." He laughed proudly at what he had just done.

Sarah's rage overtook her as she slowly squeezed her hand. He could barely scream as his larynx was painfully being crushed.

"Jim Raynor is requesting permission to board this shuttle!" the pilot suddenly announced on the over head speaker. Sarah couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was impossible. There was no way the drop ship could have survived the shuttle's explosion.

Sarah half dragged and half carried the gasping captain to the airlock. To Sarah, the airlock seemed like it took years to open when it was probably more like a few minutes.

Sarah could hear it pressurize itself and the doors finally opened. The cool air escaped and Jim stepped through the doors.

He saw the Sarah's death grip on the Terran. "What's going on?"

"He" Sarah raised her prisoner a few inches of the ground again. "ordered his men to seize the other shuttle and blow it up because he thought you were aboard the other drop ship."

Sarah was interrupted by a running Michelle. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jim. Tears were flowing freely down her eyes.

"Richard?" She asked them hopefully. Jim looked her right in the eye and slowly shook his head.

Michelle's tearful scream echoed throughout the shuttle.

"Do you all see now why things must be done my way?" Jim told everyone he had gathered. All his allies were in the same room together.

Artanis and Selendis stood quietly in one corner. beside them were Matt, Swann and a handful of other Raiders. Za'gara and the other brood mothers were also in the room.

"How can we expect to win when we have fools like this who refuse to see the truth?" Jim pointed at the chained captain in the middle of the room.

"I'm the fool?" He laughed. "I was so close to killing you."

"You used your men to kill those on the shuttle." Jim told him.

The chained man seemed to be so proud of what he was almost able to accomplish. "There are many who would gladly sacrifice their life to kill Jim Raynor."

"You mean everyone except yourself." Jim told him coldly. "If you viewed us as such a threat then why did you not attempt the same thing in the shuttle you and Sarah were on?"

The captain stared at Raynor in fury but did not answer.

"I'll tell you why." Jim answered for him. "Because you are a coward. You are willing to sacrifice anyone else's life except your own. You did it on Pike's Peak and you did it again in the shuttles. Now the question is what should we do with you?"

"He needs to suffer." Michelle walked into the room. "He needs to feel pain like all those he has grieved."

Jim nodded his agreement. He stood and walked over to Michelle and placed a hand on her shoulder. " I will do it myself. I ask that you do not enter the room but I will make sure you will be able to hear his screams." He handed her a communicator.

"Then in the morning I want you to strap him into a ship and send him back to the hybrids." Michelle made her demands and Jim nodded his consent.

"No, it's not fair!" the captain started screaming hysterically when he knew his life coming to an end.

"What is not fair is that you are here and Richard is not." Michelle slapped his face. "I will make you curse the day your mother and father ever met."

"Have mercy!" the Captain turned to Sarah. "If you truly aren't a monster anymore then have mercy on me!"

Sarah looked at him with eyes that could burn a hole through a solid wall. "But I am showing you mercy. I am allowing you to die in the way that Michelle has decided instead of the way I would have chosen."

Sarah took hold of Michelle's hand to walk her out but Jim said one more thing before they left.

"I know tonight will last an eternity to you in your grief but for him, I promise, it will be eternally longer." Jim unsheathed the red blade as others filled out of the room with Sarah and Michelle. This time no one would argue with Jim about the gruesome act he was about to perform.

* * *

Hours later, Sarah could still hear the screams from the broken captain. She wanted nothing more than to help Jim but she decided to go check on the children in the infirmary instead.

Everything seemed to be in order as she made her rounds. Then Sarah felt a small, delicate hand touch hers. It was the same little girl who had asked her to carry her. The same girl who Richard had first comforted.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sarah asked her.

"I want to see Richard. The nice man who came with you to save us but no one will tell me where he is." She was whimpering now.

Sarah did not know what to say. She leaned down and hugged the little one. "I'm sorry but Richard died when the bad captain blew up the other shuttle."

The little girl let a small wail of pain and grief. She had just lost her entire family and now another person she knew had died. She clutched desperately at Sarah's shoulder, seeking someplace to cry. "Was it my fault? Did he die because I said I wanted to go with him and you?"

"Shhhhh…." Sarah stroked her hair gently. "It's wasn't your fault."

_**A/N Tense ending? Hope that was worth the wait in between chapters.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N I hope this one was okay. I'm worried that it's a little weak because I have been preoccupied with personal matters this last week. Let me know if it is really bad and I can try to replace it with something else. **_

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_**Heart of the Swarm chapter 29**_

It had been an exhausting last twenty four hours for James Raynor and his band of mismatched fleet. They were not physically tired as they were emotionally drained but none were more so that James Raynor himself.

If he had felt the weight of the entire sector on his shoulders before then it had been multiplied exponentially. He wanted nothing more than to flee with Sarah, to live and love as fully as they could but that hope was a distant reality that he knew in his heart could never come to fruition.

For proof of that he had to look no further than the blood that currently stained his hands.

Jim had spent the last few hours with the foolish captain. In his misguided sense of patriotism the young dominion leader had ordered the destruction of a shuttle. To him the fact that he could kill the notorious Jim Raynor out weighed the innocent lives on board.

Jim did not know many of the people on board and Richard he had only known for a short while but their deaths weighed heavily on his heart. He had replayed what had happened over and over again. He was desperate to find something he could have differently to avoid such needless waste of life.

He had experience soldiers dying because of his orders but this was something else altogether. The people on the shuttle died simply because assistance was offered in his name. They were killed because Jim lived.

That fact wounded him so much that he was suddenly filled with self doubt. He questioned everything he fought for, everything he believed in. He thought he was fighting for a better future but it hasn't occurred to him until now that the future may be more tolerable if he was not a part of it.

Perhaps all those news casters were right and he had chosen the wrong time for his so called rebellion. Perhaps without him the Dominion would have been unified and strong enough to resist the coming hybrid invasion. He had told himself that he could not allow a monster like Mengsk to rule. With that in mind Jim waged his own personal war against Arcturus. Jim now wondered if that very war had made him a bigger monster than the one he had sworn to bring down.

If the captain was still conscious Jim was sure that he would agree with Jim's self assessment. Jim looked down to his hands again. The blood he saw was a stark reminder of what he had just done. He had used his blade many times before but this was the first time he had used it on an actual human being.

Jim had blocked out his emotions earlier but now they started coming back to him. His blade was unique in that it allowed the user glimpses of what it's victim was feeling. This allowed the wielder to know exactly what pain would cause the victim to suffer the most and allow that agony to last as long as possible. It was through that glimpse into the captain's mind that Jim knew he had brought the man to the brink of life. Any more would mean his death.

Jim was suddenly appalled at what he had done. He had flashes of the hell that the Arcturus shapeshifter had put him through.

"Am I no different now?" Jim asked himself softly. The only answer he got was the slow ragged breathing of the man he had just tortured.

Jim left the make shift prison with out another look at his prisoner. He made sure he summoned the medics to heal the captain.

Jim's mind was a conflict of emotions. He knew that he needed to be as ruthless as his enemies if he had any chance of saving this galaxy but the question he asked himself is if he was willing to lose his soul in the process.

He imagined that it was somewhat similar to what Sarah must have gone through. When she thought that he had been executed she gave up everything for the chance to avenge him. What a pair they made. It seemed they were destined to walk down a dark road together.

Dark road...

It had been a while since Jim had used those words. It brought back a memory instantly. A memory of another time in his life he had not been proud of.

Jim made his way through the halls of the Hyperion. His thoughts were centered around a recorded hologram message that he had not seen in a long time.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost did not see Sarah waiting for him. He had not been expecting her to be on the Hyperion.

It was evident to Sarah from the minute that he walked in that something was troubling him. It didn't take psionic to know what. Sarah had known for some time. As did Matt and all those who cared about Jim enough to look closely.

She watched him silently as he made his way to a solitary table at the corner of the room. It stood out from the rest of the furniture in the room. The Hyperion had been intended to be Mengsk's flagship and the commander's quarters had been decorated as such.

The desk that Raynor was going through was old, worn, and had scratches everywhere. Splinters of wood stuck out here and there showing that the finish had worn off years ago.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him.

His reply was to continue to shuffle things around. Finally after a few moments Sarah saw Jim's chest rise, his sharp intake of breath was fairly audible with relief as he found what he was searching for.

Curious now, Sarah walked over to Jim. She looked over his shoulder to see an old worn down holographic video recorder. It was an older model that would generally be seen sold in junk shops.

Jim reached up but his hand stopped right before hitting the start button. Sarah had never seen Jim hesitate like that. She wondered what military secret could possibly warrant such a reaction from a man like Jim.

She placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him but instead of giving him confidence her touch seemed to confuse him further. Sarah pulled her hand back, hurt by what she saw in his eyes.

Jim closed his eyes, took another deep breath. His finger closed the distance between it and the start button. The little device hummed with life. It spurted and sparked at being forced awake as if they were intruding on something alive.

A small beam of light emerged from the top of the recorder. It turned and twisted with static at first but eventually an image started to appear.

Of all the things Sarah had expected to see, an image of an older man was not among them. The image was not completely clear but it was crisp enough that Sarah could make out his features. The man was clean shaven. His complexion and ragged features suggested that he had spent many years toiling under a sun. It was his eyes that interested her. They were as familiar to her as her own. They were the same eyes of the man who saw past Zerg in her to the human inside.

"Sarah, meet my father." Jim whispered to her.

Sarah was speechless. She did not know much about his family aside from that they had died on Shiloh many years ago.

Static filled the room as the stored message began to play.

"I love you, Jim. You're my son, and I always will love you. I used to think I could also say, 'I'll always be proud of you.' But I can't honestly say that anymore. You're walking down a dark path, Jim. A path I never could have forseen for you, and one I simply cannot respect. We love you, but we can't take your money. That's blood money, Son, and that's not how you were raised. Do you remember what I used to tell you, Son? A man is what he chooses to be. It's not how he's born, or how he's raised, that makes the man. It's his choices. Right now, you're choosing to walk down a dark path I can't condone. But a man can turn his life around with a single thought, a single decision. You can always choose to be something new. Never forget that."

The hologram video recorder sputtered one more time then fell silent. The image of Jim's after disappeared.

"Who am I, Sarah?" Jim asked her. His head was bent down and covered by both his hands.

Again Sarah remained silent. She couldn't even answer questions about her own identity much less Jim's.

"Jim, what your father was talking about. It is a completely different situation from what's happening now." Sarah told him.

"Is it? Then why do I feel I'm disappointing them all over again." Jim closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Along with everyone else." He added.

Sarah reached around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I doubt anyone else could have fared better with the hand you were dealt with. Cut yourself some slack, Jim. You are fighting a war on too many fronts. Not only are you fighting the hybrids but the you are hated and despised by the very people you are striving to save."

"Which brings us back to my original question. What happens if what I need to do to save this sector is become the very thing they fear." Jim asked her.

"What do you mean?" Sarah was not following his thinking.

"You said it yourself we cannot win this war while fighting on two fronts." Jim stood suddenly, breaking Sarah's hold on him.

Jim shook his head. His father was right of course. Jim was starting down a dark road but what was a dark road compared to the utter destruction that Amon and his followers would bring. Maybe he could not walk the path his father would have wanted him to but this was his choice to make.

His father had told him he can turn his life around with a single decision and now Jim had made one.

"Will you stand with me Sarah? No matter what I'm about to do?" He reached out and offered her his hand.

Sarah took it without hesitation but it did not mean she did not have her doubts. "Yes but what are you about to do?"

"If the Dominion soldiers believe I am the monster that they make me out to be them I will give them something to be truly frightened about." Jim told her. Sarah could feel the resolve coursing through his words.

Jim pulled Sarah along with him as he hurried through the corridors of the Hyperion. Everyone stared at him silently when he walked onto the bridge.

"Open a channel to everyone on the ship." Jim instructed Matt.

"Sir?" Matt hoped that Jim was in control of himself. The blood stains on Jim's clothing made Matt doubt that he was.

"Trust me Matt." Jim told him calmly. Matt studied him for a minute before acquiescing.

Matt flicked a switch and the overhead speaker buzzed to life.

"This is James Raynor. I know many of you have not agreed with my decisions of late. I know that there are those who question my choices on who I allied myself with. I know there are some who fear that I have lost myself. I don't blame those who have thought that way. There are times I have questioned my own sanity. There is one thing though that has not changed and that is the fact that we have been hunted and hated no matter where we turn and who we try to help. It has cost us dearly. We have lost family and friends. It's time that stopped. Those who do not wish to fight are free to leave, of course. We all have to make our own choices and I have to do what I think is right. I will stand alone if I must. Raynor out." Jim swallowed hard.

A young man stood from where he had been sitting. "You won't have to strand alone sir."

Jim nodded his appreciation as one by one the Raiders stood to show their willingness to follow him.

For the first time in a while he looked around the bridge. He really looked. He studied their faces and tried to remember each of their names.

Matt smiled in appreciation. This is what the Raiders have been waiting for. They needed Jim to take charge. Although he would deny it, Jim was a natural born leader. His actions inspired those around him even if he himself felt that he was nothing more than a Marshall from a backwater planet. Perhaps Jim finally saw beyond his need for vengeance.

Jim turned to Matt. "Set course for the planet Bountiful. I have business to attend to there."

"What business?" Matt asked as he plotted the coordinates.

"The raising of an army." Jim told him with a cold and quiet focus.

_**A/N Should I keep this one? Thanks for the feedback. Sorry it's a short one. **_


	30. Chapter 30

Heart of the Swarm

Chapter 30

Jim inhaled the fresh air as he stepped out of his drop ship. It was a welcome change from the artificial atmosphere that filled the ships in his fleet.

He looked around the landing site that he had been provided with. It was more a cleared patch of grassland than an actual landing site. Jim also noticed that it was a good distance from any major population centers.

Even with their distance from the planet's cities, Jim could see how Bountiful got its name. All around them there were endless fields of crops. The steady gusts of wind created a wave motion in growing crops the was almost relaxing.

Unfortunately, relaxing was the last thing that Jim could afford to do. He had come to this planet with a purpose and he would see it fulfilled without any more delays.

Sarah took her place beside him as they patiently waited for the Terrans they were supposed to meet. Jim and Sarah brought only a few with them and among those Sarah was the only non-human. While the leaders of this world were willing to meet with them that did not mean they trusted Raynor and his raiders without question. Jim did not want to compound any problems by arriving with any show of force. He hoped that at least here they would avoid any sort of confrontation but while he wanted to be optimistic, his personal past made sure that he always prepared for the worst. Already Jim was surveying the area. His head already mapped out possible places to bunker down sure there be a firefight. After a few minutes of surveying his hope of not getting into battle on this planet turned to fear. He realized belatedly that what made Bountiful an ideal planet for farming also made it one of the worst locations to wage a war. The endless flat fields were made perfectly for planting crops but there were few if any natural obstructions to slow an enemy advance. There were no plateaus, no roxk out croppings, the rivers channelled in multiple directions but they were shallow and the current weak. Scans did not even detect a single Xel Naga watchtower any where on the planet. If they got into a fight their enemy would have an easy view of where Jim and his forces were firing from .

"They are coming." Sarah said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Without being told where Sarah was looking, Jim turned and almost immediately spotted what she was looking at. It was a small two seat vehicle.

"They are coming alone. Just like they said they would." Jim observed.

While Jim was observing the vehicle, Sarah and the men were observing Jim. None of the men could see what Jim and Sarah saw. Her heightened senses were betting those of the Terrans. They were unsure of how they felt that Jim now seemed to share at least some of those senses. It did nothing but add to their fear that the man they followed had changed. Some even began to question if he was still even human.

They had their questions, they had their doubts but in light if recent events those who followed him chose to remain silent. He had asked for their trust and support. They owed him at least that much.

It took several more minutes but eventually the vehicle that Jim and Sarah saw came into view. It was a small vehicle, barely larger than Jim's old vulture. It was covered in mud and dirt as if it had just been used on a farm.

What Jim saw made him extremely curious. Matt had informed him that the elected leader of the various farming towns would be meeting him at this location. When the small vehicle finally sputtered to a stop near them, a young man stepped out. His skin was tanned and his body was lean yet well defined. His long hair flowed freely behind him.

He looked around and smiled when he spotted Jim. He approached them without any hesitation.

"Commander Raynor. I recognize you from all those wanted posters the Dominion used to pelt us with." He announced light heartedly. "Not that we believed any of it, of course."

His tone and easy going voice put Jim at ease. He hoped this meant that the people here would at least hear him out. "It's nice to know that not everyone in the Dominion is stubborn. I was told I was meeting the head of the colony here."

"That's me." The young man extended his hand. "Chase Jenkins at your service."

"Though calling us part of the Dominion may not endear you to my people." The smile left his face for an instant at even the mention of the Dominion.

"I'll remember that." Jim shook Chase's hand. The hand shake alone told Jim a great deal about the man he was speaking to. Unlike the majority of Terran leaders Jim had come into contact with, Chase's hand was rough and worn with labor. It held multiple scars that told of countless days toiling on crops and soil. Though a leader, this young man grew up a farmer's boy. It took one to know one.

"May I introduce Sarah Kerrigan. She is the leader of the Zerg on our side." Jim placed his hand on Sarah's back.

They had been prepared for a variety of emotions. They expected fear or maybe even outrage at Sarah's introduction. What they did not expect to line this young man's face was curiosity.

Chase looked at her intently. It was as if we was trying to discern something about her just by looking at her. Finally, he blurted the question he had been wanting to ask. "So the rumors are true then? You have taken the Queen of Blades as your mate?"

Sarah did not like it when people called Jim her mate, even if it was technically true. It just seemed so... inhuman. She smiled to hide her disapproval. "Well, technically we were already together before the Zerg took me."

Jim knew Sarah's dislike of the word mate but the explanation she gave provided him with an opening that he just had to take advantage of. "We were? That's news to me. I seem to remember always getting the cold shoulder."

Jim turned to Chase. "She called me a pig once, you know? Maybe that's a secret ghost message for I like you too. What do you think Chase?"

They could hear the muffled laughter of the Raider's closest to them.

Sarah provided Jim with his customary smack on the back of the head. "Don't answer that question."

Sarah's voice was full of menace but Chase somehow knew that she would not hurt him. The playful banter was astounding to Chase. These two could not be the monsters the Dominion made them out to be. The evident bond between the two made them more human than most of the cold blooded Dominion soldiers that passed through their colony.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked Chase. Jim was concerned about the length of the young man's silence.

Sarah answered for him. "He's just amazed, that's all."

Chase recovered his composure. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for honoring my request that the Zerg remained off the planet."

Chase reached out and held Sarah's hand. He slowly bent down giving the top of her a light kiss.

It was Sarah's turn to freeze at what was happening. Among the Terrans she had been accorded some semblance of civility. They were no longer terrified of her beyond all reason. This, however, was the first time she was shown politeness and and cordiality.

"Where are the rest of your leaders? We have a great deal to discuss?" Jim was glad to see someone finally treat Sarah like a human.

Chase straightened himself and pointed in the direction he had come from. "There is a town about two miles in that direction. It is one of our larger settlements. We have gathered there to hear you out."

Jim nodded. "Let's get to it."

The town Chase led them to was like everything else on Bountiful. It was located on a vast open plain. The entire settlement was located in the middle of one huge field of crops. It would have been easy for any of them to get lost if not for the small path they followed. It seemed that an irrigation system had been set up with water from the town. Chase explained that they had miles of piping underground that connected to a dam several miles away. It explained why the ground was so fertile. The entire area used to be submerged which resulted in an ideal location for growing crops.

Chase asked them to leave the vehicles outside the town and so the small group entered the town on foot. To say that the town was a tight knit group would have been an understatement. People walked around freely and unarmed. There was no military personnel whatsoever. They all seemed to get along well and children ran openly playing. For the first time in a long time none of them felt threatened.

That, of course, changed as soon as they entered the town. People immediately stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomers. Parents quickly sought out their children and held them tightly. This was the reaction that Sarah and to a lesser extent, the Raiders, were used to. Sarah supposed that the only thing that kept them from running in abject terror was the reassuring smile and nods that Chase gave everyone they passed.

Chase led them to the exact center of the town and only stopped when he reached a large area. Jim expected some council chambers or some semblance of a government building. What he got was the exact opposite.

The area they were ushered into was filled with tables and chairs. At the center were a group of men and women who Jim assumed were the assembled leaders. All around those leaders were tables filled with platters and dishes of all sorts of food. There were so many different delicacies that Jim did not recognize most of them. He could almost hear the stomachs of his men rumble. It had been so long since they have had a feast like the one that stood before them. They had sadly grown accustomed to. While food in Raynor's fleet was not exactly free flowing, they did not starve either. Their food was always more or less space rations which meant they were always high on nutrients but always lacking in flavor and taste. The mouth watering aroma that bombarded their nostrils were almost more they can bear.

Chase smiled at how these men held their ground even in front of the banquet that had been prepared. If it had been a Dominion military force that had entered the town they would have no doubtlessly helped themselves without a word of appreciation. What's worse is that they would feel it was the obligation of the people of Bountiful to provide such for them.

"We have prepared something for you and your men. We can have out discussion while you eat and then after we have talked you can radio the rest of your men to come join you. We still ask the Zerg remain away from the surface." Chase said apologetically.

Sarah and Jim both nodded in understanding but Jim still hesitated before letting his men go.

Chase saw his hesitation and guessed the reason why. "I take you are not accustomed to being welcomed?"

Jim shook his head. "Usually we get welcome with a shower of gunfire."

"We are not all like them. Not all Terrans believe the Dominion and their lies without question. I hope you know that." Chase offered his hand again in an invitation to for the Raiders to sit.

"I do know that. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here." Jim nodded his head at the Raiders. They had been eagerly awaiting his signal and when he gave it the men wasted no time in make a bee line straight for the food.

Chase waited until Raynor had eaten a little before broaching the topic of why he had come. "As you can see commander, we are farmers here not warriors."

Jim smiled sadly at the young man as he drank from a goblet of mead. Chase was very observant and was very capable of reasoning out the reason why Jim had come in the first place. He wished he could offer the people here a different path from the one he had to offer.

"Unfortunately circumstance may force you and your people to be otherwise. I'm sure you have heard reports of the Dominion abandoning the people on Shiloh and Pike's Peak?"

"Yes. Those planets are close by and we occasionally trade with them. We received their distress calls but then nothing. From what we were able to gather is that you were helping with evacuations while the Dominion, as usual, were more concerned about themselves. What is troubling us is the reports we have heard that those planets were attacked by the Zerg."

"It's true." Sarah joined the conversation. "Not all of the Zerg are under my control. In fact only a small portion are. The rest are being controlled by the hybrids and shapeshifters."

"Hybrids? Shapeshifters? That is a lot to take in." They could see that Chase was having difficulty accept what he was hearing.

"I know its difficult to believe..." Jim hated having to prove the hybrids even existed when he had already lost so many friends to fighting them.

"Even if what you say is true what can we be expected to do. We sow crops not shoot rifles. Supplies maybe but we can't be expected to support a war by ourselves. We are simple men here, we don't put much stock in prophecies or providence." Chase thought that he had Jim and the situation figured out but in truth he was only grasping the surface of what was happening.

"There isn't much you can do. You can't fight them." Jim told him simply.

"Then what-" Chase began to ask.

"All you can do is flee when they get here." Jim finished.

"Here?! They are coming here?!" Chase's voice was loud enough that everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to their conversation.

"Why would they come here ? We owe no allegiances to the Dominion and we have no military. What could possibly bring them here? We have done nothing to deserve it." Chase demanded.

"They will come because you are here and they will destroy the planet simply because you and your people live." Jim knew what he was saying was harsh but to sugar coat what was happening would entail a greater disaster in the end.

The people who were listening in started to panic until eventually they were all screaming at one another. Only Chase seemed to be able to regain his composure but only barely.  
He was about to ask the commander what he suggested the people of Bountiful do when a young woman, a teenager really, grabbed Chase's arm.

Chase was about to scold the her for interrupting him during such an important conversation when the look on her face stopped him.

"A small Dominion battle group appeared out of nowhere. We have drop pods incoming." She told him sternly.

"Why am I hearing this only now?" Chase yelled at her.

"I tried to get here but everyone started yelling and running everywhere at the same time. What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"I'll explain later. I need you to go home. Pack a few bags. Just what we need. No questions, just go." Chase ordered her.

The girl looked curiously at Chase then to Jim then back at Chase. "Okay." She seemed to grasp that there was something larger going on than the approaching Dominion pods.

It wasn't long before the rockets of pods filled the air. There weren't many of them but the markings on them told Jim immediately who was aboard the pods.

Jim raised his hand to signal the Raiders. They rushed to arm themselves and quickly took their positions beside Jim and Sarah.

The drop pods hit the ground with a loud thud, sending pockets of dust around the town.

Chase grabbed Jim's arm. "Please no violence. There are families here, children."

Jim nodded to him in understanding. "We will back off but we need to prepared in case they attack us."

In typical Dominion formation marine after marine filed out of the drop pods. They formed up on either side of the ship, creating a path for their leader.

Just as Jim suspected General Hastings stepped out of the drop ship. Jim gritted his teeth at the man. He looked as arrogant and as self righteous as ever before. He was a far cry from his brother who refused to leave until all the civilians were safe.

The general spotted Raynor and made his way towards him. Even then Jim could already feel the Nan's hatred of him seething to the surface.

"So Raynor who are you here to get killed now?" General hatings mocked him once he was close enough.

"Why you pompous son of -" Jim began to yell out but the general already turned from him to face Chase.

"You are the leader of this Dominion fringe world?" The general asked him. It was clear by his tone and posture that he thought very little of the man he was speaking too.

It was a manner that Chase did not appreciate especially after all he heard about Pike's Peak and Shiloh. "I am the leader here yes but we do not acknowledge Dominion authority here."

"It matters not what you do or do not acknowledge. This is a Dominion fringe world and so must act accordingly." The General seemed calm outside but Jim knew better. He hated being here, among what the core worlds knew as second class Terrans. He was no different. He felt the people of this pathetic farming world were beneath him in every way possible.

"What is it you want here?" Chase asked him coldly.

"By order of the Dominion this planet is hereby ordered to provide supplies to help the war effort. In exchange a Dominion squadron will be dispatched should this world be ever threatened. I believe this is would be a good arrangement since two of the most dangerous threats in this sector are already on your planet's surface." General Hastings pointed at Jim and Sarah.

Jim's fury was building again. It seethed and churned inside, threatening to unleash itself on poor excuse for a general. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the knowledge that if he killed the General in cold blood then the people on Bountiful would turn from him. If they did then all of the innocents on the planet would perish in the coming onslaught.

As it turns out Jim did not need to defend himself.

"As the Dominion protected Pike's Peak and Shiloh? Living on a fringe world does not make us stupid, general." Chase was clearly having trouble controlling his anger as well.

"Whatever you have hear are lies. Most likely originating from Raynor himself to instigate the fringe worlds into open rebellion. The Dominion has always had the best interest of the people on its mind." Hastings said proudly.

Jim did not fail to see the irony of what Hastings was saying. His patriotism was actually touching if it wasn't misplaced and so blinded with hatred against those he believed to be enemies.

"Didn't your beloved Emperor Mengsk say the same thing before that recording was found that implicated him in the destruction of Tarsonis?" Chase placed his hands on his hips. He refused to be pushed around by a bully in a military uniform.

"Careful who you insult, boy." Hastings warned him.

"Oh I am careful. You see we've more than had it with you and your Dominion always pushing us around. That recording was simply the final straw." Chase had been waiting for years to give a Dominion soldier a piece of his mind.

"You speak for the whole planet do you?" Hastings flashed a smile towards the people. "Are you really going to leave your fate to a thug like Raynor and his homicidal girlfriend?"

Those gathered started whispering among themselves. They looked at both Jim and Hastings, clearly unsure who to believe.

Chase, on the other hand, had made it clear on whose side he was on but he was not one to force his decisions on anyone else. "You all know how I feel. I've made no secret about the choice that I would make but all of you need to choose for yourselves."

The whispering continued among those gathered. Even though their voices were hushed the panic in their eyes could be clearly read. They feared for their lives and the lives of their families. They were all afraid of making the wrong choice.

Jim never was any good at waiting. He paced impatiently outside a large building. It was by far the latest structure he had seen on the planet and because they had chosen it to hold their conference Jim assumed that it housed what communication systems they had.

It was well past dusk and he had not heard a word from Chase or anyone else in the building. Jim knew this was going to be an important decision. There would be no second chances for these people so Jim tried to be as patient as he could.

The same could not be said for the general. Just like the arrogant prick he was, General Hastings had left his subordinate to see if the people of Bountiful would submit to the Dominion.

He had more important things to do than for some backwater planet to work things out. Or at least that's what he had told everyone. Jim had his doubts. The general had come into the system with nothing but a token force. If it came to a fight he would be no match for Raynor's fleet of various Terran and alien warships.

Jim knew that General Hastings was stubborn and not likely to back down. If Jim was in his place he would immediately try to find a way to get some reinforcements in. Then while everyone was preoccupied with the proceedings on the planet the Dominion fleet would surround Raynor's. Then in one swift motion they would be able to eliminate Raynor, Kerrigan, a Protoss leader and make an example out of Bountuful. In one battle the Dominion would destroy most of their enemies in the sector.

Jim shook his head. There seemed no end to the stupidity of the Dominion soldiers. If Raynor and his fleet fell then the Terrans would have no defense against the Hybrids.

His instincts as a commander told him to pull out while he was still able to but his heart told him differently. How could he abandon the people here when he had just asked them to believe in him.

What's worse is that Jim did not like the position they were in. The town was in an open field and the failing light would do nothing but aid an enemy that wanted to ambush them.

Jim heard static start buzzing at the communicator at his belt. He pulled it up and tried to adjust the settings but nothing but static came through.

"Matt, do you read me?" Jim asked the machine. Jim could hear a faint response but it was still being garbled by static. It was but another thing that added to the precarious situation they were in.

"Someone try to reach one of our ships." Jim ordered his men. He made his way to the communications building. It was time to hurry them.

"Jim." Sarah grabbed his arm suddenly. He turned to face her but she wasn't even looking at him. She was staring off into the distance. Jim did not know what she was seeing, the sun had set past the horizon.

"What is it?" Jim asked her, his concern increasing. "What do you see?"

Sarah's only response was to shake her head. It was then that Jim understood. It wasn't what she was seeing but what she was feeling.

Jim closed his eyes and focused on the link between them. he felt the familiar tingle that raced through him as he was bombarded with the psionic energy that passed between them. He drew from it and let it flow through him until it encompassed him completely.

It was only then that he sensed something amiss. It was weak and subtle but psionic emanations were slowly being directed at their location. It was as if something or someone was probing the surroundings.

It was enough for Jim. He shouted at his Raiders to arm themselves and asked Sarah to tell what was left of the Dominion that they were about to come under attack.

He raced through the town until he reached the communications structure. When he got there he threw his weight against the doors. They buckled under the pressure and slammed open with a loud bang.

The people inside yelled with surprise at the intrusion.

"Commander Raynor we asked you to wait-" Chase was trying to settle everyone down.

"We have incoming." Jim said while catching his breath.

Whatever panic the people felt was now multiplied exponentially. All hell broke lose.

It took every influence Chase had to simply get the people to listen. It took a few moments but he eventually got thought to them. He told everyone in the room and those they were speaking to through the communicators to gather what they needed from their homes and head straight for the center of town.

Jim was glad that Chase was a level headed man. He knew there were not enough of the Raiders to hold of an assault for long but it would be easier if everyone they needed to protect was in one place.

Once people started filing out Jim beckoned Chase over. "I'm not sure but I believe orbital communication is being jammed. I don't know how but all I was getting was static."

"I don't understand. How could they land here without us or your fleet above not noticing." Chase asked as they made their way back to where Sarah and the others were waiting.

"They must have already been here." Sarah said darkly.

"Makes sense. This is the closest planet to Pike's Peak and Shiloh. It would only be logical they would be here scouting their next target. I should have seen this." Jim hated finding out his enemy was a few steps ahead of him.

"What are we going to do?" Chase asked them.

"There aren't many of us so we can't hold out for long. This area isn't defensible and we don't have the time to build bunkers." Jim looked around for something, anything he could use.

"You have plenty of those sand bags?" Jim pointed at a bunch of them piled at the corner of a building.

"Yes." Chase replied. "It's been raining plenty this season and occasionally the dam overflows. We keep enough sandbags to surround the town just in case."

Jim nodded. It wasn't a bunker but it would have to do until we can get a message to the fleet. "Gather what people you can spare and have them pile them around the town as high and thick as possible. We'll send someone back to our ships while the rest of us try and fortify the area. Maybe the Dominion will help us out for a change."

"I hope you don't mean those Dominion soldiers." One of Raynor's marines pointed behind them.

Jim looked just in time to see the Dominion drop pods begin to take off.

"Unbelievable." Chase hissed. To think they had some of my people convinced. He turned to Jim now with a look of fear.

Jim clasped him on the shoulder. "We will not leave you."

Jim wanted to offer his reassurances but the cold hard truth was staring him right in the face. What would the few of them be able to accomplish except die with the rest of the people on the planet.

They all worked feverishly to prepare for an assault. Once the people gathered in the town they joined the raiders in setting what defensive positions they could. The lack of light did nothing but increase their fear of what was taking place.

Jim had sent the three of the youngest Raiders to go for help and the rest took to their positions. He would have asked Sarah to go as well but he knew she would never leave him and he in turn would not leave these people. So they would stand together and see if they could best fate yet again.

Jim used the sandbags to create defensive pockets in regular intervals all the way to the center of town. Each one would be able to provide cover as the one in front retreated to another defensive position.

Jim was inspecting the forefront of the defenses when the assault began. He felt it before he saw it. The psionic energy making its way to the town was increasing significantly.

Jim had barely time to get to his position when the gunfire began. It was sporadic at first then escalated to constant blasts. He could hear men and women shouting as chaos ensued.

Jim wiped the sweat and dirt off his brow as he observed the carnage around him. He saw dead Zerg here and there but not as many as he expected. The fight had lasted barely a few minutes. He was amazed that the battle was so short when he initially saw hundreds of Zerg bearing down on them. Then for no reason whatsoever the attack halted. Where there were hundreds only a few dozen stood. Jim didn't know what happened to the others but the Raiders did not take the time to ponder it. They gunned down the remaining Zerg with hardly and effort.

Cheers broke out among the Raiders and the people they were protecting. Chase and others clapped his back congratulating him on saving them. He smiled along with them but he still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

He looked at Sarah and he saw at once that she shared his concerns. He peeled off the celebrating people and walked towards her.

"They never gave up so quickly before." Sarah echoed his thoughts.

Jim could only nod in response. He did a quick head count and noticed that he didn't lose a single raider. While he didn't want to be ungrateful that no lives were lost, he had never been in battle with Zerg that didn't result in any loss of life.

"My people are asking if they can gather more of there belongings since the immediate threat is past." The people still looked to Chase and he had made it clear that he now looked to Raynor for guidance.

"Should be fine but tell them to be quick. We leave as soon as the ships arrive." Jim told him. He watched Chase hurry of to his people. Jim could not help but wonder if that was how he would have turned out if he never left Shiloh.

"Still no communication with orbit." One of the marines informed him.

Jim frowned at this. If the threat was over then why bother to still jam their communications.

Jim split his Raiders to patrol along the perimeter for any signs of danger. He and Sarah took the furthest point.

They had been patrolling for a about twenty minutes when Sarah felt a presence she had not felt in a while. It took longer but Jim felt it as well.

"Who's there?" Jim hissed while grabbing both his rifle and his blade.

Sarah grabbed his arm before he attacked anyone.

"Interesting." A familiar voice spoke from the shadows. "You can sense me?"

"Zeratul." Jim whispered. In truth he wasn't sure if he was glad to the Dark Templar or not. It was Zeratul who led Sarah to Zerus. He was the one who told her that she could be reinfested.

Sarah, knowing the signs of Jim's rage, tightened her grip on his arm.

Jim fought his anger as hard as he could but Zeratul had shown the woman he loved how to rid herself of her humanity.

Jim took a step forward. It was then he noticed the blood dripping from Zeratul's arm. It trailed down, slowly staining the ground he was standing on.

"Why are you here?" Jim asked him warily. Zeratul appearing has never brought about good news.

"You have been deceived, James Raynor. "You have lost this battle."

"I'm not sure what battle your talking about but the one I was just in was a complete victory. My men blasted those Zerg." Jim said angrily. He did appreciate Zeratul appearing out of nowhere and telling him that he had failed to protect the people here.

"And you saw their bodies? With all the Zerg you and your men killed, the ground must be littered with their corpses." Zeratul told him softly.

Jim scowled at him but did not answer. He was thinking the same thing barely an hour ago. There were not enough bodies for the amount of Zerg that attacked him.

"We are wasting time." Zeratul said. "The attack was a ruse. Surely you felt the psionic energy being directed at you. The majority of what you fought were hallucinations, nothing more. I encountered only one hybrid on the planet. This one was different, a conjurer of illusions. No doubt a scout. While you were busy with his hallucinations the hybrid was destroying the dam. My warriors and I tried to stop it but-" he didn't need to say that his injuries were all he able to accomplish. "They are buying you as much time as they can but they will not hold out much longer."

"No..." Jim realized what was going to happen. He completely forgot Zeratul and ran back to the town's center.

"Call your people back!" He grabbed Chase.

"More Zerg?" Chase started looking around in a panic.

"No. It was a distraction. The hybrid broke the dam." Jim said.

Jim was sure that Chase had a million questions. How did Jim know? How long ago did the dam break? Will the Hybrid attack again? Understanding that they didn't have time for questions he started barking orders to anyone they could see.

Raynor grabbed every Raider and ordered them to the part of the town facing the dam. They reinforced the already placed sandbags as quickly as they could. They piled everything they could on top of it.

It was fortunate at least that they were wearing combat suits. Without them there would have been no way for the Raiders to pile on as much as they could. But even that wasn't enough.

The sound they heard was terrifying. The fact that they could hear the water rushing in but could not see it only compounded their fears. All along the base of the hastily erected wall the Raiders braced themselves.

The sound of the rushing water became deafening as it broke against the bags. Even with the Raiders pushing against it, the pressure was more than it could bare. Already pockets of water was breaking through.

Panic began to set in for the Raiders as well. They were wearing combat suits, not diving suits. They don't exactly float.

"Hold your ground!" Jim yelled at them. He promised the people here he would give them a chance and he intended to keep that promise.

Noble as his intentions were, Jim Raynor was no match for millions if not trillions of gallons of rushing water. It pushed against the wall until in a matter of a minute or two the wall began to collapse. Already some of his Raiders were washed away by the flood. Others drowned as the bags fell heavily on top of them, trapping them. Soon all but a few were ran from the wall. It was a lost cause and they knew it.

Soon even Sarah knew it was hopeless. She grabbed Jim and tried to pull him to safety but he stubbornly refused. His brow was creased in exertion as he continued to try and stem the tide.

Sarah saw the water break through the top of the wall they had made. Once that happened there was no chance of stopping it. She pulled at Jim again, this time using all her strength. She could feel his battle suit crumple under her grip but she barely noticed. All that mattered was getting Jim to safety.

She ran as fast as she could, pulling him behind her. It wasn't long before they caught up with the rest of the people who were running from the town.

Chase led them, not toward Jim's drip ship but west. In that direction at least there was some mild elevation. He hoped that if they got far enough then they would be safe.

It was dawn by the time the drop ships from the Hyperion had found them. They were huddled on top of a small plateau. Most were so tired they could barely stand. Around them the damage had been done. The town and most of the crops were submerged in water. Debris littered the surface of the now calm water. Beneath it Bountiful and everything these people had ever known lay in a watery grave.

Jim had ships fly around the area several times to make sure that they picked up all the survivors. By some miracle there were more survivors, floating on some random piece of debris. They breathed sighs of relief as the Raiders air lifted them to safety. There were some survivors but for Jim that was nowhere near enough.

Several hours passed and Jim sat quietly in the Hyperion cafeteria. It became the unofficial area where the residents of Bountiful gathered. They had lost their homes but at least most of them still had their lives. Jim watched as families embraced one another in joy at finding that they had not perished.

They were even able to save a good portion of the already harvested crops. Their warehouses had been submerged along with everything else but at least they were able to salvage some of it.

Some of the residents of Bountuful were actually cooking up some of it now. They passed the food along to everyone, determined to show the Raiders their appreciation for saving their lives.

Sarah gently lowered the crate she was carrying when Chase approached her with a plate of food. She took it gladly even if her system did not require the type of sustenance that Terrans did.

"We made plenty. Why won't commander Raynor and the others join us? I can understand if they are upset. Some of them died trying to give us more time." He looked at her questioningly.

Sarah shook her head. "Jim and the others feel they don't deserve to eat your food because they couldn't save your homes."

All those who heard her stopped what they were doing. Chase and the others grabbed some platters and walked over to the Raiders and offered them the meals.

"I'm sorry we failed." Jim said in almost a whisper. A whole town put their faith in him and he rewarded them by making them homeless.

"We may have lost our homes but many of us are still alive because of you. You stayed with us when no one else would. You have done everything but fail." Chase replied.

"Thank you." An older woman said as she placed a plate in the hands of one of the marines.

"My children are alive because of you." Another woman said as she gave a plate to another raider.

All around the cafeteria the people of Bountiful offered their appreciation to the men who risked their lives for them when they had no reason to do so. The Raiders stood with them while the Dominion abandoned them. It was something they would not soon forget.

Aboard Artanis' ship a different meeting was taking place.

"It was fortunate that you were there to warn Raynor."  
Artanis spoke quietly to Zeratul. The dark Templar has searched fruitlessly for the warriors he had left behind but he found no sign of them.

"If only it was a coincidence. I came here to search you out. I was about to contact you when I sensed the psionic emanations from the surface and felt obligated to investigate. That one hybrid created more hallucinations than dozens of Templar put together. Such power..." Zeratul trailed off. His hand reached up to his injured arm, remembering the struggle that took place. Dried blood still coated his clothing and skin.

"Why did you seek me out, Dark one?" Artanis pressed.

"Your constant absence from the council has left a vacuum. It is a vacuum that certain individuals are trying to fill. Should they succeed the Protoss would never join the Terrans and Zerg. You must return to Shakuras, Artanis."

_**A/N **__**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_

_**And now Zeratul has finally made his first appearance :) I know some of you have been waiting eagerly for that.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with the story even if the updates are longer in between. My grandmother has been in the hospital the last few weeks and it's been difficult to type. The doctors have finally said that they have done everything they could so no we are just waiting. At least she is comfortable and not in pain. **_

_**That plus work and school have made updating a little more difficult so I appreciate everyone's patience.**_

_**I'm also trying to include more details in the chapters so that they don't sound rushed. I hope this one was okay.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Heart of the Swarm chapter 31**_

_**A/N I hope the quick update is okay. I'm almost forget what it feels like to write continuously, **_

For years the Hyperion always operated with a minimal crew. That was changing of late. Survivors of three colonies now called Hyperion their home. Now Jim could not walk the hallways without seeing another person.

The survivors provided Jim with an unexpected problem. These people were from different worlds and none of them had military experience. They were miners and farmers, not soldiers. They were brave but ill equipped to deal with life aboard a battleship.

He could already see the depression setting in. They were torn from the only life they knew and now they felt empty. They felt like they lacked purpose. Most now looked to him for direction and guidance but he had nothing to offer but combat.

Jim asked Chase to help sort his people and point them to where they would be able to make the most of their time. He instructed the Raiders to be generous in teaching the civilians their various skills.

For the first time since their inception the Raiders started growing in number.

Just when Jim thought things were starting to look up Artanis came to him and explained that he and the majority of the Protoss had to leave. He would do what he could to unify the tribes and then return in force to help the Terrans defeat the hybrids. While Jim trusted Artanis' vow to return he knew that he could not completely count on it. For all their claims to be superior to the Terrans, the Protoss were as fractured as they were. Just like the Terrans their politics stood in the way of doing what needed to be done. There was rivalry, hatred, and pettiness.

A token force of Protoss would remain behind. A small group to remind the Terrans that the Protoss were no longer the enemy. They would keep the lines of communication open.

Jim did not know how he felt about that. While more Protoss would have been immensely helpful he couldn't help but be glad that Zeratul was nowhere near him. He knew deep down that Zeratul only did what he did to give the galaxy a fighting chance but he couldn't help but feel manipulated. How was it any different from what the Dominion did? Using people to serve their purposes no matter what it cost those people. He was bitter and he wasn't sure if he would be able to get past that.

For now though there were more pressing concerns for Jim. While the numbers in his fleet were growing they were still a rag tag bunch at most. Many of the survivors saw now the horror that would ensue if the Dominion is continued to allow to hold sway over their worlds. They were willing to fight now but Jim still lacked the means to equip and train them properly.

It was a problem that he shared with Sarah and Matt. They were studying the star chart on the Hyperion's bridge intently.

"What if we try and take an industrial world?" Matt suggested.

That exact thought had already crossed Jim's mind but there were too many things that could go wrong with such a plan. "Most of the industrial worlds have already been destroyed and the remaining ones are under heavy guard. We don't have the numbers or supplies to survive such a firefight."

"Besides if we take a planet then it would only be a matter of time before the Hybrids attack us there. There is no way we could build the ships we need in such a small amount of time." Sarah added. She knew better than most the weaknesses of the Dominion worlds since it was she who had ordered most of them destroyed.

"So as usual we are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Matt said softly.

"Might I make a suggestion?" They all turned to see Chase standing a few steps away from them. They had completely forgotten that he was there. He spent a great deal of time following Matt around, learning what he could. Chase wanted to shadow Jim but quickly learned that while he was an excellent commander and tactician he was not the most sociable of people. He spent a lot of time silently brooding and planning.

After Matt had told him Sarah and Jim's true history, Chase could not blame him. Jim shouldered more than anyone person should bear. The fact though only increased his admiration of the man. Any other man would have succumbed and would have felt nothing but contempt for all life. Despite all that happened Jim still fought to save lives. He still had his faults but they were nothing compared to what he was trying to do. No wonder the Dominion leaders worked so hard to destroy Raynor's reputation. If they could only see what Chase saw, entire worlds would flock to his standard.

"As you know Bountiful supplied many of the Dominion battle groups in the area." Chase began.

"Yes. Which is why one Hastings all but demanded you continue in that capacity." Jim answered him.

Chase nodded. "Not only that but since we supplied them with crops I have a general idea of how many men are in each group."

Jim smiled. "So you would be in a position to tell us which ones would be the easiest to take."

Again Chase nodded his assent. "One in particular would suite out situation quite well."

He pointed to a large cluster of asteroids not far from their current position.

Matt frowned. "My men have scouted that area and haven't reported any sign of activity."

"That's because there won't be any activity for another forty eight hours." Chase was actually proud that he had some information that was useful.

"Get to the point." Jim had to stop himself from smiling. It had been a while since they had met someone who offered help freely.

"A mobile construction yard." He announced.

Matt and Jim's eyes lit up at what was said.

"Way out here?" Jim had learned the hard way that being over zealous often costs lives.

"It's manned by a minimal crew. It's been idle for some time. They keep it around the fringe world in case they ever needed to set up a new outpost. It moves around a lot and here is the only location I know that it crosses. It's where we would meet them to drop of supplies." He pointed again to the edge of the asteroids.

Matt scratched his chin. "It's still a large area to sweep through. They could be in anywhere in there."

Jim agreed with him. "There's also no way of telling if that base is still minimally staffed. It could be where Hastings ran off to."

"Jim, a mobile yard, would be very useful. We could slowly start building up your fleet while keeping out of reach of the hybrids. It would also provide us with a staging point for any future evacuations." There were risks but Sarah felt their need was too great.

"There are also many on board now who are unable to fight. Children and elderly and those who simply cannot being themselves to hold a weapon. We could house them there and they would even be useful in maintaining it. It would give them a sense of purpose." Chase argued.

They were right of course. That shipyard would solves by of their problems. Plus they would desperately need the ships once they Hybrids attacked the larger worlds.

"How then are we going to find it?" Matt was noting all the coordinates that were large enough to fit a mobile shipyard.

"You could use me as bait." Chase announced simply.

"Did you just say use you as bait?" Matt was incredulous.

"Give me a drop ship. Fill it with crops and a few of your men disguised as my people. We could say we are survivors and are in need of shelter." Chase surprised himself with how quickly he offered to put himself in harm's way but how could he do anything less when standing in front of a man like Raynor.

Matt became a little more hopeful at Chase's offer. "Even if they just send some ships to investigate we would be able to pinpoint their location. We could lie in wait until they arrive. If our engines are off they won't be able to scan for our signal. Especially in there."

"Our Zerg would help too. They would not be able to detect us until it way too late." Sarah told them.

Jim nodded as the plan came together. "I hope then that you are a good actor Chase."

"Oh I am. For many years now I played a simple minded back water farmer for the Dominion." Chase grinned devilishly.

Jim returned that grin. "And now you will make them pay."

_**A/N Short intermission chapter but I needed it for the story **___

_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 32**_

Chase was sweating heavily as he waited in the drop ship. He looked back at three Raiders that sat behind him. They were as silent but he could see that they were just as nervous as he was.

Aside from them the only thing inside the drop ship was a lot of crop. Any other military or special equipment was stripped from the ship to avoid any complications once they were contacted.

For Chase, the wait was more excruciating than anything else. He was sure what he was feeling more. Fear or exhilaration. Maybe anticipation was the better word to use. Soon he would be paying a small part of the debt he owed to Jim for all that he had done on Bountiful.

He looked at the open space and the asteroids. Being a farm boy Chase had only been to deeps space several times. It never ceased to amaze him at how endless it seemed. Compared to where he was from space was so cold. It wasn't even the same feeling as being wet from rain or snow. The cold chilled his entire body continuously sending shivers up his spine.

The realization of how insignificant he seemed to the countless stars only added to the coldness of space. He wondered how there could be so much death and destruction when there was so much space out there.

He searched out for any sign of Sarah and the Zerg but as she said there was no sign of them. Their ability to conceal themselves was truly amazing. It was for this reason that they had decided that the Zerg would be the ones to stay close to Chase's ship. The rest of the fleet lay hidden at various intervals in the asteroids. Just as they discussed all the ships had their engines and power turned off to avoid detection. It was a necessary but risky maneuver.

"Unidentified vessel, identify yourself." A voice startled them through the receiver. Chase looked through his scanners again but saw nothing. He did not even know someone was out there and observing him.

Chase took a deep breath and steeled himself. He needed to sound as convincing as possible.  
"H-hello... Is anyone there? Please help us." He tried to fill his voice with as much fear as he could. Given his recent experiences it wasn't hard.

"Identify yourself." The voice repeated coldly.

"My name is Chase Jenkins. I am the leader of the nearby Dominion world of Bountiful. We were attacked. I'm not sure if there are any other survivors. Please help us." Chase hoped that by mentioning Bountiful as a Dominion world it would add to the shipyard's false security.  
"Hello?! Is anyone out there?" Chase lined his voice with desperation now.

"Prepare to be boarded." The voice said finally. Chase had to hold in his anger. The Dominion was not offering any reassurances despite the fact that Chase had said he was a survivor of Bountiful. For years he had supplied these soldiers with the produce from his planet but still they showed him a cold neglect and disregard for even the worst of scenarios. He hoped they would get what was coming to them.

A few minutes later he got what he wished for. The vast darkness was suddenly illuminated by pockets of light. He could see constant flashes as rockets and blasts soared through the asteroid field. He pulled the ship as hard to the right as he could as a missile nearly clipped them. Chase received a coded message to fall. He was glad to. Without any weapons he would not stand a chance in this conflict.

The battle took longer than Chase thought. There was no way that could have been interpreted as a good thing. So many things could have gone wrong in this fight. The shipyard could have evaded them or what's worse it was now fully operational and housed an entire Dominion army. He was eager to hear from anyone but he was ordered to keep radio silence and he knew better than to disregard a command in the middle of battle. The last thing the Raiders needed was to worry about his safety while engaging the best he could do was watch the monitor on front of him as he waited.

He watched as the blasts became more and more sporadic and eventually stop altogether. He scanned for any movement but the only thing that was moving was an extremely large asteroid that was slowly floating away from the rest of the asteroids.

Chase scratched his head. It was strange that an asteroid would move away from the others. There were no nearby planets whose gravity could pull it away from the others. Even if there were it would have to come extremely close to the planet for it to pull away an asteroid of that size.

The realization hit Chase like a bolt of lightning. He started the engines and set course for that asteroid.

"We were suppose to stay put until they locate the shipyard." One of the Raiders told him when they noticed he had plotted a course.

"I think that is the shipyard." Chase exclaimed.

"We should call it in." The same Raider warned him. If that was indeed the shipyard then they were in no position to chase it down since they had no weapons.

"If I call it in and if isn't the shipyard we may accidentally give it a way to escape." Chase knew that he had to risk a closer look.

The asteroid was massive compared to the others and it was moving extremely slowly. Chase wasn't sure if the slow movement was just a result of its sheer size or a deliberate attempt to disguise that it was man made.

Chase approached slowly, hoping that his speed would disguise the fact that he was heading for it.

Once they were close Chase was pretty sure that they would encounter some form of hostile response if it was indeed the Dominion ship yard.

He was pretty close but still he detected no activity from the asteroid.

Chase sighed heavily. If this wasn't the base he was glad he didn't radio the Raiders. It would have been quite embarrassing if he sent everyone on a wild goose chase on his first mission as part of the Raiders.

He turned to tell those with him that he had made a mistake when all of a sudden the alarms on their craft started blaring loudly. Warning lights went off as the computer suddenly indicated that they were being targeted.

Chase barely had time look at the screen when the entire ship shook with the impact of a missile hit. They could hear the vacuum of space suck out the oxygen from the room. It was a sure sign that their hull had been breached. The ship's automatic fail safes kicked in and the energy doors shut behind him and the Raiders with him. Unfortunately one of the men was still behind the doors when they were shut. Chase couldn't imagine a more horrifying way to die. He would either run out if oxygen or he would get pulled through the damaged hull.

They barely even had time to think of their lost comrade. Not only was their hull breached but they also lost all propulsion. Their momentum was carrying straight into the asteroid that they were chasing. As they got closer Chase saw large openings on the surface on the asteroid. They were cleverly concealed and designed to look like caves or crevices but the additional rocket that sped from the surface gave it away.

Chase knew that he didn't have much time. He plugged in his coordinates into the computer and sent out a distress signal on the frequency the Raiders used.

The ship's systems were so damaged that he wasn't even sure that a distress signal would even be sent.

The back of the ship erupted again as the second missile hit them. None of the controls were responsive as he tried desperately to guide the ship. What was left was already burning apart as it crashed through the surface of the asteroid.

Surprisingly they went right through what Chase thought was sheer rock. He could see sparks and metal flying apart as they continued to plow through the asteroid. They eventually crashed through what had to be a ceiling and fell into an empty space. They crashed with a loud bang of metal hitting metal.

Chase was dizzy and he had blood running down his head. He had lost count of how many objects had hit him on the head. He knew he had a concussion. His vision went in and out as he struggled to look around. The two remaining raiders with him were lying motionless. One had a large piece of metal protruding from his chest. He couldn't even tell if the other one was alive. He struggled to rise and he looked at the screen. It was gone, a large gaping hole was resting in it's place. Chase could see that they were in a large metal floor. It was a hangar, he realized. That was his last thought as the rest of his ship collapsed on top of him.

_**A/N **__I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_Another short one today. Should Chase live? I haven't decided yet _

_My schedule will probably not me update until Friday morning so you guts will have the chance to weigh in if I should let Chase live. :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Heart of the Swarm 31**_

To say that Jim was frustrated was an understatement. Everything had gone perfectly. The Dominion had taken the bait and sent out a ship to collect Chase and his ship. Matt had identified the location the ship had originated from but then all of a sudden all hell broke lose.

What should have been a quick assault turned into all out battle. They barely had time to restart the engines on their ships when Raynor's fleet detected wraiths. These aptly named ships deserved the notoriety that accompanied them. Like ghosts they appeared and disappeared from their scanners. The Raiders did their best to fend off their attackers but this was something they were bit prepared for. Thy Hyperion aimed her weapons at the fading signals in an attempt to drive back the Wraiths. Sometimes they were successful but mostly they shot at nothing but empty space. Jim cursed himself for not being prepared for this. Of course a secret Dominion facility would have at least a few ships with cloaking capabilities.

In the end it was Sarah who saved them. Once she realized what was happening Sarah ordered her Zerg to abandon their positions close to Chase and head straight for the Raider's position. She guided the overlords into position and ordered her mutalisks to engage the wraiths.

The mutalisks did what they could but were simply not enough of them to turn the tide.

"We need to pullback." Matt slammed his fist into the desk in front of him.

"No." Jim's reply came filled with determination.

"We're getting slaughtered out there. We don't have the Zerg's ability to detect the Wraiths." Matt was not a coward but he could not fight a battle like this.

"The Wraiths are trying to distract us. Where are they launching from?"  
Jim asked.

"We aren't sure. It's somewhere in there but it looks like they were already cloaked when they launched." Matt pointed at the huge expanse of asteroids.

"They are sending multiple waves at us. Attacking and retreating in groups." Jim announced after a minute.

Matt just stared at him. How the hell would Jim know that if the Wraiths were cloaked. "Explain to me how you know that when they are cloaked the entire time."

"It's because they've been cloaked the whole time that I know that." Jim told Matt what he should have realized in the first place. The Wraith's cloaking systems were impressive but limited in nature. The amount of energy they possessed only allowed them to stay cloaked for a certain length of time. After that they had to take the time to recharge and since they had not seen any Wraiths that were visible for than a few seconds then it stood to reason that they were retreating back to the shipyard until they regained their energy. That, however, still left them with their original problem. They still had no idea where the shipyard was. Could it be that the entire shipyard itself had it's very own cloaking syst? Jim had never heard of technology of that scope before but he had learned the hard way that just because he was unaware of something's existence that did not mean that it wasn't out there.

Like a higher power answering a prayer they received a signal from Chase that he had located the shipyard. Along with the coordinates, Chase had told them an interesting little fact about the elusive shipyard. It was disguised as an asteroid. No wonder they could not locate it. The camouflage was just as good as a cloaking system in a place like this.

Then all of a sudden the signal changed. It broadcasted that Chase's ship was hit and was heading straight for the shipyard. Jim took back his earlier thought that Chase's signal was like a higher power answering a prayer. That's why Jim never put much stock on deities. If they were indeed out there then they had a sick sense of humor. They bless you one minute and then curse you on the next.

"Sarah, Chase is in trouble." Jim hoped that she had forces closer to Chase than he was.

"I only have one overlord close enough." She wished she did not have to leave her position but without her and the Zerg The Raiders would be wiped out before they could even get to the coordinates Chase had provided them with.

Chase woke up with a massive headache. He tried to move but when he did a sharp pain shot up through his arm all the way to his shoulder. He looked at his arm to see a large gash that was still profusely bleeding.

He slowly used his other arm to pull himself up. He coughed as he tried to take a breath. The dust from all the rubble choked him and stung his eyes.

Though he had difficulty seeing and breathing, he could hear just fine. Even inside the wreckage of his ship Chase could hear gunfire.

Eventually he pulled himself into a standing position. He had to feel his way through the wreckage since the only light left came from sparks from exposed wires.

He made his way through the wreckage, feeling his way by keeping his hand on the wall. Once at the doors he used whatever strength he had left to pry them open. He put all his weight in an effort to get them open. It sent fresh waves of pain into his arm and shoulder.

Exhausted he leaned against the wall opposite the doors. He braced himself and he propelled himself forward. He threw everything he had into the doors. With a loud crash the doors fell out wards along with him.

He hit the ground knocking whatever breath he had left out of him. His sight fluttered in and out of focus. it took him a few seconds to regain his bearingsHe had only been on the ground a few seconds and he already wished he was back in the ship.

He found himself in the middle of a firefight. A small group of Zerg were engaged against a Terran force at least twice their size. His first instinct would have been to grab a rifle from one of the fallen Terrans and start blasting at the Zerg. Thankfully he regained enough sense not to do that.

He observed the fight around him and noticed it was the Zerg who were trying to keep the Terrans away from the wreckage. The Zerg were few in number and circled relentlessly, trying to engage the Terrans wherever they could so that their attention would stay focused on the fight and not on Chase.

It was a rare feeling. He wondered how many people could say that they witnessed Zerg fighting and dying trying to save them.

Chase felt a nudge at his back. He turned to see himself face to face with a zergling. At least Chase thought it was a zergling. He did know enough about the different types to be certain. This particle Zergling had a broken tusk though that did nothing to diminish at how ferocious it looked.

Chase instinctively backed away from it, forgetting his recent realization that the Zerg were protecting him. The Zergling stayed where it was and continued to stare at him.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?" Chase asked it, not during if it even understood him.

It took a few steps closer and positioned itself near Chase's injured arm. Chase was astounded. He understood what the Zergling wanted.

He placed his wounded arm on top on the Zergling and with it supporting his weight Chase was able to stand. He knew right away that they were far from being safe. A battle was still going on and there were only a precious few Zerg now that stood between Chase and the Dominion soldiers.

Their best chance would be to get to another ship so that they could rendezvous with Raynor and the others.

Chase pointed away from the battle. The Zergling gave no indication that it understood what Chase wanted except to start moving in the direction he had pointed to. If he survived this Chase promised himself to see how much the Zergling could understand. He always thought the Zerg as mindless creatures whose only thought was destruction. Was this particular Zerg an anomaly or was there more to them than the Terrans had realized. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the realization that if he was able to communicate with the Zergling then he would join Raynor as part of the bridge that joined the two races. For Chase joining Raynor in any task was an honor in itself.

Another sharp pain in his leg brought him back to reality. The pain caused Chase's leg to buckle and he would have hit the floor if not for the Zergling. Reacting quicker than any Terran ever could it adjusted itself so that it caught Chase's weight and was able to help him to the floor.

Chase did not have time to thank the Zergling. Behind him the Dominion soldiers had dispatched the remaining Zerg and were closing on him. The fact that he had only been hit in the leg was a miracle in itself.

Chase saw no way out of his situation. He would die here and his only companion was a Zergling that would probably perish protecting him. Of all the possible destinies he had envisioned for himself, dying beside a creature he had always thought was the embodiment of madness was not among them. He felt sorrow for himself and for the Zerg. Neither of them would get the chance to see the future of their two races.

"At least I got to be a part of the Raider's for a little while." He whispered to himself. What tore him up inside even more was that he would not be around to help the survivors of Bountiful.

"Shoot the traitor." Chase heard someone day. He held his breath and closed his eyes as he prepared for the end. He wondered how much it would hurt to die. He hoped it was quick.

Even though his eyes were closed he could see a bright flash of light fill the room. He was glad his eyes were closed, if not it may have blinded him.

He kept his eyes closed but he heard fresh shouts from the soldiers that had surrounded him, along with renewed gunfire and explosions.

Finally Chase started to slowly open his eyes. Most of his attackers were dead while a group of Raiders were finishing off the rest. He tried to get back on his feet. He way midway through his move when he heard the cocking of a rifle. It wasn't hard to locate the source of the sound. One of the Dominion soldiers had his rifle trained on Chase. It was too late for Chase to react. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Chase. He could almost see the trail if smoke and the round leaving the rifle.

Then something large and dark had jumped in front of him. It was the Zergling with the broken tusk.

The round pierced the Zergling's body and it shrieked in response. It stayed in front of him as the Dominion soldiers continued to unleash every round he had at them. Even the Zergling could not save Chase from all those rounds. Several went through the Zergling and pierced Chase's body as well. As one they crumpled to the ground in one bloody heap.

Chase stayed conscious long enough to see that Dominion soldier fall at the hands of the Raiders but then there was only darkness.

_**A/N I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Heart of the Swarm chapter 34**_

Jim had been walking around his newly acquired mobile shipyard for hours. To say that it was massive was an understatement. The asteroid simply did not camouflage the shipyard but it was the shipyard itself. It was an amazing piece of engineering work. Everything was built into the asteroid so that the base spanned the entire length of the asteroid but it was designed in such a way that one would not be able to tell that it was man made unless they came in really close.

While the Raiders were ecstatic with their new base, Jim was not as optimistic. If the base was as good as they thought then the Dominion would not have left it so poorly guarded in the fringe territories. Jim was barely an hour into his inspection when his fears were confirmed. The shipyard and most of it's systems were out of date. Not only were they out of date but they were poorly maintained as well. The scanners had a very limited range and the weapons barely functional. The engines were worked fine but the asteroid was so massive that any movement would prove slow and cumbersome. They would be an easy target for the fast moving armies of the hybrids.

"Commander, I need you on the bridge of the Hyperion." Jim's communicator buzzed. Jim sighed. He supposed that he should make his back anyway to tell Matt that they had acquired a dinosaur of a shipyard. No one except maybe Swann would be thrilled at the news. Swann had been restless since he had finished upgrading the Hyperion as much as he could. Maybe with a large project like the shipyard he would be in a better mood. Maybe he could even train some of the refugees who were willing. It would give them something to do while Jim pondered their next move.

"Jim." Sarah whispered his name as she walked up behind him. Even without the link Sarah could tell that what he saw was bothering him. The creases on his face spoke volumes on how disappointed he was that the shipyard was not what they had expected. Unfortunately for Jim Sarah was about to add to his worries.

"Matt called. He says that we received a distress call from the Dominion." Sarah told him softly.

"And they expect us to come running? After all they put us through?" Jim asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Matt says there is something very suspicious about the message. He wants us on the Hyperion."

"Someone always wants us somewhere." Jim said wearily. "There is only one place I want to be right now."

Sarah turned suspicious as she watched the weariness leave his face. "And where would that be?"

Jim looked around and when he saw that there was no one in sight a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Not where. Who." Jim said as he roughly grabbed Sarah as he pulled her in close. She felt his need and his frustration so she allowed herself to melt into his embrace.

Jim watched as the Queen of Blades turned into the red headed beauty that he so often fantasized about. He wasted no time in locking his lips to hers, roughly.

Sarah had no doubt on what Jim's intentions were. His forcefulness and roughness told her that he needed a release and distraction that only she could provide.

She moaned into his kiss as Jim's hands roughly explored her flesh. He hesitated when he heard her moan. He didn't mean to be so forceful but his need was getting the better of him. Just like all his other emotions, it was getting harder and harder to control.

Sarah felt him hesitate. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull him down for another kiss. "It's okay. You can't hurt me, remember?"

That was all the consent Jim needed. He kissed her one more time before quickly pulling down his pants. Sarah did not need to be told what to do. She knew what Jim liked and how he liked it.

She smiled at him seductively before lowering herself until she was facing a clear bulge in his boxers. She pulled them out of the way and immediately went to work on Jim.

The sensation Jim felt was overwhelming to say the least. He did his best to stay still as Sarah licked and sucked away. He grabbed her hair as he guided her but it wasn't too long before he felt himself getting close to the release he was after. Even though what Sarah was doing was completely amazing, it was not how he wanted to finish.

He pulled at her hair gently. She got the message as she got to her feet. She looked around at the empty hallway but found no place where she could comfortably lay down.

Jim found a way to negate that issue. He pushed her against the wall closest to them. He kissed her neck as one hand kneaded her breast while the other trailed down to rub between her legs.

Jim turned Sarah around so that he was positioned right behind her. He hesitated only for a second before plunging fully inside her.

"Jim..." Sarah took a sharp breath in at the feel of him. He didn't hold back and was thrusting mercilessly into her.

For Sarah it was absolute ecstasy. She loved it when Jim took control so aggressively. She wanted nothing more than to give him everything.

"Sarah..." Jim whispered hesitatingly. He was clearly having trouble controlling itself.

Sarah arced her back to allow him more leverage. "It's okay, Jim. Let go."

* * *

It was over an hour later before Jim and Sarah walked through the doors leading to the bridge of the Hyperion.

"Finally. We've been trying to contact you for over an hour." Matt said, clearly frustrated.

"Why are you sweating? Is there a problem with the ventilation system in the shipyard?" Chase asked Jim after he had walked in.

"Yes. For some reason it was extremely hot in there." Jim answered too quickly.

"Is that so? No one else seems to have noticed." They all turned to see Nova eyeing them from a corner. The expression on her face was unreadable.

Jim thought it best to change the topic. "What are you doing here? You should still be in the med lab."

Chase smiled as he realized what was going on and how he was changing the topic. He wasn't sure why he didn't think of it earlier but it only seemed natural that Raynor and Kerrigan would be intimate with each other. The two seemed so different physically that intimacy never even occurred to him. Despite only knowing him for a short amount of time, Chase knew that Raynor had suffered much in his life. He was entitled to whatever happiness he could attain.

Chase gingerly tried to move his arm but the cast prevented too much movement. With his one arm and leg in casts, he had made his way onto the bridge despite protests from the medics. "I couldn't stand being cooped up in there." Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Besides I wanted to hear what you have to say about your newest base."

"It's certainly something." Jim said. He wasn't sure how much disappointment he wanted to show Chase after he had almost died in helping them capture it.

"We have a bigger problem." Matt interrupted them.

"We received a request from the Dominion that you meet them for negotiations and also to discuss the possible evacuation of one of their planets."

"Which one?" Jim asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Brontes." Matt replied.

"That's the planet with a salvage yard in space?" Chase asked. He heard stories of the planet. A massive battle had taken place around the planet between the confederacy's Alpha squadron and the sons of Korhal. There was so much wreckage that the entire space around the planet had become was large scrap yard. The Dominion had some plans to eventually turn it into an industrial world but with everything that had happened the last few years those plans had been put on hold indefinitely.

"Yeah that's the planet." Matt said with a scowl when he saw Jim contemplating accepting the offer.  
"You know it's a trap. They say no soldiers, Zerg, or Protoss. Just you and a few others will meet with Dominion command. They say under no circumstances is the Queen of Blades to accompany you or no negotiations will take place. They say to show that they are sincere they will not even have their fleet in orbit."

"I agree with Matt." Chase chimed in. "The terms are too suspicious."

"It certainly would be just like the Dominion to use a world as bait but what if isn't a ruse. If I turn my back on them then they will have the evidence they need to show other worlds that the Dominion is right about me." Jim told them.

"You can't be serious. You would go down there just to prove they are wrong about you?" Nova yelled angrily.

"No. This is about saving lives. It always has been." Jim told her gently.

Chase studied Nova's angry expression carefully. While they were all suspicious of the Dominion, Nova was the only one letting her emotions get the better of her. Then it hit him. He looked at Nova's eyes and how they frequently wandered in Jim's direction. He turned to Sarah was watching for the same thing.

Nova cared for Raynor. She wasn't angry at the Dominion for possibly setting a trap. She was angry because Raynor was putting himself in danger.

"The Zerg are great at concealing themselves. Maybe some could trail us." Chase offered.

"Us?" Jim raided his eye row at him.

"Yes. They said you couldn't bring any soldiers, Zerg, or Protoss. I am none of those." Chase curled his lip.

"Still the politician huh? Reading in between the lines." Jim snickered.

"No. Just a farm boy in space, trying to help keep his friend alive." The expression on Chase's face told Jim that the young man would not take no for an answer.

"As for the Zerg trailing you. Scanner sweeps would still pick them up and that would destroy any chance you have of a peaceful negotiation but I have another idea. Dehaka." All of them but Sarah had forgotten about the primal Zerg that was still aboard the Leviathan.

"They are extremely adept at concealing themselves and even of they did the Dominion would have a hard time classifying them as hostiles." Sarah explained herself.

None of them knew much about the Primal Zerg. They avoided any contact with the Terrans and barely even spoke to Sarah.

"Would they even do it?" Jim did not trust them at all.

"I will speak to them. They will do it." Sarah told him. She wanted to go with him herself but she knew that was out of the question.

"This is an incredibly stupid idea." Nova said angrily. She walked out of the room without as much as looking at anyone else.

"I know better than to try and change your mind once its made up but she has a point." Sarah squeezed Jim's hand.

"I know but I'll be fine. Besides if anything goes wrong then I'm sure you will have every Zerg under you control swarming the planet in minutes." Jim tried to reassure her. It didn't work.

"Should they try anything I will cover the planet's surface with their blood." She vowed.

Jim nodded. "Let's get a plan together then just in case I need rescuing."

"You always need rescuing." Matt had meant it as a joke but he was afraid of it becoming reality.

* * *

"Why should I risk myself and my clan?" Dehaka exclaimed. The primal Zerg had already been in a foul mood because of the lack of suitable essence. Now Sarah was asking him to risk their lives for a lowly Terran.

"Do this for me and you can have the essence of the first hybrid we kill." Sarah knew the temptation would be too much for the obsessed primal Zerg. Acquiring essence, evolving was like a drug to them.

Dehaka's eyes lit at Sarah's offer. He was barely able to contain his excitement. The essence of something that had never existed until recently would help him evolve like never before.

"I accept your proposal." He hissed.

Sarah turned to give Jim the news that Dehaka had agreed to help when Dehaka stopped her.

"Why does this little Terran matter so much to you? This- attachment is a weakness that will prove to be your downfall." Dehaka waited patiently for the Queen of blades to respond.

"And your short sightedness will be yours. The Terrans are stronger than you think. As I told Za'gara before despite the odds against them the Terrans, especially Jim, seem to always find a way to defeat their enemies." Sarah told him.

"And what will you do mighty queen when this Terran's fabled luck runs out. What happens when the one who you rely on for strength finally falls?" Dehaka pressed her.

Sarah did not want to even contemplate that scenario. She had already lived through it once when she thought Jim had been executed. "For now it is your job to see to it that he doesn't. Do not fail me Dehaka. You will not like being the target of my rage."

Sarah waited for him to nod before walking out. Her clawed fists were balled up in tension and anger.

* * *

"You don't think they will get suspicious?" Chase asked Jim. They were sitting inside the cockpit of Jim's shuttle. They had been making wide circles in the upper atmosphere of the planet.

Jim shook his head as he continued to watch the numerous monitors. "as far as the Dominion is concerned we are just being careful."

The Raiders and their allies had taken their time in getting to Brontes. It gave them more time to plan and it also have Chase a chance to heal from his injuries. It was well over a week before they arrived to orbit the planet. The fleet itself had to split off into several different groups. There was so much debris surrounding the planet that it made sticking in tight formations too treacherous.

After initial scans showed no signs of any Dominion ships Jim and Chase launched the drop ship and headed for the coordinates that had been provided to them. Jim ensured what would have been a quick trip turned into a prolonged descent into the planet. He wanted to give Dehaka and the primal Zerg time to get into position. To avoid giving themselves away Dehaka had arrived a full day earlier than the rest of them. Jim and Sarah had instructed them to land far away from the designated meeting place. Once on the ground it would take them at least a day to reach Jim's position.

Jim was not willing to take that chance. He continuously circled in the atmosphere, pretending to run scans while all he was doing was giving Dehaka as much time as he could to reach them. He wondered how patient the Dominion command would be with his constant stalling.

Jim found out the answer quicker than he wanted. The speaker on his ship buzzed to life and a harsh voice echoed throughout the cockpit.  
"Commander Raynor, you have been circling for hours now. Are you not satisfied with your scans?"

"With my scans I'm satisfied but with how much I can trust you not by a long shot." Jim told whoever he was speaking to. He could here some shuffling on the speaker, some faint yelling and then another voice spoke through the speaker. It was one that Jim had trouble recognizing.

"General Hastings. I was wondering who would be at the head of this particular snake." Jim said almost threateningly.

"You have some nerve Raynor. You were summoned here in good faith and under a promise of non hostility." Hastings said harshly.

"Because the Dominion has such an excellent track record of keeping their word." Chase said sarcastically.

"Who is that? You were instructed to come alone." Hastings shouted through the coms.

"First of all you do not summon me or instruct me. I came because I chose to. Chase here was-is the leader of the survivors of Bountiful. You said no soldiers, Zerg, or Protoss and he is none of those." Jim would have loved to see the general eat his own words.

"Fine. Land your ship so we can get this over with." The general said before cutting off communications.

"A little over eager isn't he?" Chase sat back in his seat.

"Yes he is. Dehaka should be in position by now. Let's get down there and see if we can't make some new allies." Jim removed the ship from auto pilot and started the ship on a downward descent.

"I'm not sure if Hastings would be any less dangerous as an ally." Chase said under his breath.

Jim gave no response but in his head he was thinking the exact same thing.

Jim watched as the hanger he led the ship to became closer and closer. It was right in the middle of a small city. Like almost everything on this planet it was filled with scrap amd machinery. Jim was hoping that they would meet in an open field but there was no such luck. At least Dehaka would have plenty of places to sneak and hide until he was needed.

Upon landing Jim and Chase were greeted by Hastings and a tall blonde man who introduced himself as Egan. Apparently he was the Dominion appointed leader of the small city.

"Welcome to Brontes." Egan announced upon seeing them. "We are proud to be able facilitate these peace negotiations."

Jim had been expecting to be attacked as soon as they touched down. A sincere looking man like Egan was not something he foresaw. Perhaps the Dominion was sincere after all.

"Glad to be here before the hybrids could get here." Jim shook his hand.

"Horrible creatures. The general here has told me of the devastation they caused to several of our ships. He found their wreckages and immediately made his way here to warn us. He told us that bringing you here to help was essential to our survival." Egan's smile was disarming. It held no hints of lying.

He extended his arm in an invitation to walk with him. They accepted and they made their way in the direction that Egan had indicated.

"Egan here has offered us his own home as accommodations while we negotiate." The general walked in front of all of them and didn't even glance in their direction while he spoke to them.

Jim did his best to ignore the man. "While we are negotiating it is probably best that you prepare your people for evacuation."

"Evacuation?" The smile left Egan for the first time since Jim met him. "But the General said he would protect us. That out world would be safe."

"You can't protect against the hybrids. We need to get out of their way until we find a way to fight them." Jim announced.

Hastings whirled around and pointed his finger at Raynor. He had been waiting for him to say those exact words. "I knew it! You are a coward! You plan to just hand over all the worlds to them one by one."

"As opposed to what? Dying needlessly fighting something we can't kill? Right now only the Protoss and Zerg can really harm them." Jim yelled back.

"So instead of the hybrids you want us to submit to aliens that have done nothing but murder Terrans. Jim Raynor I hereby accuse you of treason and crimes against humanity." Hastings snapped his fingers and out if nowhere marines descended down on them.

"Wait a minute! This is suppose to be a peace negotiation." Egan held his hands up in an effort to stop Hastings. "You gave me your word that there would be no hostilities. He came here on act of good faith."

"For the good of the Dominion." Hastings said while shoving him out of the way. "Your precious allies cannot save you know Raynor. I brought a psi destroyer with me. It has already been activated. Your precious Zerg allies cannot aid you now."

"Very typical." Jim said. He had no gun but Jim could feel his blade already coming to life, his need and anger spurring it.

"You knew that this could be a trap?" Egan asked.

"Then why come?" He continued when Jim nodded.

Jim gave him a small smile. "I couldn't take that chance if you truly needed assistance."

Egan stood there open mouthed as he heard Jim's words. Being appointed by the Dominion, Egan had always wanted to believe in them but acts like this were making it difficult.

There was sudden screams of panic and a distant explosion. Jim smiled. Dehaka had come through for them. The general would pay for underestimating them.

The marines formed a tight circle around Hastings. They quickly bound the hands of Chase and Jim behind their backs. Chase grimaced in pain as his arms were forces backward. His injuries were not fully healed yet.

The screams were getting louder and louder as Dehaka approached thier position. Jim hoped that Dehaka did not take any innocent life. He wished he had spoken to Sarah about that before the primal Zerg had left.

A large explosion to their left erupted. A blast had ignited a fuel tanker and had set part of the ground on fire.

Jim could see shapes beyond the column of smoke that was rising. Jim smiled at the retribution he would be allowed to unleash on Hastings.

Jim's smile did not last long. It was not Dehaka that emerged from the smoke but a hybrid. He was flanked by two others. The blue glow of the energy surrounding them mixed with the light from the fire making them look more sinister than they already were.

The marines opened fire but they might as well have been throwing rocks at the Hybrids. They barely even noticed the gunfire.

"You brought them here Raynor!" The general said as he emptied his rifle at the hybrids.

"No. They must have intercepted your original transmission. You have to turn those psi destroyers off so that Sarah and the Zerg can get down here! And cut us loose!"

The hybrids started moving in their direction, slaughtering anyone near them. One was going throwing energy blasts at anything that would explode. It was utter chaos.

The marines and the general were still foolishly holding their ground. The hybrids reached out and started tearing through the men.

Unexpectedly it was Egan who saved them. While everyone was distracted he ran to Jim and Chase and cut their bonds. Without hesitating Jim ran forward and yanked the general by the neck. He half dragged the general and any others they came across. In the madness and the chaos they were barely able to escape.

Fires were now burning freely across the city as Jim led them from one building to another in an effort to evade the hybrids. Just like on Bountiful all communications had been blocked. They had no way to send for help and even if they did the psi destroyer was still operational.

"Where the hell is Dehaka?" Jim hissed.

Chase was helping a young couple into the building. The man was injured across the ribs. "They are slaughtering the entire city. They are going from building to building. We need to get out of the city."

Jim turned to Egan who was bleeding from a dozen different cuts. "How far are we from the city's perimeter?"

Egan shook his head. "Too far. The injured will never make it without transportation."

"Then we need a vehicle." Chase said the obvious. Obtaining one was easier said than done. Running through the street was sure to get them killed. More hybrids had already joined the hunt. Jim presumed that they were searching in an ever expanding circle. They would not stop until they had killed every last Terran.

They didn't have time to think things through more. An explosion rocked the entrance of the building they were hiding in. Two hybrids floated in through the gap in the wall the blast had created. They would be discovered any moment.

Jim looked at the people behind him. Even if they chose to run they would not make it. Not unless the hybrids were focused on something else. Or someone else.

Jim grabbed Chase. "Wait until they are chasing me"

Chase had barely grasped what Raynor had said before Raynor ran from where they were hiding. Before the hybrids could react Raynor had plunged his blade into the gut of the closest hybrid. It sank down into the hilt and with all his strength Jim pulled upwards, slicing open the Hybrid.

The hybrid's howl of pain and rage echoed through the building. Even injured the hybrid was still far more powerful that Jim. It grabbed him by the neck and through him against a wall.

Chase moved to help Jim but the look on his face stopped him. Jim shook his head. It was only a slight movement, barely noticeable but his intention was clear he did not want them to help him.

Chase started to usher the people away from the fight. To search for another exit. A chilling scream made him turn back towards the fight.

Raynor was floating in mid air. A pool of blood was forming quickly beneath him. All his clothes were not stained a deep crimson.

Chase had seen enough. He rose to help his friend but someone had beaten him to it. A rock hit the the hybrid on the back of the head. It turned to see Egan standing defiantly in front of him.

"Let him go." Egan ordered. The hybrid's laugh was hallow and mocking. It stopped when it saw other Terrans rise to stand with Egan. All of them were shouting threats and demanded that it release Raynor.

"This does not concern you." The hybrid said in their heads. "Leave now and I will not slaughter you. Until later."

"This does concern us. We are Terrans. You mess with one of us you mess with all of us." One of the others shouted.

Hastings watched in amazement as the people valiantly stood their ground. They were willing to lay down their lives for a man they had never met. The only thing they knew about Raynor right now was that he had offered to give his life to give them a chance. The scene in front of him was breath taking. It challenged his belief and his convictions. Could it be that he had been wrong all this time? Was he the real threat and Raynor the savior that the Dominion so desperately needed?

"How foolish-" the hybrid screamed again as Raynor stabbed it again. The crowd had distracted the hybrid long enough for Jim to act.

The aura of energy surrounding the hybrid increased in intensity. It's clawed hand extended and formed a psy blade made of pure energy. With one swift motion it sliced upwards.

It was Raynor's turn to cry out in pain. The hand holding the blade dropped to the floor.

Chase and the others prepared to rush the hybrid but another blocked their path. It's tentacles flinging wickedly in warning.

"Watch him die." The hybrid said in their minds.

The psy blade disappeared from the hybrid's hand. It raised it's claws until it was level with Raynor's chest.

Jim was too weak to do anything. He had lost so much blood already.

Chase watched in horror as the hybrid ripped the remaining cloth from Jim's chest. He wanted to turn away but could not bring himself to.

He looked Jim in the eyes. He wanted to tell Raynor he was sorry that he could not help him.

The look on his face brought tears to Chase's eyes. It was one of profound sadness. Jim smiled at Chase but it was a smile that spoke of regret and longing for better days.

Jim screamed yet again as the hybrid slowly punctured the left side of Jim's chest with its claws. It would push in deeper and deeper until it pierced Jim's heart. It knew exactly how to bring out the most amount of pain before it's victim died. Who knows how many times it had done the same thing to the worlds they had destroyed.

The pain Jim felt was beyond anything he had ever felt. To say that it was excruciating was an understatement. He was barely able to stay conscious. The blood spilling from his mouth was making it difficult to breath. On top of that the blood loss was sapping him if whatever strength he had left.

He was fading fast. Soon it would be over. All the pain he had endured and suffered through the years would be just a distant memory. His only regret is that he wasn't going to be able to tell Sarah good bye or that he loved her.

Suddenly Jim fell from the air. He hit the ground splashing around the blood on the floor. Everything was blurry but he could just make out the sounds of more fighting. He wanted to turn over to see what was going on but he could not bring himself to move.

"Sarah!" Jim heard a voice yell out. He heard rushed steps beside him and he was gently turned over.  
Jim could not even see their faces anymore. He tried to call for Sarah. He wanted to say her name one more time. His mouth moved but no sound came out.

Sarah's rage at what was happening was insurmountable. Dehaka had disabled the psi destroyer and the all of Sarah's Zerg descended on the city.

Sarah herself was merciless. Slaughtering the hybrids as quickly as she could. She ordered her Zerg to completely envelope every hybrid she encountered and while they were distracted Sarah went in for the kill. The killed each hybrid they saw, making their way to Jim's location. She felt their link grow stronger as she got closer to his position. Then all of a sudden the link was fading. She desperately tried to reach it but it grew weaker and weaker until it was almost gone.

She knew what that meant. She screamed in complete fury as she burst into the building that Jim had been fighting in. Without a second thought she unleashed all of her psionic energy at the hybrids. Strong as they were, they could not withstand the energy she unleashed. She left them as smoldering corpses.

She stopped only when she heard Chase yell her name. She found Jim staring up at nothing. He was mouthing her name but no sound came out except the gurgling of blood.

"Heal him." Chase begged her. He didn't have to. Sarah already had her eyes closed, desperately trying to restore the man she loved.

Chase saw tears falling down Sarah's eyes. She opened them and looked at Chase.

She shook her head, barely able to speak. "He-lost too much blood."

The tears were flowing freely now. "His injuries are too much. I can't make blood."

She leaned her head on Jim's stomach. She was begging him to stay with her.

"No." Chase whispered. "It cannot end like this." For Chase came the bitter shock failure. The weight of not being able to help.

The people around them were heart broken at the scene they were witnessing. Here was the man who risked his life to protect them. Even when the Dominion had used their world as bait to lure him into a trap he still never hesitated in throwing himself in harm's way. Now they were all helpless as the woman who loved him begged for him to stay. They did not know him but to many they were witnessing the fall of one of the bravest and most noble men they had ever met.

"We can get him to the med lab. We have blood there." Egan leaned down to help lift Jim but even the slightest movement cause Raynor to spit out more blood and yell in pain. It became clear to all of them that he would not survive being moved. His time numbered in minutes.

A darkness surrounded them and Zeratul materialized from the shadows. "There is yet a way to save him."

"How?" Sarah looked up desperately.

"He needs blood." Zeratul said.

"We know that. We don't even know his blood type. He won't survive being moved to the med lab." Chase yelled at the dark Templar.

"You could give him your blood. It may restore him." Zeratul bent down to watch his friend.

"Would that work?" Chase turned to Sarah.

"I don't know. It might heal him. It might change him." Sarah whispered as she thought about her choices. Would Jim hate her if saving him turned him into something that was no longer human? If the link was affecting him what further change would her blood have on him?

"Do it!" Chase yelled at her. For him there was no choice in the matter.

Sarah nodded. She did not have the equipment to transfuse her blood properly. So she would have to it the hard way. She cut open her own wrist and held it over the gaping hole in Jim's chest. She watched as the blood flowed freely from her own body into his. She hoped it would be enough. She would give every last drop if it meant saving his life.

They all watched in silent prayer as Sarah tried to save her beloved.

_**A/N What do you guys think? **_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"How is he?" Chase asked Sarah as he walked into the Leviathan's evolution chamber.

After Sarah had given Jim her blood on Brontes the Raiders and their allies had hastily transported him back to the Hyperion. He seemed fine at first, comfortably sleeping but then after a few hours in his own bed he started trashing around violently. His screams were so filled with pain and horror that most of the crew were terrified to even pass the hall where his quarters were located.

The medics on the Hyperion were clueless on how to help him. They simply had no experience with what was happening. They tried every painkiller they could think of but every new drug they tried on him either burned through his system too quickly or in some cases actually made things worse. They even tried giving him a regular transfusion of his blood type. It had no effect. Whatever Sarah's blood was doing to him had already latched on to Jim's very core.

It was only when they scanned his body on the cellular level were their worst fears confirmed. While Sarah's blood did bring him back from the edge of death it also was proving more than his body could handle. Jim's body was breaking down cell by cell. No wonder he was in so much pain. The words the medics used to describe what Jim was feeling brought more anguish to Sarah. They told her that Jim must be feeling like his whole body is constantly on fire. It would not stop but continue to intensify until there was nothing left of James Raynor. It was almost ironic. The man who had survived so many enemies would die not from an external threat but from something inside of him.

Sarah, however, refused to give up on him. When Terran medicine failed she turned to the Protoss. Zeratul and his ilk had no answer for her either. The dark Templar had told her that Jim's body must either accept her blood or he would die.

Finally Sarah turned to Abathur. It was he who reluctantly suggested placing Raynor in the evolution chamber and in the very same container that held her while she was healing from her injuries after her battle Narud. Like most of the Zerg Abathur did not understand Sarah's need for Jim. He felt it was a weakness and what happening now was only proof that it was a weakness that could be exploited. In the end Sarah had to demand that he try to help Jim.

Sarah shook her head at Chase. She didn't even look at him. Her eyes had been glued at Jim and had been so several days. "Abathur says that the fluid inside the container is slowing the break down but it is only a matter of time."

"Why couldn't his body accept your blood?" Chase knew the answer to his own question but asked it anyway.

Sarah indulged him. "So few Terrans are able to accept the change and even then not all the changes are positive. Abathur used to experiment. Some ended becoming nothing but shells of their former selves. Abominations."

"But this is Jim Raynor we are talking about. There has to be something that can be done. What about that chrysalis thing that Abathur placed you in?" The desperation in his voice was evident but Sarah had already run every possible scenario.

"It's too late for that. The chrysalis was designed to help the body mutate to accommodate the Zerg virus. While my blood did contain the virus it isn't anything like what Abathur and the Overmind had done to me." Sarah's hand balled up into a fist. Jim had saved her so many times and now when he needed her the most she was helpless.

"Then maybe we should ask our guest if it knows anything." The last thing Chase wanted was to ask it for help but they were out of options.

"It is awake then?" Sarah asked.

Chase nodded in response. "Zeratul just sent word. It's weak but alive."

Sarah thought things through. Before escaping from Brontes one of the Terrans had pointed out that one of the hybrids was still alive. Like Jim, it was only barely clinging to life. They brought it with them, hoping that they could study it for weaknesses. It seems the it would serve another purpose. The question that now filled her head was if she could even trust it. Truth be told she didn't even know that much about them except for the bits and pieces she had been able to gather. Were they in control of their own minds or were they just extensions of Amon's will? If they were basically grown or manufactured then how sentient can they be? Did they have free will or was devotion to Amon part of their engineering? So many questions but all of them led her down to the same path. How could Sarah even convince it to help her save the enemy of it's master.

"So the Queen of Blades finally deems me worthy of her presence." They hybrid hissed sarcastically. It was talking specifically to Sarah but all of those in the holding cell could hear it's haunting voice in their mind.

"You know why I am here." Sarah said menacingly.

It's mocking laugh echoed in their minds. Sarah made a move to silence it but even before she could take a step forward she could hear the hybrid grimace in pain. It clutched at its midsection as fresh blood poured out.

"You can save yourself the trouble of threatening me." It didn't say so but it implied that it knew it was dying. It would not ask it's enemies for mercy.

"Tell me, how is your mate doing?" The hybrid mocked her.

Sarah had to restrain herself from tearing it apart. "What do you know about what is happening to him?"

"You are a fool for giving him your blood. By saving him from his injuries you have doomed to unspeakable agony." Even dying at Sarah's feet the hybrid thought itself superior to any of them.

Jim's anguished screams echoed in her head over and over again as she took in what the hybrid had told her.

"You are lying." Chase growled angrily.

The hybrid smirked at the foolish Terran who questioned him. "Believe what you wish."

They looked at one another. The hybrids were a mixture of different species and the result of horrifying experiments. Could they even question what it was telling them.

The hybrid laughed weakly again. "There is a way to save him."

They stared at the beast lying in front of them. They were not sure if they actually heard was reality or their desperation.

"How?" Sarah asked warily.

"We have learned through experiments that all but the most gifted of Terrans can survive the bonding of the Zerg virus. Even then they mostly end up as failures, ending up as abominations." The hybrid's voice in their minds was getting weaker.

It didn't have much time left. "We already know that. What are you getting at?" Sarah demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? Your mate needs DNA that the virus can bond with. Protoss DNA." It took a sharp intake of breath.

"That is utter folly. We know from experience that Terrans are ill-equipped to handle the khala. It would destroy his mind." Zeratul didn't know what game the hybrid was playing at but what it was suggesting was no better than what Raynor was no experiencing.

"Yes but there is one here who could help his psyche when the time came." The hybrid hissed slowly. It's breaths were shallow and ragged now. It's voice barely a whisper in their heads.

"No!" Zeratul lunged at the hybrid. He grasped it by the throat. "You would send her to her doom."

"Yes." The hybrid hissed one final time. "Yes, I would."

"You cannot consider this Kerrigan!" Zeratul turned to her. If she did this then she would be putting them all at risk.

Sarah did not understand why Zeratul was getting so worked up. "What did the hybrid mean?"

Zeratul shook his head, refusing to answer.

Sarah grabbed him by the shoulder and forcibly turned him around. "You will tell me."

Zeratul shook his head again. "No, Kerrigan. It's suicide. The hybrid is suggesting the you connect yourself completely to Raynor while we give some Protoss blood. Aside from the fact that it will surely kill him, our DNA will drive him insane. If he does while you are connected to him then you will be lost as well."

"But if there is a chance..." Sarah began.

"I said no, Kerrigan! I will not let you risk this galaxy's salvation for one man. The vision I saw when I touched the Overmind was clear. Without you the Zerg will fall and the rest of us will follow." Zeratul stopped her.

"You would let him die?! After all he has given to this struggle?" Sarah felt the rage boiling up inside her.

"If that is what it takes then yes. Would Raynor make any other decision?" Zeratul asked her.

"I have had enough of visions, prophecies or destinies. All my life I have been controlled. I am not your pawn. Not yours, not the Dominion's, or even the Overmind."

Sarah heard his argument and if it was anyone else she might have listened but this was Jim they were talking about. After all he had done for her there was absolutely no way she would stop trying to help. " Nothing matters but this. The war, Amon, the hybrids, Terrans, Zerg, or even Protoss. I will make my own choices. I will do this Zeratul. With or without your help."

_**A/N I have a pretty busy week coming up so I will post again this weekend but then it I will not be able to post again until next weekend. I hope people are still enjoying the story.**_


	36. Chapter 36

Heart of the Swarm Chapter 36

What was only a few seconds seemed so much longer to Jim. Without hesitation he had attacked the hybrid but after that everything seemed to be hazy.

He found himself lying on the floor of the building they had been hiding in. His chest felt eerily cold as if air was moving right through his body. He wanted to reach up and touch his own chest but found that he could not get his body to respond. He knew he was loosing a lot of blood. His severed hand alone would be enough to drain but he was sure that he had several more injuries.

His eyes were open but he could only see fading light and shadows. There were faint sounds as well. Probably the battle, he thought. He hoped Chase and the others found away out.

Then he felt her. Even in the haze and coldness he could feel her. The link they shared was a warm light beckoning to him. He felt his head being lifted up and gently placed on a pair of legs laced with armor. He didn't need to see whose they were. He had memorized every inch of her body. Every curve and hardened edge was as familiar to him as his own body.

He heard her whispering to him. She begged him to stay with her, not to leave her. He desperately wanted to tell her that he would never do such a thing. He wanted to tell her that every moment he spent away from her was agony in itself. He will Es his mouth to open but what came out was not his voice but gurgling blood. He choked on it, unable to breath.

He tried to calm himself. Maybe if he settled down he could buy himself more time. Time to say goodbye to those he cared about. This was different from his previous injuries. He could tell right away that he was beyond help. Even torture from Mengsk's shapeshifter did not drive his body over the edge like this. It had wanted to keep him alive as long as possible so it could deliver as much pain as possible. The hybrid did not care about such things. All it wanted was to end the threat that Jim had posed.

The realization that he was dying brought about a new onset of coldness. It chilled him throughout his broken body. It traveled up his spine. Not one single part of him was spared from this. He wondered if this was why people always said death was cold. He wasn't sure if he had ever believed them. After all the battles he had seen he thought of death as more like a fire that burned your insides until there was nothing left. He couldn't even begin to describe the icy touch that ran through him. It felt like it was shutting down each part of him until...

He didn't know what would happen then. Would he just fall asleep or would his final moments be filled with pain? It seemed strange that he had never pondered it before. Death had been a part of his daily life for so long now but none of this had ever occurred to him.

The one thing Jim knew for certain is that he was afraid. He was afraid like never before. He had stared down death in the face before but that was when he thought he had nothing left to live for. Those days were spent either on the battlefield or drowning himself in liquor. It was different now. He had never wanted to live as much as he did now.

How strange fate seemed to be. When he thought Sarah lost forever he risked his life almost recklessly. No matter the odds he always seemed to find a way to survive. Now that he and Sarah were finally together he finally got into a fight that he could not win.

He supposed he should have been grateful that he had a second chance with her. With the galaxy falling apart around them such chances were few and far between. How many lives had he already seen destroyed? How many people torn from those they loved? Husbands, wives, brothers, and sisters that felt the utter sorrow and guilt of having survived the horrors of their sector. They lived while others died.

He supposed he should have been grateful but he could not bring himself to feel that way. He felt bitter and angry at a life that had been denied him. Then when he finally was able to attain some semblance of that life fate had decided to deal him another cruel blow. After so many narrow escapes, after so many chance victories it seemed his luck had finally run out.

He felt Sarah trace her hand on his face. He could not see her but her familiar touch warmed his skin. He longed to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry that he could no longer be there for her. When no voice escaped his lips a tear rolled down his cheek instead. Her clawed hand wiped the tear away and gently clasped his face. Even through that simple act he felt what she felt, the love and bond they shared.

The coldness was all over him now. It was all encompassing and absolute. His breaths became more distant and ragged. He struggled to keep his lungs filled. His rapid heart was slowing. This was it, he thought to himself. He wished he could see her face one last time.

Then something happened. The center of the coldness in his chest changed. Death's icy touch was replaced by a feeling he could not explain though it seemed familiar somehow. He could hear and feel something spilling into his gaping chest. Some sort of liquid was dripping straight into his heart. The drops were slow at first then more and more came. Every drop came with a numbing ache. He was grateful for it. He didn't that coldness to be the last thing he felt.

Then before he lost consciousness he heard her voice. It was something that he thought he would never be able to hear again.

"Please, Jim don't die." She whispered to him.

"Sarah..." He was able to say before the blackness took hold.

* * *

For someone who was dead Jim felt... aware. Not of his surroundings but of himself. He had expected death as either a transition to another plain of existence or he would simply cease to exist. He had not expected to be himself. Was it possible that he was still alive?

That, however, did not last very long. Then the pain began. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. No gunshot or claw or blast could ever inflict the kind of torment he now felt. What made everything so much more horrifying was that he could not move, see, or hear. He was surrounded in darkness, complete sensory deprivation. His only companion was the feeling that he was being ripped apart and burned at the same time.

He knew now that he was wrong earlier. There was no way in hell he was still alive. In fact that is where he figured he was. In hell. That was the only explanation for what was happening to him. The pain impossibly intensified. He screamed in pain and it was that moment he realized he could move again. It was, however, nothing he could control. His movement were the result of the pain causing his muscles to spasm. He took back his earlier wish that he could move again. Each movement sent fresh waves of flame crawling up his limbs until they crashed heavily on his chest.

James Raynor knew that he was no saint but there were times he had thought he had done some real good. He knew now that whatever good he had accomplished in his life did not come close to balancing the scale. He had stolen too many things, killed too many and failed even more.

Those were his last coherent thoughts. He had failed so many people and as a result that the galaxy would burn but he knew that was what not what really mattered to him. He couldn't care less. What mattered to him was that those who counted on him would suffer. Sarah would suffer. Amon would ensure that hers would not be a quick death. He had abandoned her again.

"Sarah!" He screamed again before he was burned alive.

* * *

"This is complete insanity." Zeratul told her for what seemed like the millionth time. "You are playing right into their hands."

"I am not playing at anything." Sarah wanted to kick the lecturing Templar out of the room but she needed him in case anything went wrong. Of the Templar that still remained he was the strongest and it was he that had the best chance of aiding them.

Sarah had, at first, thought of using regular Protoss blood but instead opted for the blood of a fallen Nerazim. Unlike their brethren, the Nerazim wielded energies that were closer to the Zerg's. They were of the void. Sarah hoped that this would help her stabilize Jim. She also hoped that by using the blood of a Nerazim she would spare Jim any psionic communal link to the other Protoss.

She studied the equipment carefully over and over again. She went over the steps with the medics and those gathered. Everything had to go smoothly. The situation was already precarious enough and she wanted everyone calm.

A large container containing Protoss blood was hanging above Jim. A line ran from the bag straight into one of Jim's veins. They had discussed amongst themselves on how quickly they should give him the blood. They decided to go with a nice and slow drip so that they wouldn't overwhelm Jim's system.

In his other arm another line ran up to an empty bag which would in turn run into Sarah's arm. The whole set up was designed to slowly mix the various strains in Jim's body.

She looked at those around her. Their faces mirrored her concerns. The enormity of what was transpiring was not lost on them. They had no choice but to proceed. Only Zeratul still voices his concerns.

"It is not too late Kerrigan. Stop this. Raynor would not want you to risk your life for his." He pleaded with her.

Sarah nodded at him. "Just as I didn't want him to risk his life for mine. Yet he did. Time and again he came back for me. I tried to frighten him, tried to kill him but even in my darkest hours when my soul was lost he never stopped believing in me."

Sarah stroked her hand across the face of her beloved. "For me he found the courage to enter the darkness and pull me back no matter the cost."

She looked at Zeratul with eyes of steel. "No matter the cost." She repeated.

Zeratul had nothing left to argue with. Kerrigan was resolved in this. Despite all the time he had spent with these two he still could not fathom this unshakable bond they shared. Even before their minds were linked he had sensed their devotion to one another. It was difficult to describe but when you saw it was as clear as the brightest day.

"Are we ready?" Sarah looked at each one. They all nodded in turn. The medics, led by Michelle, had taken their positions. Zeratul stood close to Raynor so that he could sense if there were any problems. Sarah would have wanted to have Nova there as well. Of all the Terrans there was no one as gifted telepathically as she was but ever since she had learned of Raynor's situation she had all but disappeared. No one could find her and if a ghost with her powers did not want to be found then she wouldn't be.

Chase and Matt stood silently at the back of the room. They were not essential for the process but had refused to leave anyway. They would be with their friend when his fate was decided. Sarah supposed that having there could be useful. She did not yet know what mental and physical changes Jim would undergo as a result of this transfusion but the presence of his friends could help him calm down if he started to panic.

Sarah laid down in the bed next to Jim's. She took his hand and nodded to the others to begin. Their was a collective gasp and then silence as they began.

* * *

Jim was sure that if he was still alive his body would be nothing but a smoldering husk by now. The burning had spread through out his core until their was no reprieve. He had hoped that after a while he would get used to the pain and it would him cope but of course he had no such luck. Every time he thought he had experienced the worst of it the pain found a while new level. After a while he was no longer thinking. There was nothing except his torment. It became all he knew and there would be an eternity of this madness. If he wasn't already dead then he would have ended his own life to try and spare himself.

It was only when he started asking himself how it would be possible for him to endure an eternity of this did he realize that he actually had a coherent thought. He did not know how long it had been since he had thought of anything else. The pain was so intense that he could not focus on anything else.

It happened gradually at first. The pain and burning was still there but now there were gaps in between. Minuscule at best. They didn't last for more than a few seconds but it was the the reprieve he had been begging for.

It was during one of those reprieves that he thought of her. Sarah Kerrigan. The Ghost. The assassin. The Queen of Blades. She was all of those but to him she was just Sarah. The woman he loved. The woman he wished he could see again.

Out of the darkness he felt her. He felt her even though he knew it was impossible. She was alive and he was dead. He prayed that she had not died as well and that she would not end up with him in this hell. No matter what agony he faced it paled in comparison to seeing Sarah in pain.

He heard her call his name. He searched out her voice but it was gone. Like a sick joke her voice was their to give him false hope. Then he heard it again. The sound was enough for him to feel something aside from his terror.

"Please." He whispered to himself. "I'll endure anything just let Sarah be okay. Keep her from this hell."

Then her voice pierced his heart. "Always my white knight. Even now you are thinking about me. Let me take care of you now."

The world around him shifted. It was as if he had fallen into a sinkhole. Gravity shifted so that he was being pulled inwards into himself. Even the unending burning that courses through him seemed to be drawn into it. He had lost what little sense he had left. He couldn't tell which way was up or down. His conscious churned in a vortex of nothingness.

Gradually his awareness came back but something was different. The pain that had engulfed him for so long now was changing. It was still intense but for some reason he was able to think through it. It was difficult to explain. He understood that he was burning but it was as if his mind could block it off, cordon it so that it did not completely consume him.

For the first time in a while Jim was actually aware of his limbs and body. He was still surrounded by  
nothingness but he knew he could see. There was just nothing to see.

Then a fresh wave of pain hit him like a tidal wave. Even though he didn't know how he was standing he doubled over, clutching his chest. Whatever he torment he felt he knew he had to fight it. He had to fight it with everything he had because if not then the hell he was in would never let him know peace.

"You have to stop fighting, Jim." Her soft voice called out to him. It had a faint echo to it which made it seem like her voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

It had to be some sort of trick. A trick by his own mind or from whoever or whatever controlled this hell. Sarah would never tell him to give in to the pain. She would tell him to fight with everything he had.

"Go away." He swiped his hand at nothing.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Sarah's voice echoed. She sounded so hurt by what he said that Jim's resolve began to waver.

If he was already dead that what could it hurt to have Sarah's voice there with him, even if it was a ruse.

"Let me in, Jim." She beckoned. "I just want to help."

He wanted to desperately say yes but as soon as that thought even entered his mind the but ing started all over again. It wanted him for itself. For some reason he knew, his body knew, that if he gave in to that voice then he would know unspeakable agonies.

"It's the only way." Sarah insisted. Jim could almost feel her breath now, she seemed so close.

"No." He clutched at his chest. He tried to claw at it. He was desperate to get rid of whatever was causing this.

"It won't stop until you let it all in. Give in." She begged him.

"What are you doing to me?!" He was barely able to speak now. Jim felt himself choking on his own blood, unable to breath. His lungs closed off as he desperately tried to take another breath.

* * *

"He's flat lining!" Michelle was yelling as the medics desperately tried to stabilize him. The transfusion had been going for over an hour now. None of them knew what to expect but they were hopeful that at least that his pain would subside.

Unfortunately for this small group things rarely went their way. Instead of getting better Jim's condition worsened significantly. Now not only was his body rejecting Sarah's blood but he was rejecting the Nerazim's as well. The scans were indicating that his body was breaking down at an alarming rate. They had never seen what has happening. When Chase and Matt asked for explanation the closest thing that Michelle could use as an analogy was that James Raynor was literally melting from the inside. It would continue until there was nothing left but a puddle of tissue.

It was Zeratul then who acted. He swiftly moved past the medics. His icy glare stopped them from even questioning what he was doing. He placed one hand on Raynor's head and the other on Kerrigan's temple.

He spoke was speaking to her but they all heard what he was saying. "His body is failing, Kerrigan. It's too late. I am pulling you out if there."

They heard no reply but it seemed like Zeratul had.

"There is no more time to give. Raynor's time has come to an end."  
Zeratul had barely finished what he was saying when it seemed like the very air in the room sparked with energy.

Zeratul was hit with a concussive force. He sailed through the air and hit the far wall.

Chase ran to him and helped him back to his feet. "What's happening?"

Zeratul's eyes were glowing deep green. "Kerrigan has tied her fate to that of Raynor's. If he does now she will die with him. Pray that does not happen because if she dies then I fear this entire galaxy will join them on death."

He made his way back to the tormented couple. He placed his hands back where they were just a minute earlier. Instead of interfering Zeratul watched as Sarah and and Jim decided their fates.

* * *

"Listen to me!" Sarah was still yelling at him but Raynor was refusing to answer now. She wasn't even sure if he still hear. That did not dissuade from continuously trying.

"This is a trick! This is a trick!" Raynor mumbled to himself. He was having difficulty stating coherent again. "Sarah isn't here. She is alive and well."

Sarah's heart was breaking at what she was seeing. The man he loved was being driven insane by what was happening to him. She heard the story from Zeratul that the Khala had driven a Terran insane but she had hoped that her blood and that of the Nerazim would produce a different result. She convinced herself that she a would be able to save him no matter what happened. She would have been the medium that would allow Jim's body to accept the different strains but even she did not have the power to force him into it. His refusal to allow her complete access was going to be his doom.

She was running out of options. How could she convince an insane man that ignoring her was complete insanity. How could she reach him when he had walled himself off by focusing his thoughts on his belief that she was safe and sound.

Then it hit her. It was so obvious that she berated herself for not thinking of it in the first place.

"Jim, I'm really here " she told him again. "You have to let me help you."

No response.

"I need you Jim. If you do not let me into your mind then I am going to die." Sarah told him simply.

Jim was about to say that if have wasn't real then what did it matter if she does of not but he could not bring himself to do so. Could he risk that chance if she really was dying?

Sarah saw her opening and took it. "I need you Jim. Save me."

Jim was helpless. Even in the state he was in her life meant more to him than his own.

Jim's mental blocks came crashing down. He looked up at her, his eyes were stained with tears. Sarah entered his mind.

She had never experienced being so completely connected with someone. It was quite literally an entire new universe. She saw the galaxy as he saw it. Entire worlds swam by her and when she got to the center of his psyche what she saw there made her gasp.

She saw there an image of herself. She was dressed in her old ghost uniform. An unseen source of light gently touched the image of her. It created small shadows on her face that accentuated her features.

Being one with Jim she knew that the image was how he saw her. She felt what he felt.

The image shimmered in front of her and it was replaced by an image of her that more closely resembled her current form. The primal Queen of Blades.

She felt his fear and hurt that she had taken this form and chosen this path. She was ashamed when she saw his horror when he remembered the countless atrocities she had committed.

But underneath all that she could feel Jim's love for her. He never would have to say it out loud to her because here in the deepest reaches of his psyche she could feel it. To see it like this made her ashamed. She thought herself an unworthy recipient of such raw emotion. She swore that she find a way to return such a wonderful gift to him.

She would start here. She closed her eyes and expanded her consciousness until it reached even the farthest corners of Jim's mind. She let loose her full might as she urged Jim's mind and body to accept the blood that was coming into him.

She saw him quake with fear but she was quick to soothe him.

"It's my turn to protect you. All you have to do is let me." She told him. She did not use words per se but their shared consciousness was effective in getting that message across.

Sage told him that she would never leave him. She told him that no matter the consequences they were in this together and if they died here and now then so be it. They would die in the manner they chose. Together.

_**A/N Hope this one was okay. It might have been a little too mushy there.**_  
_I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan._

_sorry if this one was a little way to out there. I will tone it down a bit and don't worry I'm not making any huge changes to change Jim :-)_


	37. Chapter 37

"Wake up you lazy bastard!" Jim felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He jolted awake and tried to rub the sleep off his eyes.

"What did you do that for?" He glared at the woman who had kicked him.

It took him a minute for him his eyes to focus but when they did he found himself staring straight into Sarah's angry eyes.

"It's past noon and you are still in bed." She kicked him again but harder this time.

"Leave me alone." Jim groaned and tried to turn away from her but Sarah quickly grabbed the pillow he tried to hide behind.

"Give me a break!" He yelled at her. "I only got home a few hours ago!"

Sarah sighed in frustration. She threw the pillow at his head. "That's your problem! You spend all your time with that fool Tychus doing god knows what! You should be out looking for a job not looking for more trouble!"

Jim understood where she was coming from. He really did but jobs did not come by so easily. Legitimate ones anyway. Jim had been stashing away money for them but there was no way Sarah would approve of the method he obtained it.

He supposed he could just lie to her and tell her that he had a job during the day but he was already knee deep in lies that he didn't want to add to them. Besides the heists the he and Tychus pulled during the nights were absolutely exhausting. He was so tired when he got home that he simply fell on to the bed without bothering to change or at the very least wipe the dust of his clothes.

"Okay. I'll go look." Jim pulled himself up slowly.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "I honestly don't know how you can be so tired when all you do is fool around." She finally stormed off from their bedroom.

He was equally as frustrated as her as she was with him. This was not the life he had imagined when he left his home planet. He sought more than the life of a farmer. For a time it seemed like he had found what he was looking. Mar Sara was a new adventure to him and with that new adventure came the love of his life. Sarah Kerrigan. She had fallen for him just as quickly as he had for her. They were married not long after.

He had discovered the perfect life. At least seemed like that for a while but with marriage came responsibility for someone else and that was not something he had been prepared for. She had expectations of him and he had trouble living up to those expectations.

She wanted him to work a steady job provide for her and then eventually start a family. The fact that she was having trouble conceiving added to the tension they felt. Tension led to apathy which in turn became resentment. The nights they shared before had been filled with passion and desire. That was gone now. It was barely even a memory. They still shared a bed but they hardly even touched now.

Jim stood up and made his way to the shower. As usual it was a cold one there was almost never any hot water. Like everything else water was in short supply to everyone except the Dominion.

He dried himself off and put on one of his many plain shirts. He didn't vary much in what he wore, not that he could afford to even if he wanted to. That though was about to change.

Tychus, his sole friend and partner in crime, had promised Jim that he had a massive haul planned for the both of them. Tychus said that it would set them up for a long time and that his money problems would be over and he could concentrate on making Sarah happy again.

Jim doubted that very much. He wasn't sure all the money in this back water planet would solve what was wrong with him and Sarah. He didn't understand why but he just knew in his gut there was something wrong with how everything turned out for him.

He loved her yes but he also felt like he had forgotten something about himself. It was almost as if there was a part of his life that was incomplete. There should be more to his life than scraping by on a backwater planet.

He left their small home without saying another word to her. Once he had settled things down with Tychus he swore that he would redouble his efforts. Perhaps if Sarah finally got pregnant the tension between them would ease a little bit.

Jim was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he nearly walked right into his friend.

"I was just about to come get you but I see that she devil has driven you out of your own home again." Tychus had never been too fond of Sarah. Jim thought that maybe it was because Tychus was afraid Sarah would domesticate his partner but it was something more. Tychus' disdain had only grown as did his name calling.

"Enough Tychus." Jim stopped before he got carried away. "I'm not in the mood." His scowl showed Tychus that he was in a foul mood.

"Ease up Jimmy." He slapped the brooding Raynor on the back. "I know just the place to help you wind down."

"I don't need to wind down. I need you tell me about this job you have planned." Jim didn't like how Tychus was keeping secrets from him. He wanted to make sure Tychus' plan was as bulletproof as he claimed. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to end up in a cryogenic prison.

"Relax." Tychus waved him off nonchalantly.

Jim was having serious doubts now. He knew his friend too well. He was definitely up to something.

"I've got just the place for you to loosen up." Tychus grinned evilly.

"I told you I don't-" Jim began but Tychus cut him off.

"Yes you do." Tychus turned serious. "I can't have you all knotted up when we pull this job. So you are going to relax wether you like it or not."

Tychus grabbed his closest friend by the collar of his shirt and half dragged him to his vehicle. Jim wanted to argue but part of him knew that Tychus was right. There was no room for error with their line of work. Distractions would only get them killed.

Tychus was silent when Jim questioned him where they were heading. It wasn't long before Jim realized why. The vehicle sputtered to a stop in front of a small building. Bright neon lights flashed all around the entrance.

Jim knew that this was one of Tychus' favorite places. Before Jim had got married he frequented the place just as much as his buddy did.

They disembarked the vehicle but Jim hesitated at the entrance. "I shouldn't be here."

The taller man shook his head. "There was a time that you would have beaten me in there."

"That was a long time ago. A lot had changed." Jim kept his eyes at the entrance. It was true that a lot had changed. There was a time when Jim and Tychus would visit this place regularly, especially after pulling of a heist.

Like young men without a care in the world they spent freely whatever they stole and this was one of their favorite places to spend their hard earned credits. Whenever they came the drinks never seemed to stop coming as did the girls. This had been their favorite strip club once upon a time.

"That's what I'm afraid of Jimmy boy. Trust old Tychus. You need this." Without waiting for his friend to respond Tychus grasped he arm and roughly pushed him towards the dark opening.

While the outside of the building was quiet the inside was the complete opposite. As soon as the door was opened, loud and deafening music filled the air.

The interior of the building was lavishly decorated. Lights of every color washed over them as they were greeted by a scantily clad girl who couldn't have been more than in her early twenties.

"Tychus! Back already?" She smiled warmly at him and affectionately ran her.

Tychus returned her smile. "You know me. I can't get enough of this place but today I'm here for my good friend here."

"Of course. Follow me." She swayed her hips seductively as she turned. Tychus' eyes never left her body as she led them to a corner table. "Have a seat please."

Instead of chairs a large soft sofa extended all the way around half of the table. It was soft and cool to the touch. It was certainly a lot more comfortable than what Jim was used to.

The table itself shone with a glossy finish. A single candle adorned the middle of it. It wasn't long before the young lady returned with a pair of drinks even though Jim couldn't remember he or Tychus ever ordering anything.

"To you Jimmy." Tychus raised his drink in a salute to his buddy.

If a few drink was all Tychus was after then Jim was relieved. He was afraid that Tychus had set him up with a girl. In his earlier days Jim would have loved the idea of having a rendezvous with a beautiful girl before going on a job but now he had Sarah. While things were not ideal at home the one Jim was never one to stray from marriage. He was not the most morale man in the galaxy but he was big on loyalty. He had made a commitment to Sarah and he was bent on keeping that promise.

"Even in a club full of gorgeous women all you think about is the she devil in your house. She isn't good for you buddy. It's not a big deal Jimmy. Just have some fun. What Sarah doesn't know won't hurt her." Tychus laughed and took another swig of his drink.

Jim followed suite and took a late swallow of whatever drink had been placed in front of him. Then he realized something. How the hell did Tychus know what he was thinking?

"I should get out of here." Jim began to stand but Tychus placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated.

Strangely Jim suddenly could barely move. He felt heavy and light headed at the same time. Everything in the room seemed to get hazy. He was having trouble concentrating on anything.

He could no longer see Tychus but he still felt his hand on his shoulder weighing him down.

The table and all the surroundings seemed to fade into darkness. All the light disappeared except for a singular area in front of him. It was as if a spotlight was telling him to keep his attention on the area in front of him.

A slow slow song started playing and though he didn't recognize it Jim found it extremely tantalizing. Out of the darkness a beautiful woman stepped into the light. He had never met her before but instantly mind tried to warn him. It was impossible but his mind told him that the young woman was a possible threat. He tried to focus and remember why he would think that but the haziness battled him for control.

She looked him right at the eyes and smiled at him. Her green eyes were captivating. The rest of her was the same. Though he tried not to Jim's eyes wandered and explored every inch of the hauntingly beautiful apparition in front of him. Her bright blonde hair was tied in a neat, single ponytail but some of her hair still spilled to the side of her face. His gaze traveled up and down her body as she twisted and twirled to offer him a better view. Her alabaster skin seemed perfect and her clothing left little to imagination. She was wearing teal bra and panties that almost seemed to glow. The rest of her was only covered in a sheer white fabric that was clearly designed to tempt.

Jim swallowed hard as she slowly walked closer to him. Even her long smooth legs seemed perfect as she moved. The light followed her every movement until she was standing directly in front of him.

She was so close now that Jim could feel the warmth radiating from her. Every inch of his body long for him to reach out and feel the goddess standing just inches away. He could feel his fingers twitch as he struggled to control himself.

She smiled warmly at him as she gently straddled his hips, facing him. Jim blushed at what she did and was sure that everyone else in the room was staring at them. He was going to look to see but instead unconsciously turned his head downward to see two magnificent breasts nearly touching his own chest. He found himself wishing that the fabric was gone so that he could see her more clearly.

No sooner than he thought it the fabric disappeared. She was now clothed only in her teal underwear. He knew that all he had to do was think it and that too would disappear.

He tried to slow his heavy breathing so that he could turn his thoughts away from her. He shouldn't be doing this but for the life of he couldn't remember why. Even though he could no longer remember why he was doing so he tried to fight the temptation that was building in him.

"You don't have to fight it, you know." She leaned in and whispered slowly to his ear. Even her voice was tantalizing beyond measure. "I can give you anything you need."

She reached down and took his hands in her own. He was unable to resist and she gently lifted his hands and placed them on her bare waist. Her skin was cool to the touch but it sent warm shivers that made his hands tingle. He found himself savoring the feel of her as he tightened his grip on her.

"Anything you need. Anything you want. You don't even have to say it. Just think it and I will give it to you."  
Her lightly glossed lips curled a bit in anticipation. Jim could feel her need as much as his own.

"Tell me Jim Raynor what do you want..." She whispered to him. Her lips were only inches from his. "What do you desire more than anything else in this galaxy?" Her mouth parted in invitation. One kiss. Just one kiss and she would fulfill every desire he ever had.

Jim closed his eyes as their lips brushed together slightly. That brush was more than enough. A spark ignited inside him.

"Sarah." He opened his eyes to stare at the girl sitting on his lap. A girl that was not his wife.

Her green eyes flared with anger. "Even now all you think of is her!"

She gripped his shirt tightly. "I can give you what she has and more!"

She greedily crushed her lips onto his. Nova had dreamed endlessly of that kiss. She had long thought of what it would mean when it finally happened.

She was savoring the taste when everything exploded in a searing bright light.

Nova was knocked back from where she was sitting. She and the chair flew several feet from her position beside Jim's bed at the medical facility.

Before she hit the floor, Nova already knew what had happened. She picked herself up and looked at Kerrigan.

A furious Queen of Blades was the last thing many Terrans had seen death greeted them but Nova did not back down. This was not the same monster that had terrorized her people. In some ways this new Kerrigan was worse than the old one.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sarah yelled at her furiously. Sarah had taken a much needed break to recoup her own strength after her ordeal in Jim's mind. She took a quick rest and took the time to inspect her Zerg forces to let them know that the ordeal had left no lingering effects on her.

She was looking forward to seeing a sleeping Jim but instead walked into the medical bay to see Nova projecting something into Jim's head telepathically.

Nova smiled slightly at Sarah's question. "Why don't you go into his head and find out."

Sarah's silence confirmed her suspicions that the two were no longer psionically linked. "You can't can you?"

"I'm warning you I will protect Jim from any threat." Sarah said angrily. Her wings twitched uneasily. Her instincts wanted to rip Nova apart for entering Jim's mind. Until that moment it was a connection that only they shared. Nova had violated it and without Jim's consent.

"Even if that threat is you?" Nova sneered at her. After Jim's most recent brush with death it became apparent to Nova that the path Jim was on would eventually lead to his demise.

She was a ghost. Death was a natural thing to her. A part of life and a part of her existence but losing Jim Raynor was something she could not come to grips with. Her feelings confused and frightened her. They were something she was not accustomed to. If she had experienced anything like this before she simply did not remember. She was, however, sure that something had to be done. She had done her fair share to torment Jim in the past but she would be damned if she didn't do what she could to save him even if it was from the woman who claimed to love him.

"I only want what's best for him. If there is a threat here it is you." Sarah still had not forgotten that it was Nova who had captured Jim when she had first been deinfested. It was Nova who delivered him to the prison ship and kick started the events that led her to agree to be reinfested. Nova was the reason that for much of their suffering.

"Do you really?" Nova questioned Sarah. She had thought things through carefully and knew what buttons she needed to push. "Do you really want what is best for him?"

She continued when Sarah nodded her head. "What will you do then, Kerrigan when what is best for him is not you?"

Sarah wanted to argue with Nova, wanted to refute what was being said but had Sarah not made the same argument before?

"Jim almost died because of you. How many more chances are you willing to take with his life?" Nova demanded.

"He fought protecting people your Dominion abandoned!" Sarah shouted at the foolish girl. "People need him."

"Are you really that naive? Jim did fights because you fight. You think he did everything he has done for anyone else? Everyone who truly knows Jim Raynor knows that he fights for you. He always as. even when he thought he lost you he risked everything time and again for revenge against the man who betrayed you. For you he would give his all and more. You need him more than he needs you. Your army is dwindling daily amd you cannot win this war without more men to helo retake the swarm. Terrans would not generally side with Zerg but they see how furiously Jim fights for who and what he believes in. He inspires them by what he is willing to sacrifice. Is that what you want? A martyr for your cause?"

Sarah had no answer. She had those same thoughts every time Jim threw himself into battle. Without him she would have lost a long time ago. Even if they survived this war there was no way to even tell of they could be together. She had stopped aging the moment she was first infested. Everyday that gap widens.

She looked at the man she loved, peacefully sleeping. Was Nova right? No, she couldn't be.

Nova did not wait for an answer. She walked coldly by Sarah but stopped just short of the doorway. "Tell me are you unwilling to admit I'm right because you truly don't believe me or because you are afraid that he will find out that there are things I can give him that you cannot. Are you frightened of what he will do when he discovers that he actually has another option? Does competition really scare you the Queen of Blades?"  
And with that Nova left the room but even as she did she could hear the faint sound of tears from a broken heart.

a/n I did everything on my phone today including posting so please forgive me if there are any errors. I really hope this one was okay. Please let me know. If its not I will try to replace it with something better.


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N I've been really distracted this week so I apologize if this was not very well thought out. Please review so I know people are still reading. Sorry for those who were not expecting another chapter in Raynor's head. This was the last one._**

Sarah was completely torn up. A part of her wanted nothing more than to rip Nova into shreds but another part of her could not deny the truth of her words. If she needed any more evidence he was lying right in front of her.

Despite the fact that his body was now almost completely healed Jim had yet regained consciousness. After Sarah had successfully helped Jim accept her and the Protoss blood his body seemed to heal at a rapid pace. Not only was it healing but parts of him actually seemed to be in a physical better state than before he had been injured.

They had all decided that after Jim was out of danger they would try and remove as much of the foreign blood as they could in the hope that they could avoid any mutations to Jim's body.

Michelle had set up a highly complicated system for a slow and steady transfusion. In one arm blood slowly trailed out of his body while in the other regular Terran blood of Jim's blood type dripped in. Sarah was worried that it would not be quick enough but Michelle cautioned her on increasing the pace of transfusion. Right now what Jim needed was stabilization Michelle had told him. Any sudden shocks to his body could undo any progress they had made in healing him.

So all Sarah could do was wait. The wait was torture for her. Not only was she desperate to find out if healing had caused any changes but she wanted to speak to him about what Nova had told her. Sarah did not know which conversation she dreaded more.

So far Jim's body did not seem to change. Aside from the fact that he seemed healthier, almost younger even, he still looked like the man she had fallen in love with.

His body was fine but mind was something else altogether. That he had not yet woken up was troubling in itself but what even more disturbing was that she could no longer feel his mind. Even in the throes of death Sarah could feel him. She felt his anguish and regret but most of all she still felt his love for her. Now there was nothing. Not even a glimpse or image.

When she tried to feel her way into his mind she found her path blocked. It was almost as if his mind felt her intrusion and instinctively set guards to prevent further entry.

It was only when she discovered Nova projecting herself in Jim's head that Sarah felt tempted to force her way in. She wanted to know what exactly Nova had shown him but she also had another reason for wanting to get into his mind.

Jim would never tell her the truth when it came to the two of them. She wanted to know if there was a possibility that he could be happy without her even if he consciously denied it. If there was even a sliver of hope that he could be then how could she deny him that chance? The bigger question was if letting him go was indeed the best thing for him then did she have strength to do what was necessary. If she tore herself from him she knew that it would hurt him and after everything she had already put him through how could she make him endure more.

It wasn't too long before Sarah finally gave into temptation. It was well into the second night after she had seen Nova projecting into Jim's mind and there was no one left in the medical facility except her and Jim. She had ordered the medic on duty to get some rest in one of the unoccupied rooms. She was under orders to not leave but Sarah reassured her with a promise that Sarah would wake her if there was any change in Jim's physical condition.

Now Sarah was sitting in the exact same chair Nova had been sitting in only two days earlier. She was in the exact same position beside Jim's bed and was about to intrude in his mind.

The only sound in the room was the slight hum of the machines and the rhythmic beeping of the monitor that tracked his heart. It was the dead of night so the lights were dimmed low. It almost made it seem like there was no one left in the galaxy except the two of them.

She leaned back on the chair she was sitting and tried to get into as comfortable position as she could. She planted the tips of her wings firmly on the ground to make sure she had her balance set. She still remembered the last time she entered Jim's mind forcibly she ended up being thrown clear across the room.

She closed her eyes and tried to lose herself. She focused on Jim and nothing else. There was a time when entering his mind was simplicity itself. It had almost became so natural to hear his thoughts that she could hear him without trying as long as they were close enough. It became so easy that she had to work extra hard to give him privacy sometimes.

This time around it was the complete opposite. When her mind reached out to his she couldn't feel him, not a single trace.

Then she realized that wasn't exactly true. That she couldn't feel even a single trace of him was a clue in itself. He was fighting her and blocking her way into his mind. The nothingness she felt was a defense mechanism designed to throw her off.

This should have encouraged her but it didn't. She felt an ache in her heart that Jim's mind saw her as a threat. She supposed that Jim probably didn't do it on purpose and after everything that he had been through it was only normal that any foray into his psyche would be deemed a threat. Perhaps his mind had been strengthened by the different strains of blood that had been in his system. She didn't really know. What she knew was that she was disappointed that his mind did not recognize hers.

She took her time probing Jim's mind. She gently brushed up against the barriers he had erected. She opened her own mind to him in an effort to show him that she was not a danger to him. She had the power to force her way in for there was no one that was gifted psionically as she was but that would only cause him to retreat further into his subconscious.

It took a while but eventually she found her way in. She was in uncharted territory now. She had never been an unwanted guest here before and there was no telling what she could see or face. The last time Sarah had ventured this far she had her neck snapped. It still wasn't certain that if she was killed here then her body would die as well but her sore neck from the last visit made her at the very wary of what she could encounter.

It didn't take long before her fears were realized. She had expected to see a world similar to the last one she had seen. A world of fire and brimstone but what she found was the exact opposite.

Before she even realized what was happening Sarah was blasted with sub zero winds. She couldn't see more than two or three feet in front of her because the falling snow was so thick. Even through her armor she could feel the cold. The chill slipped through her carapace and reached her very core. Compared to this wasteland the planet Kaldir was nothing.

She took a few steps forward but even that was a struggle. The wind constantly pelted her and seemed to have a life of it's own. No matter which way she turned the wind seemed to be blowing in that same direction.

Not that it mattered. She was here and there was no going back now. She was determined to find out what she needed to know and no amount of storm, snow, or ice would keep her from it.

Not really knowing which direction to head to Sarah just started walking. She could be walking in circles for all she saw was a constant sheet of snow. After a while she had to resort to rubbing her hands on her arms just to keep from freezing.

She thought of how nice it would be to back in her own bed with Jim lying next to her. Sarah could almost imagine his warmth as they nestled close together and how peaceful he looked when she wrapped him in her arms and wings. The cold must have been affecting her because she swore she could hear his voice.

She heard it again. Or at least she thought she did. It was hard to hear anything except the howl of the wind.

"Where the hell are you,Jim?!" She screamed.

The wind howled in response. It's intensity increased that the force literally lifted her off her feet and threw her backwards.

Before she could land the wind shifted directions and pulled her with it. She was thrown, pulled, and slammed so many times that she could no longer tell which way was up or down.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes Sarah hit a large patch of ice. A sharp pain trailed up her side and she looked down to see a thin icicle protruding from her side. Fortunately her impact had broken it off from it's place but the piece that remained was firmly imbedded in her midsection.

Her vision blurred as she reached down to grasp the shard that had impaled her. She tried to pull it free but the pain doubled her over as soon as she put her hands on the shard. Sarah cursed. There was no way a simple shard of ice should have been able to penetrate her armor. One day she would have to speak to Jim about the harshness of his subconsciousness.

Sarah slowly steadied herself and with no small amount of effort she got on her feet. The constant shifting snow and wind was dizzying enough but now with the disorientation from her injury Sarah was barely able to keep steady.

A flash of movement darted past the corner of her eye. She turned her head but it was gone. The wind whistled at her back. She turned again and was quick enough to catch a shadow as it disappeared in the white haze. She squinted in an effort to see what was happening. Was she imagining things? The rustle of footsteps on the snow behind her told her that it wasn't her imagination. Her instincts took over and she crouched lower preparing for an attack. She recognized the signs. She was being stalked, toyed with even.

Crouching low, however, was a mistake. The shard that was impaled in her midsection caused no small amount of pain. It became clear that she would have to pull it out if she wanted to have any chance of defending herself.

"What do we have here..." A voice trailed on the back of the shrieking winds.

An eerie laughter echoed with the voice. "You should not have come back here."

"Who are you?" Sarah hissed. Her wings unfurled and prepared to strike her unseen tormentor.

"You do not recognize me?" The snow all around Sarah exploded but she knew better than to be distracted by it.

Sarah twisted quickly, ignoring the pain in her abdomen and sent her wings to strike at the enemy that had been creeping behind her.

To Sarah's utter amazement a clawed hand reached up and caught her wing in mid strike.

It was impossible Sarah thought to herself. No one had her reflexes or was faster than she was.

Right on cue the falling snow seemed to part and Sarah came to face with her attacker.

Sarah was right. No one was faster than she was. Her attacker was the Queen of Blades or rather the version of her that Jim feared so much.

The fact that it recognized her chilled Sarah to the bone even more than the biting ice. To her left and right more copies of herself materialized.

Jim had been walking the frozen wasteland for what seemed like hours now. The constant and thick snow fall blotted any view of the sky which prevented him from keeping any semblance of time.

He had no idea how he arrived here or even where here was. He was barely able to put two coherent thoughts together because it was so cold. His strength was slowly draining away.

He rubbed his eyes in an effort to stay awake. He knew that if he fell asleep in this temperature there was a chance that he would never wake up.

Then he heard it. It was distant at first. The winds muffled the sounds but he knew a fight when he heard it.

Jim made his way in the direction he thought the sounds came from. It was hard to be certain.

Jim was just thinking that he had gone in the wrong direction when something flew right at him. Something large hit him square in the chest and knocked him down to the soft ground.

"What the-" Jim tried to untangle himself from whatever had hit him. It was only when he moved the limb away from his face that he realized that it was a person that had hit him.

Jim pushed the lifeless body away from him and got to his feet. He heard the air whistle and moved to the side just in time to avoid another body.

Jim squinted to see what was going on. Whoever was slaughtering these people was incredibly strong.  
He had thought that after waking up to a world ice nothing would surprise him. How wrong he was.

The falling snow gave way and in the distance he saw a deepest fear, his greatest nightmare.

The snow on the floor was stained in an ever expanding sea of crimson. Bodies were strewn all over the ground. Some of them were so grotesque in the manner that they were killed that they were hardly recognizable. In the middle of it all stood Sarah, eyes gleaming and wings unfurled.

Jim heard shouts and turned his head to see another group of Terrans massing to attack Sarah. They did not look like soldiers. They were dressed in civilian attire and shabby ones at best. Some of them looked like they didn't even have enough clothing on to keep them warm from the biting weather. Most were haggard looking. It was obvious that they were barely scraping by.

Jim cried out to them. He warned them not to attack Sarah and that she was not their enemy. His words did not even give them pause. With shouts of fury they rushed forward to engage Sarah.

They were on her before Jim could even take a step forward. Something was wrong. Even against a large group of Terrans Sarah should have had no problems.

They latched on to her arms, legs, and her wings. Several of them fought furiously to pin her. They were slowly overwhelming her.

Jim screamed in fury at what he was seeing. How dare these fools attack Sarah? It did not matter if they were Terrans or not. He would not abandon her again. He had suffered through that already and he would not do so again. Without hesitation Jim leapt into the fray.

Sarah had enough of these mental projections of herself. No matter how many she killed more seemed to take their place. She was more powerful than they were but her strength was ebbing, soon she would be overrun.

One of them managed to get behind her and lock her head in a choke hold. More grabbed at her arms, legs, and wings in an attempt to keep her pinned.

"Leave her alone!" Sarah heard from out of nowhere. Through the mass of bodies attacking her Sarah could saw Jim rushing in to save her.

From his belt he produced his favorite weapon, a red psy blade that he had acquired fighting one of Amon's minions. He attacked them mercilessly. He hacked and stabbed. Slashed and cut. One after another they fell before they even realized what was happening.

If Sarah wasn't preoccupied with her attackers she would have marveled at what Jim was doing. He threw himself into combat to save her without any thought or regard for himself. She was amazed at seeing him like this. Sarah was used to Jim carrying a rifle or side arm but seeing him engage in close quarters combat was something else. The way he moved was almost flawless. He ducked and weaved between her assailants as if they had telegraphed their every move. Each swing of his arm found it's mark. A severed limb here, a thrust there. They fell by the dozens.

Magnificent as he was, Jim was only one man. He couldn't defend from everywhere at once. Slowly he was being wore down. Already blows were landing. He staggered back as one of the Terrans struck him on the back of the head. Another one slashed at his arm. A crude blade cut deep into his flesh. Still Jim did not stop. He would press on until he reached Sarah or until he was dead.

It was then Sarah found what she was looking for. The truth crushed her more than her attackers ever could. Nova's words echoed loudly in her head like a speaker that she could never shut off.

It didn't matter that this was happening only in Jim's head. His intention was as clear as the brightest day. He would never quit on her. He would fight for her no matter the cost. He no longer cared about the consequences.

Jim dropped to one knee as a blade opened a gash on his thigh. He was amazed at how strong and determined these Terrans were. If he was going to protect Sarah then he had to fight as furiously as they did.  
He pushed to the back of his mind that these were Terrans he was killing. They were fathers, sons, and brothers. Somewhere these people who had family who would never see them again. It did not matter if they were Dominion or civilians. It did not matter if they were justified or misguided. He was determined that Sarah not face this threat alone.

Sarah struggled against those holding her down. The countenance on Jim's face was frightening. He would slaughter anyone or anything that stood in his way. He would sacrifice them all if it meant keeping her from harm.

She wanted to yell out at him. He had to stop. Everything that was happening was only in his mind and he did not need to cross that threshold for her. Even in reality she did not want this for him.

She saw Jim drop to one leg as one of her copies slashed at his leg. Jim was bleeding from a dozen different wounds. Anyone else would have gone down but this was James Raynor. He would fight until his last breath.

She had seen enough. With a heavy heart she focused her mind and severed her link with him. Immediately the ice world collapsed in on itself. She felt herself yanked from where she was standing and with a concussive force she expelled herself from Jim's mind.

Groaning with a massive migraine, Sarah opened her eyes. She felt worn down even though physically she had never moved from the chair she had been sitting on. She was only inches a way from Jim but they might as well be worlds apart now. Things were clearer to her than they have been for a long time. She knew what she had to do but the question she asked herself was if she had the strength to go through with it. For everything he had done for her could she now break his heart even if it was best for him?

"What do I do?" She asked herself. The only answer she had was the silence. She sat there, unmoving and quietly dreading the time when Jim finally woke up.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Heart of the Swarm chapter 39**_

Light flooded into Jim's eyes as he opened them again for what seemed a very long time. He squinted his eyes, unable to focus on anything around him.

It took him a few minutes but eventually he was able to take a look at his surroundings. The room was recognizable quickly enough. He was in a med bay but a better question was whose med bay. His head was still clouded and his memories unclear. Was he captured by the Dominion?

"Commander Raynor! You're awake." A medic rushed to his side. Jim was immediately on his guard but lowered it when he saw the look on the medic's face. The relief that he read there told him that he was not in enemy hands.

"Where am I?" Jim asked her.

"In Persephone's med bay." The medic smiled at him as she checked his vitals.

"I'll go get Michelle." She said when she saw that his vitals were satisfactory.

Jim stared at her blankly as she walked out. Did she say that he was on the Persephone? Was he on a new Dominion ship? Maybe he had been captured after all. No, that couldn't be. The medic had said she was going to get Michelle. If he had indeed been captured then Michelle would not be free to come and go.

The room was filled with machines and medical equipment. He was thankful that he did not have to wake up attached to those machines. Someone like Jim was terrified of being a vegetable. He would rather die. He had so many questions. He supposed he could wait for Michelle but his body already weighed like a ton of bricks. He needed to move.

Jim wanted to sit up. He placed his arms on the side of the bed to give himself some leverage but strangely found that he could not put any weight on his arms.

"Let me help you." Michelle said as she entered the room. She placed his arm over her shoulder and used her own body to help him cope with the weight.

"It will take a while for your muscles to regain their strength." She told him when he finally got to a sitting position. "You were out for quite awhile."

She busied herself checking the various monitors and screens. She ran devices across his temple and even drew some of his blood. She told him that she had just wanted to check for infections but the truth was that she wanted to run more tests on his DNA to see if there were any changes. It was something she did frequently since none of them knew exactly how and if any changes would take place. She did, however, agree with Sarah that it was she who should tell Jim what had happened to him. They were hopeful that Sarah's presence would soften the shock. Though Michele knew that none of that would even matter to him once Sarah told him what was on her mind.

It was the strangest conversation Michele had ever had. Without warning or expectation Sarah had knocked on her door. It was the middle of the night when Sarah came to her and so Michelle had thought that there was a change in Jim's condition.

One could only imagine the shock on Michelle's face when Sarah said she wanted to talk.

Sarah then proceeded to tell her what she was thinking. Sarah had always seemed so powerful to her. It was like she was in a class above them all. For the first time Michelle got a glimpse of Sarah. Not the Queen of Blades but the woman underneath. Michelle, like all the others had slowly come to respect Jim's affections for Sarah but no one really understood how something like Sarah could have feelings for Jim. She wasn't even human anymore and so how could she truly know love.

But Sarah did know what love was. Michelle felt in every word that Sarah spoke and at how her voice seemed so lost at what she was contemplating doing. Yes, Sarah Kerrigan did know love. As deep as the one she had felt for her late husband. No matter how brief Michelle had been able to claim her husband as her own. They were wed in front of their friends and family. Sarah would never experience any of that. In all the galaxy there was only one man who could possibly love her and it was costing him his life. She was willing to endure letting him go, even making him hate her if it meant his survival. If that was not love then Michelle did not know what was.

She tried to argue with Sarah. She tried to insist that she and Jim belonged together. but every argument came down to one very irrefutable fact. If Jim was with her then he would always be in constant danger. If he continued dedicating everything he had to her then eventually something or someone would find a way to kill him. Michelle couldn't refute it. It was only by a slim chance that he had survived. It would only happen again and again until they lost him.

"At least this way he has a chance. Maybe he will meet someone that can be with him the way he deserves. Someone that he can have children with and grow old with. I can't give him any of that." Sarah had told her.

Michelle had begged her to at least wait until Jim was fully healed but Sarah said that she couldn't. If she waited too long then she might not have in her to go through with it.

Jim stared as Michelle seemd to be in a world on her own. He tugged on her shirt to get her attention.

"Huh?" Michelle snapped back to the present.

"I asked you where is Sarah." Jim repeated.

"We're on the Persephone." She smiled at him weakly. "Thats what the men started calling the shipyard."

Jim didn't miss the fact that she didn't answer him regarding Sarah's whereabouts. "Where's Sarah?"

"I'm right here." Her voice was soothing to him. He was afraid that had something had happened to her while he was unconscious.

Michelle looked at Jim then at Sarah then back again. "I'll be close by if you need me." With a final glance at his vitals she made her way towards the door. Her eyes caught Sarah's as she walked out. She offered Sarah a sad smile.

Once they were alone the silence was deafening. Sarah slowly closed the distance between them but enough for him to reach out and hold her which he was desperate to do.

"So why Persephone?" Jim questioned her. he did not really care but why but he wanted to at least get a conversation going.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. Matt said something that the men thought it was appropriate since Persephone was the wife of some Earth diety that ruled over the underworld. Hades I think his name was. I guess some still feel like they are making a deal with the devil by joining the Zerg and Protoss."

Jim chuckled to himself. "Or maybe they still believe that I am the terrorist the Dominion made me out to be."

"How long was I out?" Jim asked her finally.

"A few weeks." Her answer was short and simple.

Jim didn't understand what was going on and Sarah saw that.

"It was very close Jim. You don't realize what we had to do to bring you back." She whispered to him.

Jim thought he was finally grasping what she was thinking. She was afraid that she had lost him. He was quick to reassure her. "Yeah but we made it we always do."

"This was different." She told him everything that had happened after the hybrid ambush. She told him what she had to do to save him. She, however, left out that she had caught Nova projecting into his mind. She also didn't tell him about what Nova had said to her after. She didn't want him using it as an excuse when she finally did what she had to do.

"So I'm going to change? Mutate?" Jim was having trouble deciding what expression to put on his face. He wasn't sure if he was glad or horrified. He didn't want Sarah to mistake his expression as a sign that he found the idea of mutating horrible. He was wondering if he should be glad. How many times had he told himself that he would do whatever it took to he with her. If he was more like her then he would be able to better protect her.

"I don't know Jim. What I did to you has never happened before. Michelle tried to get the foreign blood out of your system after you were healed but we simply have no way of telling how or if what I did affected you." She did not even look him in the eyes as she told him.

"Why do you keep saying it like what happened was your fault? It isn't Sarah. Amon-" Jim was trying to explain but Sarah cut him off.

"Knows that the easiest way for him to get to me is through you." Sarah's heart was pounding now.

"That's not true. We are strongest together. You can always count on me. I would never let anything happen to you." Jim promised her.

That was the very thing Sarah was afraid of. Keeping that promise would cost Jim everything. He maybe willing to sacrifice himself for her but she was not. "That's not a promise you can keep." She lied.

Jim frowned. "What?"

"You can't keep that promise. It isn't possible." Sarah tried to keep her voice steady.

"I don't understand. I never gave up on you." Jim whispered.

"Maybe you should have." She didn't mean what she was saying but she knew that Jim would accept no less.

"But I- we" Jim began.

"Belong to different worlds. We shouldn't be together." She was sure her words cut into his heart just as much as it did hers.

"You can't mean that." He said slowly. His voice breaking. "We will find a way. We always do. I'll find a way to deinfest you again after this is all over."

"What if I don't want to be deinfested." Sarah argued.

"Why?" Jim didn't know which feeling was worse. The pang in his heart or his anger at her.

"I am who I was meant to be. I can't change that no matter how much you wish otherwise." She steeled herself for what she knew was coming. She had rehearsed this conversation so many times in her head.

"Then I don't want you to change. I love you." He made an effort to reach for her hand but she pulled away.

"Well I don't. Love is simply a mixture of electrical signals that you Terrans have deluded yourselves to believing. I have evolved past that." She had repeated those words over and over again to make herself sound believable. Any lapse or hints that she didn't truly believe it and Jim would never let her go. "You are nothing but a hindrance Jim. Look at how many times I've had to save you.  
I'm better off this way."

Jim couldn't believe Sarah was saying. What she was telling was angering him beyond reason. After all he had sacrificed for her how could she just throw him aside like that. They were supposed to be a team. Together they were supposed to be able to accomplish anything.

Sarah could see the anger boiling up inside him. She had achieved her goal but in doing so she had broken both their hearts. If it saved his life then what did if matter. Maybe now he would he would have a chance at a normal life. She held out hope that she had made him angry enough to just leave her. Leave the war. Just leave it all behind.

"I'm needed back at the Leviathan." Sarah turned to leave. She thought it best to go before Jim saw that every word she had uttered lacked conviction.

Before she left she heard Jim say something she would never forget.

Jim was furious. He had given Sarah everything he had. He had loved her but now it seemed that she was willing to walk away without taking him into account. She had used him like she used everyone else. Once she no longer needed him he was thrown to the side like yesterday's garbage.  
How could he have been so foolish to believe that she had changed. She had needed him. Nothing more.

With venom in his voice Jim said something that would haunt him for a long time.

"You are a coward, Sarah. I can't believe I ever fell for someone like you." Without looking at her reaction Jim laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Sarah watched him turn away from her. She knew she had accomplished what she came to do. She was ashamed.

She didn't get more than a few steps out the door when Michelle pulled her in for a tight embrace. It had been a long time since anyone but Jim had held her.

"That was the bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do." Michelle whispered to her. She kept her voice low enough so that Jim would not hear.

"He'll never forgive me." Sarah's voice felt hollow and weak.

"In time he will understand." Michelle smiled at her.

Sarah nodded. She took a deep breath and turned to walk away.

The trek back to the hangar seemed longer than it used to be. She couldn't help but notice the emptiness in the vast hallways. "Just like me." She said to herself. She stopped suddenly when she felt a presence.

"I didn't do it for you." She said to the empty corridor before continuing on.

Once Sarah had gone the very air seemed to shimmer. A small electrical hiss echoed out as Nova removed her cloak.

* * *

Jim spent the next few days trying to keep himself busy. Every waking hour he did not spend on the bridge of the Persephone or the Hyperion he spent in the gym trying to work his muscles back into shape. It was easier than he thought. After the first day the work started to get easier. Soon he found himself pushing his body past the limits he knew he had when he was younger. He wasn't completely sure but it seemed like he was faster and stronger than ever before. Even his reactions were swifter. He didn't know if he was imagining it or not. He had decided that it was simply a result of spending so much time recovering. His body had just gotten more rest than it was used to. There were times he caught himself wishing that he could talk to Sarah about it but he quickly changed his mind. He had nothing to say to her.

Instead he immersed himself in whatever task he could find. He was almost like he was everywhere at once. inspecting arms, helping in training exercises, assisting in repairs, and any other job he could get into. he tired himself out but even against the medic's orders he pushed on. Anything was better than having free time. Free time to think about how Sarah no longer wanted him and how foolish he had been to actually believed that she loved him. She didn't care about anything except her war with Amon and reclaiming the Zerg. Then what? After the Zerg was hers again and she no longer needed the Terrans would she turn on them just as she had turned on Fenix? He regretted that thought as soon as it had entered his mind but once there that thought took hold. He could not shake it off no matter how much he tried. How could he still trust her?

He was just wrapping up one of his workouts when all of a sudden the alarm went off. He quickly grabbed his blade and gun from the bag he had carried with him. He raced off to the door but was knocked to the ground by a squadron of men, led by Chase.

"What the?" Jim groaned as he picked himself up.

"Jim, there's a hybrid on the ship." Chase told him. "I'm not sure but one of the witnesses it looked like the one that almost killed you."

"I thought it was dead." Jim beckoned the men into a tight formation.

Chase shrugged we thought it was but we would haven't seen any other ships for weeks now.

"Where is it now?" Jim asked. Jim didn't hesitate. Until now the only outlet for his anger had been simulations and a few sparring partners. Here was his chance to let out his rage. He hated this hybrid. In his mind Jim reasoned that it was because that this hybrid had injured that Sarah had decided to leave him.

"It was in the mess hall. People started dying all of a sudden. But apart by something they couldn't see." Chase struggled to finish. Before the last words had left Chase's mouth Jim had already taken off in the direction off the mess hall. It was the complete opposite of Chase's plan. In the entire ship no target was more valuable than Jim. Chase shouted but Jim barely heard his words as they moved towards the Hybrid's last known location. "We sent for Sarah and the Protoss. We should wait for them. "

A dying scream interrupted their conversation. They reached the mess hall and it was a scene of carnage. Debris littered the ground right along with dead bodies.

In mid air in front of them a body was torn apart. The only evidence if the hybrid was the blood that had splattered on it but even that was quickly wiped away.

Tables and chairs flew in every direction as the hybrid made its way toward Jim.

"You never told me that it was cloaked." Jim said as they retreated.

"Well maybe next time you should stop and listen before taking off like a mad man." Chase yelled back

There was no way to out run a hybrid especially if they could not see where it was coming from. Jim looked at those with him. They are so young he thought to himself. "Chase, I'll distract it. Take the others and go."

"No." There was fear in Chase's eyes but there was also something else. Determination. He saw it not only in Chase but in his men as well. They had nearly lost him already once. This time they would make sure he would not fight alone even if the odds were hopeless.

Jim was about to argue some more but Chase silenced him.

"Don't be stupid. If we have to die then we die together." Jim could do  
nothing but nod. Chase had come a long way from being the leader of a small farming community. He was so much more. He would have been a great leader for the Terrans. Jim regretted that he would not be able to give Chase that chance.

"We are with you, Commander." Another spoke out loud. These men were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for him. It was an honor he never wanted.

He had never been prouder to be a Raider. He realized now that losing Sarah did not have to be the end. There were other things to live for and other reasons to keep fighting. None the least was making sure that future generations would not have to face the kind of life that he had. He had been so caught up in his own troubles he had forgotten that there were others who depended on him.

He smiled sadly at his men. They were more than just his men. They were his friends. "Together then."

They nodded their heads in agreement. With a loud battle cry Jim Raynor and his Raiders leapt into a battle that they could never hope to win.

The cloaked hybrid cut them down quickly. One by one Raynor's Raiders fell. Unseen claws tore them apart. They did what they could but even had they been able to see what they were shooting at, their weapons had already proven to be less than effective.

Jim was hoping that he could distract the beast long enough for reinforcements to get to them. He would sacrifice his life if he had to. He had the only weapon that could hurt the hybrid but that meant nothing if he could not see it.

Jim's men had the same idea. They decided that his life was more important than theirs. They fanned out and started firing at anything that looked suspicious.

As soon as the hybrid started taking them down one by one the Raiders focused their fire.

One of them had just been snatched up. He struggling for breath in mid air. The only evidence of the hybrid was the tightening of the skin around his neck. The hybrid was crushing his throat.

The others hesitated. They could not fire without hitting their own.

"Do it!" The dying man yelled. He knew his fate was sealed anyway. If he had to die then he would die helping them kill the hybrid.

Jim watched in shock as the Raiders started to fire at the marine. He could hear the man's grunts of pain as the bullets pierced his combat suit.  
He wanted to yell at them to stop shooting. Their weapons were could not hurt the hybrid.

Jim realized what they were doing but it was too late. A large group of marines took off running. Instead of fleeing they ran straight at the Hybrid. One after the other they jumped onto the hybrid. Strong as it was it could not hold the weight of so many marines especially when they were wearing combat suits.

It seemed for a minute like they were hanging in mid air but then the whole lot of them fell backward.

"Hurry!" One of them yelled at Jim.

The hybrid quickly realized his predicament and started slashing at the men on top of it. Any moment now it would be free. It slashed open the Terran that was near its head and pushed him away. Instead of seeing an opening the hybrid saw the descending blade of Raynor. Then everything exploded in a world of blood.

Jim showed no mercy. His blade emitted a faint red aura as Jim let loose his fury on the Hybrid. that glow intensified as Jim slashed and stabbed at the creature under him. He was yelling furiously as he jammed the blade down to it's hilt. It didn't even matter to him that the hybrid was no longer fighting back or even moving. Jim did not stop his assault.

It was only when his men grabbed his arms and pulled him back did he see that the hybrid was finished. it's body was barely recognizable as Jim had slashed it open at several locations.

Jim was breathing heavily as his men watched in stunned silence.

* * *

A few hours later Jim was pacing outside a room in the med bay. Sarah, Matt, and a few others were all quietly waiting. Only a few days ago it was he that was in the room. It was his turn to wait impatiently. So few of them survived the encounter with the hybrid but miraculously the marine who yelled at the others to attack while the hybrid was crushing his throat had survived. Survived might have been too strong a word to use. Barely clinging to life was probably a better description.

They didn't have to wait much longer before Michelle came out. She looked exhausted. The bags under her eyes told Jim that it was a long time since she had any sleep.

Jim looked at her hopefully but her downcast eyes told him everything he needed to know. She walked right past him to a woman who was hugging a girl who couldn't have been more than ten.

"I'm sorry." Michelle told them softly. "We did everything we could."

The little girl wailed at what she heard. She cried as she clutched at her mother's clothing.

"He's gone?" The woman asked Michelle.

"Any minute now. I thought you might want to say good bye." Michelle stopped them before they had even moved one step. "He's awake but his injuries have left him paralyzed. He can't speak or move but he can hear you."

"T-thank you." She whispered to Michelle before entering the room with her dying husband.

Michelle wiped her own tears before moving to stand beside Jim. "I wish I could help them say good bye."

Jim's eyes snapped open. Michelle couldn't help them but maybe he could.

Jim pulled Sarah into the room and his heart broke at the sight. The man who had saved Jim and the others was lying at the center of the bed. Tubes and wires stretched out from numerous places in his body. To his side he saw the man's grief stricken loved ones.

"I can look into his thoughts. Help you say good bye if you allow me to translate." He told the wife and daughter. The agonized faces looked up at him and nodded pleadingly for him to help them. Jim felt Sarah's hand tighten against his own when she realized what he was asking of her. Jim felt responsible. If he and Sarah hadn't been fighting then maybe Sarah would have been there with them when the hybrid attacked. Maybe this man would have survived.

"I wouldn't advise that." Sarah told him. She knew what it felt like to be connected to someone when they died. She had come very close to sharing that with Jim.

"I have had enough of your advice." Jim told her coldly. He would not take no for an answer.

"Then maybe I should-" Sarah asked.

"No. It should be me besides you might not understand what he is feeling since you have evolved past being able to love." His sarcasm was meant to hurt her and it did. She fell silent and nodded her agreement to help.

With one hand Jim grabbed Sarah's hand and with the other he reached out and placed his hand on the man's forehead. Using Sarah as sort of a medium Jim probed his mind.

"He loved the both of you very much. I sense some regret." Jim said after a moment.

The wife sniffled. "We've been fighting a lot lately. I wanted to find a place to settle down where there was no war. I wanted him to be safe. He insisted that the only way for this galaxy to be safe was if they help Raynor see this war through. The last thing I told him was that he was selfish for thinking that."

"He doesn't care about any of the fighting. All I sense is how much he loves you." Jim's voice was almost a whisper now. "He's been holding on just to tell you that."

"I love you too." She held his hand tightly. "What's he saying now?"

Jim closed his eyes. "Nothing. He's gone I'm sorry."

The words had barely escaped Jim's lips when the monitors started beeping. His heart had stopped. He was dead.

"No..." The mother and daughter leaned into his body as they cried.

Jim stood transfixed at the scene in front of him. Sarah tugged at his arm to get him to move.

"Daddy." Sarah heard the little girl say as she pulled Jim out of the room.

A tear streaked down Jim's cheek. "I had no idea." He had felt everything the dying man had. The anger, sorrow, the heart break. He felt his desperation to hold his family one more time. It brought back Jim's own memories of when he had lost his son and wife. "I didn't know. I didn't mean-"

Sarah placed her hand on Jim's shoulder in understanding. Jim was sorry that he had yelled at Sarah for her advise.

"It's just that a soul can only take so much." She told him as she pulled him into his embrace. "Even one as strong as yours."

Jim pushed her away. "What do you care?" He said as he stalked out.

_**A/N What do you guys think? **_

_**I would like to thank Ragnarok666 for all the ideas for my story and help with all the starcraft lore that I am unfamiliar with. Please check out Ragnarok666's story Aftermath and Revelations. The SC books are tied into the story and It continues on after Wings of Liberty and is a great read for any starcraft fan.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Heart of the Swarm Chapter 40**_

The days following the hybrid attack were tension filled ones. Not just for Jim and Sarah but for all their allies as well.

It was almost an unspoken truth that Jim's was the banner the allies had rallied to. His bravery and defiance was whispered among those he and the Raiders had rescued. Citizens of various planets spoke to each other of Jim's battle prowess and that he could lead them against any enemy.

What they saw in the days following the attack was only a shadow of Jim Raynor. They saw a brooding man who spent too much time at the bar. Anyone who approached him was met with a glare which was more than enough to turn them away. Slowly but surely his depression would spread amongst their ranks.

One evening when everyone had turned in Jim was sitting alone at his usual spot at the bar. The lights were all off except for a singular bulb behind the counter. The bar tender had long since called it a night but had learned long ago that he would not be able to make Jim leave before he wanted to. He had even tried locking up the alcohol in storage before but when he had Jim had simply broken all the locks and made more of a mess.

So Jim sat alone, the shadowed bar a reflection of what her felt inside. In his company was a half empty bottle of whiskey. It was the company he desired though that was not what he was going to get.

Even in the shadows and even while in a drunken stupor Jim heard the footsteps approaching. Whoever it was took precautions to not alert him to their presence. Any other person they might have been able to surprise but Jim was no ordinary person. While not turning Jim focused on his hearing and allowed the intruder to continue approaching. Their muffled steps gave him a chance to create mental picture in his head. He imagined all the different areas they could attack from and prepared himself to react.

Then the footsteps ceased. Jim knew that it meant only one thing. He ducked quick enough to see the blur of a knife speed past where his head had been only a second earlier. It hit the back wall with a thud. He quickly tried to get up before his attacker could launch another assault but his reflexes were dulled by the alcohol. He managed to get to his feet but was quickly knocked backwards by a kick to the midsection.

Jim grabbed at a nearby chair to help stabilize himself. Once he was steadied Jim quickly yanked his arm forward and threw the chair at his attacker. With ease Jim's attacker sidestepped the chair and renewed their attack. With a sickening thud their bodies collided with one another. They landed at the edge of Jim's circular table. The combined weight tipped it over which sent bottles and glasses flying in every direction.

Jim and his attacker wrestled on the ground. Whoever it was obviously was an expert in close quarters combat. The attacker angled their body so that Jim could not gain any sort of momentum or leverage.

He felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder as something sharp raked him. It was then he snapped out of his stupor. Instantly he was focused again. The memories of the injuries he had sustained in his fight with the hybrid came rushing back. Anger and fury swelled within him. He rushed his attacker but then just before their bodies could collide Jim dropped down while grabbing his assailant's arms. With ease Jim braced his leg on his assailant's midsection and pulled with everything he had. Jim flipped the would be assassin towards the bar. The attacker hit the back of the bar with a terrifying crash. Bottles and glasses flew everywhere. The strong odor or various alcoholic drinks filled the room.

Jim did not intend to give them a chance to recover. With ease he hopped onto the bar counter and prepared to finish of whoever had attacked him.

"Ow. I see you still have some fight in you." An all too familiar voice said as she picked herself up.

"Nova?" Jim frowned as he watched Nova wipe the shards of glass away and walk into the light.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jim yelled at her as he stepped off tr counter.

Nova scoffed at him. "What's wrong with me? Better look in the mirror."

"Leave me alone." The fight had inexplicably gone out of Jim. His limbs hung haggardly again and the tired expression returned to his face. He looked around for an unbroken bottle but there was not one to he found.

"So that's it? This is all that's left of the great James Raynor. Where is the man that defied the confederacy and later the Dominion? Where is the man that remained standing when everyone else around him fell?" Nova asked.

"He realized that no matter how much he tried there really is no way to save everyone." Jim did not say it but Nova understood what he meant. Everything he had done was for Kerrigan. Yes, he helped people along the way but those who really knew him knew what this war was really all about.

"Poor little Jim." Nova walked towards him slowly. When she was close enough Jim saw a trail of blood coming down her lower lip.

Nova reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. She had always liked the touch of his skin. "You are not the first one to lose something to their enemies. You believe your situation is unique, that fate delivered you a bad hand but did it really? Maybe you have just been looking at all the wrong places. We all feel alone and death is the only thing that can change that."

Nova dropped her hand and backed off. She walked away but stopped before reaching the door. She leaned down and picked up a bottle of scotch. She poured out its contents on the floor. "You need not carry your burdens alone. We can look out for each other." She looked back at him and smiled.

Jim assumed that she had meant that Terrans can look out for each other but her smile seemed to say something different. It seemed familiar somehow as if he had seen it in a dream. He was thinking hard to remember when all of a sudden Matt came barreling into the room.

"Chase is in trouble." He announced, out of breath.

Jim's eyes snapped up. "Where is he?"

"I received a message that I think is from Artanis." Matt took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

"What do you mean a message from Artanis and who the hell gave Chase permission to leave?" Jim yelled. His hangover was giving him one heck of a migraine.

Matt frowned. "You did. He said he came and spoke to you."

Jim scratched his head. He hadn't talked to Chase for at least a day. The young man had come barreling in and was yammering about something but Jim was too drunk and preoccupied to care. He brushed off Chase without even listening to what he had come to say.

"I-I." Jim didn't even know what to say.

Matt on the hand had enough of watching Jim destroy his own life. Without another word he grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him along.

The look on Matt's face told him not to argue with his second in command. He did not stop until they reached a large landing. Matt pulled him closer to the edge and pointed to the expanse below. It was filled with various people. Some were Raiders but most were survivors of one planet or another.

"You lead these men but do you see them, Jim? I mean really see them?"  
Matt asked him.

"These men, the Raiders and everyone we have picked up along the way did not have a purpose. They were lost, confused and so they muddle along life doing what they can to survive until death finally claims them. They all know its coming but are surprised when it finally claims them. We fight and kill each other which is incredibly stupid because at the same time our enemies close in around us."

Jim failed to see what Matt was telling him. He seemed to be making a case that he should just give up.

"Yet here's the thing." Matt continued. He led them through the living quarters to the training yard. It was filled to the capacity. Men and women. Old and young all them gathered around Raiders who teaching them what they would need to know for battles to come. "When it comes to something really important. They fight. They fight for each other. Even when fighting is so completely stupid and pointless they never quit."

Jim realized the truth of his words. These men had all lost something. Friends, families, and homes. All they had left was their lives and even that they were willing to give up. This is what they had entrusted him with. How small his own troubles seemed when compared to what was in stake for these men and his entire race.

Jim placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. This was not the first time Matt had brought him back from the brink. "No. They will never quit. They will fight to the end and so I must as well."

He looked back at Matt with an appreciative glance. This was not the first time Matt had to bring Jim back from depression. "You said the message was from Artanis?"

"The message was too garbled. The speaker identified himself as Artanis but-" Matt hesitated.

"It could be a trap." Jim shook his head. "Gather some volunteers."

"What are your orders?" Matt asked.

"Spring the trap of course." Jim smiled. "One of our own is missing. We don't abandon our own."

"Glad to see you aren't gone afterall Commander." Matt said before disappearing to follow Jim's commands.

Jim stood there for a while longer, watching people go about their tasks. Matt was right he could not abandon them no matter what he was going through. They needed him but Jim now wondered if it was he who needed them.

_**A/N Hi guys. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck by this story even if at times there were errors after errors. Unfortunately my schedule is about to become extremely busy after 8/19. So here are my choices. I already have an ending mapped out in my mind and I can finish the story out before my work load gets really bad or I can try to keep it going but I do not know how long it will be between updates. Maybe a few days or a few weeks I really can't say. I would love some input about what you guys think. Thanks**_


	41. Chapter 41

Heart of the Swarm chapter 41

"Dammit!" Chase threw the acre driver he was holding. It clanked loudly against the hull of his damaged ship.

It was no use. He had been trying to repair his vessel for the last few hours but he had very little success.  
He supposed it was his fault for stealing a less than ideal ship.

He had begged Jim mount another rescue expedition to Bountiful but he was unceremoniously ignored. It was a side of Jim that Chase had never seen before. The man he looked up to was degraded to a mere shadow of his former self. Whiskey was his top priority.

That left Chase with no choice. He told the others that Jim had given him permission to fly to Bountuful. Racked with guilt for lying to them Chase foolishly chose an older ship as his transport. He had figured that if he didn't take one of the newer advanced transports then there was a chance that he would not be questioned or detained.

His plan worked too well. The ship he had picked out was damaged when descending to Bountiful's surface. He had barely been able to land it and getting it back into the air let alone space was going to be impossible. Worse yet was that his communication equipment was obsolete and beyond repair.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead as he looked up at the darkening sky. He couldn't have picked a worse time to return home. It was storm season for Bountiful and it looked like the weather had prepared a nice welcome home surprise for him.

If he had the proper equipment and shelter he would have been safe enough but he had neither. It was a long walk to the nearest town. If it was only him then he might have chanced it but like some divine intervention he had crash landed on the farm of an old lady and her grand kids.

They told him that they thought he was part of a rescue mission sent to pick them up. He later learned the children's parents had taken off towards the town days ago to seek help but they had not seen a single person until Chase arrived. He did not want to tell them that if they had not heard back from the children's parents by now then there was a good chance that they never would. It would not be the first time Bountiful's storm season had claimed lives. It was for that very reason that Chase discouraged travel during those times.

"No luck then?" Chase turned to see they elderly woman walking slowly toward him.

"Afraid not but don't worry I'll get it fixed." He offered cheerfully. He hoped he was able to convince her because what he said was a complete lie.

"You best pick up after the storm. It's going to hit soon." She told him.

Chase nodded in agreement. He wanted to keep working but there was no point if the storm was able to destroy everything he put together. He would pack up everything he could then try to erect some sort of shelter to keep debris from the exposed parts of the ship then continue after.

* * *

"That's all there is?" Sarah asked.

"Y-yes." The marine answered her nervously.

Sarah looked up when he heard the man stutter. Her voice had been lined with displeasure. It had little to do with the report she had just received but it didn't stop the marine from being terrified that Sarah would take her displeasure out on him. She couldn't blame him. There was a time not too long ago when that was exactly what she would have done.

She tried to soften her tone as much as she could. "You will let me know as soon as you hear from them?"

"Of course your highness." The marine replied. He gave a slight bow.

"Your highness?" Sarah looked up at him questioningly.

The marine took we look as displeasure. "I meant-um- my most glorious and beautiful queen?"

Sarah almost wanted to laugh. "You are new?"

He nodded in response. "My parents- my entire family was in Brontes."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My name is Sarah or just Kerrigan if you prefer." She offered her hand out to him.

The marine reached out slowly and accepted her hand shake. "Carl." He said his name was.

"Well, Carl. Let me know when Jim and the others make contact." She asked softly as possible.

"I will." He turned to leave but stopped suddenly. "He will be fine you know."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"The commander. He will be fine. It's just a rescue mission and besides I saw him fight a few times. I thought he was incredible when he went up against that Hybrid on Brontes but that was nothing compared to the combat simulations." Carl told her. He was still having trouble believing he was having a conversation with the Queen of Blades.

"Combat simulations?" Sarah did not know what he was talking about.

"Yeah. It was after Brontes but before all that heavy drinking started. Me and some of the recruits would watch him sometimes. The way he moves..." Carl shook his head as if disbelieving his own memories. "Anyway like I said it was before the drinking. Do you know what happened? I asked some of the older Raiders but they just brush me off whenever I bring up the topic."

"Was it really that bad? His drinking?" Sarah turned to face one of the monitors. It showed nothing but empty space."

"It was but it looks like Nova and Matt were able to snap him out of it. At least that's the word around the fleet is."

"I see. Thank you." Sarah said simply.  
She did not even turn back to face him.

"Ummm your welcome." Seeing that Sarah was no longer interested in carrying on the conversation Carl decided that it was probably best that he leave.

Sarah was grateful when the sounds of his footsteps had faded. She would have preferred to stay on the leviathan but Matt had insisted that while Jim was gone she should make presence felt among the men. He argued that it was important that they become comfortable around her. It would be easier for them to follow her commands in combat if they were used to obeying her orders.

Her discomfort did not stem from that. It came from the fact that she did not even know that Jim had left until Matt had told her. Once she arrived on the shipyard Matt gave her Jim's instructions.

He had said that he was with Nova and a select few to get Chase and a hopefully some survivors. He would be gone several days at least and in the mean time Sarah and Matt would be in charge of the fleet.

Sarah decided to take a walk to clear her head. Was this what her relationship was relegated to? Whenever he wanted to tell her something would he just be using a messenger instead of telling her himself?

She didn't know why she was so upset about it. Wasn't this what she had wanted? To allow him the chance to distance himself from her.

Sarah felt a small tug at the arm. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed someone enter the room. She looked down and saw a slim little girl. It was one of the children they had rescued. The same one that had allowed her to carry her.

"Hi there." After everything Sarah had been through she could not quite remember the little girl's name but she wasn't about to admit to that.  
"What are you doing here?"

The little one shrugged her shoulders. "I got into a fight."

Sarah understood. She just wanted time to cool off from the other kids. If it was anyone who understood rage it was Sarah. "What were you and the other kids fighting about?"

"Some of the other kids... The newer ones they called Mr Raynor a worthless drunk." She looked at her feet, expecting to be scolded.

She looked up when the scolding she expected never came. She looked up to see a distraught Sarah. Seeing Sarah display such emotion was different for a child. She was not burdened by years of terror by the former Queen of blades. She had not been witness to the countless terrors that were unleashed. All the child saw was one of the kind people who had saved her. She looked different from the other people but to one such as her it hardly mattered. She had been so bereft of any type of kindness that the simple act of holding her or carrying her resonates deeply. The child saw someone who had looked after her that now needed comfort.

Without warning she lunged at Sarah and wrapped her arms tightly around her armored neck. Unlike so many she did not shy away from the feel of her carapace. Sarah could not help but blink in shock.

Sarah was still staring when the kid finally let go. Sarah savored it as much as she could. She pushed Jim away from her enough so that any future for the two of them seemed more distant than ever. Any dream or hope she had of becoming human again after all this and then having a family with Jim was all but gone. This child's embrace was the closest she was ever going to get. That was alright though. Perhaps letting Jim go was one of the ways she could atone for all her past sins. Besides what could someone like her offer a child of Jim's except a cruel life that the only certain part of was death.

"If you need another hug you just have to ask." She smiled.

Sarah could only nod in response.

* * *

Far away Jim was experiencing a wide array of emotions as well. They had arrived on Bountiful only an hour earlier and had immediately began scanning for signs of Chase's ship. The harsh storms that engulfed most of the colonized land made it especially hard to locate his ship. Several times they either had to wait until they could get a clear scan or retrace their position when the atmosphere had cleared up.

Jim continuously tapped his fingers on the cold steel of the dash board as he awaited results. He was glad at least that the alcohol was finally leaving his system. For a while there he thought he would have to go through the entire mission with sluggish reflexes and perception.

"Still no sign but that's to be expected. We still have a large area to cover. If we don't find him then one of the other teams will." Nova looked back at him.

"Yeah. I know." Jim responded weakly.

Nova studied him for a second.  
"Okay. What's bothering you?"

Jim brushed her off. "Nothing. I'm just worried about Chase and this mysterious message."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You would think after dating Kerrigan you would have figured out that its not a good idea to lie to someone with psionic abilities."

Jim heard one of the men give a slight laugh at Nova's statement but he immediately turned his full attention back to the monitors when he noticed his commander staring him down.

Nova moved in closer to him. A little too close for Jim to feel comfortable. "You don't have to deal with everything on your own."

She was barely even whispering. No one heard her words except him.

Jim caved, if only to stop her from badgering him. "If I had been more attentive or been doing what I was supposed to then Chase would not have gone out on his own."

Nova nodded in understanding. "You're blaming yourself again."

"What?" Jim rubbed his temple. He wished he had brought a bottle of whiskey with him.

"Chase is a grown man. He decisions are his own." Nova placed her fingers on his chin to force him to look at her.

"But-" Jim began but Nova cut him off.

"But nothing. You can't be responsible for everyone's decisions, Jim. It isn't possible for you to look after everyone. We live and die by the decisions we each make. It called life. It's called being human. I can see what you're doing, you know."

Jim had no answer for her. "What? What am I doing?"

Nova tried to find an easier way to put it but decided it would be better if she just said it outright. "You blame yourself for what happened to Sarah. I get it, I really do. You tell yourself if you just tried a little harder or if you had fought just a little more then maybe there was a chance you could have saved her from everything she went through."

Jim's eyes turn cold and angry. How dare she talk about Sarah. Nova or anyone for that matter could understand what Sarah had gone through.

"But you didn't save her Jim." Nova brutally continued. "No one could have and no matter how much you fight nothing you ever do will be able to change that. Blaming yourself or getting yourself killed will not change anything."

To say that Jim was shocked was an understatement. He had never had anyone say anything like that to him before. He had thought that she was just rambling but for the first time Jim thought she did actually understand him.

Nova moved her hand from his chin to his cheek and left it there. "You have to learn how to forgive yourself as well. Until then you may never see that there are others concerned for your happiness."

Jim didn't get a chance to allow her to explain. One of the other men suddenly yelled out. "I found his ship. It's a few miles away from a small town. It's beside what looks like the wreckage of a small farm."

"Any life signs?" Jim asked. He stood up and made his way over to the monitors. Nova was was still sitting there, forgotten for now.

"Not yet. There a lot of debris. A tornado had just torn through that area." He adjusted his equipment so that they stayed focused on that area.

"Let's get down there." Jim barked out. He looked around and saw Nova still looking at him. An unspoken agreement passed between them. A promise that they would continue their conversation at a more appropriate time.

Jim's ship landed roughly on the ground. They did not have to worry about destroying anything on the farm. The storm and the subsequent tornado had already taken care of all that. Debris had littered the ground and Chase's ship. Nothing was left standing, even the old farm house had collapsed.

Jim and those with him stepped off the ship. He warned everyone to watch their steps. The ground was completely drenched and there was no way of telling if the soft soils would suddenly give way.

They sifted through the debris and even cleared it off Chase's ship but there was no sign of the man.

"I'm picking up some life signs. It's faint." One of the men was waving his scanner back and forth trying to pinpoint its exact location. He went pale when he finally figured out where the life signs were coming from.

Jim followed the soldier's gaze. He was looking directly at the collapsed house. Without being told the men rushed forward and immediately began moving around the debris. They had to be careful. Too fast and the structure could crush anyone that was trapped at the bottom.

It took them awhile but they managed to make their way down to the bottom of the wreckage to what looked like the cellar. Everything was a mess. Men kept calling out if anyone could hear them.

Finally the men heard someone calling out in one of the corners. It took some effort but they were able to move what looked like a collapsed section of the floor that had been above.

Behind it they found Chase. Huddled around him was a group of young kids. The oldest looked no older that six or seven. They looked frightened but there seemed to be no significant injuries aside from minor cuts. He insisted that the medics check them out anyway.

Chase on the other hand had fired blood trailing from the top of his head.

"What happened?" Jim asked. "You found these kids alone?"

"We were trying to take shelter from the storm when the tornado hit. From what the kids tell me I was knocked unconscious by flying debris. They dragged me down here where." Chase said. Jim thought he would have been glad to survive but the look on Chase's face was complete anguish.  
"The kids said that they helped their grandmother drag me into the little corner. It was a shelter that had been built right into the foundation. It's durable but small..."

Then Jim understood. "The grandmother?"

Chase shook his head. "There wasn't enough room. She closed the door behind me and the children. She told them she had another place to hide." Chase was crying now. "It should have been me. I would never have let her..."

"I know, Chase. I'm sorry." Jim placed his hand on his friends shoulder. Jim couldn't help but feel responsible as well. If only he hadn't been drunk when Chase had come to him.

"Where are their parents?" Jim asked.

Chase pointed north of where they were. "There's a town several miles that way. They walked out into the storm to get help they would have brought the children with them but they knew how treacherous the weather here can be. I don't know if they made it or not."

Jim nodded. "We'll find them."

"It's lucky you came when you did. I never got to fix that transmitter." Chase told him gratefully.

"You can thank Artanis for that. Where is he by the way?" Jim questioned.

"Artanis? I haven't seem or heard from his since he left your fleet." Chase was trying to wipe the blood of his head.

"We got a message from Artanis that you were in danger." Jim perked up instantly. If Artanis wasn't here that meant only one thing. They had walked into a trap.

It was too late. Jim felt a sharp sting on his neck. He reached up and pulled what looked like a dart. Imbedded in the dart was what looked like an injector. He didn't know what had been placed in him but the markings on the dart were clear. It was Protoss made.

He didn't have to wait one second longer for his suspicions to be confirmed. A arbiter flew low above them. In its wake a large Protoss battalion warped in.

In its head was a tall Protoss figure. Unlike the other Protoss he had met this one was draped in armor that was elaborately decorated. Even the way the Protoss stood Jim could sense a cold feeling from him. His stance and the way he moved told Jim that he was well accustomed leading. It was as if it expected it, demanded it. It was his right.

The Protoss stepped forward and in a proud and over bearing way offered a greeting. "James Raynor. I am Nahaan of the Ara tribe."

A/N Thanks to all those what responded to my last A/N. So I guess I will continue the story until I reach a proper ending. Like I said my schedule will be extremely busy but I will do what I can to update. Thanks again for sticking with the story.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"This is utter insanity " Artanis yelled at his fellow council members.

"Your objections are duly noted but wisdom must rule here and not the whims of a young one. Even one such as yourself." Nahaan argued back. He may have looked calm and composed on the outside but inside he was all smiles. Artanis was in over his head. That the young Protoss was a gifted warrior and leader could not be disputed but a politician he was not. Artanis led on the battlefield but the council was Naahan's home ground. He had spent centuries playing the game of politics. He was of the tribe Ara and his was his right to lead the Protoss people.

It was child's play for some of Nahaan's experience to goad Artanis. He knew Artanis would defend the vile Kerrigan and her Terran per Raynor. Artanis argued over and over again that Kerrigan was not the same being she once was.

So Nahaan twisted Artanis words. He mixed lies in with half truths until eventually Artanis trapped himself. The experienced politician knew that Artanis would give example after example of boldly Kerrigan fought against the enemies of the Protoss. He told the council of how valiantly Kerrigan defended both Terrans and Protoss and that anyone who truly saw her would know that.

"That's the problem then isn't it?" Nahaan slammed his fist. "We are entrusting the fate of our race on your word."

"But what will your proposal accomplish? You would prefer to win your little games than the war itself?" Artanis was furious. Nahaan represented everything that was wrong with the Protoss people. He was arrogant, self-righteous, and absolutely believed that he was right and everyone else was wrong. That, however, made him an even more dangerous adversary. Despite his misguided schemes Nahaan believed that what he was doing was in the best interest of the Protoss.

"If you truly believe in Kerrigan the. you should have no problem with the council has decided." The older Protoss looked at the other members. He knew that he would have his way.

"Tassadar would be ashamed." Artanis sat back down. He had tried everything he could to change the council's mind but Nahaan had chosen his words carefully. He had manipulated them all masterfully.

"Sometimes for the sake of the greater good we have to do things that are less than honorable." Again Nahaan's words were masked to conceal his conceit.

* * *

"You okay?" Nova reached out and touched Jim's neck. It was red and visibly swollen but Jim swatted her hand away. Ever since the Protoss attack Jim had become increasingly moody. She noticed his hand go to his injury every time he thought that she was not looking. It was quite obvious now that the dart was more than it seemed to be.

Jim ignored the hurt look on Nova's face but he had more pressing concerns that her misguided emotions. He had no idea but what plans Nahaan had for him and the others but he was sure it involved Sarah somehow.

"I've got to get out of here." He whispered to himself. "Sarah..."

"Enough already!" Nova screamed suddenly. Jim snapped out of what his thinking and stared at Nova in surprise.

"You never stop don't you?" She raised her arms in frustration. "Sarah this and Sarah that. Ever occur to you that there is more at stake here than your precious relationship. We are likely facing the end of our species and still you refuse to see the bigger picture!"

Jim could not refute the validity of what he had just heard but that did not change what he had to do. Nova like so many others did not yet realize how pivotal a role Sarah will play in the coming apocalypse.

Besides despite whatever ill conceived notion that Nova or anyone else had was irrelevant. Whatever they believed he owed humanity he had pain ten times over. All he had left were his own choices and there was no doubt in his mind what that would be.

* * *

Sarah looked around the desolate platform but so no indications of life or even that anyone had been here recently.

"Are you sure these are the coordinates?" Matt scratched his head.

"No, Matt. These aren't the coordinates. I just wanted to wander around this junkyard while Jim is held captive by a group of self righteous Protoss." Sarah hoped the sarcasm in her voice was more than evident.

Matt took no offense to her tone. He shared the tension she felt.

"I surprised you came as instructed." They both heard suddenly.

They turned to see a holographic image of a Protoss appeared. His elegant trappings and defiant posture told them immediately who it was that addressed them.

"Nahaan." Kerrigan hissed. If it wasn't an image Sarah was sure she would have wasted no time in attacking him. "Where's Jim?"

Nahaan laughed. "You can stop with your pretenses kerrigan."

"And what pretenses would those be?" She was sure to keep Jew wits about her. She wouldn't have been surprised to see an army of Protoss warriors come at her.

Nahaan shook his head in disbelief. It was amazing how far this creature of death was willing to take this little charade but here and now he would finally expose her for the treacherous creature she is. "That you actually care for that slobbering Terran rotting away in my prison."

Sarah's eyes started to gleam. "Return him to me now or I swear-"

"What?!" Nahaan's own restraint broke. "You will kill my people in retribution? You will burn and decimate our worlds? Too late for that don't you think?"

Nahaan was pleased with her reaction. The fire in her eyes died a bit. She could not deny the horrid acts she had perpetuated as the Queen of Blades.

"That was another life..." Sarah whispered.

"So you and others keep saying. You may have all of them fooled but I, you will find, am not so gullible." Nahaan's hologram crossed its arms to show his determination.

"Then take your revenge on me but leave Jim out of it." Sarah yelled angrily.

"It's not that simple. Artanis and a few others have argued that you are the key to the salvation of this sector. More than a few have decided their ill conceived notions should at least be investigated." Nahaan shook his head at the absurdity of such a notion. The fact there were those that thought a monster like Kerrigan could care for more than anything but itself was ludicrous.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sarah's anger increased tenfold. Nahaan must think she was stupid. "If you think I am going to subject myself to some sort of test then you have got another thing coming?"

"That's exactly what you are going to do. If you want to your precious Terran to survive anyway." Nahaan waved his hand and another image appeared. "What you are seeing are the nanites I injected into your pet Terran. Even now they are slowly destroying his body from the inside out."

"I'm going to rip out your throat." Sarah said simply and without emotion.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Nahaan insisted. "So will you indulge me with this little test to save the life of the man you so pretend to love."

Sarah knew she had little choice. Right now Nahaan controlled the rules of this game. She would have to play along until she could change them but she swore that when she did she would rip him apart.

"Fine. I agree. Matt, you should..." Sarah turned to Jim's friend.

"Will stay right here. I will not have any outside interference. Once this is over you have my word he will be allowed to leave unharmed." Nahaan interrupted.

Sarah turned to Matt in question. It was his decision to make.

Matt was at a loss at what he was hearing but was even more surprised to hear Sarah agree to Nahaan's terms when she had no idea what such a test would entail. "I'll stay... For now."

"Then we are in agreement?" Nahaan was proud of himself. He had maneuvered the chess pieces perfectly until like so many before them they had become trapped.

When they both nodded Nahaan continued. "The test is simple really. You are to face one of our more unique constructs. This is one of the Protoss' oldest customs. A trial for life."

"That's it?" Matt asked incredulously. Surely with all her powers Sarah was more than a match for anything the Protoss could create.

"That's it. Show us that you are truly willing to risk your life for another. If you live then you may save the Terran. Head north when you are ready." Nahaan looked at Matt sternly. "Alone."

Sarah looked at Nahaan one final time before heading off in the direction she was shown. She made no effort to hide the absolute fury in her eyes. Unbeknownst to her that was exactly what Nahaan wanted. He would drive the rage inside her until all she wanted to so was kill whoever or whatever was in front of her.

"What do you hope to accomplish by all of this?" Matt asked Nahaan once Sarah was no longer in view. "You know Sarah is more powerful than anything you could build."

Normally the elder Protoss would not have dignified a Terran with a response but at this point he could not help but to gloat. "I know this."

Matt frowned at what he heard. "It's a trap then."

Nahaan nodded. "Not in the way your feeble Terran mind could grasp."

"I thought you Protoss were strict when it came to tradition. What about your trial of life?"

Nahaan laughed menacingly. "You Terrans are so gullible. There is no such tradition. This 'test' is designed to do one thing and one thing only. Destroy the Queen of Blades."

* * *

Sarah wiped the blood of her arm as she tossed what remained of the Protoss machine aside. It was more durable than she ever thought possible. She thought it would have been an easy challenge but she couldn't have been more wrong.

She had to rely on physical skill to actually defeat her opponent. Most of he psionic abilities had little or no effect there was nothing living inside of it. Despite all of that she still defeated it. Even without her psionic abilities she was strong enough to win. There was a price. She was injured in multiple places in her body. She would heal in time but that did not spare her the pain. She was glad that this machine was unique.

"Well done Kerrigan." Another image of Nahaan appeared.

"I destroyed your pathetic machine. Now release Jim." She spit out some blood.

"Not so fast. I said that if you survive then you may save him but not that you will." Nahaan had chosen his words carefully. It was not his fault that his opponents did not listen carefully.

He waved his arm again and an image of Jim wincing in pain. His head was lying on Nova's lap. She was begging him to hold on, to survive. She kissed his forehead.

"The nanites are killing him but this is a trial for life Kerrigan. You can save him. You can take the nanites he has in his system into yourself."  
Nahaan said wickedly.

"You fucking bastard. This is what you wanted all along." Sarah hissed angrily.

Nahaan waved her off. "By defeating the construct you have earned a special privilege. I offer you a different option. Instead of taking the nanites into yourself they will instead be transferred to the Terran ghost who now comforts your lover."

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "What?!"

"Think about it." Nahaan insisted. "Not only will you rid yourself of your completion for your lover's affections but you will have saved his life and proven yourself to the Protoss."

"But then Nova-" Sarah questioned.

"Will die yes. This is a trial for life. To save a life a life must be given. Balance." He saw her hesitate. "Make your decision he does not have much longer."

A/N I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
